


The Lost City

by LadyGhoost



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Drugs, F/M, Family, Human Trafficking, Loss, Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture, Violence, War, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 139,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGhoost/pseuds/LadyGhoost
Summary: In a city that are divided between different gangs, everyone tries to survive and keep their friends and family safe. But that means that you need to fight in anyway you can. You need to fight to stay alive, and to keep your power. Follow the different gangs as they raise and fall, get friends and enemies. And try to figure out who you can trust and love, and who is worth dying for





	1. Three brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the shy Ghost here *waves*.
> 
> Um so well this is the first time I am writing a longer story in the universe of One Piece. And it's the second longer story I am writing in English. And English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for spelling and gramma mistake. But I hope you can read it anyway.
> 
> So the story will follow different people. It's not a set pattern, it all depends on the story. But most of the characters in One Piece will be in it, one way or another. Either by mentioning or in person. And I must warn you that most characters will be really out of characters. I have taken some of there trait, but I have also changed a lot. And you will get the characters backstory during the story. But I can warn you right now that most of them are really dark and sad. But the city they are in are really fucked up.
> 
> I can also warn you that there will be a lot of yaoi couple in this one. So if you don't like that I would say don't read it. It's not like I am going to have millions sex scenes, but there will be some. But trust me there will not be only yaoi couples. If i didn't was spoiling to much I would most likely name a few of the couples, but you will have to wait and see.
> 
> I tried to make this chapter in some logical order to what happened during the day. And like you will notice in the next chapter some things happens at the same time in other places. Hope it made some sense.
> 
> And well yes I think that's all for now. Or yeah right I can also say that I will try to update as often as I can, and most time that will be on the weekends, if I have some time over I will update during the week but I can't promise anything.
> 
> So with that said I hope you will like my story and enjoy the reading :)

"Eh Ace, where are you going?" Marco said as he walked up to him. Ace was just about to walk through the gates and leave the old palace. He had wanted to sneak away without anyone asking. He had talked to the old man already and he had given him permission, so Ace thought he could just leave. But his luck wasn't with him, and his brother had to come up.  
"Out" Ace just answered, in a not to friendly voice. Normally he loved Marco and wouldn't have anything against him. But today he was both restless, sad and a bit angry.  
"That I can tell" Marco said with a smile. "What I want to know is where and why? And do you want some company?"  
"No I don't want company. And neither where or why is none of your business" Ace snapped at his brother and first Marco seemed to be a bit upset over it but then he calmed down.  
"So it's this day of the year again" Marco said "I am sorry for asking"  
"No I am sorry for snapping. It's not your fault. I am just worried" Ace admitted and Marco smiled towards him.  
"Like every year" Marco said and gave him a pat on the back "You are a good brother Ace."  
"Not good enough for stopping him…" Ace started but then stopped "Never mind. I need to go"  
"Take care out there, and come home safely" Marco told him, and Ace smiled when Marco used his big brother voice.  
"Don't you worry Marco, I am not a kid anymore. I can handle some lowlife scum" Ace said and walked past the gate.  
"It's not the lowlife scum I am worried about" Marco said to himself before he went back inside.

* * *

Luffy sat on the roof, waiting for Ace. Fore once Luffy wasn't late, not that Ace was late either, Luffy had just been early. This year he hadn't been distracted by his gang. Most of them had left to do some work on their own. To be honest Luffy hadn't asked what they were doing. He knew that most of it was bad things, but who didn't do bad things in this town? Everything was so fucked up in this town. You couldn't get by if you didn't do bad things. It was either do bad things and live, or try to do good things and die. Luffy had stayed away from doing some of the worst thing, he had decided to offer protection to people who wanted it, if he got food. He didn't threaten to kill people if they didn't want his protection, he wasn't like Big Mom. No Luffy just tried to do good, by doing bad things, and get food.  
He wasn't sure what the rest of his gang really did, but he had told them that if they ever wanted to quite what they did he supported them, letting them know that they didn't need to do anything they didn't want to. If Luffy got the power over the whole city, he wouldn't force anyone to do something they didn't want to.

"Boo" Ace jumped up on the roof and Luffy smiled widely at his brother.  
"ACE" Luffy said and jumped his brother to give him a hug. It hadn't been to long since he saw his big brother, a few days at its most, but Luffy always missed him. Ever since they decided to take different paths. Ace thought Whitebeard was the one that could save the city, and making it a great place again. And Luffy thought he could do it himself. They never talked about it, but being a part of different gangs made it harder for them to see each other.  
"Hi Luffy" Ace answered and hugged his little brother. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes I am ready. Let's find Sabo!" Luffy said and smiled, Sabo was the one of his brothers that he rarely saw. Since Sabo unlike them had chosen to live alone. Compared to the other brothers who hoped to get the city a better place by finding a good ruler, Sabo wanted to free if from rulers and corrupt people. He tried to get rid of the corrupt people and give it back to the good people, and not always by the friendliest methods. Ace and Luffy both wished Sabo had chosen another way, but they understood why. And they still accepted him, because he was there brother. And nothing would change that, no matter what he did.

* * *

The two brothers got to Sabo's apartment and sneaked in. Neither of them wanted to be seen since Sabo lived in one of the most violent district. It used to be noblemen's district, but most of them had either been killed or fled to the casino district where they continued to ruin people's life. When the nobles were gone, people started moving into their houses. A few gang tried to take over the district but got pushed out by the people living there. As time went by the district become one of the few neutral grounds. This one being the most violent, since the people strong enough to make it on their own lived here. This was people who didn't needed a gang to survive.

Neither Luffy or Ace was worried that Sabo lived here, knowing that their brother could take care of himself without a problem. But they didn't want to be seen here. As a member of a gang, they were hated by most people in the district. It didn't matter which gang you belonged to, you were hated anyway. The people here was tired of the gang fighting over the city, they didn't want anyone to control their life. They preferred to that it was everyone for themselves. Sabo was a bit different. He preferred to be alone, not wanting anyone to control him, but he would always come to his brothers if he needed it. He was a loner by a choice, but it didn't make him alone. Even if they wanted Sabo to join a gang, so he didn't need to be alone all the time, they both knew that would never happen. Sabo didn't want to have people close to him, not after what happened to him. He just didn't trust people enough.

"Can you imagine that it has already been twelve years since we met him?" Luffy asked as they stood in Sabo's apartment. It was dark and both brothers could see that Sabo hadn't been here all day.  
"Feels like longer" Ace said when he turned on the lights. They flickered and at first Ace thought they would give up but then they lightened the place. Sabo's apartment was small, just two room and a kitchen.  
"Where do you think he is?" Luffy asked as he walked to the kitchen. He had brought food with him. One of the people he protected had given him some extra and Luffy wanted to give it to Sabo. Normally he wouldn't even give food to his brothers, but this day was special. Luffy knew that Sabo would most likely not make himself anything to eat, so Luffy wanted to give him something he could eat.  
"I don't know. And I am not sure if I want to know" Ace said and Luffy gave him a look.  
"You always want to know where he is. You always worry about him. Especially this day" Luffy answered as he sat down on the table.  
"I worry about you too. But it's because you are stupid" Ace told him and Luffy just smiled. "But I am worried that Sabo will get into something he can't handle"  
"Sabo can handle everything" Luffy said, believing that both his brother was undefeatable.  
"He is starting to get a lot of enemies" Ace informed Luffy.  
"He has always had that. But since he use an alias, no one knows who he is" Luffy reminded Ace.  
"Someone is going to figure it out. And I am just worried that when they do, we won't get there in time to help him" Ace said to Luffy who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"You worry too much. Sabo is more careful then both of us combined" Luffy said and Ace didn't answer him. He knew that he had a temper and Luffy just didn't see danger like the rest of them did. He just threw himself into situations that he couldn't handle. So Ace was just happy that his little brother was good at getting friends who would help him. That's was one of the reasons he was worried about Sabo. He could take care of himself, but he needed someone to be his friend. Everyone needed friends, so Ace just hoped that he would find someone one day.

"Do you think he will get here today?" Luffy asked and Ace thought about it when he took down a bottle from the shelf.  
"I don't think so. He normally avoids us this day." Ace said and placed the bottle and two cups in front of himself and Luffy.  
"He didn't use too" Luffy said in a low voice. Remember when they tried to make Sabo forget when he was younger.  
"He did not" Ace only answered and emptied his cup and sighed. "But he didn't use to act like he does now either"  
"Why don't he talk to us?" Ace could hear the worry in Luffy's voice and he squeezed his shoulder.  
"I think he doesn't want to worry us. And to be honest I wouldn't understand it. I can on some level understand why he started, but I can't understand how he can continue" Ace admitted.

He had tried to understand Sabo, he really had. He had even talked with his other brother's home at the base. Wondering why people killed, why they acted that way. Ace had never killed anyone; he hadn't needed too. But he felt like Sabo didn't need to either, he chooses to. And people home had often said it was an awful thing to kill someone, that it destroyed you and you had a hard time living with it. Still Sabo didn't seem to have a problem with it. Ace know that there was other people in the city, having the rumour about them, not to care either and only kill for fun, the most well-known was the surgeon of death. But Ace hopped that Sabo would never be like the surgeon. Sabo seemed to care about something at least, and he said that he had some morals. And Ace hoped so, because the Sabo he grew up with was a caring and loving person, even if he had a dark side. But the dark side never took over. And his dark side never took over these days either, not when he was with him or Luffy, but when he wasn't Ace felt like Sabo only was darkness. Or maybe it wasn't Sabo, maybe it was his alias. Ace had started to see them as two different people, Sabo and the blue gentleman.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted and Ace turned towards him. "You aren't listing to me"  
"I am" Ace told his brother.  
"Then what did I say?" Luffy asked and Ace tried to remember what Luffy had said, but he couldn't.  
"That you are hungry?" Ace tried and Luffy huffed.  
"I did not say that, but now I am hungry" Luffy told him.  
"What did you say Luffy?" Ace asked.  
"I did ask if we should leave? It's already afternoon, and I doesn't look like Sabo will comeback anytime soon" Luffy said and Ace nodded.  
"Let's leave" Ace said and stood up. The brothers turned off the light and left the apartment.

* * *

Luffy had said goodbye to Ace at the east river. Ace had insisted on following Luffy home, but Luffy had refused. Luffy shouldn't go home, we needed to do some work before he went home, and he couldn't bring Ace with him. If he brought another gang member to his district it could send out the wrong signals, and Luffy didn't want that. Ace had understood, he just wished Luffy would be safe. Despite that Luffy was twenty he still saw him as the small kid he founded when he was a kid himself. Luffy had grown up and Ace hated to admit that he didn't need him anymore. Even if Luffy said that he would always need his brothers.

So when Luffy finally had made Ace go away and stop worrying about him he started walking south east to his own district. It wasn't big but he loved it and he fought to keep it safe from others, and he hoped that the people there liked him. They hadn't tried to overthrow him and he took that as a good sign. And he hoped that he could make his district bigger so he could help other people in the city.

As he walked down the old road to the forest he was whistling an old song Brook had thought him, and he was happy, he had met Ace and he had given Sabo some food. Food that he could been eating now, but Luffy could get some other food. And when he smelled something delicious he turned left and walked down another street, and started following the smell, hoping that he could taste whatever it was.

He ended up in another neutral zone, this one a bit friendlier, but it also had visits from the gang often, and it was not as safe for the people living there as in Sabo's district. But they had a market and some smaller shops that was open for everybody, and Luffy had often walked through here if he needed something. And right now he needed to find what smelled so good. He started to look around and he soon found the source of the smell. It was a stall with meat pies, his favourite. Luffy walked closer and it felt like he was drooling, and maybe he was.  
"Pay up or go away" the big man on the other side of the table looked at Luffy who just smiled.  
"But I don't have any money" Luffy answered him truthfully. Nami hadn't given him any money when he left today, and Luffy hadn't thought he needed any.  
"Then go!" the man said.  
"Can't I just get one?" Luffy asked, giving the man his puppy eyes, but the man didn't feel for it.  
"No!" he said and Luffy gave the old man a cranky look. Why couldn't this man just give him some pie? He had like fifteen of them, and Luffy had none. So Luffy decided to take two and run. At first the man didn't react to what had happened, but as soon as he did, he started to chase Luffy.

Luffy had the pies in his hands as he was running, eating them and laughing. He didn't think about where he was going, not more than that he needed to get away from the man. And Luffy was faster, but when Luffy looked back the man had got some company and Luffy counted them to five and he laughed again. This was starting to become fun. So Luffy eat the pies as fast as he could and picked up the pace. When he come to crossing, he stretched his left arm and turned around the right corner, thinking he would be able to continue to run, but instead he ran into someone. When Luffy looked down he had collided with a blond man, caring a paper bag with food. Luffy was laying on top of him and the other man tried to break free.  
"Oh sorry" Luffy said and stood up and collected the things that had fallen out of the man's bag when he heard angry voices behind him. "Shit"  
Luffy had thought he had lot them, when he started to run faster, but he guessed that they must have seen him turn and caught up when he had stopped. Luffy grabbed the other man and pulled him up on his feet and gave him the bag.  
"You two, stop!" one of the men screamed and Luffy looked at the blond man.  
"Run!" he said and took his hand and started to drag the other person behind him. Luffy tried to find a place to hide them. But he didn't know this district very well, and the other man didn't want to help, so it seemed at least. He was actually not trying to run at all. Luffy needed to pull him all the time, and it slowed him down even further. Luffy felt how the man almost felled behind him, but he didn't stop. But after that the other man started to run and Luffy didn't need to drag him at least. Suddenly Luffy saw an open door and he stopped and ran inside with the other man behind him and closing the door. Luffy put a hand over his mouth, to keep him from screaming. The other male tried to fight him, but Luffy just hold him, not wanting them to get caught. Luffy heard how the men ran past them and when he was sure that they had missed them he released the other one, just noticing how the other one seemed really angry at him

"How dare you?" he asked and Luffy just blinked at him. Not really understanding what the male meant, or why he was angry. He had just saved them. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and took an apple from the man's bag, without thinking. It had looked delicious and he was still hungry. This seemed to make the other one even more angry and Luffy saw that he was about to say something when Luffy noticed that he was bleeding from his leg, and quite a lot.  
"You are hurt" Luffy told him and the blond man looked down, and he looked a bit dumb fooled, not sure what to say.  
"Um, seems like it" the male answered, not sure what to answer him.  
"You need a doctor" Luffy told him and took his hand, so the other man would follow me.  
"My friend is a doctor" the male said, but Luffy didn't care about that. It was his doing, so he would take the other man to Chopper.  
"Let go of me" the other male said and tried to break free.  
"No, you are hurt, I got you hurt so I need to fix it" Luffy said and picked up the man in his arms. "Let's go"  
And with those words said, Luffy started to run again.

* * *

"Did everything go well Ace?" Marco asked as soon as he walked inside the base. Ace sighed, he should have known that Marco should be waiting for him.  
"He wasn't there" Ace answered him.  
"That's another year" Marco said and Ace just gave him a cold look. "I didn't mean anything with it Ace. I am sure he just want to protect you"  
"Well if he was that worried he could just stop avoiding us" Ace said as they walked towards the dining room.  
"I am sure he has his reasons" Marco tried. Ace know that he meant well, but right now he just got irritated at him. Marco had no idea of what Sabo did, Ace hadn't told anyone, not wanting to put Sabo in any danger. Another reason he sometimes got irritated, Ace couldn't talk with anyone about it. Luffy didn't care about it, as long as Sabo come back to them, he didn't care, but Ace did. Ace wasn't sure if it was because he was the big brother, wanting to save his brothers from anything, and he felt like he failed with Sabo. Or if it was just that Ace didn't like that Sabo killed people. And when people tried to comfort him about it he just got mad.  
"No he has not! He just…" Ace stopped, he didn't meant to scream at Marco, but the other man just laughed.  
"Same old Ace." He said and kept walking. "But if you are that worried, talk to him!"  
Marco always told him to talk with Sabo about it but he never did. Because when he met Sabo he was always nice and polite, so Ace convinced himself that the rumours about Sabo or rather the Blue Gentleman wasn't true, and Ace had nothing to worry about. And maybe he was too much of a coward to figure out the truth.  
"Maybe you are right" Ace answered as always and Marco didn't say anything about it, feeling that they would have this conversation again.  
"Let's eat something"

* * *

Sabo swung the pipe against some boxes that stood against a wall, even if the sound was loud he didn't care. He should care since the sound could give away his position, and normally he would care. He was always careful. The day he would stop being careful would be the day he died. And he did not wish to die. That's why he normally acted in the shadows never on an open street. He was a man that pulled the strings from the shadows, which made people wondering if he was a myth or not.

The rumours had started spreading a few years, until something that made it sure to know if he was real or not. He was one of the name people feared without knowing if he was real, just like Mr. 0 and the Joker. Sabo had figured out who Mr. 0 was a few years ago, him being the easy one of the two. He wasn't sure if the Joker was real or not, but since he knew that rumours always started somewhere, he didn't doubt that the man was real. People often wondering if he was real, and he was, so why couldn't the Joker be? Even if his rumour was different then the Jokers. People said that the Joker was a cruel man who lived on the pain and misery of others, only wanting to destroy the world and put himself on the throne of the new world he would create. Sabo's own rumour displayed him as a man who was everywhere and nowhere. You never know if he was there or not. You never know what he planned, and Sabo preferred for not people to know. Always hiding his plans, and always staying five steps ahead of his enemies. People said that he was a loner, someone acting without caring about anyone, he did what he wanted to do, but he was always fair. If you had nothing to hide you were safe from him. That wasn't completely true. He would most likely end someone if he saw them as a threat for his brothers, or the city. And that's was why he had created the Blue Gentleman, to protect his brothers. He wanted to save them from this corrupted city, giving them a good life. And he felt like the only way he could do that was to become someone else, a myth, someone that was more than a human. Someone people could fear but respect, someone people would understand was serious. And he couldn't do that as Sabo. Especially since people could easily kill him if they knew who he was. Sabo was a person people could find and eliminate. The Gentleman was a myth, someone everyone knows of, but no one knew him. And it had to be that way, he needed to be careful, and he always was, except this day every year.

Every year was the same. All the memories, thoughts and emotions caught up to him. The most common feeling was anger, and normally he wasn't an angry person, no far from it, but today he had no control over it. Every year it felt like he was someone else, or maybe this was who he really was. Sabo didn't know, and just trying to think about it and figure it out gave him a headache.

He tried to stay occupied every year, but this year he hadn't been able. He had no missions to attend to, which if he had to be honest was good, because he would most likely make a mistake. So he hadn't started a new one. Knowing that he needed to be stable and he needed to concentrate when he was one a mission.  
Instead he had cleaned some of the apartments he had around town, about five times, his secret bases around three times, and that was a miracle that he even managed to do that, since they all was so damn clean to start with. When that hadn't worked he had decided to take a walk in the city, something a sane person never would do, especially not alone, but he wasn't sane, not at all. But who in this city was? The city drew people mad, to the point that you either accepted it or lost it. And Sabo admitted that he had hoped that he would meet one of this insane people, someone he could start a fight with.

He sighed, normally that wasn't something he would do either. He never looked for a fight, but today he did, and today he found nothing. Normally the streets had people everywhere looking for fights, but not tonight, almost like the city was mocking him. And that made him even more angry, and all he could do was take it out on the damn boxes in front of him.

Sabo lifted his pipe to hit them ones more when he heard the bell tower ring, three in the morning. Once again he sighed, he needed to get his anger under control. He couldn't run around and smash boxes, he needed to become himself, before someone actually found him and started a fight. Because Sabo was sure that he would kill that person without a thought about what he was doing. And that wasn't him, he didn't kill just like that. Sure he killed people that was corrupted or a threat to his family, but drunk, sad people seeking a fight without a cause, no he did not do that. He was a gentleman after all, and they would never lose their temper like this.

So Sabo took a deep breath, stepped into the shadows again and thought about what he would do. If he hadn't want to spare his brothers from seeing him like this, he had visited them. He knew that they had visited him earlier, but he had avoided them. He knew that Ace and Luffy cared, but they didn't understand. They had tried when they were younger, and Sabo had tried to talk to them, but he saw how upset they got when he started talking about it, so he stopped. So when he got older and got his own place he avoided them every year. None of them talked about it, trying to protect each other from the hurt. And Sabo smiled knowing that he always could see his brothers, they would welcome him with open arms, and that's was why he couldn't see them today. They hadn't gone through what he had, and he was glad for that. He just wished sometimes, not often that he had someone to talk to about this.  
But he hadn't, so there was no meaning to complain about it, he could have fixed that problem years ago if he really wanted to.

Sabo sighed again, he needed something to keep his mind away from his thoughts, and Sabo realised that this year he needed to drink away his sorrow and anger. Normally he wouldn't do that, not to found of the way to get rid of your problem. But he felt that it was better than walking around and being angry, something that most likely would end in disaster. But it was moments like this he was happy that people didn't know how he looked. He could move freely around town without a problem. And right now he needed to find a bar where no one would pay any mind to him. Sabo thought about where in town he was and where the safest place for him would be, and he soon decided that it would be the north district. Sure the Surgeon of Death was a crazy dangerously man, but he wasn't as hostile to strangers walking into his district, just visiting as some of the others were. And he also had some of the best bars in town. Sabo lowered his hat even further as he started walking towards a bar he knew off.


	2. Meeting new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ghost here again. This is the second chapter, and in this one we follow Law, Sanji and Cora-San during the same day as we followed Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Hope it makes some sense.
> 
> And you will later on get the information towards why Sanji lives with Law and the others. Just like you will get Cora-Sans and Laws stories. And in this one Law doesn't know any of his crew members yet. But more on that later.
> 
> Like you may have noticed the city is divided in different district. And to the ones I have mentioned I can tell you where the districts are, kind off.  
> Luffy and the other SH are living in the south, outside the forest.  
> Ace and WB gang are living in the old Palace, North west.  
> Law and the others live in the north.  
> Crocodile and the casino district are to the North East.  
> Sabo's home that Luffy and Ace visit are mote to the South east.  
> The neutral zone Sanji visit are more in the Northsouth I guess, near the middle of the town.  
> BB district are to the West on an island.
> 
> I will explain where the other district are when I mention who has it. Or I may draw a may someday.
> 
> And I may warn you for some yaoi, or really not. I have two guys kiss, and implied sex, but don't worry it's not worst then that.
> 
> I think that's all I need to say. So enjoy the reading :)

"Can I go out with two friends later?" Bepo asked and looked at Law.  
"As long as you are careful" Law answered the bear who smiled widely at him.  
"Thank you Law" Bepo answered before he walked back to his room, most likely to prepare himself. Law wasn't sure how the bear would even do that. He always had the same orange overall and he was a bear so it wasn't like he needed to think about his appearance. But Law didn't ask, knowing that it would result in the bear apologising and being ashamed.  
"Are you going to be late?" Sanji asked and Law turned around to face his friend.  
"I don't know. I have a few things I need to do, and hopefully they won't take long" Law said as he went to put on his shirt. "Do you need something while I am out?"  
"No, I will go to the market later so I am fine" Sanji told him and Law nodded.  
"Just be careful" He told Sanji and Sanji smiled towards him. Sanji know that Law was very overprotective of his family, and with right, especially when it came to Sanji. And Sanji didn't mind, he was just really hope to have a family that cared.  
"I will" Sanji answered and handed over a cup of coffee to Law.  
"Thank you. I really need that" Law said and Sanji smiled.  
"Figured, your insomnia hasn't been kind to you lately" Sanji said as they walked out into the living room.  
"Shouldn't be surprised that you know" Law said, knowing that as much as Law watched out for his friend, Sanji watched out for him. Law maybe the stronger of them, but Sanji did the little he could.

"Where are you going?" Cora-San asked as he walked out from his room. Both men turned around to face the man they saw as their father. Cora-san had red eyes from crying and from the lack of sleep, and both men know that it meant that he had a nightmare.  
"You should sit down Cora" Sanji said and smiled towards the older man.  
"I can make you something that helps you sleep" Law walked closer to his father to help him sit down before he fell down.  
"I don't need your help" Cora-San snapped towards him and Law didn't say anything, figure it would be one of those days. He never blamed Cora-San when he had them, knowing that he never meant anything. "So where are you going?"  
"I have work to do" Law just answered him, and at those words Cora-San just gave him a disgusting look and Law didn't say anything, even if it hurt to see Cora look at him like that.  
"I will make you something to eat" Sanji said to Cora-San who nodded and smiled towards Sanji.  
"Thank you" Cora-San answered and Sanji didn't say anything as he went over to the kitchen.  
"Do you need anything when I am gone?" Law asked and looked at his father.  
"That you have got for me? No thanks" Cora-San said and Law took a deep breath and turned around.  
"I will be going then" Law said.  
"To kill people! You know that you are becoming more and more like him every day!" Cora-San said in a cold voice and at those words Law stopped.  
"At least I am doing something, trying to take back my life! Not staying here scared of him!" Law shouted at him.  
"Rather that and becoming the monster you have turned to. Why even leave him if you would just become like Doflamingo anyway!" Cora-San said just as Sanji walked back to the living room, and he looked worried at his family.  
"Please stop" Sanji begged, he hated when they fought, it all reminded him of his real family.  
"I will be going" Law said and walked out the door without a world. Sanji could tell how upset he was, and he wanted to run after his friend more than anything, but he knew that Law wanted to be alone right now.

Sanji turned towards Cora-San when he sank down on the couch and started to cry. Sanji turned towards him and sat down.  
"It's alright Cora" Sanji said and hugged him.  
"Why can't I shut up?" Rosinante asked. "Why do I always have to hurt him?"  
Sanji didn't know what to answer. He wasn't sure what Law and Cora-San had been through before he started to live with them, and he had never asked, not wanting to wake up painfully memories.  
"He will be back, don't worry" Sanji said, it was all that he could say. He had no answers for Cora, but he knew that Law would be back he always come back.  
"One day he is not going to come back" Cora-San answered and Sanji hugged him again.  
"He will never leave us, and if he does I promise to drag him back" Sanji said and Cora-San looked at him and laughed.  
"That I would see" he answered and Sanji just shrugged his shoulders. He would most likely not manage, but he would try, wanting his family to be whole.  
"Let's eat some breakfast before I need to go out and buy some more" Sanji said and stood up.

* * *

After breakfast Sanji had left Cora-San and Bepo in the apartment, making sure that they were alright before he went to buy some things they needed. Which was mostly food, because other things they may need they often got by themselves.  
So when he had bought everything he needed he wanted to go home again, not feeling safe out in the city. He had a firm grip round the paper bag with food in it, not wanting anyone to take it from him. It would be a waste of money, if he lost the food he just bought. Money was hard to get by in the city, and even if Sanji know that Law had no problem getting his hand on money, he didn't want to ask for more. Law often schooled him about it, telling him it wasn't a problem at all. But knowing what Law did Sanji was afraid that he one day wouldn't come back, and knowing that it was his fault, asking for more money, he couldn't live with that. And Sanji know that Law could take care of himself, he had made a name for himself in the city, for better or worst. But he wasn't the only one with a feared name, in a city with lunatics, murderess, thieves and all the rest of the pack that fought to get the control over the city, Law was only one man. Sanji often wished that Law would join a gang, or at least create his own gang, but Sanji know that it wouldn't happen. Law didn't want to drag anyone else into the mess that was his life. Even if it was noble of Law, Sanji still felt like Law would be safer if he wasn't alone, and Sanji would worry less.

Sanji sighed and snapped out of his thoughts and started walking again, reminding himself that he needed to get home soon. Luckily it was still daytime, the city was a less awful and dangerous then, not by much but a little bit. All the maniacs got out at night, and so did Law. And Sanji could almost curse his friend for choosing to be active when it was most dangerous. Sanji wished that he at least could come with Law to help him…  
Sanji's thoughts come to an abrupt stop when he turned around a corner and someone ran into him, making him fall over. The other person landed on top of him and at once Sanji felt the familiar panic from being caught, raising up. Someone was sitting on him, holding him down. Sanji saw that it was a teenage boy, sitting on top off him, smiling. Sanji didn't like that he was smiling, it was never a good sign. He tried to break free from the boy's grip, when the boy suddenly stood up.

"Oh Sorry" the boy said to him and Sanji took a deep breath. He was free again, he tried to breath normally when he suddenly heard angry voices behind them. The boy who had been collecting his stuff suddenly grabbed him and pulled him up, and gave him the bag.  
"You two stop there!" an angry man screamed. You two? What the hell had he done? That the boy had done something that he could understand, but what had he done?  
"Run!" the boy said and took his hand and start running. Sanji had no intention to follow the boy, and he tried to break free, something the other man didn't seem to notice at all. But after almost falling over again, Sanji started to run too, not wanting to get hurt. When the boy suddenly stopped, Sanji almost ran into him, but he pulled him inside a house, and close the door behind him. Sanji was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth. At ones Sanji started to fight to break free. But the other boy was stronger than him and he didn't release him. Sanji fought the panic by now, just preparing for what the boy would do to him. But just as he almost gave up, accepting his destiny, the other man let go of him.

At first Sanji shivered out of fear before he got angry, really angry.  
"How dare you?" Sanji asked but the boy just blinked at him. Sanji stared at him, waiting for an answer, or rather demanding it. He wanted to know who the boy thought he was. But instead of answering him the boy took one of the apples he had in his bag. Sanji's eyes become darker and he was just about to school the boy when the boy talked.  
"You are hurt!" the boy said and Sanji looked down and saw that he was bleeding from his leg, quite a lot too. He was taken by surprise, he hadn't even felt that he was bleeding, but the fear of what was going to happen to him, must have blocked out the pain.  
"Um, seems like it" Sanji answered.  
"You need a doctor" The boy said and took his hand again, wanting him to follow.  
"My friend is a doctor" Sanji answered but the boy didn't seem to care about that. "Let go of me"  
Sanji tried to break free from the boy, but he didn't have any of it.  
"No, you are hurt, I got you hurt so I need to fix it!" the boy said and picked him up in his arms "Let's go.  
And then the boy started to run and all Sanji could do was trying to block out memories from the past. And hold on to the boy who now had started to run really fast. Sanji felt the strong arms around him, pushing him against the boy's chest and Sanji started to hyperventilate, feeling that he had lost all control of the situation. Sanji screamed when they suddenly jumped down into what seemed to be some secret underground base.

* * *

"What's going on?" another boy with a long nose peaked out from another room, when he had heard Sanji scream and the boy laugh.  
"Ey, Usopp, where is Chopper?" The boy caring him asked.  
"I am here!" a voice said and walked out from behind a shelf. The voice belonged to a reindeer, a freaking reindeer. Sanji didn't know what was going on here? What were this people into? What would they do with him? At that thought Sanji's imagination took a dark spin and if another voice hadn't spoken he didn't know what he had ended up.  
"Luffy who is that?" a woman with red hair asked. So the boy's name was Luffy, Sanji thought. He felt like that name was familiar, but he didn't know from where, and he wasn't sure he wanted to either.  
"I don't know. But he is hurt, actually my fault, so Chopper can you look at him?" Luffy asked and put him down on a char.  
"Yes, no problem Luffy" The reindeer named Chopper answered and walked closer to him. But Sanji stood up again and as fast as he managed with his hurt leg, walked around the chair. Like a chair would stop this people from doing what they wanted to do. This did seem to surprise both Luffy and Chopper.  
"What is wrong?" Luffy asked and tilted his head to the side.  
"Can't you see that he is afraid? Damn Luffy, you most likely scared him. I bet you just dragged him hear, and he has no idea what's going on" the woman said.  
"Oh, yeah I did that. But we aren't going to hurt him" Luffy said with a laugh, a laugh that scared Sanji even more.  
"How is he going to know that?" The woman asked and Luffy seemed to think about what she had said and then turned her head against him. "Hey mister, it's going to be alright"  
Sanji just shook his head, too scared to answer, and he soon felt his tears start falling. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop them. It all reminded him of his childhood, all too well.  
"Great Luffy, see what you have done" The woman said and hit the younger boy in the head.  
"What the hell is going on here? Who is crying?" a man with green hair asked as he walked into the room, looking really sleepy.  
"Luffy dragged this guy with him and…" the woman started but the man didn't seem to listen. Instead he walked towards him, in what Sanji thought was a really hostile way and he backed away from him.  
"Pff, pathetic" The man said and went over to the kitchen.  
"Hey Zoro, not nice!" Luffy said to the other man, but Zoro just shrugged his shoulders, not seeing to care.

"I want to go home" Sanji said in a low voice and they all looked at him.  
"Soon, just let Chopper look at your leg" the woman said but he shook his head.  
"My friend is a doctor, he can take a look at it" he answered.  
"Right, he did say something about his friend being a doctor" Luffy said and the woman hit Luffy again.  
"Can you stop hitting me Nami! Why are you even hitting me?" Luffy asked.  
"Because you are an idiot" Nami answered in an angry voice, that scared Sanji and she calmed down.  
"Where is home?" Nami asked and Sanji didn't answer at first. He wasn't too keen to tell them where he lived. But he guessed that it couldn't hurt to say which district.  
"North town" he answered and Nami walked over to a table and looked down on a map.  
"That's far away, and it's an dangerous aria. Luffy we need to wait for the others before we try to get him there"  
"Yeah an adventure" Luffy answered and smiled.  
"It's not an adventure or a game. It's serious!" Nami said "Where are the others?"  
"Work" Luffy answered, and Sanji thought he could see some form of sorrow on Luffy's face.  
"When will they be back?" Nami asked.  
"I am not sure, but my guess would be later this evening." Luffy answered her.  
"Then we wait for them until we go" Nami informed them.  
"I am not going. We don't know him! I have no interesting in helping him" Zoro said when he come back from the kitchen.  
"Oh mister you are going to help him get home, if I am so going to drag you" Nami said.  
"You can't force me!" Zoro said and she smiled an evil smile.  
"Yes I can! You are going mister and that's the last of it!" she said and gave him a look and Zoro seemed like he was about to say something, but then finally sighed and nodded.  
"Good. Then can Chopper look at you? It makes it easier to get home" Nami asked as she turned towards Sanji again.  
He met her eyes but still shook his head, he didn't trust them, who know what they was going to do?  
"But you are hurt" Chopper said.  
"It's fine" he said and Chopper was about to say something when Nami shook her head.  
"Okay, then let's wait for the others before we are going" she said with a nice smile and he nodded. Sanji stood with his back against the wall, hugging the bag.  
"Can I have another apple?" Luffy asked.  
"Hey, don't ask for his food! You have done enough of damage!" Usopp said and Luffy looked sad.  
"But I am hungry" Luffy answered and looked at the apple. Sanji looked down at his own bag and took one of the apple and threw it at the boy, he couldn't see people go hungry.  
"Thank you" the boy said with the biggest smile and he nodded, then they waited.

* * *

Cora-San threw the cards on the table, today wasn't his night. Not that it mattered, he didn't play to win, it was merely a distraction, like always. Like the alcohol, the drugs or the empty sex. Whatever to keep his mind of stuff. And right now he needed it. He had left the apartment after Bepo did, and he had no plans on going back until tomorrow. Tonight he would just forget everything.

He took another glass and picked up some new cards. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't waste money like this, not when Law was the one making money. He signed, knowing what Law was doing to get them made him hate himself more, to force Law do such stuff to take care of them. Hated what this town had turned Law into, for every day that went by, Law become more and more like Doflamingo and it scared him, it scared him every day. He didn't know what to do, his little boy wasn't what he was when he founded him. And seeing him changes so much, made him scared of losing him one day. Either in a fight, or to the darkness, just like he lost his brother. But then he smiled, it was still Law, and Law would never do what his brother did. Sure he heard the rumours about Law or rather the Surgeon of Death, but Law still had some dignity. He killed, something that was wrong for sure, but he didn't sell people, he didn't deal with drugs, or raped people. He was glad that Law had stayed away from that part, if that now was something to be happy about. But he guessed that in this town it was something to be glad for. And Law did care about his family, he would do anything for him, Sanji and Bepo. That's why he hated himself so much when he had this days, the days when he would take it out on Law. He had even said that Law was just like his brother. He had seen how much those words hurt the boy or rather man, but instead of apologize like he should have, he just let Law go. Why couldn't he just shut up for ones?

Cora-San signed, looked down at the cards and threw them at the table. He lost again and he gave up, cards couldn't keep his mind of Law and their fight, he needed something else. And he would start with more alcohol and a cigarette. He went by the bar and then out on the balcony.

The bright light from all the casinos around him hurt his eyes for a short period. He looked at the people around him, broke, drunk and miserable people, and tonight he felt like one of them. The only difference was that he had someone that cared about him at home, this people normally hadn't. Somewhere he could return when he felt better. This people's family had thrown them out because of their problem and the casinos did everything to pull them down and take their money.

He lighted the cigarette without even noticing that he sat his black feather coat on fire again, not until someone put it out.  
"Can't have one of my guests burn to death" the man said and Cora-San turned around to see a man in a black coat standing next to him. He had a cigar in his mouth and he looked at him.  
"Thanks" he only said and went back to look at the people on the streets.  
"Not a pretty sight, is it?" the man next to him said.  
"No" he only answered.  
"Not much of a talker are we?" the man said with a laughed.  
"Not today" he only answered, or well maybe he never was, unless it was one of his kids, he smiled. The three at home could always make him talk, unless he had one of those days, but then they just left him alone or just kept him company without saying anything.  
"Oh so I just met you on an unlucky day?" the man said. He did look at the stranger and just shrugged his shoulders.  
"So why are you here? You aren't one of them" the man said and pointed at the people at the streets, and he looked at him with wonder. "I mean you don't look like you live on the streets, and you aren't a man that live of gambling"  
"I needed a destruction" he just answered.  
"One of those days?" the stranger said and he just nodded. "And how is that going?"  
He just gave him a look and didn't answerer him, and the stranger laughed.  
"Guess not to good" he said and lighted another cigar. "Want one?"  
"No" he answered and pointed at his own cigarette, cigars wasn't his thing. He didn't like the taste. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, the alcohol and the cigarettes didn't help, so then he either needed something stronger or sex, it wasn't sure that either of it would help but he hoped. He needed a break from all his thoughts and guilt, and the pain, if it was only for a short moment.  
"Anything else I can give you?" the man next to him asked and he looked at him.  
"Depends on what you are offering" he said and the man laughed again.  
"Well I would say that we can offer almost anything here. It is the casino district after all, and you are at the best of them all, my casino, Rain Dinners" the man said.  
He just shook his head, every owner of a casino would say that there was the best.  
"So what do you want?" the man said.  
"Either drugs or sex" he only answered and the man smiled.  
"Well if you need drugs I would say that you can talk to any of the stuff, and unless it's a super rare drug you should have it in seconds. Sex well, man or female?" the man said.  
"Man" he answered and the stranger laughed.  
"Well then I think I can help you with that part" he said and stepped out of the dark and closer to him. He could see him the whole him for the first time, he saw the scar over the face and the gold hook on his left hand.  
"Crocodile" the man said.  
"Rosinante" he answered him.  
"Nice to meet you, Rosinante" Crocodile said and Cora-San looked down at the man. "I would say that this is a bit out in the open, so why not follow me to my room?"  
Cora-san just shrouded and started walking after the man, trying not to fall down but it was unavoidable.

"To drunk?" Crocodile laughed and helped him up.  
"I wish" he only answered him. The other man gave him a look but didn't say anything as they walked through the casino and then back to a part of the casino where he would never have access without Crocodile. They stopped in front of a golden door.  
"I do not want to be disturbed" Crocodile said to a man standing there and opened the door and they stepped in. Cora-san was looking around in the room and the first thing he saw was a big aquarium with a crocodile in.  
"You have a real crocodile?" he asked in surprise.  
"Yeah" the man said and walked over to the bar. "Another drink?"  
"Sure" he just answered without taking his eyes of the crocodile. He had never seen a real one. The other man come up next to him and gave him the drink and he gave him a smile as a thanks before he stepped closer to the aquarium, and the other man laughed.  
"Sorry, I just haven't seen a real one before" Cora-san said and took a sip of his drink before placing it on a table.  
"It's okay, not many have" Crocodile answered and walked up to him again and removed his coat and Cora-san turned around to him.  
"Looks like I forgot about the other Crocodile in the room" he said and met the man's eyes before he leaned over and kissed him and Crocodile wasn't slow on answering. Cora-san emitted the other man was a good kisser. Crocodile guided him towards the bed and he soon feel backwards, pulling Crocodile down with him and they bumped their heads together.  
"You really are clumsy" Crocodile said and Cora-San blushed, he knew he was clumsy, but sometimes he was really ashamed of it. But Crocodile didn't seem to mind as he kissed him again. Cora-San let his hand wander up under the other man's shirt a to his back. He felt the naked skin against his hands and soon he felt Crocodiles hands or rather hand unbutton his shirt.  
"You have some scars" Crocodile said and looked down at him and Cora-San tried to hide them. "Don't be ashamed, they look good on you"  
Crocodiles hand wandered over every one of them and down to his trousers and then smiled.  
"Do you have any down there too?" he teased and started to pull at his pants, and at that moment Cora-san just let everything go and follow Crocodiles lead, hoping that this would make him forgot.

* * *

The hospital was dark and quite, which wasn't a surprise, it was after nightfall and there would be no more clients today. Or it could have been if he felt like it, but today was not a good day to seek the help from the surgeon of death. Not a good day at all.  
Law sat in the almost quite dark room. The only thing that could be heard was the quite sobbing from the man tied to a chair in front of him and Laws own breath, and occasionally the ice against the glass in his drink. Any other day he would most likely either silenced the man or told him to shut up, but today he preferred the sound over the loneliness and silence in the dark room.

Law lifted the glass from the table, and drunk the last of the whiskey, and god he needed more. He hated these days. He had tried to keep his thoughts of the morning, helping his patients, but it hadn't helped, he had still thought of Cora-San. So instead he had turned to alcohol, and later the visitor he had got.

He knew that he shouldn't be drinking this much in this fucking town, it wasn't safe. But then he laughed, it was never safe. In a city where everyone fought for their survival and to gain more and more power until you had it all, it was never safe. People got robbed in the streets, whores was standing in every corner, people was sold as slaves, murderer everywhere, and he was no better. And it wasn't like he pretended that he was. People sometimes called him a good person since he could cure almost all of his patients, and he would help the ones that didn't have money for free, but that didn't make him a good person. Maybe he did that to try to feel better, or at least pretend he did. If he would be totally honest with himself, he preferred to end people's life. God he was fucked up, but everyone knew it, they even knew that it was a risk to take their sick one to him, because if he had a bad day they would most likely die. And today had been such a day, as the two men had figured out, and sure it didn't help them that the ones coming to him belonged to another gang, Black Beards gang, he wouldn't even have helped them on a good day.

But he smiled in the dark, at least he hadn't needed to search for anyone, the targets had walked right into his district and asked for help. He had almost laughed at it. This wouldn't make Black Beard happy, but he didn't care, the men in front of him deserved it, and like everyone else in the town he wanted more power. And he did what he did just because of that, yeah power and fun. He truly did enjoy it; he really was fucked up.

He signed and filled the glass once more. He looked out from the window, he could see the old palace and the casinos in the distance. Two districts he never visited. The palace because it wasn't his part of town and quite frankly he didn't want to seek a fight with White Beards gang. Sure he was a mad man, he wouldn't deny that, but he also like to think of himself as a smart man, and seeking a fight with one of the strongest gangs in the town, wasn't a smart move. Sure he could kill some of Black Beards men, but that man didn't care about his men in the same way as the crazy old man, White Beard. And the Black Beard was an ass and Law would gladly kill him, didn't mean he would walk into his district and do anything, yet. But when his men walk into his, well he won't let them just go.

He then looked at the casinos, well he could hold himself there, actually without problem, but the most people there was crazy drunk gamblers, and a few very rich people. But to be honest he had no interest in boring table games and to waste money on such simple pleasures. People there was the lowest in the town, addicted to games, drugs and god only knew what. They would sell their own family to get some money, they made him sick. Sure he was a fucked up baster but he liked to think that he had some moral, but those people didn't.

He signed again, the city really was a rat hole and a disturbing place, perfect for him, but he also knew that his father, Cora-San was somewhere out there. Every time they had a fight they would go different directions. Law would always go here, to the hospital and without a doubt has someone with him. But he never knew what Cora-San was. It was a big city and it was impossible to know. And Cora-San made sure of it. The other man was clumsy and not himself after everything that happened, but he wasn't an idiot and he knew how to cover his tracks. Law just hoped that he was okay.

He swallowed rest of the whiskey before he stood up and threw the glass out from the window. He needed to forget about him, there was nothing he could do now anyway. Not until he was back and then he would try not to be mad. Well who did he try to fool? He would probably just be as mad as now because Cora-San made him worry, but he would try to apologise, probably one of the few persons he would ever do that too, but you did crazy things for the people you love, didn't you? Love maybe as good excuse as any other. But he guesses he loved the man, even if he probably never would admit that to him. But after everything how could he not love him?

He signed again and looked down at his bloody hands, this wasn't something unusual. Lately it almost felt like it was something unusual if they weren't bloody. He shook his head, he didn't need to get his hand bloody, far from it, his devil fruit could help him do the same thing without getting bloody, but for some fucked up reason he wanted them to get bloody. Like he literally wanted the blood of his enemy on his hands, he needed to know that they were dead and couldn't get in his way anymore. He sighed and sat down on the couch and dragged his hand throw the hair, he knew that he would regret it later, but who cared? In a city this fucked up, no one cared, a little bloody could even help him. In a place was everything about surviving and be the strongest it was probably good.

"Ha guess I am as fucked up as the say, if not worst. I would say worst." he said more to himself then the other man in the room. He knew the rumours about him, he actually liked them. People was scared of him, and they should be, but he mostly liked them because it kept people away, most of the time. The people in his district was different, and most of the time he didn't care. He felt that he needed to do something for them, most likely Cora-San influence. But since he ruled here, he had some obligations to look after the people here, and it could even help him since they would most likely not rice against him, if they liked him in some way. And being a doctor and helping them sometimes was a good way to do that. But to the people outside his district, he didn't have as nice reputation and that he liked, because if he had more people would seek his help and he would never be left alone, but now everyone more or less left him alone. The whole city knew about his cover name, and most of them knew about his looks, he hadn't tried to keep it a secret, not as other people in the city who used alias and other ways to stay low. Sure they didn't know of his real name, but that didn't do any difference. And one of the best things whit it was that no one tried to figure out the secret he hides, because there thought it was nothing to find out. Ha if they only knew, everyone had secrets, and in this city it could be your death if someone figure them out. And the only way to keep them a secret was either to be powerful enough to keep people away or be no one, and if you were no one in this town you were going to get killed.

Law then shook his head, wishing he didn't throw away the glass, but he needed to finish what he started anyway, the other man was still alive and he couldn't leave it like this. The man was an enemy after all, and they all needed to be kill. He stepped forward into the light with a cold smile on his lips, eyes full of hate and death. The man in the chair started to scream, and if the muzzle hadn't quieted the sound it would probably been heard all over the building. Not that it mattered since the people who lived there was used to the screams coming from the hospital, so even if someone was close no one would care. If you wanted to stay alive you never stepped into other people's business. And the people in the district looked the other way, they didn't want to be his next target, knowing that it would happen if they interfered.  
"Relax" he said to the screaming man, of course the other man didn't relax, he was terrified of him. Well it didn't bother him, the man was soon going to die anyway so his opinion on him didn't matter. The terrified man looked over to his already dead companion, he was sliced in pieces and it had been a painful death, and the man know that it would happen to him to.  
"I know what I am doing" he leaned closer with the scalpel in his hand. "I am a doctor after all"

* * *

When Law finally left the building he putted his white dotted hat on his head and walked calmly down the streets. This was his territory and even if he needed to be on his guard for people from the other territory's he didn't walk around looking over his shoulder all the time. If he was scared now, it would be no meaning on keep going. He wouldn't become the strongest and rule the city if he was scared and weak, and the weak didn't get to decide anything.

He looked up at the stars and smiled, they remained him of an easier time in his life, when he had been naïve and childish, felt like a lifetime ago. He smiled a small and relaxed smile before he started walking again, he needed to get home, at least someone would be there. Even if he knew that Cora-san wouldn't be there, Sanji would.

After killing two people he felt calm again, he laughed for himself, he was definitely insane, who the hell felt calm after something like that? Or maybe there was a lot like him in the city, he didn't know since he didn't talk to any of the people who seemed crazy. Right now he stayed out of there business as long as they stayed out of his.

Far away he heard the bell tower ring, 3 in the morning. He was surprised that it wasn't more, the night was still young he would have time to do more. He stopped and thought about it for a while, he could walk around the territory and see if he could find anything. He could go into one of the others, he wasn't too far from one of the neutral territory's. But then again Sanji and Bepo may be waiting for him and smiled again, he needed to see them, know that they were okay.

Law started walking towards his home again, careful that he wasn't followed, he wasn't scared but he wasn't dumb and careless either. Even if he was strong the others wasn't as strong and he would prefer to keep them safe. Law had stopped for a moment when he has seen a blond man with a scar on his face walking towards one of the bars in his district. But the blond man had not either seen him, or didn't care about him. So when Law was sure that the blond wasn't followed he walked towards there home again.

The short walk home went on and he wasn't followed and when he stepped inside the apartment he knew he was alone. He was actually a bit surprised. He had known that his father would still be out, after their fight in the morning it was no surprised, but the other two should be there. He switched on the light and looked around. He soon found a note from his oldest friend and smiled, Bepo said that he would stay out with his friends a bit longer and he said he was sorry for it. Law shook his head; his friend was always sorry for stuff he shouldn't be sorry for. That explained two of them, then it was only his blond friend left. He knew that Sanji had left for the market this morning but he should have been back hours ago. Immediately he got a bad feeling. This wasn't good, what if the Sanji's parent's got him, or if one of the other people he met before they were friends. As soon as he had got there he left the apartment and walked out on the streets.  
"I am going to find you were ever you are" he said to himself, it didn't matter if he had to search the holy city and turn it down brick by brick, he would find him. "I am coming for you Sanji"

* * *

The other members in Luffy's group had arrived later then they had thought and it was now night. Sanji tried not to walk on the streets after sundown, but he really wanted to go home, and he just hoped that this group could take him home safely.  
"This is so cool!" Luffy shouted as they walked down the streets and Sanji was wondering if he wanted to give them away.  
"Luffy be quite" Nami said. She seemed nervous which made Sanji more nervous, did this people even know what they were doing? Nami had a firm hand on a staff of some sort, Chopper didn't have a weapon at all but he had change form so Sanji guessed he had some sort of Devil Fruit. Usopp had a slingshot but all of them looked so nervous that Sanji would guess that they never were out in the night.

The other part of the group looked more sure. Zoro was relaxed but he had his hand on his swords, so did Brook, who had turned out to be a skeleton, a freaking skeleton. Not only was Luffy friends with a reindeer, but also a skeleton, and a robot, which Franky appeared to be. Franky just walked normally, and so did the other women Robin, but those three looked like the expected trouble. The only one that didn't look bother by it all was Luffy, but he didn't think he was normal.  
"How is your leg?" Robin asked and he looked at the women.  
"It's fine" Sanji said.  
"I can carry you again" Luffy said and he shouted no, and the other boy just laughed. He just thought he was embarrassed and starting telling Franky about the whole story. He didn't say anything when the other man laughed.  
"Don't worry bro, your story is safe with us" Franky said, but he didn't answer.

Sanji just tried to get home as fast as he could. He wished he could leave them but he didn't know where he was so he didn't know how to go home, and he was scared to go home alone to. He hoped that this people could give him some protection at least. Knowing that if they met someone he couldn't do much, especially not now when he was wounded.

As they walked Luffy kept laughing and telling stories, and the others did talk back to him until Nami asked them all to be quite.  
"We are now walking into his district" she said.  
"Who's?" Luffy asked and Nami looked at him as he were stupid.  
"The surgeon of death" she said and Luffy smiled.  
"If he tries to hurt my nakama I will kick his ass" Luffy said and laughed as they kept walking, as it all was a game he played. Sanji didn't say anything to them, not wanting to tell them that he knew the surgeon. He didn't want to put Law in some danger. But when Luffy started to tell a story to Chopper on how he would kick the surgeons ass, Sanji was wondering if this boy had ever fought someone, and know what he was getting into.

"Room" suddenly a blue sphere was around them. They all looked at it, not knowing what was happening. A tall man with a coat and a sword on his back walked out from the shadows. He has a white dotted hat on his head and he was covered in blood. "You said something about kicking my ass?"  
The other man had a mocking voice and Luffy looked at him.  
"Bring it on!" he said and the taller man laughed.  
"Luffy" Nami said in a low voice. "Don't do this, he is crazy"  
"Be careful Luffy-bro" Franky said.  
"Haven't you heard the stories?" Usopp said.  
"Doesn't matter. We need to get him home and this prick is standing in our way" Luffy said and pointed at Sanji. Suddenly the surgeon looked away from Luffy and at him.  
"I have been looking for you" he said and walked towards them. Luffy stepped in-between them.  
"What are you going to do? Kill him! I won't let you!" he said and the surgeon just laughed and pushed Luffy away. The unprepared teenager almost felt.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Luffy shouted, to only be ignored by the surgeon.  
"You okay Sanji?" he asked him and Sanji just throw himself in the surgeons arms and started to cry. The surgeon putted one arm around the blond man to protect him.  
"What the hell have you done to him?" he said in a very low dangerous voice.  
"Your friend is the surgeon of death?" Usopp yelped in surprise.  
"We haven't done anything!" Nami said. "He was hurt, we tried to help him, we just…"  
She was obvious scared.  
"I can see that! How is this nothing? I should kill all of you" he said but Sanji shook his head, he didn't want them to die.  
"Are you sure?" Law asked and Sanji nodded. "Be glad that he is kinder then I am. If I ever see any of you near him again I will kill you!"  
He looked at them and most of them backed away very fast.  
"Let's go home, okay?" Law said to Sanji nodded ones again.  
"Ey Sanji, you going to be okay?" Luffy suddenly asked and Sanji looked at him in surprise.  
"Yes" he said in a broken voice.  
"Okay, good, see you again" Luffy said and waved before he looked at Law.  
"Hurt him and I will end you! He is my friend now!" Luffy said and Law gave him an cold look and was about to draw his sword when Sanji stopped him. Luffy just laughed and ran away with his friend.  
"Let's go home" Law said and Sanji nodded, exhausted and Law smiled before he picked him up in bride style and Sanji leaned against his friend, happy to be in his safe arms, still holding the bag, happy that he didn't lose the food.

* * *

Law opened the apartment, which was still empty. Sanji had almost fell asleep and he hadn't said anything about it, he didn't know what happened but it was a long time since he saw his friend like this. He carefully put him down on the bed and took the bag from him.  
"Law don't go" Sanji said and grabbed hold of his bloody hands.  
"Let me just put away the food and take a shower and I will be back" Law said but Sanji didn't let go. "Okay, let me at least put away the food, it will become spoiled if I don't"  
Sanji let go and nodded and Law hurried to the kitchen and put the things Sanji bought into the fridge before he went back to his friend. Sanji was almost in as bad state he was when they first met. Guess the day fucked him up too. He shouldn't have left him, but it normally was okay.  
"Move a bit" Law said and Sanji did. Law got down in bed with his friend who right away crawled into his arms and Law hold him without a doubt. Sanji started to cry again.  
"Schhh it's okay, you are safe" he said in a calm voice. He hated seeing his friend like this. He was better this days but something must have triggered old memories.  
"I was so scared. I didn't know. He just grabbed me, and I didn't know where I was and I…I" Sanji started talking and Law just holed him until he calmed down.  
"Thank you" Sanji said and Law smiled.  
"Just like old days" Law answered.  
"Just like old days" Sanji said and then looked around the apartment. "Where is Cora-San and Bepo?"  
"Bepo is with the friends he met, Penguin and Shachi" Law said "And Cora-San well I don't know. Haven't seen him since our fight this morning. Damn I shouldn't have jelled at him"  
Law signed. He tried to be kind to Cora-san after all the man had done for him, and normally it wasn't a problem, but some days wasn't just their day. They fought and both always felt bad after words and did something stupid. He normally killed people more brutal then a normal day, and Cora-san he never knows. The man just left and didn't come back later.  
"It wasn't your fault" Sanji said and Law shook his head.  
"It was. I shouldn't have done what I did. It not his fault that it is like this" Law said and Sanji hugged him.  
"Let's sleep and hope that it will be better tomorrow, feels like both of us needs it" Sanji said and Law nodded.  
"Good night Sanji" Law said and putted one arm around Sanji knowing he needed to feel safe after what happened today.  
"Good night Law" Sanji said and placed his head on Laws chest, knowing that he would protect him if someone come for him.

* * *

When Cora-san woke up the next morning he was alone in bed, not that he did expect anything else, and he didn't care either. He was just glad he had gotten a moment of peace yesterday. Today he would go home and talk to Law and hope that his son forgives him, not wanting to lose him.

Cora-San stood up and and started to gather his clothes when the door opened and he looked to see Crocodile walk in.  
"Leaving already?" the other man asked.  
"I need to get home" Cora-San just answered and put on his shirt.  
"And here I was hoping for a, what would it be, a fourth round" Crocodile said with a smile.  
"Don't think I could take anymore" Cora-San just answered him as he felt how much pain he was in. It felt like he had been ran over with a car.  
"That's a shame" Crocodile said.  
"Maybe another time" Cora-San told him with a smile.  
"Is that an offer?" Crocodile asked as he walked closer and looked him in the eyes.  
"If you want it to be" Cora-San just answered, guessing he would need to be distracted more times, and Crocodile had been perfect for that.  
"Here is my number to my den den mushi" Crocodile said and handed it over and Rosinante took it.  
"I will keep it"  
"Hope you do" Crocodile said and grabbed Cora-San by the neck and kissed him.  
"Something to remember me by" Crocodile said when they parted and Cora-San smiled.  
"Think I would remember you anyway, but thank you" he said and walked through the doors, and if he had turned around he would have seen the smug smile Crocodile had on his lips, before the door closed.

* * *

When Cora-San got home he saw his children sitting at the table eating. Bepo was talking about something very happily. Law tried to listen but he was watching Sanji more than Bepo, and Cora-San could see that Sanji was a bit pale. This made Cora-San worried, wondering what had happened last night, maybe he shouldn't have left them. What if something serious happened and they got hurt. But they were all alive at least, but he was still worried, so worried that he missed the table in the hall and almost fell over. He soon released that Law had created a room and caught him, and soon he stood on his feet again. Cora-San walked over and sat down at the table.  
"Here" Sanji said in a low voice and gave him some food.  
"Are you alright Sanji?" Cora-San asked and smiled towards him.  
"I am starting to be" Sanji answered and Cora-San didn't ask anything more. Instead he looked at Law, who was giving him a glare, most likely not happy for being away all night. But his son didn't say anything, he never did, but Cora-San know how worried he had been.

"I am sorry Law" Cora-San said and Law looked at him for what felt like the longest time before he answered.  
"As am I" he said and Cora-San smiled nervously towards him. "Let's just say that we both wear out of line yesterday"  
Cora-San nodded and gave him a hug.  
"I was at least. I should never have compared you to him. You are a better man every day, don't think I don't know that" Cora-San told him and Law nodded.  
"Thank you" he answered and Cora-San smiled.  
"Any day kid" he just said before they all went back to eating and listing to Bepo's story.


	3. Movement in the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Ghost here again *waves*.
> 
> So here is the next chapter. And this is shorter then the other two, but in this one we just follows Smoker. Yes Smoker are in this story. He is one of my favorite marines so of course I needed him in the story. You will see which other marines that will join, later. Haha  
> You will also get the whole story about the marines later on. You will know what happens to them all, more then you got now. This was more exposition in this chapter. And I am sorry if it felt a bit boring because of this. Tried to make it interesting. But I felt like you guys needed to know at least a little bit more.
> 
> And since you got to know the marines and Hawkins gang a bit more this time I will tell you that the Marines district are more in the middle of the town, almost directly at the middle. Charing space with, well you will know that later.  
> That means that Hawkins district (which now are really small), are between Blackbeard (Island/coast, under them and a bit to the left.), White Beard (above them), Marines (To the right of them). So they are in the middle of it all. Hope it make a bit sense.
> 
> I am also sorry for everyone who wanted to have more of the others. But I will move around between a lot of different characters. But don't worry, I will be back to the others soon. Can't promise when tho, because I have ideas of what I want to do. But I may change the order of it. So don't want to get your hops up, and then make you disappointed.
> 
> I will try to write more tomorrow or on Sunday, I should have the time, as it looks now. I just need to write on some other things first. Trying to switch between my stories.
> 
> So with all that done, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

The room was almost completely dark, except a few candles at the table, spreading light over the map. A map that changed way to often to rarely be updated. And whit gangs raising and falling, it didn't make it easier.

Smoker sighed and released a puff of smoke on the map. He was tired, or rather exhausted. He wished he could say it was because he had a stressful week, but this week were no different from any other. Every week were the same, the gangs fighting over control, and he tried to stop the war with the few marines he had. In moments like this, alone in the dark, he often admitted to himself, that it was a lost battle. He tried to give his men hope, tried to tell them that they would win this and order would return, but he knew that would never happen. They were too few marines left, and more important to few good and strong ones. Most of his men were newly recruited, people who meant well, but they had no idea what they were doing. And what could he do about that? Nothing. Join a gang was more tempted then joining what was left of the marines. And even if he would never admit it in front of his men, he would rather have joined a gang then the marines these days. Sometimes he even wondered why he stayed. Was it some idiotic loyalty, loyalty for something that wasn't there anymore.

The old ones were dead. Senguko had been the first to go, long before the war actually. But his death had released something none of them had been prepared for. And the first gang had been created. Roger had been a fair man, and all he had wanted to do was given the kids on the street a fair chance, something Senguko also had tried. And Roger had been afraid that would be lost if he didn't do something. But Garp had stepped in after Senguko, and actually manage to calm things down. And what had been started stopped and it was almost like the city forgot about everything at first. Smoker could still remember the days. Days when the city was in peace, you could hear laugh, meet nice people and walk on the streets without fearing for your life. When being a marine had meant something. That was when he had joined, almost twenty years ago. And he had been so proud, and he knew that it was a hopeless dream, that the marines and city once would be what it once was. Maybe that was why he still tried, to dumb, proud or even stubborn to give up.

Then one day he had woken up and everything change, or that's how it felt. It had been going on for a longer time, he had just been to blind to see it. Maybe he was too happy to care of maybe it was too high up for him.

He still remembers it as it was yesterday the moment he was on guard and the alarm sounded, an alarm that meant something had gone wrong, terrible wrong. He had no idea what it was, but he had gripped his weapon, and he had almost expected an army of dead or something else unrealistic come and attack him. Smoker had been standing there for what felt like ages when the alarm stopped and an unfamiliar soldier ran out on the yard, covered in blood. Smoker stared at the man, no idea what he should do. Not until Captain Morgan stepped out and stabbed the man. Smoker just stood there, not sure on how to even react. He didn't move until Morgan ordered them all to gather in the training yard.

Smoker had been puzzled about it, if they all went there, who would then guard the precinct? But he, as the good soldier he was back then, had followed order. And he walked over to the training yard with his fellow marines. And when he got there he saw Akainu standing there, on the balcony instead of Garp, and at once Smoker know that wasn't good. Akainu was a man that was willing to do anything to get the power over the city, and to show that the people living there was beneath him. Compared to Senguko and Garp, who had cared about the city, and that everyone should be safe, Akainu wanted people to be scared, and that they should turn to him to get protection, if they paid. Smoker stood there, looking at Akainu as he said the words, Smoker didn't want to hear.  
" _Garp is dead. Killed. And with that the old era is gone, and enter is a new one. From this day things will be changed"_ Akainu said and with those words things started to change.

Akainu took down Roger, and even if it wasn't without ease, he still did it. And with that Akainu had thought that it would be over. No one would go against the marines, but he had been wrong. Smoker had watched how one gang after another raised. It had started with White Beards gang, a man following Rogers ideals, wanting to take care of the children in the neighbourhood. And even is Smoker fought him, he still respected the man. White Beard had taken in children, given them a new life, a family and sent them to somewhat righteous way. And Smoker was sometimes glad that there were men like White Beard left in the city. And Smoker rarely fought him, feeling that if he left White Beard, some part of the down would have a chance to get some sort of order and morals.

He couldn't say the same for the other gang that soon followed. Linlin, or rather Big Mom as she called herself, soon started to fighting the marines, wanting to give her family a better life. But compared to White Beard, she didn't help everyone in her district. She threated them to give her what she wanted. And Smoker had heard rumours that she eats people who was a threat to her, or in her way. Smoker had never founded any proof of this, but it did worry him sometimes.

And as she wasn't good enough a man only wanting power for power, or so it seemed come along. Kaido, gathered the strongest around him, wanting to take over the city by fighting everyone. Smoker know really little about him. He had made a fuss in the beginning, fighting everyone, not leaving anyone alive, but when he got his district he seemed to calm down, which made Smoker really nervous. It was to calm, and he didn't know what Kaido planned but it was something.

Smoker remembered all the problem they had have with them in the past. Akainu tried to fight them all, at once. And that was the problem, he divided his forces into different groups, trying to fight everyone at once. Smoker saw many of his friends die that way, and it felt cruel that he was left alive, when so many wasn't. But every day he kept fighting, just like he was told. But for everyday he also felt more and more hopeless, and sick of it. He saw the city being destroyed, civils dying on the streets, innocent bystanders. And as the fights kept going one started within the marines. The ones who wanted to follow Akainu and the ones who didn't.

Smoker cursed Akainu for making the marines fall apart, just like he let the city fall apart. He didn't know if it was better that the man now was dead or not. The damage was done, and he was stuck with what was left. The fragment of the marines, and a city that was on a point of no return. But when Akainu had been alive, there wasn't as many gangs as now. With him gone it felt like every last scumbag on earth founded their city. A man named Black Beard, manage to start a riot at the prison, and soon he had run it over, killing all the marines there, and now he ruled there. Smoker didn't have the men to take it back, even if he wanted to. So all he could do was watching how the dangerous prisoners they had manage to capture, now was free. And as if that hadn't been enough a man named Shanks had ridden in one day from the ocean and taken over the harbour. So now he couldn't get any backup if he wanted. Not that anyone would come. Smoker had demanded it for years, and had only been met by silence. But no one could get into town without Shanks permission, and leaving for that matter too. And lately even more gangs took ground. Smoker could almost not count them anymore. And his latest problem was a gang calling themselves; Straw Hats. Smoker looked at the map, and the south part around the forest. He knew that they were their somewhere, but not where. And he had no idea what their goals was.

But even if Smoker was unsure gang's goals he was even more unsure about the mad men out there. And it felt like they had become more. It had started with the Joker, back in the days. And even if he was one of the oldest names out there. His name started to pop up at Akainu's time. But still to this day Smoker no nothing about him. Not his real name, not his district or goals. He only had a name, and it gave him nothing. Sometimes he even doubted that Joker was real.

Then he had Mr. 0, who pop up sometimes after the revolution against the nobles. The common people had gotten enough of the nobles and where they had been able they had killed whole families, on other places they had just made them flee. Smoker know that Mr. 0 was behind it. But he didn't know why, or what he got out of it. But he could at least pin something to him. That and people who had been spotted in the town with other numbers. Someone said it could be a coincidence, but Smoker didn't think so. It was too specific to be just a coincidence. But even with more than one number, Smoker couldn't pin Mr. 0 to one district either. But at least he knew that Mr. 0 was real.

Smoker then looked at the map again and the north part of the town, a big area, where he had placed a pin for the surgeon of death. That was a man that made Smoker very puzzled. The man killed very openly, not even trying to hide it. Smoker guessed it was to scare off people, and it had worked. Few people wondered into the surgeons district this days, and they didn't try to take it over. But despite that the bodies wasn't fewer, his office was full off paper about the corpse from the north district. And Smoker guessed that he didn't even got half of the numbers. But in the same time as the surgeon killed people, Smoker had heard that he was the best doctor in town, if he helped you, you would without a problem survive anything. Smoker was sure it was exaggerated, but he didn't doubt that the Surgeon was a good doctor. Not that Smoker would ever seek his help, risk of dying in the progress. But with the Surgeon having two sides, being an open man, and not running from them, almost challenging and playing them, Smoker didn't know where he had him. He had a district, a name, and a lot of actions, but not a motive.

Then he looked at some other pins, marked The Blue Gentleman. He wasn't as hard as the Joker, to determinate if he was real or not, but almost. No one ever saw him, no one knew where he was from, or what his goals was. He moved all over the town, doing different things. Smoker looked at the pins for bodies, robbery, black mail, and then different deals, a lot about information. Smoker had no idea what the Gentleman was up to. It was like he was playing in every league, or maybe none. And that made him so unpredictable. And since no one ever saw him, he didn't have a guess on how he looked or was. He had even given him some information sometimes, and that made Smoker feeling that he was the most dangerous. Because that man would do whatever he seemed fit. And there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Smoker sighed, and sat down and lit a cigar, and let the smoke fill the room. Wanting to disappear in it. Nights like this he felt like he should have given up a long time ago. He had nothing to fight for. He didn't want the power, he wanted to give the people some peace and a feeling of safety, but he felt like he couldn't do that. The best way to get that was to join a gang, or belonging to some of the few noble's families, still alive. Families that now lived in the Casino District, maybe one of the safer district, but one of the districts, that was farthest gone. Smoker felt that there was no return for the people living there, brook, gamers and addicts. And it was where the gaps between the rich and poor was widest. No surprise, since the rich controlled the district. But it was a place where the gangs had no control, being driven out by the rich. They weren't a gang, but they got united if there was a threat. Smoker had left them alone a long time ago.

He didn't even know who he focused on anymore. There was to many people to try fight, and as the same time defend his own district. He felt like his own district got smaller and smaller every day. Soon he and the other Marines would be gone, he most likely dead. Because if things feel, he had no place to go, not anymore. Maybe he could find some of his old friends in town, try to hide at them. Aokiji being the first one he thought off, but after what happened all those years ago, the man disappeared, and Smoker hadn't heard of him. The same with Vegapunk. He actually didn't know if neither of them were alive. Maybe both were dead, or maybe they left a long time ago. He wouldn't blame them. That Vegapunk even stayed at his side for as long as he did was a surprise, especially after what Caesar did. Smoker had tried to find the other man, for almost killing his friend. But Caesar disappeared and Smoker hadn't resources to look for him. So even if both his friends were alive, he didn't think he could find them.

So what could he do besides run? He could maybe hide, but what would be the point. People know of him, and he had gotten a lot of enemies, people who wanted to see him dead. And not even the revolutions had been able to hid forever. And when they were found, another good man was murdered. When Dragon disappeared the underworld was left in chaos, and everyone tried to take the control. And Smoker didn't know what happened. Because without Dragon his ears and eyes disappeared. And the revolutions that survived had gone even further underground, and no one had seen or heard of them in almost ten years. So Smoker know that whatever happened, this would be his grave. And he didn't know if he would laugh or cry. So he did nothing, as so many nights before. He just sat there, in the smoke, thinking of reaching for a drink, as often, but he never did. He felt like he couldn't get drunk if he was needed. But damn sometimes he wished he could have one free night, one night of doing what he wanted. Smoker know that he didn't have nights off, and as faith wanted to prove him right he heard the door open.

"Smoker-san?" Tashigi asked as she walked into the room. Smoker didn't see her, but as the whole room was filled with smoke, there was no surprise. Smoker didn't bother to remove it, not yet at least. Instead he just hummed as answer.  
"We have a problem" she said.  
"Don't we always?" Smoker asked rhetorical, in a bitter voice. Tashigi didn't answer that.  
"Black Beard has taken the coast to the west. They drove back parts of Hawkins gang, which made them try to take a part of the White Beards district. Something they wasn't able to do. But it's very tense between them, and both gangs are on alert. Hawkins gang are trying to gain more space, by looking to east, which mean ours"

Smoker took a deep breath, feeling how the smoke filled his longs. It was just one thing after another. With Hawkins gang moving he needed to focus on defending his boarder to the west. Which wasn't a problem per say, but it would take energy. And if something else happened he would have even fewer men to send somewhere. Hawkins wasn't too much of a trouble, and if Smoker did have more men, he could have brought them down already. But he couldn't have head on confrontation, he needed to plan things carefully. And right now, he could only stop Hawkins from taking over parts of his district. Smoker could almost laugh at this, not even be able to help themselves, and they were the ones trying to take back the town. But he knew that if he laughed now, he would most likely make Tashigi worried, and he did not want that woman worrying over him. So instead he stood up, and removed all the smoke.

"Send Coby and his men to defend the west border" he said to Tashigi, without looking at her. Instead he walked over to the map. He needed to pin the movement of Coby and his men, and the tension between the different gangs.  
"I will do" Tashigi said as she walked over to the table. "Something else?"  
"Put on some coffee, because we will be up all night, planning on what to do next"  
"Yes" Tashigi said and left the room and Smoker returned to the map and started to move around his troops, hoping to find the best solutions he could.


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am sorry that this chapter took this long. I tried to write it during the week, but it went slowly, being busy. Anyway here it is, and I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it, it was really fun!
> 
> Vivi is one of my favorite One Piece characters, ever, so ofc she was going to be in the story. And I have a plan for her. And she is a bit out of character, but most characters are since the city fucks them up. And you will get the full story what happened with Crocodile and Vivi.
> 
> I didn't plan on having Yasopp in this chapter at first, but well it just happened, but I liked it. Just like with Crocus, planed on having them in the story later on, but well here they are now. And you will see more of the Red Hair pirates. Not sure if they will get their own chapter tho. 
> 
> And in the next chapter I will move back to more SH. Not wanting to introduce all the characters yet. But you have met a lot of the important ones in either their own chapters, or shared chapters. Some character will have more chapters further down the story.  
> But if you want some character to have a chapter of their own, or a bigger part, let me know and I will see what I can do. Because then I may move some things around and put them into one chapter instead of spreading them out.
> 
> And Yeah Cobra has tuberculosis, and I know that you can get it if you spend time with someone who has it. But for the sake of the story, we remove that part, because I don't want Vivi and Pell to have it. It just gets messed up. And you cure it with antibiotics, but you need like 4 different types is it's the most dangerous one, and you need to take it over a long time. That's why this isn't working. Because Cobra is more or less resistance to the ones Vivi gets.
> 
> And also don't worry Carue is alive and he is in the story. I just didn't mention him here. But imagine him doing a stealth mission somewhere, or something. Haha
> 
> Finally before I end this I want to thank the people who read this story. I love you guys so much <3
> 
> So enjoy the chapter!

“Here, drink this father” Vivi said as she kneeled beside her fathers bed, holding a cup of tea. Cobra slowly sat up, taking the cup from his daughter.  
“Thank you” he said with a weak voice and Vivi smiled towards him, before she stood up and walked over to Pell. Pell sat at the table, watching over them both. As Vivi walked over he looked up at the young, troubled girl.

 “I need more medicine” Vivi whispered to Pell.  
“Was it the last?” Pell asked.  
“Almost. I can give him two cups more” Vivi said and looked at her father when he started to cough blood. Vivi got worried at once and was almost on her way to run when her father talked.  
“I am alright, don’t worry about me” Cobra said and smiled towards his daughter, and Vivi tried to smile back. “I am going to rest for a bit”  
“Alright father” Vivi said and looked at her father as he laid down again. When he turned to face the wall Vivi left the room, soon followed by Pell.  
  
“I don’t know if I can take this anymore, seeing him like that” Vivi said, and she felt how she almost started to cry. Pell walked over and hugged her.  
“I can ask you to stay strong, but I think it’s a bit too much to ask” Pell said and Vivi didn’t answer, instead she started to cry.  
“He needs a doctor” Vivi said “But I can’t afford one”  
“We will find a way” Pell said.  
“I am not some kid you can fool with lies anymore” Vivi answered him. “All I can do is try to get more medicine, medicine that don’t help him”  
“It’s better than nothing” Pell answered in a low voice, knowing that time was running out for his friend.  
“I need to go out ” Vivi said and stepped back from Pell’s safe arms.  
“I will come with you” Pell said.  
“No. Stay here, watch over him” Vivi said and Pell was about to protest. “Don’t. I can take care of myself. And I am faster on my own. He is the one that needs your protection”  
“He is safe here. The base is well hidden. The revolutions hide here for years” Pell said.  
“And look how it went for them. I don’t want any of Big Mom’s members to find him. He can’t defend himself. Please Pell?” Vivi begged and the older man sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no to her.  
“I will guard him with my life” Pell told her.  
“Hopefully that won’t be necessary, but thank you” Vivi said and hugged the older man before she took her coat and headed for the entrance.

* * *

 

When Vivi left the base, she was careful not to be seen by anyone. When she was sure that no one was watching her, she hid the entrance again, then she headed for the roof. She felt safer up there, then on the ground. She was never alone on the roof, but it was less people there. And she had an easier time to stay hidden there, making the shadows work with her. She doubted no one would recognise her, she had coloured her hair brown, hiding the blue one. And she wore clothes that was far from what she used to wear. If someone recognized her, it would be a wonder, but she didn’t take any chances. She knew what would happen if someone caught her. Vivi didn’t have any illusions of that, and it was all because of Crocodile. She hated that man with all her heart. And she hoped to see that man dead one day!

Vivi stopped at the roof to the library, watching out over the city. She needed to decide where she should go. She looked at the Casino district, she was sure that they would have the medicine, mostly so someone could get high, but to go there was too risky. That’s where Crocodile was. She looked at the direction her old home was, but it was nothing left there. She could go south, but she was sure that she wouldn’t find what she needed there. She looked to the north, knowing that if she could afford it, The Surgeon of Death may have been able to help her father, but she didn’t have the money. And she didn’t want to risk it. Vivi then looked to south west, where the harbour was, and after weighted all her options, it felt like the safest and the most possible one. She grabbed her knifes, pulled up her hood and headed towards the harbour.

* * *

 

The harbour was as lively as ever, but despite the drunk and happily singing people, they weren’t hostile, but Vivi know better than underestimate them. She knew that the people here was friendly, and accepted people more openly from other district, you would do wisely not to try to fool them. Even drunk they would beat half of the city. But if Vivi hadn’t been on a mission, she had liked spending some time down here. Not doing anything special, walking alone the pier with her father. For some reason the harbour didn’t felt as chaotic or dangerous as the rest of the city. She liked to pretend that some of the city still was under control, and normal. Even if it was an illusion. Vivi took her gaze from the ocean and kept walking. She needed to find someone that sold medicine, and hopefully she could afford it, if not, well she may do something stupid. But desperate situations needed desperate solutions. And Vivi would do anything to save her father, even if it meant, getting more enemies.

“Hey, need any help?” a man with blond hair asked her as she walked by. Vivi looked at the man, feeling very nervous. Even if she felt safer in the harbour, didn’t mean she felt safe. And strangers offering help, always meant that they wanted something.  
“I am fine” Vivi said and kept walking. She had been in two pharmacies already, and she was heading towards a third one.  
“Oh, don’t worry girl, I don’t want anything, I just want to help. You seem like you are looking for something” the man said and Vivi stopped.   
“That is never true. No one in this town wants to help someone without getting something back” Vivi told him and the man laughed.  
“That is normally true, but I have a son in your age, out there somewhere” the man said and pointed at the city. Vivi looked at it, like he expected to see the son standing there.  
“Somewhere?” she asked, she didn’t thought about how it sounded.  
“Yes somewhere” the man said and Vivi just nodded. “And I saw you looking lost, and I hope that if someone sees my son like that, that someone would help him. But I can’t hope for that if I am not willing to help someone else child”  
“That sounds fair” Vivi only said. She wasn’t sure if she believed the other man or not. Feeling that it sounded too good to be true. Vivi had rarely or if even met nice people in this town after everything become like it was now.  
“Want to see a picture?” the man asked and Vivi nodded, not sure why. The blond man pulled out a picture from his coat and showed it to her. Vivi looked at the small boy, a child, with black hair and a long nose.  
“He is young here” Vivi said and the man nodded.  
“He is. It’s taken right before I set sail with my captain. Haven’t seen him since then. Got back a few years ago, and founded the place like this” the man said and Vivi could only imagine how hard it must be. Leaving a peaceful town, thinking your child was alright, to get back to this. Vivi looked at the man, and she could almost cure herself for feeling that she wanted to trust this man. Trust was a dangerous thing in a place like this. And here she stood and felt like she wanted to trust a stranger. She did know better, but then she sighed, her father would have wanted her to trust people. He always saw the good in them, and she had done that too when she was younger. But now? Not so much. But here this man stood smiling in front of her and she couldn’t say no, for some reason.

“So can I help you?” The man asked and Vivi nodded.  
“If it makes you happy, you can” she said, and it did really seem to make him happy, because the man stood up, with the biggest smile.  
“My name is Yasopp, and my son’s name is Usopp” Yasopp said and Vivi smiled.  
“It’s nice to meet you Yasopp, my name is Titi” Vivi said. She may trust the man a bit, but she wasn’t fool enough to use her own name. Instead she used her late mothers name, a name that not many remembered, since she died years ago.  
“So what can I help you with Titi?” Yasopp asked and she handed over a paper.  
“I am looking for this medicine” she said and he looked concerned at her.  
“Are you sick?” he asked and she smiled towards him.  
“Not me, but someone I know” she answered and he nodded.  
“I am sure that you will not find this in the pharmacy, but maybe Crocus has some, or know where to find it.” Yasopp said, while he thought. “I guess there is as good as any place”  
“And who is Crocus?” Vivi asked, it wasn’t a name she was familiar with.  
“He is an old friend, or really an old friend with the captains. They both belonged to Roger’s gang at the same time. Captain left before Roger died, wanting to see the world, and Roger wanted him too. Something Captain regrets now. But this isn’t important now. So come on Titi, let’s find you the medicine you need” Yasopp said and they started walking. 

* * *

 

Vivi had thought that Crocus would live down in the harbour with the others of Yasopp gang, or crew like they called themselves. But instead of going somewhere place in the harbour, Yasopp took her to one of the neutral district.  
“Crocus would never join a gain after Roger’s death,  few of his member’s did. No he wants to stay out of all this” Yasopp said.  
“Not an easy task” Vivi commented and Yasopp laughed.  
“No it’s not, but he seems to manage quite fine.” Yasopp said as they walked over to a door and knocked. And not to long after that an elderly man with glasses and a flower on his head.

  
“Yasopp?” the man asked and the blond man smiled.  
“That’s me!” Yasopp answered and they walked inside.  
“And you are?” Crocus looked at her.  
“Titi” she answered and the old man only nodded before he looked at Yasopp.  
“I didn’t think you was into that. She is young, can’t be more than twenty. So what do you…” Crocus started before Yasopp stopped him.  
“God damn you! Do you really think I am into that! What is wrong with you?” he asked the man.  
“You wouldn’t be the first one to come here with a girl like that” Crocus said.  
“I will never come here with a girl like that. She is in Usopp’s age for god sake. No she needed help to find some medicine and I thought you may be able to help” Yasopp explained and Crocus looked at them both before he laughed, something that almost made Vivi jump.

  
“Thank god for that Yasopp. I was worried there for a second.” Crocus said before he turned towards her. “And I am sorry if I insulted you, you don’t look like a whore, but who can say what they really look like”  
“Well I am glad to hear that” Vivi answered and the man laughed again.  
“So what do you need?” he asked and Vivi handed him the paper.  
“This is for tuberculous” Crocus said and Vivi only nodded. “I am sorry”  
“So am I” Vivi answered him.  
“How far?” he asked as he started to look through some boxes.  
“Too far for this to really help, but it’s the only thing I can do, or afford”   
“Shame when it gets down to money, really.” He commented.  
“Can’t you help him then? You are a doctor!” Yasopp said, he had no idea what they really was talking about.  
“Even if I had all the things I needed, I couldn’t. If this doesn’t work, it’s already too far gone.” Crocus said and Yasopp looked at Vivi.  
“I am sorry to hear that” he said and Vivi understood that the man actually meant it.  
“Thank you” she answered him.

“I have heard that the surgeon in the north district can cure any disease. Have you tried him?” Yasopp tried, and Vivi understood that he just wanted to be helpful.  
“Even if my friend could travel, I don’t want to risk it. The rumours say that the Surgeon can cure anything, but no one knows if that’s for sure. And few people walk out of there alive, that’s why his name is Surgeon of Death” Vivi said and Crocus snorted.  
“Surgeon of Death, he is a disgrace for all the doctors in this city” Crocus said and looked up from the box and handled over some of the medicine she needed before he started to look in another box. “The girl is clever at least, not going after false hope as many others have”  
“It’s better to be honest with yourself, then try to cover the truth with a sweet lie” Vivi just said and Crocus nodded.  
“If you say so. I just think I would have taken the chance and searched for him, if it could save someone I care about” Yasopp said.  
“Remind me to say that to Shanks, so he will make sure that you aren’t in charge if he gets sick”  
“Hey, I am a good caretaker” Yasopp protested and Vivi smiled when Crocus gave her the other medicine she needed.  
“How much?” she asked.  
“Take it” Crocus said and Vivi shook her head.  
“You can’t just give them to me. You need money to live too” she said and the man laughed.  
“Oh I have money, more then I need, and in this town, a doctor shouldn’t take advantage of the sick.” He said and Vivi looked at him before she hugged him.  
“Thank you so much” she whispered and Crocus laughed.  
“It was nothing, take care of your father now Vivi” he whispered back and Vivi stared at him in shock. How did he know.  
“I knew your mother when I was young. You look like her, even with another hair colour, and you used her name. But don’t you worry, your secret is safe with me” Crocus said and she slowly nodded and backed away.  
“Thank you for the help Yasopp” she said and the other man smiled.  
“Glad that I could do something. Do you need help with anything else?” he asked and Vivi guessed he missed having a kid around, someone that he could help.  
“No, I am fine. I will go home now” she said and then waved before she left the apartment.

* * *

 

Vivi looked at the dry street, and the people on it. She couldn’t climb to the roofs here, people would see her and wonder. So instead she decided to walk a bit, hoping no one would follow. She hugged the medicine tight, glad that she had got it, and for free too. Vivi smiled, she rarely met nice people like that. And to meet someone that had known her mother, she had never done that before. She knew so little of her mother, she died when she was young, and her father rarely ever talked about her. Vivi thought of visiting Crocus sometime again, to ask about her. But she wasn’t sure if the man would like that, so she pushed that thought aside.

“I want to visit Sanji” an unfamiliar voice said behind her.  
“He will kill you if you get near him again. And you don’t even know where he lives. Are you going to look through the whole district?” another voice asked.  
“I will kill him before he will kill me. He can’t stop me from seeing Sanji. Sanji is my friend! And yes I will search the whole district if I need” the voice said.  
“You are hopeless Luffy. And I think he can stop you from seeing Sanji if Sanji don’t want to see you. He actually seemed to care about him. And you can’t search a whole district” the other one said.  
“Why wouldn’t Sanji want to be my friend?” Luffy asked, almost upset when he walked into her. Vivi had stopped to let a carriage pass, had stopped and the boy hadn’t noticed. Vivi felt down and dropped the medicine. At once she started to pick it up, needing it all.  
“That’s why he wouldn’t want to be your friend! You are to clumsy!” the boy said and walked over to her.  


“Do you need any help miss?” the boy asked.  
“I am fine” Vivi just answered without looking at him.  
“I am not clumsy” Luffy said and helped picking up Vivi’s medicine. “Here you go”  
“Thank you” she said when she stood up and looked at them for the first time. The boy named Luffy had a straw hat on his head, a red sweater and some black pants.  
“I am Luffy” he said to her and she just stared at him. Surprised by his way. She didn’t answer him at first, instead she looked at the other boy and blinked in surprise.  
“Usopp?” she asked the boy with black hair and dressed in yellow pants, and no shirt.  
“Do you know her?” Luffy asked.  
“No” Usopp answered. “Or do I know you?”  
“You don’t know me” Vivi said “But I met your father not long ago”  
“You met my dad?” Usopp asked in surprise. “He’s alive?”  
“Um yeah” was all Vivi could answer. Usopp didn’t even know that his father was alive.   
“Where?” Usopp asked and looked at her.  
“At the harbour” Vivi answered and Usopp looked at the direction she pointed. Vivi first thought she should say that Yasopp most likely still was at Crocus, but she didn’t want to tell them where the man lived. She wasn’t sure if they knew, or if Crocus wanted to keep it a secret or anything, so she had said nothing of it.   
“At Shanks place?” Luffy asked and Vivi nodded.  
“That is correct. So if you want to meet him, just go to the docks. I need to go now, it was nice meeting you” she said, and felt like she didn’t want to get hold up. It was starting to get late, and her father needed the medicine. Without a reaction from the boys she started walking, thinking that was it. Until they ran towards her and started to ask a lot of question about Yasopp and the harbour.

* * *

 

“Is he a brave warrior?” Usopp asked.  
“I don’t know” Vivi answered as she looked around her. She had let the neutral district behind her, and was now heading towards Big Mom’s district. She had to be careful, even if she wasn’t there, she knew that Big Mom posted guards before you entered the district.  
“Did you meet Shanks?” Luffy asked.  
“No” Vivi only answered.  
“That’s a shame. He is a really nice man. I haven’t met him since I was a kid. He was the one that gave me the Straw Hat” Luffy explained and Vivi looked at it.  
“That was nice of him” she said with a smile. She was hoping that the boys would go home. She didn’t want them to follow her to the secret base.  
“Does he miss me?” Usopp asked and Vivi looked at him.  
“I would say so.” Vivi started.  
“Tell me more!” Usopp said and Vivi looked at him and Usopp blushed. Realising that Vivi most likely would have if he hadn’t interrupted her.

 Vivi was about to say something when she stopped, at once she armed herself with her peacock slashers.  
“They are here” she whispered and the boys looked puzzled at her.  
“Who?” Luffy asked.  
“We are!” a voice said as a man walked out from the shadows.  
“And you are?” Luffy asked and the man laughed.  
“Knight Tamago, at your service” the man, dressed in pink and an eggshell said. “Pekoms, come out!”  
Tamago looked at the shadows as a lion man walked out.  
“Nice to meet you, I am Luffy!” Luffy said and Usopp hit him in the head.  
“They are subordinates to Big Mom” Usopp warned him.  
“So? I can be friendly anyway” Luffy said and the other man laughed.  
“Then be friendly enough to handle her over.” Pekoms said.  
“Why?” Usopp asked, and looked at her, and then the men.  
“Because Crocodile would pay a lot to get his hands on miss Nefeltari” Tamago said and Vivi felt how all her colour disappeared. And at once she got scared, really scared.  
“You are Vivi Nefeltari?” Usopp asked in surprise and he was on his way to say something more when Vivi stopped him.  
“I was. Now I am just Vivi” she said and looked at the men, trying not to run away, if she was going to get captured, she would do it fighting.  
“Don’t care who she is, I am not handing her over. I have changed my mind; you aren’t worth being friendly too. You scared her, you are bad men!” Luffy said and the other two laughed again, until Luffy punched Tamago in the face. The man dressed in pink flew backwards and hit the wall behind him. At once Pekoms drew his sword, and at that moment, all Vivi could do was fight to survive, caught between Luffy who had decided to take her said, and Big Mom’s men.

* * *

 

Vivi tried to catch her breath where she stood. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in blood, Tamago’s blood. His head was on the ground, in front of her feet. He had rushed towards her and she had no choice. She had never taken someone’s life before, but it was him or her. So when Usopp had shoot something at Tamago, something that made him blind for the moment she sprang into action, and she ended him. Blood had gotten all over her, and now when it was over she was shaking.  
“It gets easier” Luffy said when he walked up to her and she looked at him.  
“The first one is always the toughest one, it gets easier” Luffy said and cleaned his hands on Tamago’s coat. Vivi looked over to where Pekoms was lying, badly hurt.  
“I don’t want it to get easier. I don’t want to do that ever again” she told him and whipped her tears away, she didn’t want to cry but it was hard. She looked at the dead men, how had they got to know who she was? Who had told on her? Who had betrayed her, because they hadn’t just stumbled up on her, and guessing who she was.

Vivi looked away from the corps when she heard the bell at the clock tower ring.   
“I need to go” she said.  
“Not alone! If we hadn’t been here, you would have died or something worse” Luffy said and Vivi couldn’t argue with that, she knew what would have happened.  
“Thank you for helping me” she said with a smile.  
“I still can’t believe that you are…” Usopp started.  
“Not anymore. And we don’t want anyone else to hear you say those words. We don’t need another fight” Vivi said as she started walking towards here home.  
“Who is she?” Luffy whispered to Usopp who looked at his friend and shook his head, Luffy being the only one in the tow who didn’t know who Vivi was.  
“She is the princess, the rightfully heir to the throne and the city” Usopp said.

* * *

 

They walked into the base, after Vivi made sure that no one was following them. The other two looked around, really impressed.  
“This is an old revo base” Usopp said and she nodded.  
“Did Dragon live here?” Luffy asked.  
“I don’t know” Vivi said as Pell walked out from a room and looked at her in horror.  
“Vivi” he said and rushed over.  
“I am fine, it’s not my blood” she said, but that seemed to make him even more worried.  
“I need to go to father. Luffy and Usopp can tell you what happened” she said and the older man looked at the two boys.  
“Hi” Luffy said and waved.  
“They saved me, so please give them some food, or drinks, or what they want to have” she said and Pell nodded before she left the room.

Her father was sleeping when she got to his room and she smiled, he looked peaceful and she placed the medicine on the table and sat down in a chair. It had been a long day, and she was still shocked. She had met people who helped her, without wanting anything in return, she had met someone that knew her mother. She had almost been taken and she had killed. She hadn’t caught up with everything, she was to exhausted. But the tiredness was keeping her emotions in bay and she was happy for that. Vivi felt like she needed to talk to her father about what happened, but she didn’t want to wake him up. He needed to rest, and she knew that.

* * *

 

Vivi had been sitting there for almost an hour before she had stood up and went to take a shower. She had been hoping her father would have wakened, but when he didn’t, she left in the need for a shower. And when she stood there she looked at the red water, not sure how she felt about it. She wasn’t sure how she should feel. She had been scared and shaken at it, in the moment. Now she just felt exhausted and empty. But she had a feeling that her emotions would catch up to her soon, and it wasn’t something she was looking forward too. So she decided that she shouldn’t think about it until, it hit her. She finished her shower and went to change, throwing away her bloody clothes. Not wanting to see them.

When she returned to the others, they sat at the table, eating and laughing. Vivi couldn’t remembered the last time she heard Pell laugh, and it made her happy to hear.  
“I saved some food for you” Pell said and Vivi smiled as she sat down.    
“Thank you” she said and started to eat.  
“So you seem to have an adventuring day” Pell said and she nodded.  
“I did” she answered him and he hugged her.  
“Tell me when you want to talk” he said and she nodded, knowing that Pell always was there by her side.  
“I like your home” Luffy started and she looked at him. “We live in another revo base. Not as big as this one”  
“How did you find it?” Usopp asked.  
“We stumbled over it, more or less” Vivi just said, not wanting to say too much.  
“I wonder how many there is?” Luffy said.  
“I have heard that there is at least one in each district.” Pell said.  
“I wonder how they look. I want to see them” Luffy said excited and Usopp sighed.  
“You can’t walk into other district, start searching for hidden bases” he said and Luffy looked disappointed.  
“Then when I become king, I will look for them!” Luffy said but Usopp hit him with his elbow and looked at Vivi, but she just smiled.  
“Don’t worry, if you want to be king, be king. I don’t want the city” she said, remembering what had happened with Crocodile and how people had turned on her. For all she cared the city could go to hell, at least that was what she told herself. She hated seeing the city like this, she did, but she didn’t want the crown.  
“Wiho, then I will be king! You can be queen if you want Vivi” Luffy said without realising what his words meant. The other at the table just looked at him.  
“Luffy, you know that if you are king and she is queen, you need to marry her?” Usopp asked and Luffy looked at him and laughed.  
“Not when I am king. Then I can do whatever I want. And she can be queen if she want’s, because she is my friend” he said and Vivi looked at him before she laughed too. Luffy’s words made no since, he had no idea what it meant to rule. But his carefree way made her happy.  
“I am looking forward to see your kingdom, Luffy” Vivi said and Luffy smiled before he started talking about all the things he would do when he was king. And for the first time in years Vivi laughed and smiled, she felt relaxed, almost making herself believe in Luffy’s fantasy. And when she looked at the two boys, she felt that, maybe, maybe she could get some friends. Friends who didn’t want her crown or cared about the rumours, and that made her really happy.


	5. Their own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter :)  
> And I must say that I enjoyed writing this. I had fun, showing you a bit more about the Straw Hats, without really showing you anything. I am just hoping that you will be more interested in them, and to know what has happened to them. As I wanted to show you a bit how they felt, how they acted, their relationship with each other and what they do. I am not going to follow their story completely, like with Brook, I am not going to have Laboon in this story. Sorry for everyone who wanted that. But I feel that it doesn't fit in the story. And I will change other things, but I will not tell you about them.
> 
> I also hope that you will enjoy that it's small stories about the SH, and not a big one with each of them. I will maybe do that further down the road, depending if it feels right, and not forced. But I am sorry that Chopper's, part isn't as good as the others. I did struggle with him a bit, hoping I can find it easier to write as him soon.
> 
> And well I warn you for the "sex scene" that will be in this chapter. Can't really call it that, but I will warn you anyway.
> 
> And Law calling him Senguko instead of Sengoku will get an explanation. It's just a cute thing. Haha 
> 
> I can also tell you that you will soon get another Law and Sanji chapter, which means Cora-San too! But Cora-San will get his own chapter too, but not yet. But before all that I can tell you that the next chapter will be an Ace chapter. And hopefully you will like it. I will start one of my favorite One Piece ships then, or at least plant the seeds.
> 
> I will also, like always thank everyone that are reading and commenting. Thank you so much!
> 
> So now, I can finally tell you to enjoy the chapter! :)

Zoro yawned as he walked out to the common room, barely awake. He had gotten back from a mission late, and he planned to go back to bed right away, after eating. His last mission gave him barely any sleep and food. So when he got home, it was all he did. Zoro hadn't even bother to talk to the others yet. Not really caring about what they had been doing. He did care about them, they were his family, but he didn't care about what they were doing.

"Money" Nami said from the table she was sitting at. Zoro glared at the redhead and sighed. He knew that she would demand money from him when he got back, she always did, and not just from him. She took care of the economy for them, and even if Zoro hated to give her his money, he knew that she did a better job then he would. Before she had joined them they had barely made it. Now, well Zoro wasn't sure, but it felt like they had more money than they needed.  
"It's on the bed" Zoro just answered her and went to the kitchen, not bothering to fetch them for her.

Zoro looked at the almost empty fridge, they needed to buy more food, but none of them cared, always thinking that someone else should do it. Normally Robin would do it when she had the time. Zoro didn't understand why, because none of them were any good at cooking. Zoro could almost curse Luffy for not getting them a cook. He had even gotten a musician. Zoro took an apple and cursed his leader before he walked out to the common room, now seeing that Nami had fetched his money.

"Where is everyone else?" Zoro asked, without really knowing why.  
"Robin said something about work and left" Nami said a bit bitterly. None of them really knew what Robin was doing. She hadn't told them; all they could see was that it was something she really didn't want to do. Luffy had said that she could quit if she wanted, but she said that she couldn't. They had all tried to figure it out, but even if they followed her, she always managed to disappear.  
"Still haven't figured out what she does?" Zoro said with a smirk and Nami gave him a cold glance.  
"Neither have you!" she told him and Zoro just shrugged his shoulder. They had a bet over who could figure out what Robin did first, none of them had managed yet. Even if Zoro had to admit, that he didn't try too hard.

"And the others?" Zoro asked as he walked closer to the table Nami was sitting at.  
"I think Franky and Brook are going around and singing, as they try to get hold of parts to build, god only knows what. Chopper took his medicine bag and left." Nami started and looked up as Zoro walked over. "Luffy took Usopp with him, talking about trying to find Sanji again, and see if he could find some medicine for someone. I don't know what he is planning"  
Zoro only nodded. None of the things the others did surprised him. They did what they normally did. Getting buy in the way they could. Franky and Brook tried to provide for them. Chopper too, when he didn't do some charity, but who could blame him for that. And Luffy, well he did whatever he wanted in that second. And right now he only wanted to meet the blond bastard for some reason. Zoro couldn't understand why. The blonde man had really irritated him. And with him being friends with the Surgeon of Death, well that could not end well. But Zoro know that if they tried to forbid Luffy, he would try even more. It was moments like this he wishes he knew how to contact Luffy's brothers, so maybe they could talk to Luffy. But Zoro had no idea where they were, because Luffy never said. Zoro sighed to himself before he turned towards Nami once more.

"So we are alone here?" he asked as he leaned against the table.  
"Yes. But I don't have time with you" she answered and tried to make him leave. Zoro smiled towards her, he had forgotten about sleep now, with other things on his mind.  
"Really?" he asked and leaned closer. "You can't spare some time for me?"  
"Yes really. Zoro, not now. I have to work!" Nami answered and Zoro just laughed and stood up, and walked around, so he stood behind her chair.  
"That is a mean thing to say to someone you fuck" he whispered in her ear, as he nibbled her ear. He felt the reaction it had on her. He felt how she tried not to shiver. "Are you really sure you don't have time?"  
Zoro moved his lips from her ear to her neck and shoulder.  
"Zoro, cut it out! I am warning you. I will take more of your money!" Nami tried, but Zoro just laughed.  
"Then take them, as long as I can take you first" he told her. And he saw how Nami was conflicted. He could almost hear her thoughts. How she really needed to work, but she could get a good fuck and money from it.

"Make the devil take you Zoro" she said as she turned to face him. Soon he felt her lips on his and he placed her on the table. He could hear how the coin fell on the floor, but he didn't care.  
"See it as payback for making me walk with you to return the blond baster" he answered her, as his hands worked their way up against her thighs.  
"That was payback for…" Nami started but stopped when Zoro reached her trousers and slowly stroke her.  
"I can't hear you" Zoro teased as his months was working his way down to her breasts.  
"Fuck you!" Nami answered him and Zoro laughed.  
"It's the other way around" he just answered as he let his fingers slip inside of her.

* * *

 "…Far across the salty deeps, the merry evening sun…" Brook sung as Franky play his guitar behind him. Brook let his fingers fly over the keys on the piano. Brook nearly saw the people in front of him. Not really caring about them. He didn't play for them, he played for himself, and possibly Franky. Franky being one of the few people who really could appreciate his music. His follow friends, loved it too, and he was happy about it, but with Franky it was on another level. Maybe it was because Franky played the guitar. Brook didn't really care about the reason, as long as he had someone to share his music with. Because in a town like this, he rarely had someone.

Brook finished the song and stood up, ready to leave, they had done what they was paid for, and they now needed to move on.  
"Hey! Another song!" a man shouted, drunk from the bar.  
"Haven't been paid to play more" Brook answered as he stepped down from the stage with Franky next to him.  
"I said another song!" The drunk man shouted even louder, giving the skeleton an angry look.

Brook sighed, preforming music isn't what it used to be. Before he enjoyed it, people enjoyed it. They weren't drunk, they weren't demanding things. They asked nicely. People come from far to hear him play. He played for kings and queens. He had plans on playing for princess Vivi. But he had gotten to a town that was on the brink of a war. The marines were in chaos, fighting different gangs, and in the middle of that it was a revolution against the nobles and not soon after the royal family was in some scandal, and they fled. After that things got even worse. And his plans were just a hopeless dream. But he had got stuck in the city, and as the city got worse, he got worse. He was just lucky that Luffy found him.

"Brook watch out" Franky suddenly said and Brook woke up from his thoughts. Franky had shoved him aside, just as the drunk man throw a bottle in his direction.  
"Another song! Are you deaf boy?" the man asked "Or was it the only songs you knew. Figured that. Musicians this days, all of them are just shit"  
"I hate this city" Brook mumbled under his breath. Sometimes he thought about killing anyone in this town who didn't respect him and his music. He cared about little else.  
"Don't think about him" Franky said but Brook didn't answer as he left the pub. He would never play another song there, even if he got payed. Franky said something to the drunk man, before he walked up next to him.

"You are better than that, and we both know that" Franky said as he threw his arm around the neck of Brook, or as well as he could, considering Brook being taller than him.  
"Thank you, that's very kind of you Franky" Brook answered and his friend smiled. Franky knew that Brook didn't handle it to well when someone insulted his music, or music at all. Even if he had got better at it. Franky had known Brook back in the days, when he had stabbed a few people for saying things like that. Franky actually never stopped him when he did. Feeling that it wasn't his place, or that he really cared. The city had made him very cold. He only cared about his family this days, and if someone insulted them he would either defend them or let the other person do what they felt was right. No one else cared about anyone else then themselves and their family, he had learned that the hard way. So after that lesion he stopped, he wouldn't be the only one in town, caring about strangers.

"Did you need to buy anything else?" Brook asked Franky after a while. Franky looked down at the bags he was carrying.  
"No I think we have everything we need. It's just to fix the safe room. Hoping we don't need it, but I rather be prepared, in case you know" Franky said and Brook nodded, he knew. He knew why Franky wanted to have safe room, all of them know, and even if they felt like they didn't need it, they didn't say anything about it. They went along with it to make Franky happy, because that is what family does.  
"Then let's head home" Brook said and Franky nodded towards him and they started walking south. Until they spotted a blue hat, placed on a reindeer, and smiled.  
"Let's see if Chopper needs anything" Franky said.

* * *

 Chopper smiled towards the kid, as he patched him up.  
"There you go" he said and the kid smiled at him.  
"Thank you doctor" the boy said and his sister nodded too. Chopper visited the kids in the district when he had the time. He wanted to make sure they were doing alright. He knew how it felt to be left alone, without help. And Chopper couldn't do much, but he could give the children free check-ups. He couldn't always help, but he did what he could, like stitching them up, or giving them advice and some medicine, if he had some to spare.

"Mr. Doctor?" a young girl, standing behind him asked. Chopper turned around and smiled towards her.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Can you have a look at my back?" she asked and Chopper nodded, and the girl turned around. She pulled up her dress and at once Chopper got mad. The girls back were covered in wounds from a whip. Her back was bloody and the wounds infected. Chopper hated seeing children get hurt, mostly because he knew how it felt, all too well. He knew the feeling, he knew the pain and he knew how it was to live with the fear.

Chopper felt tears in his eyes, and he tried to fight them off, along with his anger. It wasn't the right place or moment to let himself feel anything. He needed to focus on the girl, but it was hard. Chopper had never been good at that, not when it came to this. He closed his eyes, and at once he saw memories flow by, and he opened them again, in horror. He looked at the girl and he felt like his hand was shaking as he approached her back. He felt unprofessional when he acted like this. Letting his emotions get the best of him. But he couldn't make his hand stop shaking and he almost threw the cloth, he would clean the wound with, away. But he stopped himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chopper looked up and saw two familiar faces.

"Need any help?" Franky asked and Chopper smiled, glad to see his friends. He hopped that they would keep the bad memories away. They normally did. His family could make him feel better by just being around, and he hoped they would this time too.  
"Yes please" Chopper answered, almost begging them.  
"What shall we do?" Brook asked and looked at the little reindeer.  
"Brook can you play for the kids?" Chopper asked and Brook nodded and borrowed Franky's guitar as he started playing for the children. Brook would never deny his friends of his music, because even if the kids wouldn't like his music, he knew Chopper would. And that's why he could play for them with a smile.  
"And I?" Franky asked and Chopper smiled towards the man.  
"Can you look at some of the other children, the ones that just need something small?" Chopper asked and Franky nodded. Chopper had thought them basic first aid, if they would ever need it.  
"No problem" He said as he walked over to some of the children and Chopper returned to the girl in front of him. He needed to clean her wounds, patch her up, and then bandage the wounds. Chopper tried to concentrate on Brook's music. When he asked him to play, it was more for himself then the kids. Chopper needed something to concentrate on, to keep the memories away. Chopper started to sing along as he kept working on the girl's wounds, glad that he had his friends around him. Hoping he could get through this without too much trouble.

* * *

 "How many times are you planning to go here Luffy?" Usopp asked as they walked the same street they have walked the past weeks.  
"I don't know. Until I meet Sanji again" Luffy said as he was eating an a piece of cake.  
"He may never return here, you know that, don't you?" Usopp asking, hoping his captain had thought of that. But knowing Luffy, he most likely had not.  
"I know that" Luffy said and Usopp felt a bit hopeful, until Luffy spoke again. "Then I will go to the North District to search for him"  
"Have you lost your mind?" Usopp shouted at him, getting a few looks from the people around them.  
"Most likely. But he is my friend, and I want to see him again!" Luffy said.  
"Why? He is not your friend; I am sorry to say that Luffy. But you only met once" Usopp told him and Luffy just smiled.  
"I only met you once before you were my friends" Luffy answered and Usopp couldn't help himself from smiling, knowing it was true.  
"But even so, maybe he doesn't want to be your friend! He looked really traumatized last time" Usopp said, remembering how scared Sanji had been.  
"That's why I want to apologize" Luffy told Usopp. The boy just shook his head; his leader was the way he was. But he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. If Luffy hadn't saved him, he wouldn't even be alive.

"Even if you find him, I don't think the surgeon is going to let you talk to him" Usopp told him, remembering how the older man had acted when he met them. Usopp had been really scared, feeling how upset the surgeon was over Sanji's condition.  
"I don't care. He doesn't scare me!" Luffy said, really sure of it and Usopp sighed, Luffy rarely cared about what was dangerous. It was a good thing, sometimes, especially since it meant he could save a lot of people, helping them when no one else would. But it also meant that he put other people and himself in danger.  
"You can't win a fight against him, so don't even try!" Usopp said.  
"Don't sound like Nami!" Luffy teased and Usopp felt how his cheeks become read.  
"Don't compare me to her!" Usopp answered. "Luffy, let's just go hom…"

"SANJI!" Luffy said and Usopp didn't have time to react when his leader started running. Usopp saw the blonde man in a suit, further down the road, next to the surgeon, and he knew that this couldn't end well. Usopp started running after Luffy, and caught up with him, just like the surgeon put a sword to Luffy's neck.  
"Touch him and I will end you!" the surgeon said, and Usopp swallowed, knowing that the other man would do it without a doubt, but Luffy didn't seem to care.  
"Sanji I just want to say that I am sorry!" Luffy said and Sanji, who stood next to the other man, seeking his protection looked surprise.  
"Why?" he asked in a very low voice.  
"I scared you last time. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help you!" Luffy explained. Sanji actually smiled a very small smile, but the surgeon didn't seem amused at all.  
"So, now when you have told him that, you can go!" he said.  
"I don't want to go!" Luffy said with a glare and Usopp pulled in his vest, very carefully. "No. I have waited to see Sanji for weeks, to say that I am sorry, and that he is my friend! I want to spend some time with him!"

At those word Sanji looked even more surprised, and almost scared. The surgeon looked at him and, Usopp know that Surgeon knew something that they didn't know, especially since he put his arm around him and pulled him closer.  
"Don't be scared. I want hurt you! Your friend can join us too! I would want to know him too. He has a cool hat!" Luffy said and at those words both Usopp and the Surgeon looked at Luffy in surprise, and like he was stupid.  
"Luffy" Usopp said with a warning, but his leader just turned towards him with a big smile.  
"It will be fun" Luffy said and turned towards Sanji again, waiting for an answer.

Sanji was looking at the surgeon, really unsure, but he didn't say anything.  
"If you want to" the surgeon just answered and Usopp couldn't really understand what was going on, not at all. But he guessed it wasn't meant for him.  
"If you can?" Sanji almost whispered, and the surgeon smiled, a friendly smiled towards Sanji.  
"For you I can. I can just skip going back for a while" he answered and Sanji gave him another look. "I am sure"

Then Sanji turned towards them, barely looking at them.  
"I can spend some time with you" he whispered and the surgeon removed the sword and Luffy smiled the biggest smile. He was about to hug Sanji when the surgeon stopped him.  
"Do that, and you will die!" he just said and Luffy looked at him, still smiling, but backed away.  
"Well let's do something then" Luffy said, and seemed to think about something. Usopp felt like running away, here he was standing with his crazy captain, who just asked a man he barely know, and an enemy to do something. Usopp felt like he should be used to it, but he wasn't, not by far.  
"I know, I can show you my favourite spot in town" Luffy said and the other two looked at him and each other, before they looked at each other, and nodded.  
"Show the way Luffy" Sanji said and Luffy started walking, before he turned to face the surgeon.  
"What's your name?" Luffy asked and Usopp admitted he was curious about that too.  
"Senguko" the man just answered and Usopp thought he recognized that name, but he wasn't sure from where.  
"Hi, I am Luffy" the boy said.  
"I know" Senguko just answered as the kept walking.

* * *

 As they walked through town, Luffy was asking Sanji some questions, which the blond not always answered, and when Luffy said something stupid, Senguko coughed. Luffy learned after the fourth time, that it meant that he shouldn't ask that.  
"You two seem to be close?" Usopp carefully asked Senguko as he walked next to him. Usopp had been very careful not to talk too much to the other man, but he couldn't stand the silence for too long.  
"We are" Senguko just answered and Usopp nodded.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Usopp heard himself ask before he could stop himself.  
"Is that you was of flirting with me Long Nose?" Senguko asked sarcastically and at once Usopp felt how his face become red, as he managed to tell the other man that he had a girlfriend. At that Senguko didn't answer, he just looked at Sanji and smiled when he saw that the blond boy smiled.  
"But no, he is not my boyfriend" Senguko added and Usopp nodded. Then he just guessed that the men was really close, like him and Luffy.

"What is Luffy's intention?" Senguko asked as they kept walking and Usopp looked at him, not understanding what he meant at first. But then it hit him, Senguko may not be Sanji's boyfriend, but he still watched out for him.  
"Oh, he just want to be friends. That's what he does. He befriends everyone he can. And I guess he took a liking to Sanji the last time" Usopp said and Senguko just nodded. "What is Sanji's intention? Is he going to hurt Luffy?"  
Usopp had tried to sound as mature and confident as Senguko, but he guessed he didn't manage when Senguko gave him a look before he answered.  
"I don't know." Senguko just answered and Usopp didn't know if he liked the sound of that, mostly because it come from the Surgeon of Death. If he was like he was, maybe Sanji was like that too. Usopp doubted it, having seen Sanji like he was the last time, but you never know. Usopp just hopped everything would be okay, as they started to the hill in the south of the city, and soon they started climbing up. For what felt like the fifth hundred time for Usopp.

* * *

 "And Sanji is a chef! His father thought him how to cook" Luffy said as they walked home, saying good bye to Senguko and Sanji where they found them. Usopp still surprised they were alive. While he had been scared and tried to talk to Senguko, Luffy seemed to have a nice time with Sanji, actually enjoying himself.  
"He said he would meet me again, sometime, and he promised to make me food then!" Luffy shouted and Usopp rolled his eyes, Sanji didn't know what he signed up for.  
"So how was Senguko?" Luffy asked and Usopp gave him a look.  
"Not as funny as Sanji it seems. He is really sarcastic, sounds kind of mean and cold. But I could tell that he really cares about Sanji. So be careful not to do anything to hurt Sanji, I am sure that Senguko will end you!" Usopp told him and Luffy just laughed.  
"He can try!" Luffy said as they walked into the base, and something looked off, but Usopp couldn't say what. "They had sex again"  
Usopp looked at Luffy, surprised over his words, not really knowing what he meant. But even if Luffy seemed dull sometimes, he got the feeling that he knew more then he lead on.  
"Let's see if there is any food!" Luffy said in the next moment, and dragged Usopp with him, not giving him time to think about Luffy's words.

* * *

 

Her face was covered by the dark. The room was smoky and loudly. She was far from the only one down in the harbour this night. And that was how she preferred it, nights like this. Too few people would make her exposed, people would spot her and walk over to her. They would ask her for some time, and she would need to work. But this night she wasn't here for that kind of work, no she was here for something else.

Robin took a sip from her drink as she sat there in the dark, waiting for the right person. Knowing that he would appear when he felt ready. He never showed up before that, if he even showed up. But Robin never hold it too him, because it wasn't always that she showed up either. If it didn't felt right she never sat down. She was holding this a secret, and she wanted it to keep that way. She hadn't done all this for nothing.

She didn't look up from her glass when someone dropped down on the chair, opposite of her. She had seen him coming, thanks to her devil fruit. Just as she had felt when he entered the room. The atmosphere changed, at least for her, because no one else had seemed to notice the stranger, or they didn't care. In the harbour people rarely did, they welcomed the strangers, as long as they didn't come to stirrup trouble.

"Do you have something for me?" the man asked, covering his face with a cape. Robin didn't answer, she just showed over an envelope with some papers in it.  
"Thank you" the other one said, gave her a smile behind the hood, before he stood up and left her. Robin looked after him, sometimes curious to where he went, but she knew better then follow him, and he know better than following her. They did what they did, in some sort of mutual trust.

Soon after the man left, Robin finished her drink and left the pub, she walked out in the night, thinking about going home. Home to the people she would call family, but the night was still young and she could do some work before dawn. And when dawn got here, she could bring some food home. Robin looked to the north before she started walking there.


	6. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! And I am so happy with this one! (For most parts, but I will get to that).  
> I am so glad to tell you more about Ace, and also Marco! I enjoyed that too! I was also glad to give you a bit more Smoker in this one!
> 
> I must apologize if all of them feels a bit strange, but well they will not be exactly like the original characters, but hope you like them anyway!
> 
> And yeah Jorah and Sansa are both names from Game of Thrones. Both are two of my favorite characters, so naming them, was just a bit of fun from my part. Nothing more. Don't worry, I will not bring Game of Thrones into this!
> 
> And well you will get more information about Ace and Luffy as kids, and also Sabo, but not yet. You will also get more stories from their life before the story started! I will also give you some timeline at the end, letting you know when some things happened.
> 
> The information about Marco, well I wasn't about to drop it yet, but I felt that it fitted here, so you got it now. And sorry if it feels like I make every character gay, but I did warn you that there would be a lot of gay couples in it, which mean a lot of gay characters. And well every character have been given a parter in mind. More or less, but more about that later.
> 
> Then we have the part I am not happy about, and it's the fight scenes. I am so sorry if they are bad. I felt like they was. But it's because a) I am not the best at writing fight scenes, but I try. B), One piece is damn complicated. You have so many things you need to think of, Devil fruits, haki, weapons, stuff like that. But hopefully you will like it anyway.
> 
> So here is the timeline, and it not set in stone, it's more a ish timeline. And it describes what happens before the story starts:
> 
> Long time ago, Brook is born.
> 
> 38 years ago: Roger meets his friends, Sengoku and Garp are in the marines.
> 
> Somewhere in between, Robin and Franky are born.
> 
> 23 years ago: Sanji are born.
> 
> 21 years ago: Ace are born.
> 
> 20 years ago: Smoker joins the marines, 12 years old. The revolutions are created. Sabo, Nami and Zoro are born.
> 
> 18 years ago: Sengoku dies. Roger creates his gang, Shanks joins him. Garp takes over the marines. Luffy and Usopp are born.
> 
> 17 years ago: Vivi and Chopper are born.
> 
> 16 years ago: Akainu kills Garp. Shanks sets sail. The Joker becomes a bigger name.
> 
> 15 years ago: Roger is killed. Ace, six years old, gets saved by Smoker. Ace meets, Luffy three years old.
> 
> 14 years ago: White Beards creates his gang. Brook gets into town.
> 
> 12 years ago. Something happens with the Royal Family. White Beards and his gang moves into the palace.
> 
> 11 years ago: Big Mom and Kaido create their gangs.
> 
> 10 years ago: The fights within the marines starts, Aokijo disappear.
> 
> 9 years ago: Akainu dies. The city falls appart.
> 
> 8 years ago: Dragon dies. The revos disappear, Vivi and her family moves into the revo base.
> 
> 7 years ago: Smoker becomes the leader of the marines. Vegapunk disappears, and Black Beard create his gang.
> 
> 6 years ago: Law takes over his district.
> 
> 5 years ago: Sabo becomes the blue gentleman. Ace joins, White Beards gang.
> 
> 3 years ago: Shanks returns to the city, meets Luffy.
> 
> 1 year ago: Luffy create his gang.
> 
> This list is far from complete, and I will ad more things, as I revile more things. But this is what you get now. And yeah all the ages doesn't fit the original, so don't try to think to much about it. And yes Smoker joined the marines when he was young. And I know that Fleet admiral isn't that fitting here, since they aren't sailing. But well since I went with the marines, I stick to it.
> 
> And that was all I had to say, except, thank you to everyone that reads it! And enjoy the chapter!

"Hey Ace!" Ace turned around when Marco called out for him, feeling that his brother always called out for him, when he was about to leave. Ace stopped and Marco walked up to him. "Need any company?"  
"I am going on a standard patrol Marco, I think I can handle it!" Ace answered his brother.  
"Are you sure? Don't want me to hold your hand, just like when you were a kid!" Marco teased and Ace gave him an angry glance.  
"It happened ones! And you almost died that mission! I don't think you should joke around about that" Ace told him, but Marco just smiled.  
"You sound so grown up Ace" Marco teased and Ace wanted to punch him in the face. Ace know that Marco only teased him out of love, like a big brother. And Ace did the same to Luffy, but sometimes he couldn't stand it. Mostly because he wasn't used to be the younger brother.  
"I am an adult Marco" Ace said, but that only made Marco laugh and Ace sighed before he started walking away.  
"Just be careful Ace!" Marco said and Ace waved lazy as he walked out through the gate.

* * *

Ace had been doing patrols since he was a kid, or maybe teenager was a better word. He had joined White beard when he turned 16, a bit disappointed that his brother wouldn't join him. But he didn't know what their plans was back then, just thinking they would do whatever he did. But even without his brothers, he never regretted joining White Beard, he had got a new family. Or maybe a bigger family was a better description, since no one could replace his brothers. His brothers were his whole life; he would do anything he could for them. Ace had known Luffy since he was six years old, since he saw him wondering the street.

* * *

_Ace was seeking shelter under some stairs. He was hiding from some men. Ace wasn't sure why they were after him. He had been playing with some friends a few days ago, like he did every day. When people suddenly started screaming. Ace had looked over his shoulder, only to see people storming the building. Ace saw them wearing the with uniform, only the marines wore. But he couldn't understand why they was here?_

_The men walked up the stairs towards them, and Jorah who had been closest to the men, got stabbed in the back. Ace couldn't believe it; why did they kill Jorah? Ace saw how they walked closer to Sansa, and when they were about to stab her, Ace ran. Ace ran towards his father, knowing he could protect him._

_Ace didn't bother to knock when he entered his father's office. But his father didn't seem to mind, he knew that was happening._  
_"Ace" He called and Ace ran over towards him._  
_"Father, help" Ace said, with tears falling down his cheeks. His father took his hand and smiled towards him, before he showed him behind him, just as someone entered the room._

 _"We found him sir!" Someone called, and Ace could hear how someone was walking towards them, before they stopped._  
_"I am almost disappointed that you didn't give me a challenge. Some of my men thought you would run, but I didn't think you would. But I did think you would do something" the man said. "But this works well for me, I am glad that I don't have to chase you. I have done that enough, the past year."_  
_"Sir, he has a kid with him!" the first man said and Ace got scared, but his father smiled towards him._  
_"Ace, run!" he said before his father charged towards the men, and Ace did just what his father said, he ran._

_Ace was ashamed that he ran, why didn't he help his father? He could at least have tried. As he had run towards the house, he had seen dead bodies everywhere, both from his friends and family, but also dead marines. He had almost been out of the house when he ran into a marine. It was a younger marine with grey hair, and two cigars in his mouth. Ace looked scared at the man, fearing that he would kill him too. But the man only looked at him, before he picked him up, and told him to be quiet. The man walked him out of the house and to a hiding place.  
"Whatever happens, you need to stay here" the teenager said, before he left him._

_Ace had stayed in the hiding place for hours, and he had seen how the marines took his father away, Ace almost ran towards his father then. But Ace understood that he couldn't do that, he would die, without a doubt. But Ace hated that he couldn't do anything. His father was in chains, bloody, and he could barely walk. Ace coursed the marines, hating them from that moment. And he swore to try to free his father._

_When Ace had left the hiding place, he had run as far away from his house as he could. And at first he had thought he was safe, but he soon learned that wasn't the case. That night Ace learned that he knew nothing, and that he had to learn everything to survive._

* * *

_That was why he hide under the stares, he had spotted some marines further down the street, not particularly looking for him, but he didn't risk it, instead he hides. He learned that it was better to be safe than sorry. And Ace knew he couldn't save his father if he was dead._

" _There he is!" Ace heard someone calling, and first he thought he was spotted, but he saw that wasn't the case. No they pointed at a toddler, if Ace would guess, the boy was around two, three years old. The boy was walking down the streets, laughing. Ace looked at the marines, pointing at the boy, and Ace couldn't say why, but he acted before he knew it. Ace left his hiding spot, he ran over to the toddler, picked him up and started to run. The boy in his arms laughed as they ran, but Ace started to panic, hearing how the marines was chasing him. Ace knew that this would most technically called kidnapping, but at that moment he didn't care, he didn't want the marines to have the kid. Ace could return him to the parents later, as long as the marines didn't touch him. Ace was afraid that they would do the same to the boy as they had done to his friends. So Ace kept running, hoping to lose the marines._

* * *

Thinking back at it, he could almost laugh, after actually, kidnapping Luffy, he hadn't been able to get rid of the kid. He had learned that Luffy didn't have a family either. Ace didn't know what happened to them, all he knew that Luffy said that they were gone, they had disappeared. Ace wasn't sure why the marines wanted Luffy either, but he was glad that he had taken him.

They had met a bloody Sabo four years later, standing there in the streets, looking more lost then Ace ever felt. Luffy had talked to the boy, and almost dragged him with them to their home, before Ace could react. Maybe one of the stupidest things Luffy ever had done, but also one of the best thing. Since that day Sabo had been a part of their family. And Ace was grateful, more grateful then he ever said that he had his brothers. He knew that he never would have been able to get through everything without them. And what he did today, he actually did for them, more so than himself. He had joined White Beards gang, hoping that the old man could rule over the whole city, brining back peace, and then giving his brothers a better life. Neither Luffy or Sabo said anything about it, mostly because they wanted different things. But Ace was hoping that would understand if White Beard won, and that they would be safe. Ace almost laughed when he heard Marco's voice in his head.

" _Always looking out for your brothers_ "

And when Marco used to say that, Ace normally answered him, that Marco did the same. Being the commander over the first division, Marco always looked out for them all, including White Beard. Thatch always called him the mother of the gang, something Marco only laughed at. Ace loved his other family too, proud to be a part of it. Ace could never imagine how it felt to be a part of another gang, because of what he heard, none of them was as understanding as White Beards gang was. Maybe Luffy's gang was, but Ace felt like he didn't belong there. He had visited them sometimes, wanting to be sure what kind of people Luffy had around him, and they were all very nice, a bit fucked up, but Ace didn't blame them.

Ace knew how the city was, and he was just lucky that he had manage as well as he had. It could have gone so much worse after his father died. But taking care of his brothers and then choosing White Beards gang, helped him. Not everyone was that lucky, Ace know that, especially when he looked at Sabo. So with Sabo in mind, he walked the streets, hoping that they one day would be safe.

* * *

He had almost finished his round, without any problem for once. He had helped some children find a missing cat, and that was his biggest problem for tonight. Besides that, nothing special happened. And compared to Luffy, he felt like not everything needed to be an adventure. He enjoyed some uneventful nights, especially in a city like this. It was rare, and he knew it.

"Fuck" Ace said to himself. He had spoken, or rather thought everything was fine to fast. Of course something would happen, it had been to calm. Ace knew better than celebrate in advance, and yet, he had done it. He felt the men around him, before he saw them. As soon as he had taken the alley, he knew that something was wrong. And he almost cursed that he hadn't brought Marco with him. But on the other hand, he wasn't a kid anymore, he could take care of himself. He wasn't an easy target, so either the men, still lurking in the shadows, were new in town, and didn't know him, or they knew they could take him. Ace were wishing for the first one, but just because he wished it, he knew that it would be the second one.

"Portgas" a voice said, a voice that send chills down his spine. Ace know that voice all too well, he looked at the man walking out from the shadows, Shiliew. And Ace also know that he never come alone, and right he was. Soon Laffitte and an unfamiliar, man on a horse walked out from the shadows. Ace looked at the men with hate.  
"What?" Ace answered, not even trying to hide his hate, what did it matter? The other knew it already. Shiliew and Laffitte, was the reason Marco almost died years ago. Ace wasn't sure why they hated him and his family that much. He knew that Black Beard wanted to kill White Beard for some reason, but not what. Sure the fat ugly man wanted more power and rule the city, and the old man was standing in the way of that. But it seemed to be something else, something that made Black Beard go after Ace leader more than anyone else. The bigger gangs rarely fought openly, not wanting to start a direct war, but Black Beard didn't care. But what Ace thought was strange was that they started with White Beard, the strongest man alive. Any other gang would be better to start with. Therefore, Ace got the feeling it was something else.

"We have manners, we thought we should say hello, before we kill you" Laffitte said and Ace stopped himself from sending flames towards the other man at ones.  
"Or before you die!" Ace answered, without thinking. Something Sabo often schooled him for. Saying he needed to think before the talked.  
"You are a funny young man" the unfamiliar man said.  
"Shame I can't say the same" Ace said before he lit the fire in his hands and sent it flying towards the men. Ace knew that would barely, if even, hurt them. But he needed to do something. Ace turned into flame, when he heard how a pistol went off. The bullet flew through his body and melted.  
"Aww, it isn't nice to destroy my bullets, young man" Laffitte said.  
"It isn't nice to shoot people either!" Ace answered as he threw a fireball in their direction. The horse walked out of the way, and even if Ace thought it looked slow, it must have been pretty fast to avoid the fire.

Ace felt the mans present before he saw him. Spinning around and pulling his dagger to defend himself, just before Shiliew stabbed him.  
"I was so close" the larger man laughed and Ace didn't answer. He knew how close he had been. And Ace knew that he was in over his head, but what could he do? He had to fight, until he could run. Ace wasn't proud of running away from things, knowing what happened to his father. But he also knew, that he didn't want to die. Ace pushed Shiliew away from him, as far as he could, before he raised a fire barrier between him and Black Beards men, and started running.

He knew he wouldn't get far before they got through, but he hopped that he could get closer home and seek help. Ace kept running as he looked over his shoulder from time to time, not seeing the others yet. But he could hear them back in the ally. Ace needed to try to lose them, somehow. He knew that he could try to run different paths, paths that may confuse them. But if he did, it would take him longer to get home. And if he didn't get home, he would die, that he knew. So until he saw a better way of doing this, he kept running straight home.

As he had glanced behind him, he felt how he run into someone. Ace stopped abrupt, almost thinking that he ran into Black Beards men. But when he looked at the other man, he saw that it was a marine. The marine looked as confused as Ace did. Ace didn't know who the marine was, not that it mattered, all that mattered to Ace was that he got away. And now from the marine too. Ace didn't trust any of them. It was very few of them that was any good, and Ace could remember three. Sengoku and Garp, the two old men he met as a kid, often talking to his father. And the young man, helping him as a kid. Beside those three, he had met no honourable marines. It wasn't fair, since Ace knew that it was more honourable men in the marines, but since he hadn't met them, he didn't trust any of the marines he met.  
"Ey, brat, see where you are going!" the man said and Ace just looked at him before he heard voice behind him.  
"Run" Ace only said to the man before he started running away from him. The marine didn't have a chance to react before Ace left him behind.

Ace had thought it was only fair to warn the other man, if he was one of the good guys, even if he doubted it. And well if he wasn't, well then, maybe they could all kill each other.  
"Stop" Ace heard the marine yell out for the others, and Ace knew that he had spotted them.  
"Fleet admiral Smoker" Ace heard Laffitte say. Ace was surprised, was that Smoker? The Smoker? The man that lead the marines. Ace was surprised that the man hadn't arrested him, right away.  
"Where are you doing here? This isn't your district" Smoker said, and Ace couldn't help himself from thinking it wasn't Smoker's either.  
"We are hunting. We were going after a shitty son of White Beard. But I think Black Beard will be happy to hear that we took down a marine instead" Shiliew said.  
"Especially after what happened the last time" an unfamiliar voice said and Ace figured it belonged to the man on the horse.

Just as Ace left the street completely, feeling a bit safer, he heard how the other men attacked Smoker. And Ace hopped that the scum would get what they wanted. Ace was about to cross over the bridge, leading to the lower part of the city closest to the palace, he heard Smoker yell in pain. At once Ace stopped. He looked back, unsure what to do. He could just keep running and return home, to safety. But the old man said that Smoker was a good man, maybe one of the best in the marines. And Ace knew that it was his fault that the men found Smoker. Ace sighed and cursed himself for doing this, he started running back.

As he returned to the plaza, he saw how Smoker tried to fight of the other three men. Ace saw the blood, streaming down from a wound in his shoulder. Ace saw that Smoker was a skilled fighter, and apparently a devil user, since he turned into smoke. Ace didn't know what to do. Black Beards men had sounded Smoker, and Ace knew that he would need to fight for his life if he jumped in the middle. And he saw that Smoker was good, but the man was wounded, and Ace didn't know how good he was. But Ace knew that he had made up his mind as soon he turned around.

When Ace saw that the man on the horse raised his weapon, Ace threw a fireball in his direction. The horse, that hadn't been prepared threw of his master and Ace rushed to Smoker side.  
"What the hell are you doing her kid?" Smoker asked when Ace showed him aside, making Laffitte's bullet miss him.  
"I think I am helping you, old man" Ace answered without looking at him.  
"So you come back, Portgas! Well it's a bonus" Shiliew said and Ace just gave him a cold look.  
"Run back to your island!" Ace answered as he dodged a blow and Smoker stopped Shiliew's sword, with his own. Ace saw that the other man was in pain, but he didn't have time to reflect too much up on it.

Ace saw the man who had fallen of his horse, walking towards him. He was walking very slowly, Ace wasn't sure why, but what he was sure of was that he didn't want to get hit by the large scythe he was caring. Ace started sending fire his way, but the other men avoided it. And Ace created a fire barrier between them, just as Laffitte was swinging his cane towards him. Ace turned into flame, to protect himself and Laffitte, smiled.  
"Are we afraid to be hit?" he asked in a taunting voice. Ace didn't answer as he started walking towards him, with an angry face. Ace hated that smile, reminding him of when he almost killed Marco.  
"Stay here kid! Don't go after him!" Smoker said and Ace looked at him, he had almost forgotten about him. Ace stopped and Laffitte almost looked disappointed. And for a second he was caught off guard and Ace threw a gigantic fireball in his direction, burning him. Ace heard Laffitte scream, and he couldn't help himself from smiling.

"We need to get back" the unfamiliar man said.  
"I can still fight! I will fucking kill him, and feed him to the sharks!" Laffitte said in pain.  
"I need to treat you, before you get even more hurt!" the other man said, and Ace sent another fireball in their direction, actually hoping to kill them, when the horse run towards them and both of them jumped up on its back.  
"Shiliew!" the unfamiliar man said, and Shiliew looked at them.  
"You will pay for this Portgas!" he answered and was about to stab Ace when Smoker landed a blow, and made Shiliew fly away, landing a few meters away. Ace looked at Smoker and nodded in thanks. Shiliew stood up and was about to get closer when Ace raised another fire barrier to keep them safe.  
"Next time!" Shiliew yelled and then laughed. "Say hello to the old man from us, oh and Marco!"  
Ace was about to answer when he heard how the pistol went off again. Caught off guard Ace was afraid that he had been hit. He started search his own body, when he heard how Smoker felled down beside him.  
"Fuck, I missed him. But I got that baster Smoker at least" Laffitte said as they rode away.

Ace turned to face the other man, he was bleeding from a wound to the head. And Ace wished he was knowing what to do. But he wasn't a doctor. Sure the old man saw to, that all of them learned some first aid, but Ace was sure that it wasn't enough here. And Ace was also sure he couldn't take Smoker back to his own base, to seek help. Even if the old man respected Smoker, he knew that wasn't the case with all of them, and Ace didn't wish to upset his family. Ace thought of what else to do, the only other doctors he knew of was, Surgeon of Death, everyone know of him, but Ace was very sure that man would kill both him and Smoker. And the other doctor he knew of was Chopper. And even if Ace was sure that Luffy wouldn't say anything if Ace walked over there with Smoker, Ace knew that they would never make it there in one piece. It was too far for him to walk with a wounded Smoker, people would kill them before that. Sabo could maybe help him, if Ace knew what his brother was. No all Ace could do was take Smoker somewhere safe, and hope for the best.

* * *

Ace was very careful when he laid Smoker on the bed. Ace looked around in the abounded hideout. He hadn't been here in years, not since he and his brothers moved out. But no one seemed to live here. It was the only place Ace come to think off, that was both close and safe. It was in the neutral district, and it was well hidden.

The lair was dusty and dark, and almost completely empty, besides a bed and a few chairs they had left. Ace had left all the furniture for Sabo and Luffy, knowing he wouldn't need them when he joined White Beard, and it looked like that had taken almost all of it. Ace lit some candles and Ace opened his first aid kit. He always carried one in his belt, not that Ace was sure if it would be too much help.

Ace sat down on the bed and turned Smokers head towards him, as he looked at the wound. It had grasped the left said of his head. It was long, thankfully not to deep, but it was bleeding, a lot. Ace almost panicked when he saw how much. Reminding him of the situation with Marco. But Ace forced himself not to think of it, as he started to clean the wound from the dirt that had gotten there, as Smoker felt. Ace tried to be careful, not to make the other man feel pain. Or well Ace wasn't sure if you could feel pain when you have fainted. But he didn't want to risk it. After cleaning the wound Ace looked down in at his kit. Well he had closing strips, but Ace wasn't sure if they would help at all. But hopefully they couldn't hurt. He removed Smokers grey hair, and Ace thought it reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. Then he thought it wasn't important and he used the strips, before he bandaged the wound, hoping it would help.

Ace then looked down at Smoker and remembered the wound in the shoulder, and it was only now Ace reflected that the men didn't wore a shirt. Ace had been too busy to notice it at first. Ace looked at Smokers chest and saw that he was very muscular, and Ace almost reached out and touched his abs. But just as he was about to, he stopped himself, thinking that Smoker, most likely would not appreciate it, if he was awake. Ace turned towards the wound instead.  
"Fuck" Ace said, when he saw that it wasn't a threw and threw. Ace would have preferred that, now it was stuck, and he could do nothing about it. Well all Ace could do was bandage it, and hope it was enough. In this case, enough for Smoker not to die.

Ace looked at his work and could almost laugh, it was so shitty, and he knew that he had no future as a doctor. Luckily that wasn't his goal at all. And when he was done with looking at his work, he looked at Smoker. The older man was both bloody and pail, but Ace could still tell that he was good looking, like really good looking. Ace almost reached out and touched Smoker's abs again. He thought it should be illegal to walk around without a sweater and looking that good. And for a second Ace almost wished Smoker was awake so he could tell him, just that. Before he licked his abs.

Then Ace actually laughed, because that was what he thought about now. He was in his old home, with an enemy, that was wounded, and Ace wanted to lick his abs. Well Marco often said he stopped thinking when he saw someone hot, and this time Ace could only agree. Not that he would admit that to anyone, and if he did, he would blame Smoker for not wearing a sweater. That, and it was a long time since Ace got something. And Ace knew that he most likely thought of this now, because he didn't want to think about what happened before. But he wasn't sure that it was better to think about Smoker's hot body, then almost dying. He would most likely say that both was equal bad. Even if thinking about Smoker's body was more pleasant then thinking of death. And it wasn't like it hurt to think about it. Doing something else my hurt, but thinking, no.

Ace leaned back against the wall as he kept studying Smoker, almost wishing he had Sabo with him, or Marco. Marco would do too, but he knew that Marco would tease him more than Sabo. But both men understood him when it came to this. Ace had known that he was gay since he sixteen. He wasn't sure how he figured out, or if he had always known. But it had scared the shit out of him, not knowing what to do about it. When he had figured it out, he had almost runaway from White Beard gang, thinking they didn't want him there. Ace wasn't too sure how people reacted to other people being gay, but what he had heard wasn't positive. So he had hide under some stares, like he used to do as a kid, when Marco had found him.

* * *

" _Hey kid, what's wrong?" Marco asked, but Ace didn't answer. Marco hadn't known the new kid long, he had only been there a few months, but he could tell something was making him upset. Marco always kept an eye on everyone, being a mother to them all, like Thatch, called it. But Marco knew that Thatch did the same, he kept an eye on everyone. But for some reason Ace had become special to them, he had taken them by storm, and a place in their heart, making them look out for him even more._

 _Which was why Marco had followed him when he had spotted Ace, almost running from the building. The boy hadn't been crying, but Marco could tell he wasn't far from it._  
_"Make some room" Marco said and Ace tried to make some room for him. He wasn't sure how, but Marco managed to squeeze himself into the room under the stares, next to Ace._  
_"This was cosy" Marco said. "How did you even know there was some room here?"_  
_"I hide her as a kid" Ace only answered and Marco was wondering why, but he didn't ask. He felt like Ace wouldn't tell him now._  
_"So why are we hiding here now?" Marco asked in a gentle toon. Ace didn't look at him; he only hid his face. Marco saw that the tears was streaming down his face, even if Ace tried to hide it._  
_"It's okay, whatever it is, it's okay" Marco said, putting an arm around the kid, with much effort, since the space was very small._  
_"It's not" Ace answered, almost in an angry voice._  
_"How can you say that without telling me what it is?" Marco asked him. He wasn't sure how Ace worked, but he hoped he could make him talk to him. And if not him, maybe Thatch, or some of the others. Otherwise, maybe he needed to find his brothers somehow, making them talk to him._

" _I can't tell you. You will hate me, and make me leave" Ace answered, which made Marco laugh. But he soon realised that wasn't the right reaction._  
_"I am sorry Ace. But whatever it is, we will not make you leave, or hate you. You are a part of our family now" Marco told him, hoping it would ease the kid. And it seemed to ease him somehow, since he stopped crying after a while, but he didn't say anything._  
_"So, how long will we sit here?" Marco asked and Ace actually looked at him, a bit confused. "I mean until you start talking. It's very uncomfortable. So do you think you will speak today? Or shall I leave and come back tomorrow?"_

" _I…" Ace started and Marco didn't say anything to force him to continue. He knew that it was something that really bothered the kid, so Marco let him take his time._  
_"I…" Ace tried again, and Marco heard how he took a deep breath. "Ilikeboyspleasedon'tmakemeleave"_  
_"Can you try say that again?" Marco asked, not understanding what Ace was saying. Ace looked away, in shame. "I am not mad or anything, if that's what you think. I just didn't hear you, since your forgot to breath, in-between words" Marco said in a gentle voice._  
_"I like boys" Ace whispered "Please don't make me leave"_

 _Marco could hear how frightened Ace was and he just hugged him closer._  
_"Oh Ace, we would never make you leave because of that" Marco told him in a gentle voice._  
_"Are you sure? What if White Beard don't think it's okay, and force me to leave?" Ace asked._  
_"Well then you wouldn't be leaving alone" Marco said and Ace looked puzzled at him, and Marco smiled._  
_"What do you mean?" Ace asked._  
_"I mean that if he wouldn't allow it, I would be there out there, with you, on the streets" Marco told him._  
_"You?" Ace asked._  
_"Yes me" Marco answered him. "And I know that father will accept you, and not make you leave, because he accepts me"_  
_"I am not the only one?" Ace asked and at those words Marco laughed._  
_"No you are not the only one. And I know that it's scary figuring this out, trust me, I have been there. But you can talk with me, or any of the others if you feel like it. I mean they may not see what you see, but they will try to." Marco told him and Ace smiled._  
_"I thought you would all hate me" Ace said and Marco nodded._  
_"I know. But we would never hate you, especially for something like that" Marco told him. "So do you want to get out of here, or do you want to stay here a bit longer?"_  
_"Can we stay a bit longer?" Ace asked and Marco nodded. "Thank you"_  
_"Anytime, Ace" Marco only answered._

* * *

Ace had been so glad he had Marco, and also glad that Marco could stand all his ridicules questions. Back then they hadn't seemed ridicules, but now, well now he thought they was. But having Marco there, helped him. And it also made it easier for him to tell his brothers. Luffy hadn't care at all, saying he was still Ace, just like Ace knew he would. He had been more scared of telling Sabo, never knowing what his brother thought. But when he told him, very nervously, Sabo only laughed, and welcomed him to the club. Ace hadn't understood what Sabo had meant first, but when he did, he got surprised. He had never thought Sabo would be the same as him. Sabo only said he was surprised that Ace didn't figure it out earlier. Sabo had noticed that Ace was gay years ago, something Ace wasn't sure was true, but he had only thrown a pillow at Sabo, who had dodge it, and laughed as he ran away.

So sitting there, alone, or almost alone in the, almost dark room, he wished he had one of his brothers there at least. He knew that both Marco and Sabo would say that Smoker wasn't their type, but they would still understand. The other two had figured out their types years ago, but Ace had never figured out his. Maybe because he mostly took a liking for whoever he thought was hot, and didn't think about it. And maybe because he mostly did it for sex, not trying to find something for the longer run, something the other two did. And as he sat there, he could only think that Smoker was hot. Ace almost felt a shamed, thinking it about the man. Not that he was a shamed over being gay, no it was more like he felt like he took advantage. Smoker wasn't a wake and all Ace could think of was touching his abs, and licking them, and his lips.

 _How the hell, did I end up there?_  Ace asked himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. You are so fucking strange, Portgas! Ace sighed, he felt like if he continued thinking this way, his thoughts would wonder someplace he preferred not to think of right now. Instead he tried to think of anything else, literally anything.

* * *

When Ace woke up, he saw that he was lying next to Smoker, his face against his bare chest, and one hand over it. Ace tried to think of how he had ended up there, when he saw that Smoker was awake.  
"What are you doing brat?" he asked in a gruff voice. Ace blinked a few times.  
"I have narcolepsy, I must have fallen asleep" Ace replayed, being the only thing he could think of, since the last thing he remembered doing, was thinking about Luffy's last birthday.  
"Move" Smoker answered and Ace was about to be childish and stay put, but then he remembered that the other man was marine, and most likely could arrest him if he wanted. So Ace moved a bit, but still didn't get up, feeling to sleepy to do so. What surprised Ace was that Smoker hadn't moved him while he slept. Or arrested him, or even leave. Ace only wondered why? But felt like he couldn't ask, he didn't want to come out the wrong way, whatever that way was.

"Where am I?" Smoker asked and Ace looked at him.  
"A place I know. You got hurt, and I didn't know where to bring you. Couldn't take you to my place, and I couldn't take you to your place either. Not wanting them to think I hurt you or something" Ace said, or arrest me, he added in his head. Smoker only nodded, and touched his head and shoulders. "Sorry, I am no good at patching up people, did what I could, but you need to make someone else cheek it out"  
"Thanks" Smoker only said.  
"Well not sure if thanks is the right word, since I dragged you into this mess" Ace said and Smoker looked at him.  
"That is true" Smoker told him before his gaze returned to the celling. "Thought White Beard told his sons to be careful, but a brat like you may not listen"  
"It wasn't my fault!" Ace defended himself, and Smoker only snorted. "It wasn't. They walked into our district and attacked me! Oh and well you. Wish I killed them!"  
"Telling you want to kill someone in front of a marine isn't a smart move, brat" Smoker said and Ace gave him a cold glance. "But I wouldn't blame you if you did. Shitty people, all of Black Beards men are"  
"Tell me something I don't know" Ace said.

"Where is my cigars?" Smoker asked after some moments of silence.  
"Cigars?" Ace asked and Smoker gave him a look. "Don't give me a schooling look. I don't know where they are. Haven't seen them"  
"Had them during the fight" Smoker said and Ace tried to remember if Smoker had any cigars, but he couldn't remember.  
"Guess you lost them, when you fell. And I didn't bring them with us, I had other things to think off" Ace said and Smoker didn't say anything as he started to look for something in his clothes, Ace guess was that he looked for some spare ones, and he seemed to find two.  
"Where is my lighter?" Smoker asked and Ace was about to answer that he didn't know. "You lost all my things, brat?"  
"At least you are a live, old man!" Ace snapped at him, something that seemed to surprise Smoker for a second, before he laughed.  
"Well guess I am, not sure if it's a relieve or not" Smoker said and Ace wasn't sure why he said it, so he didn't say anything about it.  
"If you want fire I can help you" Ace said and lit his finger and Smoker nodded. Ace sat up, so he could lit Smoker's cigars, and soon the man took his first smoke.

As he did, something triggered Ace memories and he leaned forward.  
"What are you doing?" Smoker asked as Ace was getting closer to his face.  
"It's you!" Ace said and Smoker looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You are the one that saved me when I was a kid"  
"You are Roger's son?" Smoker asked, not hiding his surprise, and Ace just nodded. "Huh, well what do you know, it's a small world"  
"Well it's actually only a town, so of course it's small" Ace teased as he laid down again, and Smoker just snorted.

"I never thanked you back then" Ace said and Smoker looked at him.  
"Didn't do it to get thanked. Just didn't sit well with me, killing children. And you were scared, so not that I expected a thanks" Smoker said and Ace just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not scared now, so thank you, fifteen years later" Ace said with a grin.  
"Could say we are even" Smoker answered him and Ace nodded. They could say that.

"So will you be able to get back?" Ace asked and Smoker looked at him.  
"Depends on wherefrom I am getting back" Smoker answered and Ace nodded.  
"We are in the neutral district, with the market" he answered him and Smoker seemed to think about it.  
"Then I should be able to get back without any problem" Smoker said.  
"Sure? You don't need an escort?" Ace teased.  
"From a shitty brat that runs away from his enemies, and let's the marines deal with them? No thanks" Smoker said, and Ace could hear that he actually tried to tease him back, but Ace didn't answer. Those words hurt, he knew he had run, and it wasn't a brave thing to do. And he had thought of just letting Smoker deal with Black Beard's men alone, but hearing it, hurt.

"Shit, I am sorry kid. Didn't mean it like that" Smoker said when Ace didn't respond.  
"Doesn't matter how you meant it, it's the truth. I ran, just like I did when I was a kid" Ace said and was about to get up.  
"Hey kid!" Smoker said and stopped him. "When you ran as a kid, it saved your life. Akainu would have killed you without thinking about it! And Black Beard's men! Well they were three to one, what should you have done? Fought them and died? Well then the shitty bastard would have gotten what he wanted. And my job is to deal with people like that!"  
Ace looked at the older man, but didn't answer him and Smoker let go of him.  
"Don't second guess yourself kid, you did the smart move!" Smoker said as Ace stood up.  
"Almost got you killed" Ace said and Smoker laughed.  
"Well everything almost gets me killed in this, shitty town." Smoker said and to that Ace could only smile.  
"That's how it is" Ace said and Smoker nodded.

"I need to be going" Ace said and looked at Smoker. "Stay as long as you feel like"  
"I will be going too" Smoker said and tried to stand, but Ace saw that he was a bit unsteady.  
"Are you sure?" Ace asked.  
"Can't be lying here, who knows what trap you have rigged for me" Smoker said and Ace just smiled this times.  
"Yeah who knows. Maybe I am actually a part of Black Beard's gang, and they are waiting outside" he said, trying to joke. "Okay that wasn't funny. But you don't need to worry about any trap. I wouldn't have saved you if I just wanted to get you killed"  
"Can't be sure of that. With all the crazy people out there, who knows what you are into, brat" Smoker said and Ace laughed.  
"I am into guys, but that's not something that kills people" Ace confessed and Smoker gave him a look, before he just shook his head.  
"Well glad to know, that it isn't something that will kill me" Smoker said as they started leaving the lair.

"I meant what I said, Thank you Portgas" Smoker said.  
"Ace"  
"Ace" Smoker said and Ace nodded happily.  
"And it was nothing. Glad you didn't die, don't think pops would like if I let you die" Ace said and Smoker just snorted.  
"That man is crazy" Smoker said and Ace laughed.  
"He maybe, but he is the greatest man alive!" Ace said and Smoker just shook his head again as they stepped out to the empty streets.

"Take care" Ace said to Smoker as he started walking away.  
"I should be the one saying that to you, shitty brat" Smoker said and Ace just smiled towards him.  
"See you around" Ace said as he walked into the shadows and disappeared. Ace smiled, he had met the man that saved him when he was a kid, surprised that it was Smoker, but at the same time glad. Then he knew that someone good was leading the marines, not that he liked them more, but at least it wasn't filth as Akainu. And he also smiled because he had touched Smoker, and slept next to him. Not that it was intentional, but it had felt good, and Smoker was really soft. Ace laughed for himself as he walked into the base, making Marco and Thatch look strangely at him, before they walked after him, questioning on where the hell he had been!


	7. A new gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter, and I must say that I loved to write this chapter so much! And I am happy with it, for the most part. The sex scene is well, I don't know. I am just not good at writing them, unless it rapes. For some reason I got really good at writing those. Anyway, hope you can survive it. And yeah I warn you that it is a sex scene this time, and it's between two guys, so yeah, if you don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> I loved to write more about Law and Cora-Sans past. And you will get more information about that too, and Sanjis. You will get it all!  
> I can tell you that Cora-San meets Law, when he is five, and it's 21 years ago.  
> The meet Sengoku 18 years ago. Its the same year as he dies.
> 
> Doctor Fishbonen is a really character, if you didn't know that. But the name Mikaro, isn't his real name. All of the people in his crew, doesn't have name, so I just made it up. 
> 
> I loved to write the part with Law in the hospital, with Luffy there, and everything that happens next. And I hope that you like it too. I am just trying to show how much is changing in Law's life now. And how he acted in the end, well he is just not a big fan of gangs. Haha
> 
> With Kaido more introduce, or not really but, well I can tell you that his district is more in the southwest, in the middle. With Shanks on his left side, and someone else, then Luffy kind of close. The neutral district is a bit above them, or more above Luffy's district. So now we have removed one district and Kaido's is a bit bigger now, and has a pice next to the marines.
> 
> You will also get more information about Crocodile, further down in the story. He isn't there just for the sex, no I have a plan.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Sabo, if I don't change my mind. But it has been awhile since we saw him, so thought it was time.
> 
> And we will get more information about what Law will do, and what Sanji will do too.
> 
> I can also tell you that Law's story and Cora-San's story is happening in the same day. And this is happening in the same time Ace story, in the last chapter happened. This is to show you that things happen in the same time, around town.
> 
> Last I want to thank everyone that are reading and reviewing, thank you so much! 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

* * *

"You were gone longer then I thought you would. I almost went looking for you" Cora-San said when Law and Sanji walked through the door. Both men looked at the man they saw as their father.  
"Sorry if we worried you" Sanji said, but Cora-San just smiled.  
"I am sure you had a reason, and as long as you are unharmed" he answered and looked at Law.  
"We met the Luffy and his friend" Law started and Cora-Sans eyes almost sparkled.  
"How fun" he said and Law gave him a cool look.  
"I wouldn't call it fun" he answered and Rosinante laughed.  
"Law, you barely call anything fun" he said before he turned to Sanji. "Did you have fun?"

Sanji who, was now standing in the kitchen, thinking of what he should do for dinner looked at the man.  
"I think I had" he said in a low voice. "They seemed nice, and I don't know"  
Both the other men smiled towards him, knowing how he felt, but both of them were glad to hear that Sanji had fun.  
"You have time to figure it out" Cora-San said and Sanji nodded. "Do you want to see them again?"  
"I think I do. I told Luffy I would" Sanji said and looked at Law.  
"I will go with you" Law said, without a doubt. Even if he didn't like the Straw hats, it wasn't like he disliked them, he just didn't like people, he would go with Sanji, for Sanji's sake.  
"Thank you Law" Sanji said with a smile.

"I am so glad that both of you gets new friends" Cora-San said.  
"They are not my friends" Law was quickly to point out, but Cora-San just smiled, and Law sighed as he sat down next to his father.  
"You need friends too Law" Cora-San told him, but Law just covered his eyes with his hat and didn't answer, and Rosinante laughed at his son, always the stubborn one.

"Law?" Sanji asked and Law hummed in answer. "Why did you choose to call yourself Sengoku, or rather Senguko?"  
"You still do that?" Cora-San asked in surprise as he looked at Law, who refused to look at him.  
"He has done that before?" Sanji asked and Cora-San nodded.  
"He has always said Senguko, since he was a child" Cora-San told Sanji, who looked at him very curiously. He knew so little about Law and Cora-San before he met them, fifteen years ago.  
"Why?" Sanji asked and Cora signed for him to sit down, and Sanji know what that meant, Cora-San had a story to tell.  
"Law met Sengoku as a child, since he was my adoptive father…"

* * *

  _Cora-San looked at Law, where he stood next to him. The young boy looked everything but happy, no he was rather angry, or that was how he looked. Cora-San know better, Law was scared, really scared, and Cora-San understood him, he was also scared.  
"Turn left here" Cora-san said to Law, who nodded and turned left. The young boy was walking ahead of him, looking down the street, prepared for the worst. And if Cora-San had more energy, he would never let Law go first, but now, well he didn't know if it would matter if he walked first, trying to protect Law. He would most likely not manage anyway. He was already leaning against the wall, trying to walk forward. Law looked back at him all the time, and Cora-San smiled each time._

_"Are you alright?" Law asked when he heard him sob in pain.  
"I am fine Law. We are soon there" Cora-San answered him. He wasn't fine, but he didn't want to tell Law that. Even if Cora-San know that Law knew that he was lying. Law was an intelligent kid, and even if he wasn't, well Cora-San was covered in blood, to start with. And the blood was just what Law saw. But Cora-San kept going, knowing that he needed to get Law to safety, what happened then, he didn't know._

_Cora-San looked at the boy walking in front of him, and he was proud over how Law handled everything. Cora-San had never imagine having children, never. It wasn't that he didn't like children, he just didn't felt like he wanted to carry on his genes, knowing how his family had been, and he didn't want to risk someone else being like his brother. And even if he was adopted, he never thought of adopting someone, mostly because his life didn't felt safe enough. But then he had met Law, and everything had changes. The young boy, five in age when they met, had stolen his heart. Cora-San didn't know how it happened or why, but Law had just found him. Law had seemed to hate him in the beginning, favouring his brother, something that worried Cora-San. But when Law found him after one of his brother's episodes he had turned. Cora-San didn't know why, but Law had cared for him after that, trying to help him. At first Cora-San had tried to get rid of Law, afraid what his brother may do to the young boy, but Law never left his side, and Cora-San gave in, starting caring for the boy too._

_The others didn't say much about it, as long as Law did what he should, and his brother even seemed amused, glad that Cora-San had someone, at least when he was in a good mode. When he wasn't well then Cora-San always asked Law to ran, and Law did. But Law always found him afterwards, often in a state, Cora-San never wished for him to see, but Law didn't say anything, instead he helped him find himself again. And Cora-San felt awful, that he relayed so much on the young boy, but Law did become the centre of his world, the only thing he cared about._

_So when Law found him tonight, Cora-San know what he needed to do, he needed to take Law and ran. And that was what he was trying to do now. Cora-San hopped that the others hadn't found out yet, especially not his brother. He needed to get Law to safety before they found out._

" _Straight forward" Cora-San said when he saw that Law had stopped at the crossing. Cora-San looked at the street and took a deep breath, knowing he needed to cross here, without any support. He stood up, feeling the pain at once. He took a steep, but felt how unsteady he was. Cora-San tried again, but almost fell, when he felt Law by his side. Law was supporting him, the best way he could, only being eight years old.  
"Thank you Law" Cora-San said and Law smiled a week smiled towards him as they started crossing the street._

" _How much longer?" Law asked when they were on the other side of the street.  
"Not far." Cora-San told him "Right here"  
Law turned right, and looked at Cora-San making sure he was following him, and the other man smiled towards him. Cora-San felt that his energy was starting to come to an end, but he would follow Law all the way to the door, that was his goal.  
"It's the yellow house" Cora-San said and pointed at a yellow house further down the street, and he was happy to see the house he grew up in, relived even. Law nodded at him and kept walking towards the house. Cora-San could see that the boy was very distrustful to be here, but Law didn't say anything, trusting him. Cora-San almost felt bad for him, knowing that Law wouldn't be happy to meet his father, but Cora-San had no else to turn.  
"Knock" Cora-San said, in a very low voice, when they entered the garden and walked towards the door. Law looked at him before he knocked. Cora-San soon heard movements inside the house and smiled, before he fell towards the ground. If he has had the energy he could have laughed, it felt so cliché, falling towards the ground when you almost made it. Cora-San heard the door open, and someone calling his name, before it become dark._

* * *

  _He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up. He sat up, scared, in the bed and looked around. At first he didn't remember where he was, but he soon saw that he was in his old boy room. And when he saw that he understood that he was in safety, and that was when he started to look for Law, scared of what had happened to the boy._

_"He is sleeping in the chair" a familiar voice said to him and Cora-San nodded, without looking at his father, and instead looking at Law. The boy was sitting at his desk chair, leaning against the desk, sleeping.  
"He refuses to leave your side" Sengoku said as he walked over to him.  
"He normally refuse to do when I am hurt" Cora-San said without thinking.  
"When you are hurt?" Sengoku said looking at him, and Cora-San could hear how worried he was.  
"Nothing important" Cora-San said and gave his father a smile. "How long was I out?"  
"We will talk about this, "nothing important", later" Sengoku said to him, and Cora-San actually rolled his eyes, feeling like his father treated him as a kid once again. "You have been out for three days. You are lucky that Fishbonen could help you!"  
_

_Cora-San didn't say anything about it, he just nodded and looked at Law, glad that he was alive, and didn't leave Law alone. He wasn't sure what the boy would do if he got left alone again.  
"He don't seem to like me very much?" Sengoku said and Cora-San looked at him. "He has kept his distance, and he barely talk to me, and when he does he isn't very nice"  
At those words Cora-San laughed and Sengoku gave him a wondering look.  
"I am sorry, but hearing you say that he isn't very nice, well that's just Law's way. He is only really nice to the one close to him" Cora-San said when he stopped laughing, before he got more serious. "And I would guess he don't like you. Don't take it personally, he don't like any marines"  
"Why?" Senguko asked.  
"He is not from here. He is from Flevance" Cora-San started. "I don't know how he manage to get away; all I know is that it gives him nightmares. That and that the marines killed his family."  
"How did he get here? And how did he get cured. There is no cure against the Amber Lead Syndrome" Sengoku said.  
"I don't know how he got here. All I know is that he seeked out my brother, wanting to destroy the world" Cora-San started.  
"So he is the boy you talked about. The one that gave you a lot of trouble?" he asked and Rosinante nodded.  
"He is the one. He come around after he found me, when…Never mind how he come around" Cora-San stopped himself, before he said too much, not wanting to talk about it. "He got cured after we founded a devil-fruit"_

_"You took the Ope Ope no Mi?" Sengoku said with a very displeased voice.  
"I did" Cora-San admitted.  
"Rosinante, that fruit was property of the marines!" Sengoku said. "Why did you do that?"  
"Would you have let me die, if I was the one that was sick, and you could do something about it?" Rosinante asked and Sengoku looked at him with surprised eyes.  
"He means that much to you?" he asked and Cora-San nodded, and at once Sengoku couldn't be mad at Cora-San anymore.  
"He does. I see him as my son" Cora-San told his father._

_"Does he know that you are a marine?" Sengoku asked after a while.  
"I haven't told him, but he knows, he is to intelligent to not know. He has heard me talk to you, and he knew that I never was like the others. That was one of the reasons he disliked me at first" Cora-San said.  
"He accepts you even if he knows you are a marine? Even if you said he don't like any marines" Sengoku said and looked at the boy.  
"For some reasons, he does" Cora-San said.  
"So do you think he will accept me?" Sengoku asked and Rosinante looked at him, a bit wondering. "If he is your son, he is my grandchild, and I would prefer if don't hate me"  
"Don't ask him to call you grandfather, and he may accept you, one day" Cora-San told his father.  
"Does that mean he will learn my name?" Sengoku asked.  
"I am sure he knows your name" Cora-San told him.  
"I hope so. Because as it is now, he keeps calling me Senguko" he said and Cora-San smiled._

" _Law you know that his name is Sengoku, don't you?" Cora-San asked and looked at the boy, how opened one eye and looked at him.  
"He is awake?" Sengoku asked surprised.  
"Who can sleep with a marine in the house?" Law asked him and slowly stood up and looked at Cora-San, who nodded towards him. Law walked over to him and Cora-San made space beside him in the bed. "Are you feeling better Cora-San?"  
"You know that his name isn't Cora-San?" Sengoku asked and Law gave him a cold look, like he asked if he was stupid.  
_

" _His name is Cora-San, just as much as your name is Senguko." Law said, and he sounded very sure.  
"Law you are wrong, his name is Sengoku" Cora-San said with a smile and Law shook his head.  
"No, it's Senguko! It's you who all are wrong" Law said and told Cora-San that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, he wanted to know if he was alright instead._

_"I am better Law. Thank you for helping me get here" Cora-San said and hugged the boy, who didn't say anything, but he hugged him back, very fast, hoping no one would see._   
_"I will leave you too. Call if you need something" Sengoku said as he left the room._

" _Are we safe here?" Law asked, very worried when Sengoku left and Cora-San nodded.  
"We are safe here" he answered, at least for now, Cora-San thought. He didn't know what his brother would do to find them, but he hoped they would be safe here.  
"Then I will train to get better, so I can protect you" Law said and Cora-San looked down at his son, and he couldn't help himself from crying, and he hugged the boy again.  
"Go to sleep now Law" Cora-San only said and Law nodded, and leaned against his father, before he went to sleep._

* * *

 "Law never stopped calling him Senguko, admitting he was wrong. He just said everyone else was wrong. And Sengoku accepted it, laughing at Law every time he told people they were wrong." Cora-San said to Sanji who looked at Law and smiled.  
"Weren't you the sweetest kid" Sanji teased Law, who just gave him the finger, which made the other two laugh. "So they got along well?"  
"They learned to do. They actually got very close, and stayed that way until father died, around a year later" Cora-San said and Sanji nodded.  
"So if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you stay with the marines?" Sanji asked. Knowing that the other two normally shout down when he asked about their past. Sanji wasn't sure why they did it, and he never asked. As he become older, Sanji was just glad whenever they shared something with him, feeling that they trusted him. All Sanji know was that Cora-Sans brother still looked for them, but he didn't know who it was, the others said it was better if he didn't know. Sanji wasn't sure why he hunted them either, but he had at least got the information that they left him today, and it was something.  
"It wasn't safe" Cora-San just said and Sanji know that he wouldn't get more information than that, and he nodded.

"Well I better start with dinner" Sanji said and stood up.  
"Need any help?" Cora-San asked.  
"From you? No! The last time you used the kitchen you burned Law's eyebrows" Sanji started, and Cora-San looked at Law when his oldest son gave him an angry look. "You cut yourself really bad, left blood all over the floor and you destroyed a window. So no you aren't getting near my kitchen again!"  
"But I just wanted to help" Cora-San said, and gave Sanji his puppy eyes.  
"Help by sitting still where you are. But I could need some help from you Law if you feel like it?" Sanji asked and Law just stood up and went over to his friend.  
"Not fair" Cora-San said to his sons, but none of them listen to him.

* * *

 Law was sitting in his office, and it was empty right now. He had a two patients further down the hall, but he had already looked at them, and they were sleeping now. So at this moment, he could relax for a bit, at least for now. It had been a stressful day, more patients then normally. A building had collapsed and a lot of people had been hurt. He had treated them all, the best he could, but he had two patients he couldn't save. And two that was badly hurt, and therefore had to stay at the hospital. And as if that hadn't been enough, Luffy had somehow got to his district and starting to call out for Sanji, dragging attention to him. Law had managed to get hold of the boy, stopping him from finding Sanji, but that had only meant that the boy was following him around instead.

* * *

 " _Doctor!" a man was calling for him, and grabbing his hand, but Law pulled away.  
"I will be with you soon" Law said and was about to keep walking when the man took a hold of him again.  
"I need help now!" the man said and Law looked at him. The man had a broken leg, but Law had other people that needed his help more.  
"You need to wait, and if you can't wait, then go and find another doctor!" Law said in a cold voice and kept walking.  
"Hey, not nice" Luffy said as he walked next to him, and Law glared at the boy.  
"Stop following me, I don't have time for you!" Law said.  
"Does Sanji have time for me?" Luffy asked and Law didn't answer as he kept walking._

" _Doctor! Look at my husband! You need to treat him now!" a woman said as Law walked past and Law looked at the man, he was hurt, more badly then the man with the broken leg. His head was bleeding, and he had a piece of metal stuck in his shoulder.  
"I will soon be with you" Law said and the woman was about to say something. "Just like I have said to others, you are free to leave whenever you want!"  
Law know that people that got hurt, always thought they needed the help most, but it irritated him, that they were so selfish.  
"You aren't nice to your patients!" Luffy said as Law went to the operating room.  
"I am not here to be nice to them!" Law said and stopped Luffy. "You can't go in here. Wait in that room!"_

_Law saw how Luffy actually did what he asked for, and Law understood that the teenager, wasn't completely stupid. He knew when to listen and Law was happy about that. He got into the room next to the operation room, cleaned himself, even if he normally didn't touch his patients, he didn't want to bring any bacteria with him into the room._

* * *

  _Law walked through the doors, and looked at the young girl, around six years old, lay on the operation table. Law looked at the machines next to her, and he knew that she was in bad condition. Some of her organs was starting to shutting down, and she had internal bleeding. Law knew that he needed to operate now to try to save her life.  
"Room" Law said the familiar words and the blue sphere appeared around him and he took the scalpel and started the operation._

* * *

 

_When Law walked out form the room, the girl was still in danger, but stable. She needed to stay at the hospital for now. Law avoided the parents, not wanting to deal with their thanks, he just left the room and kept walking to his next patient.  
"That was so cool!" Luffy said when he walked up next to him. Law had almost forgotten about him until now. He had been concentrated on the girl, and his job, forgetting about the annoying kid. "You said no to the other ones, because she needed the help more. You are a nice guy, even if you don't show it"  
"I can show you how much of a nice guy I am, if you don't shut up" Law said and turned to Luffy with a cold grin, and the kid actually stopped, and for a second he looked scared, but then he smiled again.  
"Let's save some people" Luffy said and ran away and Law sighed, stopping himself from killing the boy on the spot. If Sanji started to like this boy, and finding a friend in him, he didn't want to hurt his friend by killing Luffy. But Law know that it would take a lot of energy, not to kill the boy._

" _This has been really fun! You get to do this every day?" Luffy asked when they sat in Law's office. Law had taken care of the patients and most of them had gone home.  
"It's my job" Law only said as the boy walked around the room, looking at all the organs in the jars on the wall. He looked at all the papers and notes, and he seemed really interesting.  
"It must be fun. My job isn't as fun as yours. I only chase away bad guys that threatens the people in my district" Luffy admitted and Law didn't say anything. He had no reason to actually talk to the boy. "But you actually help people!"  
"Only when I feel like it" Law said and Luffy turned towards him with a puzzled look, but Law didn't say anything more. He had no reason to explain for Luffy that he only helped people when he felt like it. If it had been a bad day, he had most likely not helped any of them, not caring if they died. He had no bands to any of them, and they didn't matter to him. So they were just lucky that he had a good day._

" _Sanji told me you are a good guy. And I think you are. You really care about him, so if you can care about Sanji, you can care about others too" Luffy said and Law rolled his eyes.  
"Not that it matters to you, but I do have people I care about, other than Sanji" Law said and Luffy smiled.  
"Are they as cool as Sanji?" Luffy asked. "Can I meet them too? I bet they are really cool!"  
Law was about to answer Luffy that there was no chance in hell that he would let the teen, met his father and Bepo! It was already bad enough that he had met Sanji, and who know what they boy may be up to. Law didn't want to see his best friend hurt. But before he had the time to tell Luffy anything one of the alarms went off and Law stood up and left the office without even saying anything or waiting for Luffy._

* * *

  _When they got back to his office Law pored himself a glass of whiskey and he handled Luffy one. The teen hesitated for a second before he took the glass.  
"Sit" Law said and Luffy did as he was told. Law took a needle and thread and went over to the teen.  
"Does that happen often?" Luffy asked, not as happy anymore.  
"From time to time" Law admitted and looked at Luffy who nodded and Law started to attend to his wound in the shoulder._

_The patient in the room that had sounded the alarm, had gotten hostile. When Law had entered the room, with Luffy close behind him, the man was screaming. He was saying that they had kidnapped and hurt him. Law had tried to calm the man, but as soon as the man got red eyes and started demanding more, Law know that he was lost. Law know that the drug had gotten the hold of him. Law didn't know where the drug came from, or what it did before it ended people life. To be honest he hadn't tried to figure it out either. All he knew was that when the patient got this far, it always ended in death, a violent death. They tried to kill as many as they could before they died themselves. And even if Law didn't know where the drug come from, he could guess. But as the man got rushing towards him, Law made himself ready to kill him, but Luffy had stepped in between them. Law saw how the boys arm stretched as he punched the other man in the face. But the other man had manage to stab Luffy in the shoulder.  
_

" _Idiot" Law said as he walked past Luffy, and over to the man. The man's neck was broken and Law stood up.  
"Is he dead?" Luffy asked and Law just nodded. "Well then can you look at my shoulder?"  
Law looked at Luffy, the boy didn't even seem to reflect over the fact that he just killed someone. That told Law that the boy, how jolly and happy he seemed to be, had been around death. Law didn't say anything about it, not yet, not sure if it was a good thing or not. Being able to kill someone in this shitty town, meant that you could protect yourself and the ones you cared about. But it could also mean that you killed people for no reason. And even if Luffy didn't seem to be like him, Law wasn't sure. He only nodded at Luffy and they walked back to his office._

" _What will you do with the body?" Luffy asked.  
"I don't know yet. Some of them ends up in the jars, on the wall. Other, well I get rid of them" Law just said and Luffy nodded.  
"What was wrong with him?"  
"It's a drug. I don't know what kind of drug it is, it leaves no trace, and I haven't heard on any drugs that have the effect this one does" Law said and Luffy nodded.  
"Well at least he can't hurt anyone else" Luffy said and took a sip from the glass.  
"No" Law said and finished patching up the wound, and Luffy looked at it.  
"Wow, you are really good, even better then Chopper" Luffy said and then looked at Law. "Don't let him know that I said that!"_

_Law only emptied his glass before he refilled it.  
"I didn't ask, but you didn't get hurt, did you?" Luffy suddenly asked and Law turned around and faced him.  
"He killed me, if you can't see that?" Law said sarcastically and Luffy gave him a question look. "No Mugiwara-Ya, I am not hurt, since some idiot was standing in between"  
"Oh good. I don't think Sanji would have liked if I let his friend get hurt!" Luffy said with a big smile and Law just gave him a strange look. To be honest with himself he didn't know how to handle this kid. Compared to a lot of people in the city, he was honest and open, and friendly, very friendly. Law wasn't sure if it was a game or not, but it still made him very confused.  
_

_Law didn't answer him, instead he just took another sip from the glass and looked at Luffy. The teen looked out the window, out on the city, and they sat there in silence for a while.  
"I need to get back. I have some things to do" Luffy said suddenly and Law just nodded. "Tell Sanji I said hi"  
"I will" Law only answered and Luffy smiled.  
"I will be back soon" Luffy said as he ran away and before Law had time to tell him not to._

* * *

 After Luffy had left, Law had kept drinking, trying to figure him out. He wanted to know if he could trust Luffy with Sanji. Which was a ridicules thing, since Law had learned a long time ago, that you can't trust anyone in this town. Trusting people, got you killed, or them killed. Law know there was good people in the city, very few of them, but he was never keen on taking a chance on finding them. But now it seemed like he had to figure it out. Law sighed, he didn't felt like he had time to deal with stupid teens.

Law took another sip from his glass when he heard steps echo from the lower floor. At ones Law stood up, grabbing his sword, not knowing who was coming. Being disturbed made him really irritated. And if it was another patient, he was pretty sure that person would die! He walked took the stairs and soon he stood on the first floor, not seeing anyone yet. But he knew that they soon would be coming around the corner, judging from the sound. Law pulled his sword and made himself prepared for what may come.

"Law!" Bepo screamed when he saw him. Law who got caught off guard, just stared at his friend for a few seconds. Bepo come running towards him with a few people by his side, people Law had no idea who they were. But he could tell that his friend was scared, and he was hurt, just like the others were. They were even carrying someone  
"Bepo" Law said with a worried voice as the bear come closer.  
"We need your help" Bepo said and Law nodded. He could tell and he looked at Bepo.  
"Go to the higher floors!" Law said and Bepo stopped.  
"Let me help you!" Bepo said and Law smiled towards his friend.  
"No. Go with them. I take care of this!" Law said.  
"I am sorry" Bepo answered as he kept running and Law looked at the corridor.  
"Room" the blue sphere got activated again and Law was waiting for whatever was coming his way.

Soon he saw some men coming down the hall. The men stopped when they saw him, standing there with his sword.  
"Oh, who can this boy be?" one of the men said and laughed.  
"Didn't you parent's teach you not to play with swords?"  
"Or fight with people bigger then you"  
"Let's end him!"

Law just looked at them men, bored, as they rushed towards him. They clearly didn't know who he was, not that it bothered him. It made it all easier for him. Law raised his sword and swung with it in mid-air. The men stopped for a second, but when they saw that they weren't hit, they laughed and was about to keep running. Law looked at them, and smiled.  
"Didn't your parent's teach you to know your enemies?" Law said as he took a step closer, raising his hands. He made their bodies fly around. He separated some body parts, putting others together and for a few seconds he enjoyed himself. Making this people scared, and screaming, for his amusement. He relaxed, and smiled.

"I don't take lightly when someone hurts my friend" Law said as he was done with the separation of the men. "And I don't take lightly on people walking into my district without my permission. And I definitely don't take lightly on people who are cowards. Going after people in a group"  
"Please don't hurt us!" one man said and Law looked at him.  
"And I don't like people interrupt me!" Law said and made the room disappear. Law looked at them men and smiled. As he raised his sword again.  
"Please don't kill us like this!"  
"The weak don't get to decide anything, not even how they die!" Law said as he let his sword hit the men.

* * *

 When the screams stopped, Law turned around and started walking up the stairs. He was bloody again, and he smiled. Well at least he got to kill someone today. Someone that dared to attack his friend! Bepo hadn't been badly hurt, Law could tell, but even seeing his friend and family hurt, made him angry. He couldn't handle it. After everything that happened to Cora-San when he was a kid, he doesn't want to see anyone get that hurt again.

When Law opened the door to the highest floor he didn't have time to react, before Bepo attacked him, tackle him to the floor.  
"Bepo it's me" Law said and the bear looked at him.  
"I am so sorry Law. I was afraid that you were one of them" Bepo said and helped Law up on his feet. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"  
"I am fine Bepo" Law said with a smile towards the bear, and ruffled the fur on his head. "But you aren't"

"I am sorry" Bepo said and Law just shook his head.  
"Come one, let me look at you" Law said and walked towards his office.  
"Can you look at my friends too?" Bepo asked and Law just nodded as he kept walking. Law walked into his room, and looked at the half empty glass and emptied it, before he filled it again. Seeing Bepo getting hurt by someone, had shaken him, not that he would admit that.

"Should he really be drinking, if he is going to look at us?" one of the men asked.  
"Should you really be talking so loud, when the person you talk about, are in the same room as you?" Law asked without looking at them.  
"Come here Bepo" Law said and Bepo walked over to him and sat at the chair, Luffy had been sitting a few hours ago. Law looked at Bepo. He had a few cuts, and was bleeding from the head. Law walked over to a shelf and grabbed what he needed.  
"What happened?"  
"I am sorry" Bepo said and Law smiled towards him.  
"No need for that, just tell me what happened" Law said.

"I was out playing with Penguin and Shachi" Bepo started and pointed at the two men with hats. Law looked at them really fast and nodded. "We didn't do anything special, mostly walking around, talking about stuff, when we saw them"  
Law looked at the other men in the room, who didn't say anything.  
"They were fighting the men that chased us, and we wanted to help them" Bepo said.  
"Why?" Law asked, without caring that the others heard.  
"Because you say that the weak doesn't get to decide anything. And I don't want to be weak. I want to be able to help people, like you help me and Sanji" Bepo said and Law just looked at the bear for a second, before he hugged him.  
"You aren't weak Bepo, never think that. And never go and do stupid things like that!" Law whispered to him. "And definitely do not try to be like me!"

"But you are strong, and you can fight. You took care of the men" Bepo said and looked at Law's bloody clothes. Law smiled towards him.  
"I fight, because you and the others shouldn't have to. But I don't want you to be like me! I don't want anyone to be like me!" Law told Bepo who looked at him and nodded. Bepo who had been with Law and Cora-San since they lived with Sengoku nodded. He knew what they had been through and he understand what Law was referring too. He knew what Law had been doing. But Bepo only wished he could protect people too, he didn't mean to worry Law.  
"I am sorry" Bepo said again and Law just nodded.  
"Just be careful" Law said "And if you want to become stronger, I can teach you. As long as you don't go and do stupid things"

"Teach us too!" Penguin and Shachi suddenly said and Law looked at them.  
"We want to learn too! We couldn't help them either, or protect Bepo. But he is our friend, we want to learn!" Penguin said.  
"Yes please teach us!" Shachi said and Law didn't know what to say.  
"Can you do that Law? Can you teach all of us?" Bepo asked and Law sighed, he know that Bepo would teach the other two anyway. Law didn't know this two men, not at all, and he didn't trust them, even if Bepo did. But if he thought them some things, they may be able to protect Bepo if something happens. But Law also know that they could betray him. Law didn't know which he preferred. But since Bepo would teach them anyway, at least he could keep an eye on them, while they were training. Law sighed and Bepo smiled.  
"Thank you" he said and Law only nodded.

"Let me look at the rest of you" Law said when he was done with Bepo.  
"Can you start with him?" Penguin asked and Law looked at the unconscious man and nodded.  
"Place him on the bed" Law said and a more or less bald man, carrying him did. Law walked over to the man and looked at him, a bit surprised. Law hadn't expected to see the man here in his district. But Law focused on his injuries, instead of who he was, he had a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and was bleeding from the head, and had been doing so for a longer time, judging from how pale he was.  
"Move" Law said to the men standing around him. Knowing that they was worried about the badly hurt man, but Law needed more room.  
"Room" Law said and picked up a knife and was just about to cut the man open, to take a look at his ribs when a man with a red mask tackled him to the ground.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Law shouted as he felt how his head hurt, from where he hit the floor.  
"What are you doing?" the man asked and Law was about to actually shout at him, when Bepo removed the man from him.  
"He is helping him" Bepo said "It's his devil fruit. Trust me he knows what he is doing"

Penguin offered him a hand and Law looked at the other man, before he got up on his own. Penguin didn't say anything about it, and Law was glad for that. Not feeling like dealing with that too. He turned towards the man again, cutting him this time. He felt how the men looked at him, but Bepo's words must have had some effect, since none of them did anything. Law looked at the ribs, seeing that one of them was deadly near to puncturing the man's lung. If he had been moving around a lot more, it most likely had. Carefully Law removed it from the lung and put it back in place with the others. He made sure that nothing else was damaged before he closed the man again, turning towards the man's arm. He did the same there as he had done with the ribs and when he was done with the arm, he stitched up the head wound. The man would have bruises for a few days, and feel weak, but he would be fine. When he was done Law stood up and gave the man a cold glare.

"He will be fine" Law said as he went over to his glass, taking another sip.  
"That was amazing!" Shachi said.  
"You can just do that to people, without a problem?" Penguin asked, but Law didn't answer as he sat down in his chair. Closing his eyes, for a second.  
"Can you look at the others now?" Bepo asked very carefully.  
"They will be fine. It's just scratches. There is bandages on the shelf" Law said.  
"Are you sure?" Bepo asked.  
"They will be fine" Law snapped at him, before he realised what he had done. "I am sorry Bepo"  
"How long has it been since you slept?" Bepo asked.  
"A few days" Law admitted and Bepo nodded.  
"I am sorry" Bepo said and Law just shook his head. "I will call Sanji, he will pick you up, and take you home"  
"I need to stay. I have two patients here, they may need me" Law said.  
"You need to sleep" Bepo said and Law turned towards the bear.  
"I know Bepo. And I will sleep when I am done here, and when I can" Law said and Bepo nodded.  
"Then I call Sanji to get here and wait for you!" Bepo said and left the room before Law had the time to say anything.

* * *

 No one said anything in the room. Law was staring out the window, looking at the city. The others seemed really nervous, or worried about the man.  
"Why are Hawkins and his men here, in my district?" Law finally asked, without looking at them. "Who was the men chasing you, and why?"  
"Like we would tell you!" The man in the mask said.  
"I saved you. So I would appreciate if I know, who's men I killed." Law said. None of the others answered him and Law was about to ask again when he heard the man in the bed get up.  
"I think he deserves some answers, for what he did" Hawkins said in a calm voice.  
"Are you sure boss? Is it really wise?" the man in the mask asked.  
"Mikaro, who can tell what's wise anymore?" Hawkins asked the man in the mask. Mikaro didn't answer.  
"Can you leave us, so I can talk with the surgeon alone?" the man asked. His men looked at him before they nodded and left. Penguin and Shachi looked at him, like asking for permission to leave and Law just nodded. Feeling that he needed to talk to them about that later.

* * *

 "Do you have more of that?" the man asked and pointed at the glass Law was holding. Law pointed at a shelf and he nodded, stood up, unsteady, and walked over. "I guess you are the one I need to thanks for my life, and for saving us?"  
"I would thank Bepo, if I was you" Law answered as the man sat down, opposite of him.  
"I will remember to thank him" Hawkins said "But I am sure that he wasn't the one healing my wounds. I am sure that was the surgeon of death"  
Law didn't argue with that, but he didn't say anything either, he just took a sip from his glass.  
"So what made the surgeon of death, doing that for a stranger?" he asked.  
"Bepo" Law only asked and Hawkins nodded.  
"You do crazy things for the ones you care about. Like walking into another man's district" he said and Law didn't say anything, so the man continued. "The men you killed, where Kaido's, I apologise for forcing you hand like that. It wasn't my intention to make you go against him"  
Law only nodded. He had crossed Kaido's men before, leading to their deaths. He preferred to stay out of the man's way, but he wasn't scared of him. And it was his men that walked into his district, they only had themselves to blame. But this wasn't something he was going to let the stranger know.

"And I would say that they were chasing us, because they saw an opportunity. After everything that happened, my district become smaller and weaker. And Kaido, like the others saw a chance, and took it. I was expecting the attack from Black Beard, but Kaido surprised us all. The cards never warned me about him." Hawkins said. "But making us leave our district wasn't enough, they wanted to kill us. So I looked at the cards, and I saw that the best option was to run. I thought about the territories in town, and I thought yours was the best one. I couldn't go to the others, knowing it would mean death, but with you I didn't know what it meant. And I took a risk"

Law looked at him for a while, before he said anything.  
"And what do you want me to do, now that you are here?" Law asked.  
"That I don't know. I am alive so far, even if that is because of Bepo" Hawkins said and Law turned to face the window again. What the hell was he supposed to do? He could kill them all, but he knew that would hurt Bepo. Sure Bepo would get over it, but Law didn't like hurting his family if he didn't need to. Sending out Hawkins and his men on the street again, they would most likely be killed in another district, or captured by the marines. But there was also the risk that they returned and attacked him. It was a slim chance, but he wasn't willing to take that one.

"Can I make a proposal?" Hawkins asked and Law looked at him, and nodded. It wouldn't hurt to hear what the other man had to say. "Would you consider letting us join you and your gang?"  
"Join me?" Law asked in surprise "There is nothing to join"  
"Well if we joined you, it would be the start of a gang" Hawkins said.  
"Your gang" Law said and Hawkins didn't answer him. Law wasn't interested in having a gang, he had never wanted to join one, not after what happened when he was a kid. And he didn't want to have people close.  
"No one manage on their own, not in this city" Hawkins said.  
"No one manage if they gang up with the wrong people" Law said to him and Hawkins laughed at those words.  
"You sound like you are talking out of experience" he said, but Law didn't answer him. "You can't take on the city, all by yourself"

Law still didn't say anything, he had no intention on telling what his plans was to this stranger. A man that had his own gang, and now wanted to join him. Law didn't trust it at all. People never did that, if they didn't want anything.  
"Do it Law!" Law heard Bepo's voice through the door. Law sighed and opened the door, and looked at the bear standing there with Shachi and Penguin. "It would be really nice to have them in our gang"  
"Our gang?" Law asked and Bepo nodded.  
"If you are creating a gang, we are joining" Bepo told him and the other two smiled.  
"We aren't creating a gang" Law told them, but Bepo just smiled.  
"We are, and you don't have a choice!" Bepo said and looked at Hawkins.  
"Welcome aboard Hawkins" Bepo said and Hawkins smiled.  
"Thank you Bepo. And also thank you for helping us"  
"It was nothing" Bepo said and Law looked at all of them, feeling that he lost control of the situation.  
"We aren't creating a gang. Stop welcoming them!" Law snapped at them, just as Sanji walked into the room, looking confused.

"We have created a gang" Bepo said to Sanji, who didn't know how to react. He saw Bepo's smiling face, being happy about it. But he also saw that Law, was far from happy. He saw that his friend was very displeased about this, and Sanji know that this was something Law really didn't want.  
"I think you should hold that thought for the moment Bepo" Sanji told the bear as he walked over to Law. "What if all of you sleep on it?"  
"But we have already decided" Bepo said, sounding sad.  
"You have all decided. I don't think Law has decided anything. And you can't force him to do this" Sanji said and Bepo slowly nodded. "Shall we go home Law?"

Sanji looked at Law as he took his sword and left the room without a word to the others, and Sanji could tell how upset he was. Sanji couldn't remember if he had ever seen him this upset.  
"I am sorry Sanji" Bepo said and Sanji smiled towards the bear.  
"I know that you are. Just let me talk to him and see what I can do" he said.  
"What shall I do with them?" Bepo asked and looked at Hawkins, who was still sitting in the chair. He smiled towards Sanji when he looked at him. Sanji forced himself not to look away, not found of strangers smiling at him. But with Law gone, and Bepo unsure, he felt like he needed to take control.  
"They can stay here for a while" he said "Just don't do anything to make Law kill you"

* * *

 With those words he left the others to go after Law, who had almost gotten out of the hospital when Sanji caught up. Law didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. Sanji could tell that Law was worried, angry, a bit hurt from Bepo's action, but mostly scared. Sanji didn't know why, but he guessed it had something to do with what happened to him as a kid.  
"Let's go home. I will make us some dinner, and then I will try to help you sleep" Sanji said and took Law's hand, to trying to comfort him.  
"Is Cora-San home?" Law asked.  
"I don't know. He left soon after you did, and he hadn't got back when I left." Sanji said and Law just nodded. Sanji felt like Law needed his father in this moment, and he hoped that Cora-San would be home soon.

* * *

 Cora-San looked at the casino. He hadn't shown it, but telling Sanji that story had made him remember things he didn't want to. And this time he hid it, not wanting to take it out on Law. Instead he had waited for Law to leave the next morning, and when he had, Cora-San had called Crocodile.

* * *

 " _Crocodile" the other man said, sounding busy.  
"Hi, it's Cora-San. We met a few weeks ago. Not sure if you remember" Cora-San said, but at those words Crocodile laughed.  
"I remember, and not because you were bad" Crocodile said and those words made Cora-San smile for some reason.  
"I hope I am not disturbing you?" Cora-San asked. He didn't know when Crocodile was working, and he hoped he hadn't disturbed the other man.  
"Not at all. I am only reading some papers, so you are actually saving me from boredom" Crocodile answered.  
"Well glad to hear that I can save someone" Cora-San said without thinking about it. He could almost hear Crocodile, wanting to ask about it, but Cora-San kept talking instead. "Do you have time to meet me?"  
"I have time, and if I hadn't have time, I am sure I could have made time" Crocodile said with a laugh. "When?"  
"Well I am free now, so as soon as you can" Cora-San said.  
"I tell my guards to let you in, when you get here" Crocodile said.  
"See you soon" Cora-San said and hang up._

* * *

 He had told Sanji he was heading out, and his son had given him a question look, but as always he never asked, only told him to stay safe. Cora-San smiled at those words, Sanji didn't know what he had done or could do, he only saw him as a gentle person. But he was happy for that, not wanting to scare Sanji. That kid had been through enough already. No Cora-San tried to shelter him from what he had and could do. The only one knowing that was Law. Cora-San felt guilty for what he had put that kid through, even if Law never complained. But he was pleased with himself, that he hadn't blamed Law for his misery this time. And hopefully Crocodile could help him forget everything, like the last time.

Cora-San walked through the casino, not stopping at any of the tables or bars, instead he headed for the door Crocodile showed him the last time. He was actually a bit nervous that the guards wouldn't let him in. That Crocodile either hadn't had time to tell them yet, or was fooling him. But when he got to the door, the man opened the door without looking at him, and let him in. Cora-San walked towards the Crocodiles room and when he got there, he knocked.

"You may enter" a voice said and Cora-San did enter. Crocodile was sitting behind his desk, still reading some papers. "I am almost done. You can take something from the bar if you want"  
Cora-San nodded and went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He took the glass and walked over to the tank with the crocodile in. Just as the first time he was there, he was really fascinated with it. He looked at it as it, swam around, and looked at him from time to time.  
"There is food in the cabinet, if you want to feed here" Crocodile said without taking his eyes from the papers. Cora-San looked at the cabinet and opened it. Inside was a fridge with a bucket of meat. Cora-San took a piece of meat and closed it again. He looked at the tank and saw the opening in it. He threw it in there, and he saw how the water got bloody, and how the crocodile went after it, in seconds. It tore the meat to pieces and Cora-San looked, not sure how to react.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Crocodile said as he walked up to him.  
"In a way it is" Cora-San admitted and Crocodile laughed.  
"Not everyone would admit that" he said. "And I apologise for that"  
Cora-San looked at the paper but shook his head.  
"Nothing to apologise. I am the one getting in the way of your work" Cora-San said.  
"Like I said before, you are saving me from boredom" Crocodile answered as he pressed his lips against Cora-Sans. Rosinante felt the taste of smoke, and of something more, something he couldn't place. Soon he felt Crocodiles tongue, asking for entrance, and Cora-San parted his lips. They fought for dominance, until Cora-San gave in, letting Crocodile win.

Crocodile removed Cora-Sans coat, and let it fall to the floor, almost making Cora-San fall over when Crocodile moved them towards the bed. But Crocodile caught him.  
"Well I am eager too, but the floor is very uncomfortable, trust me" he said with a smile and all Cora-San could to was nod, dumb fooled. As they laid down on the bed, Cora-San took some of the commando back. Feeling that he didn't want to give Crocodile all the power. He turned the other man around, and was now sitting on top of him. And Crocodile smiled towards him as Cora-San was starting to unbutton his shirt slowly, with his teeth.  
"You have done this before" Crocodile said, and Cora-San only nodded, as dragged his nails along Crocodiles chest.

Cora-San removed Crocodiles shirt, along with his own, before he went for his pants.  
"You can do that with your teeth too?" Crocodile asked as Cora-San lowered himself, with a smile. He went for the button on Crocodiles pants and opened it with his teeth's, before he went for the zipper. Cora-San felt how Crocodile started to get hard under him, and he smiled. Well despite everything that had happened to him, this was something he had gotten good at, he knew how to pleasure other men. When he had unzipped Crocodiles pants he took them off, with his underpants. Cora-San smiled as he looked into Crocodiles eyes and closed his lips around Crocodiles cock. He saw the surprise in the other man's eyes, before he started to play with his tongue around it. Soon making Crocodile moan, and as Crocodile did, Cora-San felt himself getting harder. Cora-San went deep without a problem, something that seemed to make Crocodile moan more, and Cora-San was about to continue when Crocodile stopped him.  
"I want to have some fun too" he said and pulled down Cora-San. Cora didn't protest, he just followed and Crocodile smiled as he started to undress him.

Soon they were both naked and Crocodile smiled, and for a second Cora-San thought he looked like the crocodile in the tank, like a predator. But as fast as he thought he saw it, it was gone. Crocodile pressed his lips against him, hard as his hand was wondering down to his cock. Cora-San felt how Crocodile grabbed him, as his fingers almost danced over it, and a moan soon left Cora-Sans lips, into Crocodile's mouth. Crocodile seemed as pleased when he could pleasure him, as Cora-San was.

"Give me the lube!" Crocodile said and Cora-San looked at the night stand next to him and took the lube. Crocodile took it from him and covered his fingers, he looked at Cora-San who nodded and Crocodile started by putting one of them into his arse. Cora-San felt the familiar feeling between pain and pleasure and he moaned again. Crocodile took that as a sign to continue, and when he felt that Cora-San was ready he put in another finger, and then another. When he removed them Cora-San felt empty for a second before he felt how Crocodile entered him. Cora-San moaned again, especially since Crocodiles hand, grabbed his cock again.

At this moment Cora-San forgot about everything, he only felt Crocodile inside him, filling him with pleasure. He heard his own breathing and his own heart, pounding against his chest. He heard Crocodiles moan, with his own and he soon felt how he was starting to get near his climax.  
"I am near" Crocodile whispered and Cora-San nodded, giving him permission to cum inside of him. And soon Cora-San felt the familiar warmth inside of him and he felt how he wasn't far behind Crocodile. Crocodile pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"Well that wasn't a bad way to start the day" Crocodile said while he tried to catch his breath.  
"I was hoping it would continue a while longer" Cora-San said when he could breath. Because as soon as they both were done, he started to feel the memories and thoughts again.  
"I have all day" Crocodile said and Cora-San nodded.

* * *

When Cora-San had felt happy he had left Crocodile, who hadn't seemed to mind, since he seemed to be in a good mood too. Crocodile told him to call whenever he felt like it, and Cora-San nodded, not saying anything about it. He didn't want to promise him anything. Cora-San knew he most likely would call again, but he didn't want to lie. So instead he had said goodbye and left the same way he got there, once again missing Crocodiles, smile when he did.

Cora-San lit a cigarette on his way home, and managed not to set himself on fire, it maybe because he tripped and felt in a puddle, but he didn't care about that. He didn't even care about the pain he felt, the only thing he cared about was that he no longer felt bad, and was haunted by memories. So when he walked into the apartment, he was actually whistling. Until he saw his sons. He saw Sanji sitting at the table, trying to make Law eat, which was unusual, since it was normally the other way around. But Cora-San knew that something had made Law feel very bad. He hadn't seen Law like this in years.

"Thank god you are home. I don't know what to do" Sanji admitted and Cora-San nodded.  
"It's okay" Cora-San said to Sanji and walked over to Law. "Law?"  
Law looked at Cora-San and Cora-San saw the horror that more often was haunting his own face, then Law's. Something made him think of the past, the worse parts of the past.  
"Let's get you to bed" Cora-San said and helped Law up. Law didn't even protest. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. You too Sanji if you feel like it"  
Sanji only nodded, having a feeling that Law may need them both there.

Cora-San walked Law towards his bedroom, before he grabbed Law's pyjamas pants from his room, handling them to Law, how just got changed, without thinking about it.  
"Where is Bepo?" Cora-San asked, worrying about the bear. But ones he said those words he saw a change in Law, actually anger, something he had never seen Law show towards Bepo.  
"He is still at the hospital. Let's talk about that tomorrow" Sanji said and Cora-San nodded before he got changed, trying to hide the scars from the past, and the marks Crocodile from Sanji, not wanting him to see either. But if Sanji saw them he didn't say anything about it. Cora-San got into bed and Law soon laid down beside him, crawling into his arms, without thinking about it. Cora-San didn't say anything about it, he just holds him, like he had done when Law was a kid. Sanji soon laid down on the other said of Law taking his hand, smiling towards his friend.  
"Everything is going to be fine Law" Cora-San whispered to his son, before he started singing a lullaby, that he used to sing for Law when he was a kid, hoping to make Law feel better. And Cora-San relaxed when he felt how Law fall asleep. He smiled towards Sanji, before both of them closed their eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. The power of information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am finally back. I was in Japan for almost two weeks, landed last Friday, and had to prepare stuff for work and everything. So I couldn't write, sorry about that. But here I am, with a new chapter, and this time about Sabo. And I am happy about this chapter, even if it's a bit short (sorry).
> 
> I am still struggling with Sabo as a character, that's why it isn't only him in this chapter. I am hoping that I can write more chapters with only him. But it's also hard to write his chapter without revealing to much. But I let you get some information, even if it's just rumours. Hope you like it.
> 
> Besides that I can tell you that next chapter most likely will be about the Straw Hats, maybe all of them or some of them. I haven't decided yet. I have a few ides, I am just not sure in which order I will put it. So it may be a Vivi chapter too, or maybe a whole new character, like Shanks, Marco or someone like that. If you want you can leave a comment, on who you would like to have a chapter about, and if I see that it fits I will give you one. You can always wish for a character anyway, because most characters have a story, but I may just give them a short one. But if there is someone you will know more about, let me know. And I will also give you flashbacks chapter in the future.
> 
> I think this is all. As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

The apartment was almost covered in darkness, except a few candles standing on the table. Papers was scattered over the table and on the floor. Almost making it look chaotic.  
"I can't make any sense of this" Sabo said and sighed. He had been studying the papers for hours, but he hadn't been able to find an answer.

Sabo sat down on the chair, sighing as he did, he put the hat on the table, and closed his eyes. He had a headache, probably from the lack of sleep he had recently. But when he couldn't figure something out he got restless. He liked having things under control, and right now he hadn't. Or rather, he couldn't control what would happen anyway, but in this case he couldn't predict it either. He had no idea how it would affect the city, and that worried him. He knew that he would need to wait and see, but he wasn't a fan of that.

"I need to sleep" Sabo said to himself, but he did no effort to move, instead he looked at the papers again, hoping that they would magical give him an answer, which of course was ridicules. Sabo was about to stand up again when he heard movements outside his window. At ones Sabo took the pipe he used as a weapon and disappeared into the shadows, waiting for whoever was outside his window.

"Sabo?" Ace said when he got inside, looking for his brother. Sabo stepped out from the shadows with a smile, it was only his brother. Few people knew where he lived, so he didn't expect an attack, but he was careful anyway. He knew that he had enemies, they didn't know who he was, but there wasn't impossible that someone had followed him. And Sabo preferred not to be killed, so he was always careful.

"Hello Ace" Sabo said put the pipe down as he sat down on the chair again.  
"You don't think it's a bit dark in here?" Ace asked and looked at his brother.  
"No" Sabo only answered and Ace walked closer.  
"Headache again?" Ace asked as he started looking at the papers. Sabo gave him a look before he gathered the papers and turned them so Ace couldn't see them.  
"Yeah I have a headache" Sabo answered.  
"You shouldn't work so much" Ace said, not thinking about that he almost sounded like Marco. "Need any help?"  
"No" Sabo only answered.

Sabo loved his brother he did, but he didn't trust him with the papers. Ace belonged to a gang, and Sabo didn't know what Ace may do with the information. Sabo knew it was an awful thing to think, but he couldn't trust Ace to the full. Because Ace was devoted to White Beard, and he would help the old man in any way he could. And it wasn't like Sabo had anything against the old man, there was way worse people in the town, people Sabo wished never would get the power. But even if White Beard was better, Sabo didn't want him to rule either. No Sabo wanted the people to have the control, to decide who rules, if someone is about to rule. And to be able to make that happen, he needed to destroy everything that was now, and build something new.

Sabo looked at Ace, who almost looked hurt, and Sabo felt a bit guilty, he did not wish to hurt Ace. He really hoped he could avoid that, but he also knew that it may be needed, for the better cause.  
"What gives me the pleasure?" Sabo asked, hoping to make Ace a bit happier.  
"Can't a big brother visit his little brother, being worried about him?" Ace asked and Sabo looked at him for a second before he started laughing.  
"You can do that, but you never visit me without a cause" Sabo said, still laughing.  
"Fine. It wasn't that funny" Ace said with a grumpy face and Sabo stopped laughing. "I came because I wanted to know what you knew about Smoker?"

Sabo gave Ace a questioning look.  
"And you want to know this because?" Sabo asked and Ace rubbed his neck.  
"No reason" Ace told Sabo.  
"You are a bad liar Ace" Sabo only answered as he stood up and walked over to a shelf, and took out a file. "But if you don't want to tell me I shall not ask"

Sabo looked at Ace who looked at him, for a few minutes they just stood there looking at each other, before Ace started talking.  
"I met him a week ago" Ace started and Sabo waited for him to continue. "I ran into some of Black Beards men…"  
"Where you hurt?" Sabo interrupted, worrying about his brother. Ace looked at him with a smile. Even if they had different opinions and didn't always understood each other, Ace knew that Sabo always cared about him.  
"Nothing bad. Anyway I ran from them" Ace said in a low voice, but Sabo didn't judge Ace, knowing that would hurt his brother. Instead he waited for him to continue "Well, when I ran, I ran into Smoker. We fought together, he got hurt, I helped him, figured out that he was the man that saved me as a kid."  
"It's a small world" Sabo said.  
"It's only one town" Ace answered with a smile and Sabo just gave him a look. "Anyway, the meeting got me curious about him"

"Not because you thought he was good looking?" Sabo teased and Ace's cheeks become red.  
"No!" Ace answered and Sabo just laughed.  
"I will not judge you. Even if he isn't to my liking, he isn't bad looking" Sabo said as he sat down. "Anyway I have some information about him, nothing that really will help you"  
"Can I have it anyway?" Ace asked and Sabo nodded.  
"He is the only child. His parents died when he was young, lost as sea. Where he lived until he joined the marines twelve years old, I do not know. He was a good soldier, and apparently both Sengoku and Garp took a liking to him, training him, until they both died. Smoker, never liked Akainu, and that's most likely why he saved you. When the marines got worst, he took Aokiji's side, and he kept fighting even when the other man disappeared. When Akainu died Smoker become the new leader, being forced to execute half of the marines for crimes they did when Akainu lead them. He has gotten a lot of enemies that way. But he still fights for what he thinks is right. He tried to lead the marines on the right path, but he doubts himself sometimes. He is on the brink of giving up, but he still tries to fight with what faith and strength he has left." Sabo said when he looked up from the fail. "He is a cold, collected but fair man, and I would say he is one of the few good men and marines left in the city"

"Have you met him?" Ace asked, looking at Sabo.  
"Not face to face. I have given him information I have thought he needed. But I have never talked to him" Sabo said. He didn't have any intention to do so either. He didn't want to be seen by the other man.  
"Do I want to know how you got all this information?" Ace asked and looked at the file.  
"No you don't" Sabo only said, feeling it was the best not to tell Ace about the prisoners he had met, and talked with. He knew that Ace wouldn't improve, not at all.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" Ace asked, almost sounding disappointed.  
"Nothing that will help you." Sabo said and put away the file. "I can only tell you to be careful, Smoker is a good man, but you do belong to a gang, and for him justice is more important than feelings"  
"Feelings?" Ace asked, almost hopeful.  
"Aren't you getting a bit to hopeful?" Sabo teased and Ace looked away. "What I meant was, that even if he would meet you again, and be curious about you, he may arrest you instead. It his job and he cares more about that, and his own feelings. In a city like this, it isn't bad, but I don't want to see you hurt."  
"Are you worrying about me?" Ace said with a laugh and Sabo sighed.  
"Do you even need to ask?" Sabo asked when suddenly a loud bang sounded.

"What was that?" Ace asked worried, but Sabo just laughed.  
"That is our idiotic little brother" Sabo said and just as he said that Luffy jumped through the window.  
"I can't seem to make it through the window" Luffy said with a laugh. "Oh Ace, you are here too?"  
"Does this happen often?" Ace asked Sabo when his brother stopped laugh, ignoring Luffy.  
"From time to time. I am actually waiting for the day he makes it through the window. That's why it's always open, and nothing in the way" Sabo explained, and when Ace looked at the window, there was an open space in front of it, making sure that Luffy wouldn't hit anything.  
"Eyh, Ace, stop ignoring me!" Luffy said to his oldest brother.  
"Who said that?" Ace said with a teasing toon and Luffy was about to shout at Ace, when Sabo stepped in between.

"What are you doing here Luffy?" Sabo asked and Luffy looked at him with a smile.  
"I needed some information, and when I need something you are the best person to go to"  
"Hey!" Ace said, almost feeling hurt, but Luffy is just sticking out his tongue.  
"Well what a honour it is that both my brother is coming here. But not to see me, but to get my information" Sabo said and Luffy just laughed.  
"If I said I was here because I wanted to see you, you would just see right through it" Luffy told him.  
"Well someone is smart enough to understand that" Sabo said, giving Ace a look.  
"I tried to be polite" Ace told Sabo.  
"Don't, at least not when you can see right through it" Sabo said and Ace just gave him a look.  
"Ace is also here to get information?" Luffy asked and Sabo nodded.  
"He has a crush on Smoker, and wanted to know more about him."  
"I do not!" Ace said, a bit too high and Luffy looked at his older brother and just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about that.

"So what information do you need, Luffy?" Sabo asked and Luffy turned towards him.  
"I want to know if you have information about a man named Sanji, Senguko and Vivi?" Luffy asked and Sabo looked at him. He was actually staring at him, in surprise.  
"Vivi? As in the lost princess?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded. "Why do you want to know anything about her? You are normally not interested in history"  
"I met her a few weeks ago, and…" Luffy started but both his brothers interrupted him.  
"She is alive?" they asked and Luffy nodded.  
"Where is she?" Ace asked, he could not wait to tell the old man this.

White Beard had been looking for her for years, not wanting her to be alone and unhappy. He had said that if she ever returned and wanted the old palace back, and the throne, he would give it to her. Ace had never met the princess and couldn't understand why, he couldn't understand what's so special about her. But he knew that the information would make his father happy, that was enough for Ace, at least in this case.

"I can't tell you where she is" Luffy said and Ace was about to protest when Sabo gave him a look, and Ace stayed quiet, even if he was unhappy.  
"Is she alright? Does she need anything? When is she coming back?" Sabo asked instead and Luffy looked at him, blinking a few times.  
"She is alright, I think. She didn't talk much about herself. She need some medicine, don't really know what it is. And she isn't coming back, she doesn't want to be the princess. But I promised her that when I become king, she can become my queen if she wants" Luffy said with a smile, the others weren't smiling. Sabo thought so many things was wrong with those sentences.

"First of all Luffy, you know what it means if she is your queen right?" Sabo asked and Luffy sighed.  
"I may not be as smart as you two, but I am not stupid. And Usopp schooled me about this already. But all it means is, when I become king she can become queen if she wants, without being my wife. She can, if she wishes get her throne back, and look after the city!" Luffy explained to the other two and Sabo smiled. Luffy would be the only one that saw it that way, and it was kind of sweet of his little brother to say that.  
"As long as you know" Sabo said. "Why do she need medicine, is she hurt?"  
"She isn't hurt, that's all I can tell you" Luffy said and Sabo nodded, stood up, and walked over to the shelf again. He remembered something, he read in the papers.  
"Is it for her father?" Sabo asked after looking in the papers and Luffy slowly nodded.  
"So the king is alive too?" Ace asked, really surprised to hear that, once again Luffy nods.

"Luffy you must tell us where they are, White Beard can help them" Ace said and Luffy smiled.  
"No need, Vivi can take care of herself, she know how to fight, manage to kill one of the men that attacked us." Luffy said, almost sounding proud of her. Luffy knew that it wasn't easy for Vivi, but she had done it, and that was the important part. The other two didn't look too happy about that. "And it's her choice, she doesn't want anything to do with the city. But I don't know why, I want to know what happened, why isn't she queen anymore?"

"When this happened, we were still kids, so I am not sure about the details, I don't anyone really are, well expect the ones who are involved. When this happens, Vivi is only five years old, so I don't know if she remembers it all" Sabo started, looking through some papers. He had tried to get more information about what happened through the years, but it was difficult. He couldn't talk to the people involved, because the royal family disappeared, Crocodile wouldn't say anything and Sabo didn't know who else was involved. He didn't like not knowing, but in this case he didn't have a choice, there was nothing he could do.  
"She seemed to remember" Luffy said and Sabo only nodded.  
"What I know is that a man named Crocodile came to town, twelve years ago. Why he was here, I don't know. But he had some business with the royal family. At the beginning this wasn't anything special and the papers didn't write about it. Different people often came to the palace for different reason, and the press rarely cared about it. Not until something went wrong" Sabo said, without looking at Luffy. "What exactly went wrong, I don't know. There were some rumours that Crocodile wanted to open a casino, but didn't get permission. I think that's a story people has told after the city went to hell, since he has a casino now. Other say that he wanted to marry Vivi but Vivi's father was against that. Other say that Crocodile was behind the murder of Vivi's mother, and threaten to kill Vivi if the king didn't give him what he wanted. There are other rumours too, but those was the biggest ones. I do not know if any of them are true."  
"I don't like this Crocodile!" Luffy said and Sabo gave his brother a weak smile.

"Not many does" Sabo said. "Anyway, after the fight, rumours about the royal family started to spread. Nasty ones, there is no evidence that Crocodile spread them, but that is what people believe. The rumours talked about how the royal family was destroying the city, how they were the ones getting Sengoku and Garp killed, giving the power to Akainu, how they got Roger killed, not liking anyone helping the children in the city. There were even rumours of the king wanting the children for pleasure. And when that rumour started to spread, the royal family's name was already so damage that the people had gotten enough. Crocodile said that they had to save the princess from her father, in case he is using her. The people agreed, and Crocodile even said that he could take care of her."  
"That's absorbed" Luffy said and Sabo didn't say anything about it.  
"They did a revolution, which wasn't that hard. At that time, most guards had disappeared, for different reasons. But so had the royal family. No one knew where they went, but they were just gone. Crocodile told everyone to search for them, especially the princess, she needed to be saved. But no one found them, Crocodile still has a reward for the ones who finds the princess, but at this time they presumed to be dead. I thought so too, until you told me otherwise Luffy" Sabo admitted and Luffy just nodded, looking both angry and sad.

"No wonder she doesn't want to come back. The city ruined her and her family's life! And Crocodile is still out there, looking for her. He was the reason she had to kill someone. So someone else, out there, knows she is alive" Luffy said and Sabo looked at his brother.  
"Don't do anything stupid now Luffy" Sabo told him, knowing that Luffy, if he feels like it, may just run up to Crocodile, trying to kill him, and get killed in the process. Luffy looked at him, but didn't answer.

"Do you know anything about Sanji and Senguko?" Luffy asked instead.  
"His name is Sengoku, even you should know that Luffy. And he dies years ago. Don't you know any history?" Ace said with a laugh and Luffy gave him an irritated look.  
"No he said his name was Senguko, and he isn't dead, I met him a week ago" Luffy explained.  
"Who?" Sabo asked.  
"Senguko, the surgeon of death!" Luffy said and both his brothers looked at him. Ace with a worried look, on the brink of anger, for his brother being so stupid, and met the surgeon. That crazy, homicidal fucker. Sabo instead of Ace, saw an opportunity to get some information.

"You meet the surgeon?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded.  
"Yes, him and his friend Sanji. Sanji is the one I actually want to know more about. He seems sad and a bit scared so I want to know what happened to him. But I don't think he want tell, and Senguko don't like me asking. He is very overprotective of Sanji, but he is a good friend, I think…" Luffy started until Sabo told him to stop.  
"I don't know who Sanji is, I can look into it, but I am not sure I will get to know either. But you are telling me that he is friend with the surgeon?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded. "What can you tell me about the surgeon?"

Luffy looked at him for a few moments, like he was thinking.  
"Not much I think. He doesn't talk much about himself. He is kind of grumpy, but he doesn't seem to be a bad person, at least not towards Sanji. I am not a doctor, but he seems to be really good at it. Maybe because he has a strange devil fruit" Luffy said and Sabo was listening, he had guessed the surgeon had a devil fruit, but he didn't know which one, so this may be helpful. "He creates some strange blue sphere, and he then moves things around in it. I don't really understands it"  
"So he is a paramecia user?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded. Sabo wasn't sure which fruit the surgeon had, but now he had some information to look into. "Last time you met him, had he a gang around him?"  
"No. He was alone. I got the feeling he don't want a gang around him. He manages everything himself in the hospital, and he is very protective of Sanji, and the rest of his family. He didn't let me see them. So I think his family is the only one around him" Luffy said and Sabo nodded. It may be as Luffy says, or his brother doesn't know. But Sabo knew that the surgeon had a family now, even if he didn't know who they were.

"So can you tell me anything about him?" Luffy asked and Sabo shook his head.  
"I am afraid not. All I know is the rumours around town…"  
"There is people you don't know anything about?" Ace said with a teasing voice.  
"There is! Especially when they appear to be mental unstable, and I don't have a death wish. I have kept my distance to him, so it seems like Luffy here knows more about him, then I do" Sabo admitted and Luffy looked a bit surprised.  
"I had hoped to learn more about them, and Vivi. I really don't know anything, it's just rumours" Luffy said really disappointed, he had wanted to know more, to help his friends.  
"It's because you have manage to talk to the people no one in town talks to, like always Luffy" Sabo said with a smile, wanting to make his little brother feel better.

"But I wanted to help them! I wanted to make them happy!" Luffy said.  
"Even the surgeon?" Ace asked and Luffy shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't think he is my friend, but if he is happy, then Sanji would be happy" Luffy said and Sabo smiled. His little brother had the biggest heart.  
"I will see if I can get some information that can help you" Sabo offered and Luffy gave him a hug.  
"Thank you" Luffy said and Sabo hugged him back.  
"Why don't I get a hug?" Ace asked and Sabo looked at him.  
"Because you haven't done anything to help" Sabo teased and Ace was about to answer when Luffy pulled him into a hug, and laughed.  
"Can you find some information about Smoker too?" Ace asked and Sabo smiled towards him.  
"I am not sure if I can get anymore then I already have, but I will see if I can find someone that talks to him. Or if I can spy…" Sabo started but stopped.  
"Be careful if you spy on him" Ace just said and Sabo laughed.  
"I am always careful, it's you two I am worried about" he said and the others gave him a look but didn't say anything about it. They always worried about each other.  
"So do you have any food?" Luffy asked and Sabo laughed.

* * *

When his brother had returned home, Sabo looked at the paper again. Luffy didn't know if the surgeon, apparently named Senguko, or that was what he called himself at least, hadn't joined up with Hawkins. Luffy may not know if he had done it yet, but from what Luffy had told him, the surgeon didn't seem to want a gang either. It actually surprised him a bit. Sabo thought that the surgeon would create his own gang when he found good men, he had never thought he choose to be without a gang. Luffy may be wrong, that's not impossible, but Sabo didn't have anything to prove he was wrong. And apparently he had a family, that information may get handy. Sabo didn't have any intention to go up against the surgeon, but if he ever did, information like that was very important. If he felt like he needed to get rid of the surgeon, he could give the information to Smoker too, but for now he would hold on to it.

He had also learned that the princess was alive, that was surprising, and he wasn't sure how he should react to that. Vivi didn't seem to come back, ever, but she was the rightful heir. Sabo wanted a town without anyone ruling, he wanted to get rid of all the leaders, but he wasn't sure what to do about the princess. She didn't want the power, and didn't seek it, but she had it if she wanted it. She could become a threat to his plans, but as it was now, he guessed he couldn't do anything about it, he had to wait and see what would happen. Something he didn't like. He didn't like to have something unpredictable around him, something that he couldn't do anything about. He couldn't even guess what she would do. Sabo sighed, he still had a headache and he knew that sleep would be the right thing to do, but he had something he needed to do right now.

He stood up, took the pipe, the coat and the hat, put them on and left through the windows his brothers had used. He needed to talk to some people, see if they knew anything about the princess and the surgeon and Hawkins gang. He also needed to see if he could get some information about this Sanji, but without a face or a surname, he wasn't sure if he would get any information. Outside it was still night and as soon as his feet reached the ground, Sabo disappeared into the shadows, walking towards Kaido's district, hoping to find the one he was looking for there.


	9. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am sorry that it have taken some time to write this chapter. But here it is at least. Hope its good. And I am sorry if it isn't what you expected.
> 
> But I wanted to make things move alone a bit, and well also show that its just not each other that they need to worry about. In the next chapter you will meet characters all over town, to see how they deal with the storm. Both characters you haven't met, and characters you have met.
> 
> And even if this chapter is a bit short, I am happy with it. I got to show a bit of what Kaido was doing, and how the SH handle it. I got to tell a bit of Choppers backstory, and don't worry, you will get more details. I am planing of giving every SH a flashback!
> 
> I got Usopp to move along a bit, and you will see more of him in the next chapter. And I got Vivi to move along too. I do not think you will met her in the next chapter too. But you will met her again. Can't say when.
> 
> You will also get more clues to what Robin is doing. But I wanted to show that she has to sacrifice somethings to get information. She does it in another way, compared to Sabo. But you will get more about that too.
> 
> And yeah Zoro and Nami has a complicated relationship. And well Zoro is a lot of an angrier character here, and instead of barking with Sanji as he does in the manga, all the time, he barks with Usopp instead. I also like to have a smarter Luffy, hope it doesn't ruin it for you.
> 
> I also wanted to show more how the SH are like a gang, how they care for each other, but also how they think. And in this chapter you got a bit more Robin, Usopp and Chopper.
> 
> I think that's everything, otherwise I guess it wasn't important. But as always, thank you for reading, and commenting! Love you guys!
> 
> And enjoy!

* * *

"Robin, what happened?" Luffy asked when he got to see his friend. She was stumbling down, leaning against the wall. She was bleeding from a wound in the shoulder, and had cuts on her hands. "Chopper!"  
"I ran into some of Kaidos men, when I was working" Robin said as she kept walking, wanting to place the bags she was holding, in the kitchen.  
"I can take them" Usopp said and grabbed the bags with food, and Robin smiled towards him.  
"Kaidos men?" Luffy asked, worried. "Do they know that you are in a gang?"  
"No, they are celebrating that they conquered Hawkins district, and they got a bit too excited. I have met others that look far worse" Robin said, not wanting to worry her friends.

Chopper walked out from his room, and looked at Robin.  
"Are you alright?" Chopper asked and Robin smiled towards the reindeer.  
"I am alright" she said and stroked him over the head, but removed her hand when she saw how bloody he got.  
"Robin, you aren't alright" Usopp said when he returned from the kitchen. "Let Chopper look at you"  
"I am fin…" Robin started, but stopped when she saw the others looks. She was still surprised how much they cared for her. It was something new to her, no one had ever done that. "If it makes you feel better. Come Chopper"  
Chopper followed Robin to her room, looking at the others.  
"Take care of her" Luffy said and Chopper nodded.

* * *

Robin closed the door behind Chopper, and resisted to sigh. She wasn't too keen on letting Chopper see her wounds, but she knew that they needed care. She was used to getting hurt, it was a part of her work. She had scares and burn marks almost all over her body, that's why she was careful to cover them.  
"Tell me where you are hurt, and I will help you" Chopper said and Robin nodded, and took off her jacket. She had cuts on her hands, and arms, from when she tried to cover herself from the man's knife, after his friend stabbed her in the shoulder. She had a few burn marks from cigarettes on her back, and her ankles was red from the rope. She was lucky that she had her devil fruit, without that, she was sure she wouldn't get away. Robin had hoped to get some information from a man, but he hadn't been alone, and she had walked into a situation she didn't handle. And she hadn't got any information, that was what made her mad, even if she didn't show it. If she had got some information, all this had been worth it. But now, she just got hurt.

Robin turned towards Chopper, who looked at her with horror.  
"Sit" Chopper said and Robin sat down. "What happened?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about" Robin said with a smile.  
"You are my friend, and my family Robin, I will always worry about you" Chopper said and smiled towards her.  
"Thank you" Robin only answered as Chopper started looking at the shoulder wound. Chopper saw a lot of familiar wounds from his time at the circus. He remembered every wound they inflected up on him. It was worth then what his herd had done to him. After the doctor died, he had sought shelter at Kureha, but she had her own problem, and she soon sold him to the circus. Chopper had tried to get away, but everything he did just made it worse for himself. Sometimes he was surprised that he even was alive, and what he had done to stay alive. When he looked at Robin, Chopper was wondering if Robin was going through something similar. He was sure that she wasn't with a circus, since he brought down every circus he could, one way or another, but he understood that something she was doing, gave her this wounds.

"I have something for the burns, something I used to use" Chopper said as he finished stitching her shoulder. He had been looking at the burn marks on her back as he did. Robin looked at Chopper, with a sad smile. She knew what Chopper had gone through before he joined, she had been at the circus a few time, when she was working. Robin wasn't sure about everything they had done to him, but she had seen that he wasn't treated well. Back then she had done nothing to help him, she felt bad about it today, but back then, she didn't care about anyone by herself. And she wasn't any different from anyone else, you cared only about yourself, or you died. It wasn't until she joined Luffy's gang, she understood that people actually could care about each other. That even in this city, some people was there for you.  
"Thank you Chopper, that would be very helpful" she answered him and the doctor nodded and walked over to his bag and grabbed a salve, and some bandage for her hands and arms.  
"I will help you, put this on" Chopper said and Robin nodded, she could do it herself, thanks to her devil fruit, but she didn't say anything.

Chopper carefully put the salve on her wounds, and at once Robin felt the cooling effect, and she closed her eyes. She hadn't thought of the pain from the burn marks, not until know. Chopper didn't say anything, instead he took care of her cuts when he was done. Robin looked at the reindeer, as he carefully took care of her, more carefully than any doctor ever have done. But maybe it was because he didn't know what she did, and didn't felt disgust over it. But she liked to think it was because he was her friend.  
"All done" Chopper said and went to collect his things, before he went to the door. Just as he was about to open, he turned towards her. "If you ever want to talk, I am here for you Robin"  
Robin looked as Chopper closed the door, and she didn't know what to say. There was so much none of them knew about her. And she didn't plan on telling them. She went to lock her door, before she grabbed a book, and started to write down, information she had got before she met the men. Information she should pass down to some people.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Luffy asked when he saw Chopper leave Robin's room.  
"I have taken care of her" Chopper said and Luffy looked at him. That wasn't the whole answer, he knew, but he didn't press his friend. Luffy knew that Chopper must have seen more then he could see, but for Robin's privacy, he didn't ask Chopper. Luffy wasn't sure what Robin did, but this wasn't the first time she got home, hurt. But this time she was worse than before. Luffy wished she would stop doing whatever she did, but she refused, for some reason. And Luffy didn't want to force her, that wasn't how he did things.  
"Thank you Chopper" Luffy said with a smile, and the other man nodded. Luffy returned towards the map and the others.

"So, you said that Kaido's men attacked you here Zoro?" Luffy asked and pointed at the map, on the border to the other man's district. Luffy had really preferred if Kaido wasn't so close to him, but he could do nothing about it, because he didn't want to start a fight with the other man, not yet at least.  
"Yes" Zoro just answered.  
"And you killed them?" Luffy asked.  
"Yes" Zoro answered again.  
"Why? Do you know how much trouble that will give us?" Usopp said and looked at Zoro. Zoro looked at the other man with cold eyes. Zoro often got irritated with Usopp, they didn't seem eye to eye in a lot of things, especially not when it came to killing.  
"Because, you only give your enemies one chance to withdraw. If they keep attacking you, you kill them" Zoro said. "I did warn them, they kept attacking, and they died"  
"You could have knocked them out or something" Usopp said and Zoro was about to answer.  
"Enough!" Luffy said, looking at both of them, before he returned to the map.

"Franky said that he and Brook saw some of Kaido's men, here a few days ago. They didn't do anything, just walked around" Luffy said and pointed on a street near the neutral district. Luffy was thinking, Kaido's men could just be walking around, it wasn't impossible, but they normally never walked into this district.  
"Do you think they will take over our district too?" Usopp asked.  
"They can try" Zoro said, almost laughing.  
"They could manage too" Luffy admitted. "They aren't one of the strongest gang without a reason"  
"What will we do?" Usopp asked.  
"I don't know right now. I don't think Kaido will try to do anything as it is now, not wanting to start something, knowing that the others will move their troupes too. And I don't think he is willing to have a full-blown war, not yet at least. I think he wants to show off" Luffy said and the others nodded. "What we can do for now, is patrol more, and be on our guard"  
"I will talk to the people in the district" Zoro said, and Usopp nodded.

"Are there anyone we can ask for help?" Chopper asked as he walked over to the map, after returning from his room.  
"I don't think so" Luffy said. He had been thinking about that too. "Sabo can't help us; he has his own things. Neither can Ace, since he is with… never mind. Shanks could maybe help us, but I don't want to ask him, fearing that he may want something in return"  
"Aren't you friends?" Usopp asked.  
"Something like that, but even friends may want something from you. And I have nothing to offer him" Luffy said. He and Shanks may not attack each other, but making a statement like supporting another gang, that wasn't something you did likely.  
"Can't Sanji ask the surgeon?" Chopper asked and Luffy looked at him.  
"I don't think he will do that. And I haven't seen him in a week. Neither of them. I am a bit worried about them" Luffy admitted. When he went to the hospital a few days ago, neither of them were there. Two men, told him to try later, and when Luffy did yesterday, he could still not reach them. He may need to search for them again.  
"I am sure they are fine. Senguko can take care of himself, and Sanji." Usopp said, calming his leader and Luffy nodded.  
"You are right. Anyway, I know that they wouldn't help us, even if I could get hold of them" Luffy said and he looked at Zoro when he was muttering something. Luffy didn't hear what it was, but he knew that it wasn't something flattering. Luffy loved his friend, he really did, but sometimes his temper could annoy him to death. And it often got Zoro into trouble, but Zoro rarely cared, as long as he wasn't on a mission.  
"So all we can do is hoping for the best?" Chopper asked.  
"Sometimes that's all you can do" Luffy said, hating to admit that. Luffy looked up from the map again when Nami got rushing down.

"A storm is on its way" Nami said, looking worried.  
"So?" Zoro said, not caring "We are underground"  
"If you listen before you speak, idiot, I will tell you why it's a problem" Nami said, giving Zoro a cold look. Luffy looked at his friends and sighed. Sometimes he wanted to tell them both to fuck each other, so they got along better, and was more pleasant to be around. But he never did, letting them think no one knew about them.  
"It's going to be a heavy rain, hurricane winds, and it will be a risk of flooding" Nami explained and Luffy looked at her.  
"When will the storm be here? And what do we need to do?" he asked, trusting her freaky power to predict the weather.  
"It will be here in about five hours, and we need to make sure that the water don't reach the hill, and the entrance" Nami said and Luffy nodded.  
"Let's get started" Luffy told the others, and they followed Nami, to do what she said.

* * *

After an hour of digging, Franky and Brook got back. They had looked at them, like they had lost their minds, but when Nami told them the same thing she had told the others, they started to help out. With both Franky and Chopper there, the digging went fast and effective, and Nami went underground, making sure that the lair was waterproof, not wanting to drown. Robin started to helping her, in any way she could.  
"Do you think the rest of the city will be alright?" Usopp asked, looking towards the harbour where he knew his father was. Luffy looked in that direction, before he looked at his brothers directions.  
"I don't know" Luffy said. He was almost sure that Ace would be safe in the palace. It was well built, and White Beards men, knew how to take care of themselves. Luffy was almost sure of that they had experienced something like this before. Sabo lived in a well-built building too, and as long as he was inside he should be fine, but Luffy thought he should call him, telling him to stay inside. Then he looked to the north, well he didn't know how well Sanji would manage, he could only hope that Sanji would be alright, since he had no way of contacting him.

"I must tell Vivi!" Luffy suddenly shouted, remembering that she and her family also lived underground. And since their entrance wasn't placed on a hill, it could easily be flooded, drowning them.  
The others looked at Luffy who had stopped digging.  
"Luffy?" Franky asked, not knowing who Vivi was.  
"I have a friend, who need my help. It's a risk that she and her family will drown if I don't warn them" Luffy said.  
"Go!" Franky said, understanding the worry Luffy felt. You always wanted to keep your family and friends safe. If you could have warned and saved a friend, and didn't, that will kill you. "We can handle the situation here"  
"Can I go and tell my dad?" Usopp asked and Luffy looked at him.  
"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked.  
"No, but if I tell someone, maybe they will do something and he will be safe" Usopp said and Luffy nodded.  
"Ask for Shanks, if you can't find someone. Tell him that I sent you! Stay safe and be back here as soon as you can" Luffy said before he started running towards Vivi's hide out, and Usopp left for the harbour.

* * *

Luffy grabbed his den den mushi, to call his brothers, starting with Sabo.  
"Luffy?" Sabo soon answered.  
"I don't have much time" Luffy started "There is a storm coming in, Nami said it would be here in three hours, it's a bad one"  
"I understand" Sabo answered. "I will be back home before that"  
"Thank you" Luffy said, feeling better when he knew that Sabo would be safe, or somewhat safe.  
"Be careful Luffy!" Sabo said before they hung up, and Luffy started calling Ace instead.

"Yeah?" Ace answered.  
"I don't have much time, so listen carefully Ace" Luffy started, but instead of doing as Sabo, and staying quiet, Ace started talking.  
"Are you alright? Do you need help? Where are you?" Ace asked.  
"Stop it. I am fine" Luffy said as he was running.  
"You sound out of breath" Ace said.  
"It's because I am running, and it's not because I am in danger" Luffy added, knowing that Ace would ask that.  
"Then what is it?" Ace asked.  
"If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you already" Luffy said, in an irritated voice. "Nami said it's a storm coming in, it should be here in three hours. It's a bad one"  
"A storm? Really Luffy? You called me because of that?" Ace asked.  
"I did. I want you to stay inside and be safe" Luffy said and Ace laughed. "Ace, listen to me! You always tell us to listen to you, and do as you say! Do the same for me, for once!"  
"Fine, if that's so important to you, I make someone else take my patrol" Ace said.  
"No one should go out when the storms comes! Tell the old man that!" Luffy said "I need to go"

Luffy hanged up, not knowing if Ace believed him, but he hoped he did. Luffy stopped, looked around, making sure no one saw him, before he entered Vivi's lair. As soon as he stepped inside he felt a blade against his throat.  
"Pell it's me" Luffy said, looking at the older man. The other man looked at him before he lowered his weapon.  
"Luffy, why are you here?" The other man asked, a bit suspicious.  
"I come to warn you. There is a bad storm. It will be here in three hours, and I don't think it's safe to stay here" Luffy explained.  
"Luffy?" Vivi asked when she got out from her father's room, followed by Chaka and Carue.  
"Hi" Luffy said, looking at them. "You need to move"  
"Why?" Vivi asked, and Luffy saw how she got nervous at once.  
"Nothing bad has happened" Luffy said, "But as I just told Pell, there is a storm coming, and I am afraid that there is a chance of your base being flooded, drowning you"  
"How do you know that?" Chaka asked.  
"I have a member in my gang that can predict the weather." Luffy said and the others looked at him, not sure if they believed him. "Vivi, do you trust me?"  
"Yes" Vivi answered after a few moments and Luffy smiled towards her.  
"Then you must get out of here! You are free to stay at my base if you want, or I can help you get somewhere else" Luffy offered. As long as his friend was safe, he didn't care to much about where she was going.  
"Give me a few minutes to talk about it with my father" Vivi said, and Luffy nodded. "And Luffy, thank you for coming here and telling me"  
"Anything for a friend" Luffy said and smiled towards her.

* * *

Usopp had got to the harbour in what felt like only seconds. He had as fast as he could have gone to the neutral district, then from there crossing Kaido's district, as fast as he could, and then entered Shanks district. Usopp rarely was here, so he had problem finding his way. He didn't know where to even search for a member of Shank's gang, not to mention his father. He looked at the clock, two hours. He needed to hurry, if he wanted to get back to the others before the storm. He preferred not to be caught out in the open when the storm came.

Usopp tried to locate a bar, or something that could hold members of a gang. He ran along the streets, but he saw very few people on them, and not one that looked like they belonged to a gang. Not that you always could tell, but at least they looked like people that tried to stay out of the gang war. So he kept running, until he got to the water. Usopp looked at the buildings here, well at least they looked like pubs. He needed to try one of them, before it was too late.

* * *

Usopp went to the one with most sounds, thinking it would be most people there, and hopefully a member of Shanks gang, or his father. In this moment, Usopp was glad that the adrenaline was flowing through his vanes, because otherwise he would have been too scared to enter.

The music was loud, just like the laughter, and talk. Usopp had never been to a pub before, feeling it was safest to keep away from them. Especially when people in this town often got worse when they were drunk. Usopp tried to get someone's attention, but most people walked past him, pushed him away or laughed at him.  
"Someone?" Usopp said, as he walked further into the room. Here it was a bit quieter, since people in the middle didn't seem as drunk, but it was also smokier, and Usopp saw very little.  
"There is a storm coming, you are in danger!" Usopp tried telling a man, walking past him.  
"Run home to your mother" the man said.  
"Listen to me!" Usopp tried.  
"He looks thirsty" another man said, holding a glass of ale, before he laughed, empting the glass over Usopp, making other men laugh around him.  
"Maybe he needs a woman's company" a woman said, as she walked towards him.  
"I need someone to listen to me!" Usopp shouted.  
"I will listen to you" The woman said when she was in front of him. "I will listen to everything you have to say, when you are screaming my name"

Suddenly Usopp felt a hand between his legs, pressing his cock. He jumped back, collide with a big man.  
"What's your problem?" The man asked, lifting him up. Usopp tried to avoid the blow, but he couldn't. When the other man's blow hit him, Usopp heard how his nose broke, and he screamed in pain.  
"What seems to be the problem here?" the bartender said when he walked up to them. Usopp was about to answer when the other man did.  
"He was about to hit me, I only defended myself" the man said. The bartender sighed, pushing the man away.  
"Come with me. You are too young to be here anyway" the bartender said, grabbing Usopp.  
"Gno! I gneed to talgk to Shangs! Ugffy sent me!" Usopp said, as well as he could with the blood flowing from his nose.

"He says he needs to talk to you!" The bartender said and turned towards the smoke. Usopp tried to see something, but he couldn't. "Someone called Ugffy, sent him?"  
"Luffy?" a voice came from the smoke.  
"Don't know" The bartender said, in the same second as Usopp said yes.  
"Send him over." The voice said and the bartender more or less carried Usopp through the room and the smoke.

When Usopp got used to the smoke he saw a few people sitting around the table, with glasses and cards. In the middle was a man with red hair, and scars over his left eye, Usopp knew it was Shanks, even if he had never seen the man. The bartender let go of him, making him fall to the floor. Usopp looked at the bartender with an angry look. He was mad, at all of them. Usopp hated them, and he wished he hadn't got here.  
"Who are you?" Shanks asked as he leaned closer, and Usopp almost wanted to tell him to piss off, that it wasn't important who he was. He just wanted to give him some information, then leave them and never came back.  
"Usopp?" a voice said behind him, and Usopp looked in the direction. At first he just stared at the man, almost not believing his eyes.  
"Dad?" Usopp asked. He knew that his dad was alive, Vivi had told him, but it was still hard for him to believe. Usopp hadn't seen him since he was a kid.  
"Usopp!" Yasopp said with a big smile, walking over and pulling him up. "Shanks! This is my son! The one I told you about! Remember?"

"Congratulations! This is amazing!" Shanks said with the biggest smile. "We need more to drink! And one for the kid too!"  
"Had a rough day?" Yasopp asked.  
"Rather a rough thirty minutes" Usopp muttered for himself, looking at Shanks. "I am not here to drink!"  
"Of course you are. Let's celebrate!" Shanks said with a laugh.  
"Do whatever you feel like, I don't care. I am here to tell you that there is a storm coming. It's going to be here in an hour" Usopp said.  
"A storm? Well that doesn't sound too bad, maybe it will feel like being out on the sea again!" Someone said.  
"It's a big one. How you act about it, I don't care. I came to warn you! Especially you, dad. Now when I have done that I am going home" Usopp said and turned away, when Yasopp caught him.  
"You will not get home in time" he said, sounding worried and Usopp looked at him.  
"I need to try. Better then standing here, especially if you are going to drink more" Usopp said when Shanks stood up.  
"Thank you for telling us, we appreciate it. Even if it was only for Yasopp's sake" Shanks said, now sounding more serious. "How big is the storm?"  
"Nami said it would be heavy rain, hurricane winds, with risk of flooding" Usopp said and Shanks nodded, turning towards his men.  
"Go out, warn the people, hurry! Go to the base after that" he said and the men nodded, and started leaving the bar. "Your father is right; you will not have time to get back. Especially if you need to go through Kaido's district"  
"Can't stay here. This isn't safe" Usopp said and Shanks nodded.  
"That you are right about." Shanks said with a smile "Yasopp, take him to the base"  
"Aye, aye Captain!" Yasopp said, before he looked at Usopp. "Come with me"

* * *

"It's already raining" Luffy said when he entered his base. His friends looked at him, and then the people behind him.  
"It will only get worse" Nami said and the others nodded.  
"I will turn up the heat some more" Chopper said, looking at the wet people.  
"Thank you" Luffy said, and looked so everyone got down safe before he sealed the entrance. "Has everything gone well?"  
"The base is sealed, so we will most likely not drown, if the moat does it work" Nami said and Luffy nodded.  
"There is food in the kitchen" Robin told him and Luffy looked at her.  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked and Robin only nodded, and Luffy didn't say anything else.

"So welcome to our home" Luffy said, as he turned towards Vivi.  
"Thank you, it's very lovely" Vivi said.  
"Lovely? What kind of world are she living in?" Zoro asked.  
"A polite one. You should try sometime" Nami answered.  
"We have guests, so you would do well in behaving" Robin informed them and they went quiet. Robin's word could often make them stay quiet, most likely since she often pointed out what they did wrong, and both Zoro and Nami, knew better.  
"So everyone this is Vivi, her father Cobra. Her friends Pell, Chaka and Carue." Luffy said and pointed at them. "This is Robin, Chopper, Nami, Zoro, Franky and Brook"  
"Nice to meet you. We are grateful to be here" Vivi said, but turned around when she heard her father cough.

"I will show you to a room, where he can rest" Luffy said and Vivi nodded, as she followed Luffy.  
"What is wrong with him?" Zoro asked and the others shrugged their shoulders. "So not even you know Chopper?"  
"A cough can point to more than one thing" Chopper just answered, not wanting to start a fight with Zoro.  
"Well as long as he doesn't make me sick!" Zoro said, almost disgust.  
"You do not need to worry about that" Pell said and Zoro looked at him.  
"Good!" Zoro only said.  
"Excuse him" Nami said and Zoro was about to answer her when Robin gave them both a look.  
"Is there anything you need?" she asked Pell.  
"You said there was food?" he asked and Robin nodded.  
"This way" she said as she started walking.

* * *

"Is this alright?" Luffy asked Vivi, who smiled.  
"It's alright. Don't worry Luffy. We are grateful that you welcomed us here" Vivi answered and Luffy nodded. "He need to sleep. Chaka will you stay with him?"  
"I will stay" Chaka said and Vivi smiled.  
"Thank you, I will bring some food for you"  
"No need. I brought some for him too" Pell said as he got back. "And I will stay with him too. Keeping him company"  
"Well glad he doesn't need to be alone. I mean my father isn't much of an entertainer this days'" Vivi said with a weak smile.  
"Don't under rest me!" Cobra said.  
"When you tell a good joke, I won't" Vivi answered as she left the room with Luffy and Caure.

* * *

"Is Usopp back?" Luffy asked when he got to the others.  
"No" Zoro answered.  
"Don't worry about it, Luffy. I am sure his father and Shanks thought it was better that he stayed with them" Brook said and Luffy nodded.  
"I hope so" Luffy said as he sat down with the others at the table.  
"Vivi?" Chopper asked and she turned towards the reindeer. "Does your father need any medical treatment?"  
"He is our doctor" Luffy explained when he saw Vivi's wondering look.  
"Thank you for asking Chopper, but he is as fine as he can be" she answered and the others looked at her, but she didn't say anything else.  
"What about playing some games, or telling some stories, while we wait for the storm to pass?" Luffy asked, just as they heard the thunder roar in the sky.


	10. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um hi. I am so sorry about this chapter. I really struggled with it, and I feel like you can tell. I wanted to do so much more with this chapter, but it never did what I wanted. I felt like everything just become wrong. First I wanted to have more characters in it too, like Crocodile, but I wasn't prepared to release any information about him yet, so it felt pointless. I also thought about having Big Mom in it, but her part was really bad, so I skipped it. I may try to do another one later on.
> 
> But, well here is the next chapter, and I wanted to write mostly like new people, and also introducing Moriah in the story. He will not have a super big role, more in the shadows or back ground. And I love Moriah in the original story, here he is just such an as, still like him tho.  
> Then I wanted to have a nice moment with Marco, and I think his part is the one I like the best!
> 
> I also wanted to show how different people think, and reflect about stuff, sorry if it wasn't in a good way.  
> Worse are Smoker and Hawkins part. Smokers was just, I don't know, hard to write. I wanted to have the part in there, but I felt like it didn't become any good.  
> Hawkins part was even worse. I wanted to show more about how Hawkins thinks and stuff, and also how things are between him and Law. But it didn't become any good. I have rewritten that part a few times, and I am not sure if I can make it any better, mostly because I am not good at writing as Hawkins. 
> 
> So I really hope you can get through it, and if not, I do apologize, and you shall not need to feel sorry.
> 
> I haven't decided who I will have in the next chapter. I am trying to decide between Smoker, Shanks, Luffy or Vivi. I think those are the ones I think of doing next. May change my mind.
> 
> I will also tell you that the chapter may take longer time to get released from here on. I have two other stories I am writing on, and my book, then work and stuff. I will try to post as often as I can tho.
> 
> Also thank you, everyone who are reading the story, love you!
> 
> And try to enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

"Master!" Gyoro screamed as he ran through the mansion with Bao and Nin. "Master!"  
"Hum?" a tired voice answered them, barely opening his eyes.   
"It's a storm!" Bao said.  
"The worst one, in a long time!" Nin said.  
"The foyer is stuck with people, what are we going to do?" Gyoro asked, but the half sleeping person didn't answer.

"MORIAH!" the three servants screamed and Moriah opened his eyes, and slowly stood up. Damn he still felt a bit drunk. He hated when people waked him, and he hoped that it was important. But then he knew that no one never woke him up, if it wasn't.  
"I am up" he said. "Where is Absalom and Perona?"  
"Absalom have some clients, and Perona just got back from a delivery" Bao said and Moriah nodded, still a bit sleepy.  
"How long have Absalom been with his clients?"  
"Almost an hour" Nin answered, and Moriah nodded again.

He rubbed his eyes, it sounded like he had a full house, something he needed to take care off. He had an opportunity to do some business.  
"Tell the men and women that they need to work extra" Moriah commanded, not leaving any room for discussion. He didn't care what it took, his employees needed to work all night long, that was after all what he paid them for. "You also need to wake Hogback, he has work to do"  
"Are we sure that such a good idea?" Perona asked as she entered the room.

"Big Mom did ask for another delivery, didn't she?" Moriah asked and Perona only nodded. "Then Hogback need to be waken, someone need to take care of the bodies"  
"And what are you going to do?" Perona asked.  
"I am going to tell our guests of some rules" Moriah answered and looked at the woman in front of him. "Get ready to spread your lovely legs"  
"I have already been working all day" Perona complained when Moriah gave her a cuff, before he grabbed her arm.  
"You work until you lay bloody on the bed, if I say so" he said and then stroke her hair. "If you are good, I may give you another animal to play with"  
Perona only nodded as Moriah walked to the foyer.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Moriah said as he stepped out on the balcony, looking down on the people beneath him. This easily fooled people. They thought they would have their time of their life, and some would, other, well it would be there last time in life. "I have some disturbing news. Because of the amount of people this evening, we can't offer any long service. We can at it max give you thirty minutes. For this convenient, we are giving you a free dinner, as you wait for your turn, and wait until the storms passes."  
As soon as he had said those words, he heard some angry voices.  
"If you aren't happy with this, you are free to return another time, but if you aren't interested in any of our services this evening, I must ask you to leave. Thank you for your understanding" Moriah said as he left the people, needing to talk to Hogback.

* * *

Moriah had got hold of a glass of wine, and a beautiful lady on his way down to the other man. Moriah had no idea of the woman's name, he only knew she worked for him, not that it mattered. He would most likely have fucked her anyway, taking any woman he felt like.  
"Another one?" Hogback asked as he saw Moriah.  
"You should try sometime" Moriah said as he walked over to the doctor, who was looking at a body.  
"I am getting to hungry, and as you work this place, I don't have time" Hogback said and pointed at the body, before he grabbed a saw. The woman next to Moriah got stiffed, and covered her eyes, which made the huge man laugh.  
"There, there, dear it's just a dead body" Moriah said as he was stroking the woman over her arse.  
"Big Mom requested twenty new bodies" Hogback said and Moriah nodded, but barely paying attention since his hand was finding his way towards the woman's underwear.  
"Talk to Absalom" Moriah said as he heard the woman gasp.  
"Not here" the woman whispered, but Moriah ignored her.  
"I will do so. Shall I talk with him about Joker's request too?" Hogback asked.  
"As long as it isn't something special, do so" Moriah said and started to leave the lab, as Hogback started sewing the body.

* * *

The woman was trying to walk, while Moriah had his hand in her underwear, forcing his fingers inside her.  
"You are both dry and tight, just as I love it" Moriah said.  
"I can become wet for you, if you like that too" the woman tried, and Moriah laugh.  
"You like that, I prefer it this way" he said as he opened the door to his bedroom, and pushed her inside, as he locked the door. The woman turned towards him, and tried to kiss him, but Moriah slapped her in the face, making her lip bleed. Before he started walking towards her with a grin on his face, throwing her on the bed, and ripping of all her clothes.  
"Please stop!" the woman begged and tried to punch him.  
"Oh I like when they fight" Moriah said as he started to hold her down, before he kicked off his pants, and taking her with force. Thinking that this would be a good night, more dead body to give away, more money and a woman in his bed.

* * *

Marco looked outside, and he was grateful that he was inside, and for the warning from Ace brother, Luffy. Or maybe he was more thankful that Ace listened for ones. God knows that he rarely did. Marco smiled, thinking of his younger brother. Ace had always been a bit tempered, and often it showed in passion towards something, like food, or that he wanted to protect people. But there were moments when Ace got in trouble instead, like a few weeks ago, when he met Black Beards men.

Marco had thought of forcing Ace to stay at the base forever, but he knew that he couldn't do that. But Ace was special for him, which wasn't fare towards his other brother and sisters, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was because Marco remembered the scared boy, hiding under the stairs, afraid of being gay. Or because he remembered all the trouble Ace got in, more than anyone else. So he felt like he needed to take extra care of Ace. Something the younger boy always didn't agree on. Marco admitted that he sometimes had a hard time accepting that Ace wasn't a boy anymore, he was actually a man. Thatch told him all too often that he needed to realise that. Even teasing Marco to get a new hobby, another sibling to take care of, or even find someone to fuck, anything to keep him occupied, while he realised that Ace didn't need him in the same way. Marco had tried to find a new hobby, but he hadn't found any, or at least not any that was interesting enough. They hadn't requited anyone new either, so he couldn't focus on a younger person, being their new big brother either. And compared to Ace and Thatch that liked sleeping with different people, just for pleasure, Marco didn't. Maybe he was old fashioned, but he preferred to sleep with someone he loved.

"Dreaming of your prince again?" Thatch teased as he walked up to the window Marco was sitting in.  
"He is out there somewhere" Marco said, sounding like silly princess, but he was a hopeless romantic.  
"Not in this city. They best you can get are a lost knight, if even that" Thatch said with a laugh.  
"A lost night is better than the stable maid" Marco answered.  
"Oh I don't know about that. The maids can be a lot of fun" Thatch said with a happy smile as he poked Marco in the ribs.  
"You and Ace are the same" Marco said and Thatch sat down, next to his friend.  
"Normally yes, but lately Ace hasn't joined me at the brothel" Thatch said and Marco looked at him.  
"Maybe he has someone he is interested in" Marco said, before the men looked at each other and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Vista asked as he walked towards them with Jozu.  
"Nothing" Marco answered.  
"You two always keep secrets" Jozu told them and Marco smiled towards his brothers.  
"Just like you two"  
"Touché" Vista said and looked outside the window. "It's one hell of a storm"  
"It is. We are lucky to be inside" Thatch said, also looking outside.  
"When it passes, we need to be prepared to help the less fortunate one" Marco told the others who nodded and smiled.  
"Always thinking of others" Jozu said, giving Marco a path on his back.  
"Well someone has to do that in this town" Marco answered.  
"You know what?" Thatch asked and Marco looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I am thinking that you may be the knight, who will save someone. So maybe you should start looking for them, instead of waiting here, like a princess"  
That made Marco chuckle.  
"Maybe you are right, my wise friend"  
"Do you know what they are talking about?" Vista asked, looking at Jozu who shrugged his shoulders, which made the other two laugh even more.  
"So how about some food?" Thatch asked.  
"Now you talking" Jozu said.  
"If there is anything left. I left Ace in the kitchen" Thatch said, which made the other hurry after him, towards the kitchen.

* * *

Yasopp looked at Usopp, who was sitting at a table, a bit away. He could tell that his son wasn't too comfortable around them. Yasopp wasn't blaming him, not after what seemed to happen at the tavern, but he had hoped he could see his son, at a better time. But he wouldn't complain too much, at least he got to see him, knowing he was alive.

Yasopp couldn't stop smiling at that fact, he had feared the worse when he got back, finding Banchina dead. Yasopp had wished for his son to stay out of the gang war, hoping he hadn't joined a gang at all. Sure a gang could give you some security, and if it was a good gang, like his own, it was the best. But most of the gangs out there wasn't good, they only wanted power, and they were savages, and fearing that his son would have joined a gang like that, scared him. But hearing that he had joined the Straw Hats made him a bit happier. He trusted his captain, and he only talked good about the boy, Luffy. And what Yasopp had heard about the boy, was mostly good. And the bad things, well you couldn't stay alive in the city if you didn't do some bad things. And when Yasopp looked at Usopp he seemed to be well taken care off.

Yasopp kept looking at Usopp, trying to get courage to talk to him, they hadn't said a word since they got to the hideout. Usopp had looked around, and it had looked like he wanted to talk a few times, but since the others got back, he didn't say anything. The others had left them alone, and Yasopp wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not. He had heard from the others that the storm was a monster, and they were lucky to be warn in time. Shanks was sure that some of them would have died, if not. When Shanks finally had returned, the waves was washing over the houses nearest the water, which was raising. Yasopp understood that this would though on the town, more than it already was. A lot of people would lose their life's, and he tried to care about them, but it was hard. Everyone he cared about was here and safe, and for him that was all that mattered. You couldn't care about other people; people you didn't know if you wanted to survive in the city. It was you and your family, no one else, at least not in situations when it was hard. If it was safe, you could help a stranger, like he had done with the woman a few weeks back, but that was rather a spare of the moment, thing. Yasopp almost sighed, without knowing why, as he looked at Usopp.

"He is thankful, you know" Yasopp finally said, pointing towards Shanks.  
"I know" Usopp only answered.  
"He is a great man"  
"I know" Usopp answered again.  
"He will reword you for this"  
"I don't care about that" Usopp said, actually surprising Yasopp. But at the same time he was a bit proud, his son didn't do things only for money. He hadn't stepped that low, he hoped at least.

"So…" Yasopp said, but he didn't know how to continue, and Usopp didn't help either. They sat there in silence, in almost ten minutes before Yasopp tried again.  
"I am sorry for leaving you, and your mother" Yasopp started. "I didn't mean for you to be left all alone in the city. And do not blame you if you are disappointed in me, if you blame me, or hate me"  
Those words made Usopp turn towards him.  
"I know you didn't mean to leave us. I do not blame you for it either. I have always been proud of you, for sailing on the sea. Told everyone I met about you when I was a kid." Usopp started, actually smiling a small smile. "And of course you didn't plan on leaving me alone in the city, not more than mother did. You couldn't have known what would happen. You sailed before Roger died. And there was no chance of you knowing what happened while you were away. Mother and I tried out best, but things happened, and well it's kind of obvious that she didn't make it."

Yasopp looked at his son when he stopped talking for a while. Yasopp didn't know what had happened too Banchina, and he felt like this wasn't the right moment to ask Usopp.  
"But no matter what happened to me, I never blamed you, I was never disappointed in you, and I do not hate you" Usopp said, while he was looking away. Yasopp actually felt that he started to crying hearing those words, feeling relived.  
"Thank you" was all he could answer and Usopp looked at him, also crying and Yasopp hugged him before he could stop himself. At first Usopp got stiffed, before he hugged him back.  
"I have missed you dad" Usopp said.  
"And I have missed you" Yasopp answered him, hugging him closer. They stood there for a while, until both felt better, and it started to get a bit awkward.  
"Um, so…" Yasopp said, which made Usopp laugh.  
"What about some stories from the sea?" Usopp asked and Yasopp nodded as he started talking.

* * *

"For fuck sake" Smoker muttered and threw his cup at the wall, which made Tashigi jump. "How many?"  
"Two men are wounded, three are confirmed dead, and five are still missing" she answered and Smoker felt like screaming. He did contain himself since it would only scare Tashigi, and not solve anything. But he was sick of this, so damn sick.  
"How did it happen?"  
"The tower got stuck by lighting, and since the west tower was already bad it…" Tashigi said and Smoker stopped her. He knew that the west tower was in a terrible state, and had been a long time. But what should he do? He didn't have the men to repair it, no one else helped the marines, since almost everyone blamed them for everything, more than the gangs. So he had done what he could, supporting it, hoping to be able to fix it one day. But now? It had backfired, he was down three men, men he would never see again, two was hurt, and he still missed five, all because no one could repair a god damn tower. And he had been forced to use it, because he needed to be able to defend the west side, towards, by now, Kaido's gang. He preferred when it was Hawkins, it was better.

"What do we do?" Tashigi asked and he thought. The story was taunting him, stopping him from doing much, but he knew he couldn't leave his men.  
"We keep working" Smoker said and turned to the soaked woman.  
"The men are tired, they are freezing and scared. We haven't had a storm this bad in years"  
"I fucking know that" Smoker shouted, but Tashigi looked at him. "I am sorry. But I can't leave the missing men, knowing that they may be alive"  
"Sir?" she asked as Smoker walked towards her.  
"Tell the men to get inside, eat some food, dry up and prepare better before they get out again" Smoker said and she nodded.  
"And you sir?"  
"I am going to continue looking for my men!" Smoker said as he headed outside.

* * *

Ones he got outside the rain hit him. He felt the pain on his face, but he kept walking towards the collapsed tower.  
"Smoker-San" his men said and he only nodded.  
"Everyone may go inside, get something to eat and dry up, before you get out again" Tashigi said as she walked after Smoker. Smoker felt how his men looked at him, as he started lifting away rocks.  
"We stay as long as captain is here!" they said, and Smoker smiled a small smile, he didn't have many men, or not many good men, but the ones who was, were loyal into death.  
"Thank you" Smoker said over the rain as he kept moving rocks. He was well aware that this wasn't a good way of doing this, or rather not a safe one. But he had no other way as it was now, so he kept walking with his men, moving one rock at the time, very carefully not to make anything else collapse, and hurt possible survivor.

* * *

At some time, Smoker wanted to give up, feeling like nothing happened, feeling that it didn't matter how many rocks he moved, they didn't become less. He was even wondering if someone was carrying back the rocks he moved. But he kept going, refusing to let the rocks win, and to let his men see him give up. But when they founded the first person, dead, he looked to the sky, cursing god, if there ever was one. If there was a God, Smoker was sure that he loved to piss him off. And he got even more sure of that when they founded the second and third body too. He even screamed in frustration. His men looked at him, a bit worried, but they didn't say anything, and he understood him, what could they say? Nothing. If there ever was a time Smoker really felt like giving up, it was now. He was even thinking about just lying down, on the rocks, waiting for God to take him too. Feeling like, all this, would be someone else problem. Smoker looked at the rock, they almost looked appealing, and he almost took a step towards them when someone ran towards him.

"We found someone alive" a young man said.  
"Who?" Smoker asked, not that it really mattered, but he guessed it was a normal question.  
"Helmeppo" the man answered and at ones Smoker felt unease, if Helmeppo was there, Coby hadn't been far away. And since he hadn't been reported for, it meant that Coby was the one that was still missing.  
"Take him to the doctors at ones, and keep digging, Coby must be here, somewhere" Smoker said. Knowing that Coby was somewhere beneath the rocks, gave Smoker new energy to keep digging, hoping to find the man alive.

Smoker knew that it was unfair to his other soldiers, but after Tashigi, Coby was his best and most loyal soldier. And where Tashigi was like a younger sister, Body was like a younger brother, or maybe son. Smoker rarely thought about any of them in that way, but in moments like this, he did. He often looked after Coby a bit extra, without him knowing of course. He didn't want to let the man know that he was anything special, or let anyone else know. People already knew that Tashigi was special to him, and that put her in more danger than anyone else, he couldn't let the same happen to Coby. Sometimes Smoker even got the ridicules idea of resigning, giving Coby all the power, knowing Tashigi didn't want it. But he couldn't do that to the man, it wasn't fair to leave this mess to someone else, no Smoker would most likely die on his post before he tortured someone else with all this.

* * *

Smoker kept digging his way down, with the thought of, that every second could be Coby's last, if it already wasn't. Smoker just focused on lifting rock after rock, and he was so lost in thoughts that he almost missed when a face appeared in front of him. He almost tried to lift Coby's face, before he stopped himself.  
"Found him!" Smoker called and his men walked towards him, starting helping him, removing the rocks. Smoker watched the young man, seeing that he was unconscious, but he was breathing, even if it sounded painful. He saw that he was bleeding from the head, making his pink hair, read. He seemed to have broken bones, and Smoker just hoped he didn't have any internal bleedings. When they got him free, Smoker saw how the nurses took him away at ones, and Smoker almost rushed after, before he remembered himself, he needed to pretend that Coby wasn't anything special. So he forced himself to stay and look at his men.

"Go inside, rest, warm up, eat, help yourself to some of the alcohol. Today you have deserved it" Smoker said and the men smiled towards him. He didn't allow them to drink all too often. But they had lost friends today, and they had done a great work, they did deserve it.  
"Thank you, captain!" the men said as they walked inside, leaving him and Tashigi alone.  
"I tend to the dead bodies, see if any of them has families to contact" she said and Smoker nodded, squeezed her shoulder as he passed her, on his way to look after Coby, and the others he told himself.

* * *

Hawkins sat in the room he had been living in, the past week. It wasn't anything special, but he couldn't complain, he and his men were safe, so far. Even if his men were complaining, he couldn't. They weren't too happy about this, they talked about taking over the district, killing the surgeon. Hawkins had thought about it, he had even studied the card, and they had told him, they would die. And Hawkins wasn't surprised, not that his men wasn't good, but they weren't as good as the surgeon, at least not if you believed the stories. And he had handled the men chasing them, alone. He had tried to talk to his men about it, and for now they had calmed down. Hawkins hoped that it would stay that way, but he was doubting it.

He looked outside and saw the storm, glad that he was inside, here in the hospital. He knew that he and his men would most likely have had a hard time, or even died if they were in their old base. The house hadn't been stable enough to protect them against everything. It had been his fault if is men had died, not being able to protect them. Everything he did was to protect his men, even giving up his own district, and asking the surgeon to take them in. His men may see him as weaker for that, but he didn't care if they were alive. He did what he had to do to keep them, and himself alive. And if he was honest with himself, he knew that he wasn't a great leader. He had taken up that role, because he was the best out of the worse. That they even made it this far, felt like luck. Hawkins wasn't prepared to step over bodies to get where he wanted. All he had wanted was a safe place for his friends and family. And his stubbornness had led to the death, for many of his friends. So he was now hoping he did the right thing.

* * *

Hawkins stood up when he heard steps in the corridor outside his room. He knew that the others were downstairs, playing some game with Bepo and his friends. Hawkins was grateful that the bear could keep his men in cheek, as well as he did. But hearing steps outside made him curious, and he looked opened the door and walked outside. When he did, he always walked into the surgeon, who looked at him with empty eyes. His clothes and hair was soaked, leaving a trail of water on the floor, and he looked cold. Almost like a helpless child, who had got caught in the storm outside. Hawkins almost laughed at the scene, but contained himself, not wanting the other men to kill him.

"Have you seen Bepo?" the other man asked.  
"He was playing a game with the others, in the cafeteria, when I saw him last" Hawkins answered and the surgeon only nodded. "Did you need something?"  
Those words made the other man stop, and look at him.  
"Nothing more than see that he was unharmed from the storm" Law answered him.  
"That I can assure you off. But you seem to be cold. You should change" Hawkins said and Law laughed a cold laugh.  
"Are we friends that care for each other now?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't say, but what are we?"  
"We?" Law walked closer "saying it like that make you sound like a school girl, talking to her first crush"  
Hawkins looked down at the other man, but the look he gave him actually made him blush for some reason, and he didn't know what to answer.  
"But I can inform you,  _we_  are nothing" Law said with a cold voice.  
"You still haven't thrown us out" Hawkins said, feeling that he pushed his luck.  
"I haven't been here to threw you out either" Law said.

"So you are going to throw us out!" Mikaro said.  
"Neither of you have any idea what it would mean to stay. Walk away when you can" Law said, without looking at them.  
"We will die out there!" Faust almost screamed.  
"And in here you will live?" Law asked in a cold voice "You have no idea what can happen"  
"I told you he will throw us out! We should have taken over when we had the chance!" Mikaro said in an angry voice. Hawkins looked at him, on his way to answer him when Mikaro suddenly got thrown back, towards the wall. Hawkins looked at Law, who had a smirk on his lips.  
"Law, leave him be" Hawkins said.  
"Giving me orders now?" Law gave him a cold look.  
"I am begging you" Hawkins admitted, not having a problem so. Law looked at him, before he just walked away.

Hawkins looked at Mikaro and sighed, he had warned him, at least the other man was alive. Hawkins almost wanted to scream at the other man, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. Instead he walked after Law, needing to talk to him. He founded Law in his office.  
"Law?" He asked, looking at the surgeon who was holding some sort of bottle. Law didn't look at him, or even said anything towards him. "I need to know if I can stay here with my men?"  
"Asking that after you man said he wanted to take over" Law said in a low voice. "I don't know if you are stupid or not"  
"I have no interest in taking over. I am only interested in keeping my men safe" Hawkins said and sat down, in a chair.  
"Then, like I said, you should leave" Law only answered. Hawkins looked at Law, he was a cold looking man, sounded like one, and he had no trouble of killing. Hawkins know that Law was dangerous, and a lunatic, but he had also understood that he had a good heart, something the surgeon didn't want to admit.  
"Can't be worse in here, then out there" Hawkins answered him and Law chuckled, and it made Hawkins very unsure.  
"Not at the moment" Law said and walked over to the window. Hawkins didn't know what he thought.  
"When you start the war to get the throne, it may not be, but for now it's better to be here" Hawkins said.  
"My first intention isn't to sit on the throne, even sure I won't be alive to do so" Law admitted and that surprised Hawkins. He had been sure that Law wanted the throne, but it was something else, something that may kill him. Then Hawkins smiled for himself, that could be anything in this town.  
"Then may I ask what?"  
"You may not" Law said in a cold voice.  
"Would it be so bad to let someone in?" Hawkins asked and Law laughed a cold laugh this time.  
"Only the naïve one, asks that" he said.  
"Not everyone will hurt you" Hawkins informed him and Law looked at him, with cold eyes.  
"That is true, but everyone can!" Law answered "And are we having therapy, will it be hugs and cookies?"

Hawkins looked at Law before he smiled.  
"I think Bepo made some cookies if you want" Hawkins said.  
"No thanks" Law answered, apparently familiar with the bears cooking skills.  
"Hearing you say that would hurt him" Hawkins said and then stood up. "What I am saying Law, is that having someone on your side can be helpful, even if that someone can't do much"  
Law didn't answer him and Hawkins shrugged his shoulders.  
"As long as you won't throw us out, we will stay. I give you my word, that we won't be in your way" He said with a smile. "But if you need something, don't hesitate to ask"

Hawkins let the room, to walk back to his own. He saw that his men had left again, most likely not wanting to talk with Law again. Hawkins was grateful for that, not wanting to see them hurt. Before he walked inside his room, he glanced over towards Law's room. Hawkins new that it would need a lot of work before Law would trust him, if even. Hawkins admitted he was curious about what Law was after, and why it was so dangerous. He was hoping that the other man would trust him one day, and tell him.


	11. It's Just Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, finally. Sorry that it has taken such a long time. But well I did warn you that the chapter may take longer time this days. I will try to write more often, but hey, what can you do.
> 
> Anyway, I am kind of happy with this chapter. Smoker got a bit OOC in the end, but well I never said that they would be totally like the original characters either. So I am happy with it. 
> 
> And I feel so bad for Smoker, I love him, so I feel a bit extra bad when I am this mean to him. Making his life this bad, but hey, well he got it good in the end.
> 
> I also finally got to move Smoker and Ace relationship along, yeah. They are one of my favorite ships in the story, so glad I could do that! Now I just hope I can get to some of the other ships too! But I think it will get there in time.
> 
> I will warn you about the sex-scene in the end. It's not to bad, but just so you know.
> 
> Next chapter, well I haven't decided who it will be about yet. But I have a few ideas, so we will see. You see this is the good thing about this story. I have so many different characters that I can move around the chapters a bit, until I am happy!
> 
> Think that's it. As always, thank you for reading and commenting.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

"Here are the new reports" Tashigi said to Smoker where he was sitting behind his desk.  
"Give me a short summary" he told her.  
"Helmeppo and Coby hasn't woken up. The rations are running low. We don't have the men to rebuild the tower, so we have sealed it off, for now. But if someone is attacking, we will not be able to hold it. And three men has deserted" Tashigi said in a low voice. Smoker didn't look at her, he just took a deep breath, before he started to laugh over the situation.  
"Smoker-San are you alright?" Tashigi asked, and you could hear the horror in her voice.  
"I am going out" Smoker only said as he stood up.  
"I will call for some men" Tashigi said, but Smoker shook his head.  
"I am going alone. I will see if I can find the deserters" he only told her.  
"Be careful, it's dangerous out there. And you know what happened the last time" Tashigi said and Smoker smiled towards the girl.  
"It take more than a few lowlifes to bring me down" he said to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder.  
"If you aren't back before sundown, I will send some men out" Tashigi said and Smoker just looked at her before he left, knowing that the young woman would do just that.

* * *

He didn't have a plan as he walked through town, he just needed a break from it all. It had only been a few days since the storm, and the city still needed to recover. Smoker looked at the devastation as he past some collapsed house. He didn't even have the manpower to help the citizens, if they had asked him. Not that anyone would, the marines were not popular in anyway. To some people, even the gangs were better. In times like this, when his own men choose to leave, and he was forced to chase them down, he thought about disbanding the marines. Trying to get the soldiers to other bases, or let them go wherever they wanted. But Smoker knew that he couldn't do that. He would keep the marines until they were finished, which wouldn't take long in this rate. Between his men dying, or leaving, he didn't have many left. Smoker sighed and stopped when he saw blood on the street, it wasn't new, but not to old either, since the storm would have washed it away. Smoker followed the blood with his eyes, to see a body lying face down on the road, outside a house. Someone had tried to defend their house against someone. Smoker sighed again, he saw no meaning in investigate it further, he didn't have the manpower to find the killers anyway. Another day he may have tried, or at least got upset by it, but now he just walked past it, like everyone else.  
"This city has really gone to hell" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Smoker had been walking around his district, and the neutral ones and was on his way back. The walk hadn't helped him clear his mind, not that it made it worse either. It just didn't prevent him with any solution, he was almost sure that there was none. He needed more men and a better base to be able to get through this, something he didn't have, or wouldn't get. So all he could do now, was keep fighting the best way he could, and that would do no difference he knew that.

He passed the bridge over the north river when he saw his men, sitting at the wall, fishing, like they had a day off. Smoker thought of passing them, pretending that he hadn't seen them, but he couldn't do that, he knew. If he let them go, others would know that they could get away without any consequences. He needed to arrest his men, which would mean that they would get killed for what they had done. Smoker sighed, it wasn't something he did with ease, but every man knew what the punishment for deserters was, and he needed to follow the rule. Smoker walked towards them with a cold look, sealing all feelings away. They had been good lads, and he didn't blame them for wanting to leave, they just couldn't, not without permission, and they knew that they wouldn't get it. Smoker grabbed his handcuffs and walked towards them, without a sound.

"You are under arrest" Smoker said and handcuffed the first man, looking at the others who stood up. "Don't make it worse for yourself, by running!"  
But the men didn't listen and started to run.  
"For fuck sake" he said in an irritated voice, he had expected them to run, he just hopped that they wouldn't. Smoker handcuffed the first man to a ring on the bridge as he went after the other two, who had run towards an alley. Smoker turned himself into a cloud of smoke, and started chasing them. The men did no attempt to hide as the run, and he could hear them.  
"Come on, he is going to catch us!" James said.  
"How did he even find us?" Mark asked.  
"How the fuck shall I know, luck" James answered as Smoker got closer.  
"Stop!" Smoker told them, well aware that it won't work.  
"Keep running! If he gets hold of us, we will die!" Mark said and pushed James, to make him keep running.

"Get out of our way!" James shouted as someone was walking on the street.  
"Move!" Mark shouted, when the hooded person suddenly grabbed both men, and stopped them in their run.  
"Let go of us" James screamed and tried to punch the man, who avoided the fist.  
"What's wrong with you? This is none of your business" Mark said. "So let us go and we will forget about it"  
"I think this ones belongs to you!" the hooded figure said to Smoker when he stopped before of him, and he smiled, and handed over James to Smoker, who handcuffed him. The other man was just about to hand over Mark when he bit him.  
"Ouch, what the hell" the man said and looked at Mark who run, and the hooded figure sighed, before he raised a wall of fire in front of Mark, stopping him. Mark looked terrified at the stranger, as the wall started to move towards him.

"What are you doing here brat?" Smoker said, looking at Ace, who was standing next to him.  
"Looks like I am helping you, old man, again" Ace said with a cocky smile and Smoker looked at him.  
"Last time was your fault" Smoker only said and grabbed Mark as he started to ran towards them.  
"Oh yeah right, it was" Ace said with a laugh. "You seem to be doing better now, at least"  
"Why are you here?" Smoker just asked, looking at Ace.  
"I have been delivered supplies, to people who needed them" Ace answered and Smoker gave him a surprised look, one he shouldn't have. Whitebeard and his gang always looked out for the people.  
"So what has they done?" Ace asked, looking at the men Smoker was holding.  
"Deserted" Smoker just answered him, not wanting to talk about it.  
"Wow, sorry to hear that" Ace said and Smoker nodded.

"It's the least of my problems" Smoker said in a low voice as he inhaled some smoke, from his cigar.  
"Anything I can help you with?" Ace asked in an honest voice that surprised Smoker.  
"What are you doing brat?" Smoker asked and Ace just smiled, from under the hood.  
"Being a good citizen" he joked and Smoker gave him a cold look. "Fine, you looked trouble, so I asked, like normal people does"  
At that Smoker didn't answer, he just started to walk, hoping Ace would go the other way, but the brat started following him. And they kept walking during silence, towards the bridge where he left the third man, George. Smoker could tell that Ace was studying him, but he didn't know why.  
"Stop staring brat" Smoker said in an irritated voice.  
"Sorry" Ace answered him as the reached George.  
"Thanks for the help" Smoker said and Ace nodded, but he didn't leave. "You can be on your way now"  
"I could" Ace answered him "But you didn't answer if I could help you in someway"

Smoker looked at Ace, trying to read him. The kid was looking way to honest for his liking. No one offered you any help in this town without a reason, especially not if you belonged to a gang. Smoker knew that he should arrest the brat, were he was standing, Ace being a bigger threat to the town then the men he was holding. But something stopped him from doing so, maybe it was because he saw the boy he saved all those years ago, or maybe because Ace had helped him, twice.  
"Unless you can repair towers, there is nothing you can help me with" Smoker finally told him, hoping that it would make Ace leave. But instead it made Ace smile.  
"Me myself may not be able to do it, but I will talk with pops, and see what we can do" Ace said and Smoker had no time to react before Ace ran off.  
"Fuck" Smoker said as he started walking back to the base.

* * *

"Smoker-San?" Tashigi said as she knocked and entered. Smoker was turned against the wall, not looking at her. He had a glass in his hand, a glass with whiskey. Normally he really tried to avoid drinking, but after killing three of his men, he needed a drink. He always saw it up on himself to execute the men that deserted, not forcing anyone of their friends to do it. And towards his men he didn't show any feelings, but alone in his room, he allowed himself to react. Often with taking a drink, and feel like he failed his men.  
"What is it?" Smoker asked in a low voice, not caring to hide his state for Tashigi, she knew already.  
"There is a man outside, seeking you" she said.  
"Turn him away" Smoker told her, not in the mood to see anyone.  
"I tried, he insisted. Said his name was Roger, like the old gang leader" Tashigi said and Smoker sighed.  
"What did he want?"  
"Said something about the tower, but not much more. He wanted to talk to you first"  
"Send him in" Smoker said, almost surprising himself. But he knew that it could be no one else then Ace, and he had a feeling Ace would found away in anyway.  
"You sure?" Tashigi said and Smoker only waved his hand, and Tashigi left the room, to soon return with the man, before she left.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Smoker asked as he turned around, facing Ace.  
"I am here to help you" Ace said and walked towards him and sat down on his desk. Smoker stared at the kid, who just smiled at him. "I did told you, didn't it?"  
Smoker didn't answer him. He hadn't believed the kid when he said he would help him. Smoker hadn't even thought about it, because it was such an absorbed idea. And it would mean that he accepted the help from a gang.  
"Go home brat" Smoker said, but Ace didn't move.  
"Don't be like that" he said instead, leaning closer. "I know that this most likely is in conflict with your morals and stuff"  
Smoker meet Ace gaze when he started, not knowing what he wanted to go with this.  
"But no one except you will knew who we are, trust me, we have done a pretty good job disguise us. So what it comes down to are, can you live with the fact that we will help you, and get the chance to save your base and some of your men's life. Or will you turn us away, and risk the life of everyone if you get attacked?" Ace asked and Smoker felt like Ace had cornered him, it all got down to what he thought, what he was willing to sacrifice. Was he willing to threw away his pride and morals to save everyone?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and Ace smiled again.  
"The old man told us to do this because he likes you. He says you are one of the few good men left in town" Ace said "Me personally? You interest me, and you saved me as a child. Felt like I still have a bit to pay back"  
Smoker didn't answer him, not feeling good about this, especially since he knew that he really didn't have a choice, he couldn't let his men risk the chance of dying, just because he was stubborn.  
"Would you prefer if I did it, because I want something in return?" Ace asked.  
"That's what everyone else does" Smoker told him and Ace leaned even closer.  
"Well if that's the case, then you can go on a date with me" he said and Smoker stared at him in surprise. What did the brat just say? "Then I pick you up, tomorrow at seven"  
With those words Ace walked out through the room to talk with the others. Smoker followed him with his eyes. Smoker tried to understand what just happened, did the brat just ask him out? And he didn't say no? Not that he said yes either. Smoker closed his eyes, he had no idea how the situation had gone as it did. But he knew that he needed to change it. He had no intention on following through. And he needed to keep an eye on Whitebeards men, not leaving them unintended in his own base.

* * *

Smoker walked out to the courtyard, seeing Tashigi and some of his men already being there, all looking very surprised, but not hostile. Smoker looked at Ace and the others, and the brat had been right, they had done a good job, disguising themselves.  
"Who are they?" Tashigi asked when she spotted him.  
"I met them when I was out for a walk, a few days ago. Or rather Roger" Smoker just said, not willing to say too much, but Tashigi didn't ask more about it.  
"Do they want something in return?" Tashigi asked instead.  
"Not what I know off. Said they wanted to be good citizen" Smoker only said and Tashigi gave him a surprised look, but then smiled.  
"There are some good people left" she said and Smoker almost told her to stop being so naïve, but he stayed quiet. Not wanting to tell her who the men really was.  
"Tell the men to return to their posts" Smoker said instead and the young woman looked at her.  
"Yes sir!" she said and start walking. "What are you going to do?"  
"I be damned if I left them unprotected, giving them a chance to roam around the base" Smoker said, and Tashigi just smiled towards him.

* * *

Smoker was leaning against the inner wall, not letting Whitebeard's men out of sight. Just knowing that they were inside the base felt wrong, knowing that they were there to help and walked around freely, felt even more wrong. They looked at him a few times, smiled, or even waved to him, which made him feel angry. Smoker knew that he didn't had a choice, he needed the tower repaired, but he wished there was another way. He wished he had the men to arrest them all at ones. Not that he knew what to do then. He had no prison anymore, and killing them all, would start a war with Whitebeard, which Smoker would need a whole army to defeat, if not more. Maybe he could take a few of them, the lower ones. But ones again he knew that wasn't a solid plan.  
"If I was you, I would stop thinking about it" a man suddenly said, as he stood next to him. Smoker looked at him with cold eyes.  
"Marco" Smoker just said, it was hard to tell, but if he looked really closely, he could tell.  
"Good afternoon Smoker" Marco said, very polite, and Smoker just looked at him. "But as I said, don't think about it. We don't want a blood bath, especially not you"  
"Is that a threat?" Smoker asked and Marco looked at him, and then laughed.  
"Far from it. I have no reason to threaten you, and father would be far from happy to hear that I did that" Marco said. "No it's more like a friendly advice, just like it,  _don't think about it_ , are. You will feel better if you don't"  
Smoker didn't answer him, but Marco didn't seem bother about it, not at all, instead he gave him a smile and started walking back to the others, before he stopped.  
"I am also obligated, as a big brother to tell you, that if you hurt him" Marco started, looking at Ace who was lifting some rocks "I will end you, that is a threat. Have a good day"  
Smoker looked at Marco as he walked over to Ace with a big smile, starting to tease him, most likely since the boy reacted like he did. Smoker stayed where he was, wondering if it hadn't been better to let the kid die that day, not ever needing to meet him again. Being dragged in to, whatever this was.

* * *

When the tower was repaired, which hadn't taken Whitebeards men more than a day, they left. Smoker felt like he needed to search it, not knowing if it was safe. He looked at it, and even if it pained him to admit, they had done a good job, better than none of his men could have done. He almost wanted to find something wrong with it, so he could feel a bit more hate towards them. As it was now, they had shown up, helping them without a problem, or demanding anything. Then he remembered that the cocky brat, asked him out, but he was sure that wasn't something Whitebeard even was aware of. But as Smoker walked through the tower, he couldn't find anything wrong with it. Smoker sighed, he knew before he inspected the tower that there wouldn't be anything wrong with it, he had just hopped. Angry over it he left the tower, and walked back to his room, trying not think about tomorrow.

* * *

Smoker hadn't succeeded at all. The only thing he had thought of during the day was the date, wondering what kind of trap Ace was luring him into. Why he even would do this, he had been so distracted during the day that Tashigi had wondered if he was sick. She had almost taken him to the doctor, until he left her to lock himself on his room, hoping to get some job done. Which he hadn't been able to do, he couldn't stop thinking of the brat, and his intention. For a short second he even thought of hurting the brat so Marco would end him, actually thinking it was a better idea, then this stupid thing. Smoker really felt like an animal, trapped in a cage, not a feeling he liked. If it had been someone, not belonging to a gang, he would have felt better. But this was like going on a date with an enemy. Smoker should arrest the brat as soon as he entered the building, but Smoker knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. He hadn't arrested the kid the other three times, something stopped him. Smoker didn't know what, but something did. And as the time went by, he started staring at the watch, wanting time to stop, but as Ace had waited outside, until it turned seven, he entered the room, by a window.

"Hello" he said and Smoker looked at him, with a very cold look, something that didn't seem to bother Ace, as he walked over. Smoker looked at the brat, who had dressed up, and even if Smoker hated this idea, he couldn't deny that the kid looked good. Not that it would make it feel less like a cage, a cage with a good view. Or maybe a dance with the devil was a better description. Smoker had been so lost in thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Ace walked closer.  
"You look like I am about to kill you" Ace joked, but Smoker didn't answer him and Ace looked more serious. "Is that what worries you?"  
Smoker still didn't answer him, feeling like it was one of the things that worried him. Not that death would be the worst thing. No he could see fare worse scenarios, like how he would endanger everyone at the base.  
"Okay, here is the deal. It's just dinner, nothing else" Ace said as he come back with two glass of Whiskey, that he apparently had poured for them. "I can say that you shall trust me, but I can see that won't work. So instead I guess I need to get you, to trust me. But first you need to relax, so drink up!"  
Smoker looked at the brat, and then the glass, a bit unsure what he may have done with it, something Ace seemed to notice.  
"Smoker" Ace said in a very calm and friendly voice. "You saved my life when I was a kid, I am forever grateful for that, and I have no intention to hurt you. And trust me, spicing your drink would ruin the date. All I want to do is get a chance to know you better, alright? I actually like you. One night, that's all I ask for. And if you after this feel like it was the worst thing ever, you never need to see me again, at least not like this"  
Smoker looked at the kid, still not understanding his intention, now less than before. How on earth could he like him? What was it to like? But Smoker sighed, he needed to get this over with, and after it, never seeing the kid again. So he lifted his glass, and drank.  
"That's a start" Ace said happily "So are you ready to go?"  
Smoker stood up, still not saying anything.  
"Well then we go" Ace walked towards the window and Smoker looked at him, a bit puzzled. "I don't think neither of us want to use the main entrance, so come on"

* * *

"I hope this place is okay?" Ace had brought him to a small restaurant in the casino district. Smoker was surprised over it, it had charm and it didn't look so rundown as he had expected a restaurant in the casino district to look. But what made him most happy was that it was private, no one looked at him twice, not caring who he was. Something Ace also seemed happy about.  
"It's fine" Smoker answered.  
"Finally you said something. I was worried that I would be then one, doing all the talking." Ace said with a smile. "Not that it would have surprised me. You don't seem like the talkative person"  
"I aren't" Smoker told him, and Ace laughed.  
"Well that's alright, I am sure I can get you talking" Ace said and Smoker gave him a look, just as they got their food. "How about I start telling you something about myself, and then you can if you feel like it, tell me something about yourself"  
Smoker slowly nodded, he wasn't sure if he would tell the brat something, but the brat didn't demand it either.  
"Okay, let's see. I have two brothers" he started.  
"Thought Roger only had one kid" Smoker interrupted him, almost surprising himself, and Ace nodded.  
"He did. We aren't brother by blood, but none less brother. They are both younger, totally different from each other. I found the youngest one, only a few days after you saved me, wandering away from some marines actually. Maybe not the smartest thing to tell you, but I took him" Ace said with a laugh, and Smoker looked at him.  
"Probably saved him from Akainu" Smoker just said and Ace nodded, happily.  
"Think I did. From that day, it was only us, and I took care of him as good as I could. He was only three when I met him. But four years after that, we met our other brother, eight at the time. We ran into him, all bloody and scared. It was actually my brother who brought him in. Luckily it went well, he isn't the smartest one" Ace said and Smoker could tell that Ace cared a lot about his brother, especially since he didn't mention their name, wanting to keep them safe.  
"I joined the marines when I was twelve, after my parent's died." Smoker only said and Ace nodded.  
"See, that wasn't so hard" he said smiling as he started eating.

* * *

"I was sixteen when I joined Whitebeard" Ace said as they walked through the streets, after leaving the restaurant. It was starting to get dark outside, but they didn't care about that, even if both of them were a bit drunk.  
"May I ask why?" Smoker asked.  
"If you tell me why you joined the marines" Ace said and Smoker nodded.  
"I wanted to help to get a better town, just like my father did. And I looked through my options, and I felt like Whitebeard was the best option. He compared to the other gangs, helps people instead of using them, he takes his responsibility. But it wasn't an easy choice, needing to leave my brothers, since they choose different paths" Ace admitted and Smoker nodded. "Not that it stop me from seeing them, still looking out for them"  
"Brothers intend to do that" Smoker said and Ace looked at him, a bit puzzled. "Marco had a talk with me yesterday"  
"For fuck sake. I am sorry for that, he is hopeless. Most overprotecting person, I ever met. I will talk to him" Ace said, and Smoke felt his irritation and actually smiled, wondering if Ace brothers felt the same from time to time. "But your turn"  
Ace looked at him when he said those words, waiting for his story.  
"To be honest I ran away. After my parent's died I got sent to some relatives, and they didn't treat me bad, if that's what you wonder" Smoker said when Ace gave him a look. "No rather, to good. Couldn't handle it. They wanted me to be their son, like nothing happened. Wanted to much from me, and I couldn't take it. So I left, and wondered the streets for a while until I met Sengoku and Garp. They took me in and I joined the marines, wanting to be like them"  
"Never meet any of them, but dad always told me that they had been great" Ace said and Smoker nodded.  
"They were" he said and sighed.  
"Big choose to follow?" Ace asked and Smoker actually nodded, admitting to the other man that was something he worried about. "Well can't say if you are like them or not. But I can say that you are doing the best you can. It's not your fault that Akainu fucked up the city the way he did, and that you, like the rest of us now need to deal with it."  
"Thank you" Smoker said, knowing that all he said now was because he was drunk. He meant what he said, he did, he would just not say it if he was sober.  
"Come on, I have a place I want to show you!"

* * *

Smoker followed Ace up the hill. Smoker had never been here, mostly because there was nothing up there. So he wondered why Ace brought him there, and as soon as he did, he got very unsure about it. Following an enemy up to a dark, unfamiliar place wasn't a good idea. It took him a while to realise that, in the drunk state he was, but when he did he stopped, and so did Ace, looking at him. So far the evening had been going well, and Ace had done nothing to betray or hurt him, but Smoker didn't want to lower his defence.  
"Nothing to worry about" Ace said, trying to comfort him, but Smoker didn't move. "Wow, someone must really have screwed you up bad, for being this distrustful"  
Smoker didn't answer that, knowing that it was more than true, thinking about Caesar, and what happened with Vegapunk and also Aokiji.  
"I promise it will be alright" Ace said and grabbed his hand, and Smoker flinched, not prepared for it. "Come on"

Ace tugged him along, not letting go off his hand, and Smoker surprised himself that he followed the other man. And they soon reached the top.  
"This is what I wanted you to see" Ace said and pointed at the city. Smoker looked out over it. It was dark, but all over town was the lights on. Showing that people lived there. The town was silent, almost peaceful. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
Smoker had to admit, it was, so he nodded towards Ace.  
"It's my youngest brothers favourite spot, and I have to agree. Whenever I doubt why I am doing what I am doing, I go here. Looking out over the city, remembering what I am fighting for" Ace told him and Smoker walked a bit closer, looking out over the town. "Feel free to do the same. Because I can tell that you are having a hard time, not without reason but yeah. That's why I wanted to help you. You are trying to do something good for the city, and even if we are enemies, I have no problem helping you, compared to the rest of the people in town"  
Smoker looked at Ace, surprised by his honesty, and his feelings, but it actually made him happy to hear that.  
"Ace…" Smoker said but Ace stopped him.  
"You don't need to say anything, but let's get you home before your subordinates worries" Ace said and Smoker nodded.

* * *

Smoker landed silently in his room again, with Ace next to him. Apparently the young man had to be sure that he could get inside without a problem.  
"Well, then when you are safe, I will be off" Ace said and looked at him. "Thank you for tonight, I had a good time"  
Smoker nodded towards him, also admitting to himself that he had a good time. He had been unsure that he would, and he had been prepared walking into a trap all the time, but nothing had happened.  
"So did I" Smoker told him, which made Ace smile wildly, hearing that.  
"Glad you did" Ace said and leaned towards him, and Smoker glanced at him, on his guard for what Ace may do. But soon he felt Ace lips on his own, just for a second, before Ace did redraw. But as soon as he did, Smoker felt some sort of emptiness and pulled Ace back in, locking their lips. Smoker soon felt Ace tongue pressing its way into his mouth, and he parted his lips to help him, as he pushed Ace up against the wall. For a second Smoker thought of what he was doing, but then stopped, this he didn't want to think about. Soon he felt Ace hands unbutton his shirt, and Smoker let his own hands wander, down to Ace ass, lifting him up. Ace locked his legs behind Smoker's back as Smoker walked towards his bed, almost throwing Ace on it.

"Are you sure about this?" Ace asked, looking at him with very concern eyes, and it almost made Smoker angry for some reason. But then he understood Ace doubt, the way he had acted all evening, didn't directly give Ace the signals for this.  
"I am not" smoker admitted. "But I am not even sure, it's a good idea to leave my bed in the morning anymore"  
Ace was about to answer something when Smoker stopped him with a kiss, and Ace didn't protest anymore. Instead he helped Smoker off with his shirt, and soon took off his own, before he spun them around, smiling.  
"Well glad to know that I wasn't wrong in my assumption" Ace said as he started to unbutton Smokers pants. Smoker gave him a look, but didn't say anything as Ace started to pull them down. "Good that I have done this before"  
Smoker saw Ace look when he looked at his cock, before he smirked and bended down, taking him into his mouth, surprising Smoker as he did. But Smoker soon stopped being surprised as a wave of pleasure hit him, as Ace swallowed him, without a problem. Smoker also felt the pleasure from the heat Ace used, being a fire user, and Smoker couldn't stop himself from moaning.  
"I like the sound of that" Ace teased when he got to the top and stopped for a second, before he swallowed him again, this time increasing the tempo. As let his hands wonder towards Smoker's nipples, and started playing with them, something Smoker didn't even knew he would like, but another wave of pleasure went through him.  
"No need to hold back" Ace told him when he could again, meeting Smoker's eyes, smiling when Smoker moaned again, and Ace used more heat on his cock, and Smoker felt how he was getting closer to an climax.  
"I am near" he just said, wanting to warn Ace, who didn't seem to mind, and when Smoker came, Ace swallowed without a problem, even licking away the last, as he smiled towards Smoker.  
"Not bad for an old man" Ace teased and Smoker looked at him, and dragged him towards him.  
"Let me show you what an old man can do" Smoker said and locked their lips again, as he started to unbutton Ace pants.

* * *

When Smoker woke up in the morning, he noticed that he was alone, but that the window was open. He guessed that Ace had left when he woke up, not wanting to stay, getting what he wanted. Smoker wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. He had an amazing night, better than any he could remember. He hadn't felt that good in ages, Ace knew what he was doing. And even if Smoker was tired, and a bit stiff, it was worth it. He even hopped that Ace wasn't in too much pain, since Smoker hadn't be to gentle all the time, not that the brat seemed to mind. With looking at the time, Smoker knew he needed to get up, before people started to wonder, if they already didn't. Maybe he should pretend to be sick, to avoid questions. That was something to consider, he thought as he left bed. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, but as he did he noticed a note on his desk.

_For being an old man, you really have a lot of energy, and you knew what you are doing. Not that you wouldn't have noticed that. And I hope you had as a good time as I did. I am even smiling as I am writing that, so thank you. Even if I need to stop smiling before I get home, otherwise a very overprotective brother is going to ask to many questions. Anyway, thank you for the whole night. I took the liberty to program my number into your den den mushi, and well I will hope for the best. Take care old man._

Smoker looked at the note, then at his den den mushi.  
"Cocky brat" he said, but couldn't hold back a smile as he walked towards the bathroom.


	12. Spying on your friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, a chapter that took me way to long to write, and are to short for the time I have kept you waiting. But hopefully you will like it anyway, since I am happy with it. I had a fun time writing it, since I enjoy having more Robin in the story. You will get even more about her in next chapter. Maybe not from her point of view, as now. But she will be in the story.
> 
> You will get more off her backstory, not everything but part of it. So next chapter will be a lot of flashbacks, she first one with so many. It will, as it look now, mostly be flashbacks, with Robin in focus. So hope you like it!
> 
> The next chapter will also be with the two mystic men, in the chapter. But about their connection to Robin, not their own backstory. That will be later.
> 
> Hopefully you like Luffy and Usopp's behavior in the chapter. I tried to keep Luffy smart, but still make him have a bit of temper. Not as bad as Ace, but it's still there. Especially when it involves his gang. And I tried to have a bit of Usopp's cowardly side, without being annoying and boring. Hopefully I managed that.
> 
> And this chapter are about the same time as Ace chapter. So this is what Luffy, Usopp and Robin are doing, when Ace run around with Smoker.
> 
> So I think that's all. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but hey, it's about the story, not the length.
> 
> Can't say when next chapter will be out, trying to write as fast as I can, but I am more busy with life as it is now. But promise to try to write soon!
> 
> So enjoy!

* * *

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted and waved when he got closer to his friend. Usopp was standing with an older man, deeply in a conversation. But when he heard Luffy's shout, he looked up, towards the man, and waved back. When Luffy got a response he ran over to Usopp and pulled him into a hug.

"I was worried about you. Didn't know if you were safe during the storm" Luffy said and Usopp smiled, happy to hear that his friend cared for him.  
"Dad and Shanks took good care of me" Usopp said and pointed at the man, next to him.  
"You must be Luffy" the man said.  
"Yepp" Luffy answered with a big smile.  
"I am Yasopp" the man informed him and Luffy just nodded.  
"Where is Shanks?" Luffy asked instead, already shifting focus.  
"He is on his way to a meeting with White Beard" Yasopp said and Luffy looked a bit disappointed for a second, before he nodded.  
"Alright. I will see him another time" Luffy said before he turned towards Usopp. "Are you ready to go home? Or do you wish to stay a bit longer?"

Usopp thought about it, he had been without a father for so many years, and even if Yasopp was his biological family, Luffy and the others were his real family. And Usopp wanted to know that they all were unharmed, and wanted to tell them that he was.  
"I am ready to go home" he told Luffy who nodded. "Sorry father"  
"Nothing to apologize for" Yasopp told his son. "You have a life of your own"  
"Thank you" Usopp said, glad that his father understood, he didn't know the man well, so he wasn't sure on how he would react.  
"Just know that you are always welcome here" Yasopp informed him and Usopp slowly nodded.  
"We will visit soon!" Luffy said and Usopp nodded again, before he walked after Luffy.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Usopp asked as they walked down the street.  
"Yupp. Everyone is safe, most of them left to do their own thing. The only one still in the base are Nami and Vivi, and of course her family" Luffy said. "And Nami has really taken a liking to Vivi. She even offered her stuff, without saying that she owe her money"  
At those words Usopp almost stopped. He was so surprised; he had never heard Nami doing anything for free.  
"Vivi really is something" Usopp said and Luffy nodded.  
"I am happy for both Vivi and Nami. Vivi seemed so lonely before we met her, and Nami, well she need to know real friendship" Luffy said. He knew that Nami still had a hard time seeing them all as friends, knowing it was because of trauma from the past. Despite the fact that they had known each other for almost a year, Nami still waited for their betrayal. So if she could find a friend, who she could start to trust, Luffy would be more than happy. Almost everyone in his gang had someone they were closer to.

"Luffy, look" Usopp suddenly said, and stopped him in his step. Luffy turned to face in the direction Usopp was pointing.  
"Robin?" Luffy asked, a bit questioning. He couldn't be sure, since the woman in front of them were dressed in a cape, and the hood covered most of her face. But it was something with her, that told him it was Robin.  
"I think it is" Usopp said, having the same feeling as his leader. "What do you think she's doing?"  
"I don't know" Luffy said in a low voice. Luffy knew almost nothing about Robin, not her work or her past. He had just found her, by accident.

* * *

_Luffy was running down the street, very carefree. He didn't even need to run, but he liked to feel the wind against his skin. And he was happy, maybe that's' why he was running. These past months he had got some friends, except his brothers, who now had left him. Luffy wasn't sad, he knew he could meet them whenever he felt like it, or at least Sabo. Ace was a bit more difficult, but he could always call him on the den den mushi. But now, when he got some new friends, he didn't feel as lonely, and his dream on creating his own gang had started to take form. They were still few, only three people, him, Usopp, and Zoro, and the other two didn't get along to well, but he hoped that would change, because Luffy had no intention to throw either of them out. But even if he had two members, he wanted more, knowing he couldn't take over the town as it was now. But he had no interest on hire people to join his gang, or threaten. No he wanted to build a gang of friends, and people he could trust, just like Shank's and White beard, but a better one!_

_Just as he fantasised about his future gang, and all the fun they would have, he ran around a corner, and soon he collided with someone. Luffy managed to stay on his feet, but the woman hadn't, and she felt down. Luffy looked at the black haired woman, lying in the mud, her clothes was almost ripped away from her body, exposing her skin._  
_"Sorry" Luffy suddenly said, remembering it was his fault and he helped her up on her feet. Standing in front of him, Luffy saw that she was taller than him, and she was older, he also saw that she was badly hurt._  
 _"Where did she go?" a man shouted and the woman turned around, and Luffy could tell that she was afraid, of whoever was shouting. The woman rushed past him, but she didn't get far until she tripped and landed on the ground again._  
 _"She must be here!" another man shouted and it didn't take long time until Luffy made his decision. He ran over to the woman._  
 _"I will help you" he said and took her in his arms. The woman was about to protest when she froze. Luffy turned around and saw a man with grey hair, some sort of words on his chest, and a long cape. Luffy saw the steal on the man's arms and understood that he was a devil user. Next to him was a man with the number three on his head._  
 _"Run" the woman whispered to him, and that was what he did._

* * *

 _Luffy had been able to lose them men, as he ran towards the market, and over some roof tops. To be honest he wasn't sure if they had seen him or not, but from the fear in the woman's voice, he didn't wish to find out. He was tempted to ask who the men were, but when he looked at the woman, she had passed out. He carefully carried her to the hide out, understanding that she needed to rest._  
_"Ey Luffy…" Usopp started when he entered, his face covered in red, and Luffy understood that he and Zoro had been fighting again._  
 _"Shhy" Luffy said, signing for the other man to be silent._  
 _"Who is she?"_  
 _"I don't know, but she is hurt" Luffy said and carried her to a empty room, and carefully laid her down on the bed._  
 _"Wow, what have happened to her?" Usopp asked and Luffy could only shrug his shoulder._  
 _"Judging by her clothes and wounds, I would say rape" Zoro suddenly said and Luffy looked at him with big eyes, then back towards the woman._  
 _"That's bad" Usopp said, feeling sorry for the woman._  
 _"You think?" Zoro asked in a cold voice._  
 _"What is wrong with you? I just felt sorry for her, not feeling like anyone should go through something like that" Usopp answered._  
 _"That's what almost everyone feel, no need to pity her because of it tho" Zoro answered and Usopp was about to answer something when the woman moved._  
 _"Get out!" Luffy said and pushed his friend through the door. He had no experience with anything like this, but he understood that his friends would make the situation worse._

_"Mph" the woman said as she opened her eyes, and Luffy could tell that she was frightened, and when she saw him, she sat up, trying to get away. But her wounds stopped her from getting far._   
_"It's okay" Luffy said, giving her a smile. "You are safe here"_   
_"Nowhere is safe" she answered._   
_"Okay, that may be true in this town, but me and my friends promise to protect you" Luffy explained, giving her a friendly smile._   
_"Why?" she asked and Luffy was surprised by the question. He knew that the city was a shit whole, but someone had never asked him why he offered to help them._   
_"Because you are hurt, and can't fight for yourself" Luffy explained, and the woman slowly nodded, but Luffy could clearly tell that she didn't believe him. "You can stay here for as long as you need. When you are feeling better, you can join my gang if you like. Otherwise I can try to help you find another home"_   
_The woman didn't answer him, and Luffy didn't say anything else about it as he walked towards the door._   
_"I am Luffy" he said before he opened the door._   
_"Robin" the woman answered and Luffy smiled._   
_"Welcome to our home" Luffy answered._

* * *

It had taken Robin a few weeks to heal all her wounds, and Luffy had almost expected her to walk away, once they did. But she had stayed with them, and even if it took a few months, she had started to trust them, to some degree at least. Even if it had almost been a year since Robin came to them, Luffy could tell that she didn't trust completely, and he wasn't sure if she ever would. For every new person who joined their gang, she was careful, but Luffy never said anything about it. He never said anything when Robin hid something for them. He never questioned her about her past, or her work, hoping that she one day would tell him. But just seeing her grown from the scared woman to the smart, collective and strong woman he understood that she was, mad him happy. He reminded her from time to time that she could talk to him if she felt like it, letting her know that he was there for her. Robin seemed to appreciate it, but she never said anything. So seeing her now, looking like she was sneaking around made him questionable, and not sure how to act. It was true that he was curious about her as the others, but he didn't want to spy on her.

"Shall we go after her?" Usopp asked and Luffy looked at his friend.  
"You wouldn't like if we spied on you" Luffy said and Usopp looked a bit disappointed, he wanted to know what Robin was up to, and before Zoro, so he could show it down the other man's throat.  
"What if she is in danger?" Usopp asked, knowing it was a cowardly move to play on Luffy's fears. Luffy was always concerned for all of them, he wanted nothing else then seem all of them safe. So planting the seed in Luffy's mind, that she may be in danger, wasn't to play fair, Usopp know that.  
"She should be able to defend herself" Luffy tried, and Usopp understood that the other man tried to reason with himself, trying not to give in for the fear he felt.  
"But what if she can't?" Usopp asked, knowing those words would push Luffy over the edge.  
"Let's go"

* * *

The bar was dark, only a few candles lighted the room. A few people were sitting at different tables, talking in almost whispers. Luffy spotted Robin, or the woman who he thought was Robin. What if he was wrong? Then they were following a stranger, who may be anything but pleased. But if it was a stranger, they wouldn't know if they followed her.  
"Order something" Luffy whispered to Usopp as he sat down a few tables from Robin's. He removed his straw hat, hiding it under the table, and kept his head down. If it was Robin, he didn't want to be spotted, feeling like he broke a unspoken promise. Usopp soon returned with a glass of something, and placed it in front of him. Luffy didn't touch it, but it was only there for show anyway.  
"Now?" Usopp asked and Luffy looked at him.  
"We wait to see if she is alright, or in some sort of danger" Luffy whispered.

* * *

Luffy couldn't tell how much time that had past when he felt like someone was watching him, he couldn't see anyone, no it was rather a feeling. Luffy looked at Usopp, to see if he had noticed anything, but from the look, the other man seemed to be unaware. Luffy was about to ask Usopp if he saw someone, who was looking at them, when a man stepped out from the shadows.  
"He is walking towards her" Usopp said, but Luffy didn't need to hear his friend's world to be able to tell. Luffy hadn't stopped looking at them man, knowing him all too well. Normally Luffy wouldn't react negatively towards the man, no rather the opposite. But seeing him move towards Robin, he couldn't. Luffy knew what the other man did, and seeing him talking to one of his members didn't feel right. Luffy couldn't be sure towards why the man did it, what was his goal? To spy on him, or something else? He was far from pleased knowing that the other man seemed to have recruited Robin, or had she always been on his side? Luffy didn't know, but seeing this made him doubt Robin more than the man. For some reason he could have expected it from him. He was disappointed and angry at the man, he wouldn't deny that. But what Robin did hurt more, he had trusted her. She was a part of his family, his friend, and he had never expected her to do something like this. Sure Luffy, didn't know what the two of them were doing, since he couldn't hear their conversation, but seeing her talking to him was bad enough.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Usopp asked and Luffy just shrugged his shoulders. Usopp noticed the change in his leader's behaviour, but he couldn't understand why, or what kind of change it was. He could tell it wasn't from fear for Robin, no Luffy didn't seem to fear for her safety any more.  
"Do you know the man?" Usopp suddenly asked. Wondering if that was the case, but Usopp didn't understand why that would change anything. Because since Luffy didn't seemed worried about Robin's safety, the man didn't proceed a threat for her. Usopp turned his glance from Luffy to Robin instead, to see her give some papers to the other man, who nodded and suddenly stood up. Usopp looked at the man as he walked closer to them and the exit.  
"Is that…" Usopp started as the man passed them.  
"Keep an eye on Robin" Luffy said and raised from his chair.  
"Wait, what?" Usopp asked, but he didn't have a chance to stop Luffy as he walked out after the stranger. Usopp could have sworn he recognised the man, but he soon got other things to think about, as Robin stood up and walked towards the exit herself. Usopp tried to hide under the table, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

* * *

Usopp wasn't sure where Robin was headed, but the woman was walking with determined steps. Usopp tried following her, by walking in the shadows, something he wasn't very good at. If Robin wouldn't notice him, he would be surprised. Damn Luffy, leaving him to do this on his own. He had never admitted it to his leader, but Robin sometimes scared him. He often got the feeling she knew everything that happened, and she was always three steps ahead. Usopp could only imagine what the other woman would do to him, if she found him. Most likely something scary, something he wouldn't survive. Maybe she would feed him to the sharks, throw him into a whole, or eat him. Okay the last one was ridicules, even he knew that. Robin didn't eat people, or did she? Maybe the man she talked to, offered her a meal made by human meat. Usopp felt how he managed to scare himself. And it felt like his legs were shaking, he needed to keep focus, so Robin didn't eat him.

Usopp saw how Robin entered a new house, a house Usopp didn't recognize. But it wasn't a big surprise, since he didn't know where he was. He had a hard time finding his way all over town. He knew the districts close to their base, and where he grew up, but the rest of the city is a cluster fuck of streets, and he had no reason to learn, since he had no planes on visiting them. But now, he felt lost. He just hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble as he followed Robin inside.

* * *

Usopp soon realised that he was at a hotel, and not a classy one. The light was flicker, if working at all. The walls had parts where the colour were missing, and the floor was no longer bright, it was dark from fluids Usopp had no wish to know about. Usopp couldn't understand why Robin would visit a place like that. She had a safe place to go home to, so was she truly thinking of spending her night here? Or was this a trap?

"Where are you going?" a woman's voice made Usopp halter in his step. Usopp looked at an old lady, tugged behind a disk. She matched the condition of the hotel, and Usopp wondered if she had been with it since the start.  
"After the lady" Usopp said and the woman smiled.  
"You are late, the other men are already in the room" she said "It's number five"  
Usopp nodded, a bit dumb folded. He wasn't sure what the lady meant with other men, were Robin supposed to meet someone else? With very unsure steps, he took the few stairs, until he stood in a corridor, looking at the doors with almost invisible numbers, before he stopped in front of number five. Usopp could hear voices on the other side, but no words. He pressed his ears up against the door, in an attempt to hear better, but the only thing he could hear was the men, arguing about something. He could still not make out all the words, the only thing he heard was, the question about what they shall do, and who shall start. Sentences Usopp couldn't make sense off, especially not without context.

Usopp felt like it wasn't much to take back with him, to Luffy. He could only say that she entered a hotel and met someone. He couldn't tell his leader with who, what they talked about, not even in which district. And he couldn't return to Zoro and brag about the fact that he knew what Robin did. To be fair he knew as little as he did, as when he saw her at first. She talked with different people, but that could mean more than one thing. Usopp thought about leaving the hotel, feeling that it would be worse if Robin found him here. But he wasn't sure where he would go, or how to get back to the base, and he wasn't too keen on guessing. Who know what would happen if he ended up in the wrong district. But Usopp thought it was the safest option, over Robin founding him, and he was just about to leave when he heard Robin screaming.

* * *

"I knew you are here!" Luffy walked down the dark alley, trying to stay calm. Seeing the man talking to Robin, really made him lose his temper. He couldn't understand any of them, how they could go behind his back. He had still to hear their story, but he doubted it would be good enough to explain their action. Felt like whatever they would say, would be an excuse. If he was honest with himself, Luffy didn't know how to handle the situation, he had never been betrayed by someone he cared for. And it hurt, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Stop hiding!" Luffy shouted out in the dark. No one was answering him, and it didn't help his temper. Screaming like he did, in an enemy's district wasn't the best thing he could do, he knew that, and he tried to calm down a bit. He didn't want to get caught, making the situation worse. And he had to think of the others, back at the base. What kind of leader would he be if he got caught and abounded them, or worse, died? Luffy had no illusions on what would happen to him if he got caught. In best case, he would get a clean death, in worse they would torture him, before they went after the others. So he forced himself to calm down a bit, and instead start looking in the shadows.

Luffy closed his eyes as he stepped into the shadows, this wasn't his territory, he rarely used the shadows to hide and then attack. He knew that he had the disadvantage here, but if you want to catch a snake, become a snake. Luffy tried to hear the other man's breathing, feel his pulse, by using his haki. Something he didn't mastered. In the history there were people who mastered it, they could use it as they pleased. The rumours said that Roger could, that he had all three types, and that's why he could rule the city as he did. Luffy didn't know the truth behind it, but he wished it was true, and that he one day would be able to master all three of them. As he tried to use his observation haki to find the other man, Luffy realised how he had much to learn. He could only sense the area closest to him, and he realised he would have a bigger chance of finding the man, if he just stretched his arm.

Thinking of that idea, the teenage boy smiled for himself, as he forced his arms forward, down the alley, as he started to run down it, as quiet he could. His choose still made a louder sound then he preferred, but he wasn't a big fan of running without them.  
"You can't hide!" Luffy said, this time in a lower voice, but still loud enough for the other man to hear. Luffy got irritated that he hadn't found the man yet, Luffy knew that he was still around somewhere. So why couldn't he find him? Luffy knew that the other man was good at hiding, but Luffy still felt like he should be able to find him. And Luffy was about to shout once more when someone landed behind him. The man had jumped from the roof.  
"Stop shouting Luffy, you will get caught" Luffy stopped abrupt, and turned around to face the man. But as soon as he did, he launched a fist towards his face. The man did no attempt to avoid the punch, and soon he flew backwards and Luffy ran after him, and grabbed his coat.  
"Start talking Sabo!" Luffy said and looked down in anger at his older brother.

* * *

Usopp rushed through the door, forgetting about what Robin would do if she saw him. Her scream had sent shiver down his spine. Even if he got scared, thinking of what made her scream like that, he felt like he needed to help her. Usopp had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door, but it wasn't what he saw.

The first thing that caught his attention was Robin, lying on the bed. Her hands wear cuffed to the bed, her legs spread over the bed, and Usopp tried to not look, directly at her bared cunt. Her clothes were ripped from her body, revealing her breasts, and Usopp got a glimpse of all the scars on her body, old and new ones. She was covered in blood, but not her own. In the middle of the room was what reminded of two men. Their body parts covered the walls, floor and ceiling. Usopp saw how the skin had been ripped off, together with bones and muscles. The blood had ended up everywhere, and he felt how some dripped down on him. He couldn't distinguish any specific parts of the body; the men were so destroyed. The only thing remaining in one piece were their feet's, which were standing on the floor, near Robin. Usopp looked horrified at Robin, wondering what she had done. But when he met her eyes, he could tell that it wasn't her doing. She had nothing to do with it, but she wasn't sad for it either.

"So I have finally found you again, miss all Sunday" a male voice sounded, and entered the room, from what Usopp guessed was the bathroom. The man was covered in blood, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. Usopp didn't know who the man was, but he understood that he was dangerous. Usopp didn't know how to handle the situation, as the man walked towards Robin. He felt like he needed to protect her, especially since she was bound, and couldn't defend herself.

Usopp tried to figure out how he could scare the other man, so he ran. Usopp had a hard time seeing how it would work. The other man had barely looked at him, but the short second he did, Usopp could tell that he didn't see him as a threat. But as the tall male took another step towards Robin, Usopp felt like he needed to do something drastic, and he ran towards them male, throwing himself at him. Usopp's plan had been to make the other man fall, but that didn't happen. Instead the other man stood tall, looking down at him as he hang around his waist.  
"And who do we have here?" the male asked, and Usopp swallowed, but he didn't find the courage to answer.  
"He is a friend" Robin finally said in a low weak voice, and the male nodded, and gently removed Usopp from his waist.  
"Then I will not hurt you" the male said "But I don't want you in the way"  
Usopp felt how the male pushed him down, into a chair before he walked over to Robin, and looked down at her. Robin looked up at him, before she smiled, a smile Usopp never seen her smile. It was a relaxed, genuine one, and she seemed relived and happy.  
"It has been awhile Aokiji" Robin said.


	13. Glimpses of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And weeeel here is the next chapter, taking me forever to write, but hey, at least I am done.
> 
> And to be fare, I don't know what to think about it. I have some parts that I am very happy about, others that didn't turn out as I wanted, especially not Aokiji's and Robin's. But writing more happy things aren't my thing, I am so bad at it. I hope you can get through at it at least. And not hate me to much because Aokiji is way, way, waaaay out of character. I had a hard time writing him, I hope I will find my way with him later on.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter, who is mostly flashbacks, takes part over years. Sabo and Robin's part starts 5 years ago, until now. Aokiji and Robin's part starts 12 years ago, when Robin is 18, and has been with Crocodile for a year. It takes part over 2 years, before Aokiji disappears.
> 
> Sabo is in the beginning of his career, that's why he is a bit different.
> 
> And if someone likes Kizaru, I apologise. I have nothing against him per se, not that I am a big fan either, but well yeah. Hope you forgives me.
> 
> Is there anything else you need to know? Hm I don't think there is, at least nothing about the chapter.
> 
> But I can tell you, that you will get two chapter in a row, for awhile. It may take longer time for you to get them, but at least you get two at a time.
> 
> I also want to thank anyone who reads, likes and reviews, thank you so much!
> 
> So enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 Luffy's eyes was darker then Sabo ever had seen them, but despite that he smiled towards his little brother. He knew that it wasn't a logical action, he knew that his brother could be a dangerous man, something people often underestimated because of his childish looks. But Sabo still knew that it was his brother, under all that anger, and Sabo also knew that Luffy would never win a fight against him, Luffy would most likely be able to hurt him badly, but not win. So he only smiled at Luffy, as he was holding him down, demanding an answer.

Sabo had known this day would come one day, it was near impossible that Luffy wouldn't figure out what Robin was doing, and when he did, he would notice their connection. Sabo hadn't counted on the level of anger Luffy exuded, but do to circumstances, could Sabo hardly blame him. Luffy had never liked betrayal, which was what he saw this like, and Luffy had a more direct form of justice, hating all the games Sabo was playing.

"Can you let go off me?" Sabo asked politely, and his voice seemed to have triggered something in Luffy, and he stood up, letting go off Sabo. Sabo slowly stood up, as he brushed off the dirt who had covered most parts of his coat.  
"Start talking Sabo" Luffy still had a lot of anger in his voice, and Sabo lifted his eyes to meet his brothers gaze.  
"I will tell you the parts I can…" Sabo didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, before Luffy interrupted him.  
"You will tell me everything!"  
"I am afraid that I can't do that. I will tell you the parts I feel fit. You may be my brother, but that does not mean that I will share all my information with you, not knowing what you may do with it" It sounded coldly, Sabo was aware of that, but he wasn't willing to share information that could destroy his plans, especially not for something like this. "And I will not share to much of Robin's history either. To get that information you need to speak to her, and see what she is willing to reveal, and to be fair, I know far from everything"

"Start talking" Sabo could feel Luffy's eyes, still on him, as he looked up, towards the sky.

* * *

  _Sabo was well hidden as he studied the woman who left the Rain Dinners. Sabo had tried to get information about the casino, the staff and their leader for months, but he had gotten nowhere. No one working on the casino was willing to talk, not at least to him. He had tried to bribe them, make them drunk, threaten them, the only thing he hadn't done was using physical violence, something he didn't ever planned to do. But as he got nowhere, he was almost starting to give up. He wished to get information about why Crocodile arrived in town, what he wanted and why he wanted to overthrow the royal family. It was a huge piece of the puzzle, to why the city ended up as it did, and it was also information that may help him make the city right again. But Sabo started to feel that he ran into a wall. That was until he started to spot the woman._

_He had first seen her a few weeks ago, but he hadn't thought much of her back then. Not until he noticed that she kept coming back to the casino, almost every day. And he could tell that she wasn't a gambler, so she spiked his interest, and he had started to ask around about her. The information he got wasn't much, but he knew that her name was Nico Robin, she worked at the casino, but no in the building. After following her around, he learned that she was a prostitute, and he admitted that he was impressed by some of the clients she had. Most of them was men with some sort of power, and he understood that she was most likely gathering information that way. And soon she had spiked his interest, the men she met could give her grate information, and she was handing it back to Crocodile, or someone in the casino. He wasn't sure, the people he talked to, was only guests at the casino, since he wanted to avoid asking the personal about other staff members, raising suspicious._

_Sabo was wondering why she was willing to work with or at least for Crocodile, what her goal was. He was also wondering why Crocodile had her in his service, because from what he could tell, she was the only prostitute that he had. Knowing that, Sabo felt like she was his best shoot, if he played his cards right. And he knew that was the challenges, the lack of information about her made it difficult for him to know which angle to work on her. Not even now, after spying on her a longer time, could he tell. And he had started to realise that he needed to do something drastic as talk to her, pretending to be a client, hoping that he could get in that way._

* * *

  _Sabo was leaning against a wall, waiting for Robin. Booking some time with her hadn't been too difficult, no it was rather the money that had been the problem. It had taken him awhile to save, especially since he wanted to see her more than once. Because if he was to establish something that made Robin talk more openly with him, he needed to see her more than once. Sabo had left his blue coat and hat at home, not wanting anyone to see him and giving them a chance to figure out who he was. He has just started to make a name for himself, and he had no plan on revealing who he was. Instead he dressed in somewhat common, if not a bit fancier clothes, similar to what he would have wearing if he stayed with his parents, but he stopped those thoughts before they had a chance to start. Instead he concentrated on spotting the black haired woman, from where he was standing, almost completely covered by shadows. Some habits were hard to break, for better or worse._

_Sabo watched as the tall, pale woman walked towards the spot they had agreed on. Sabo was somewhat happy that she had dressed classy, not wanting to announce that he had paid for her time, especially since he had no intention on spending time with her, that way. The thought of it almost made him sick, as he stepped out from the shadows to meet her._   
_"Sabo?" her look was as calm as her voice._   
_"That's my name" Sabo offered her his hand and she took it._   
_"Robin"_   
_"Pleasure" Sabo felt a bit nervous, knowing that this may be his only chance to get close to Crocodile, and if he messed it up, it was over._   
_"No reason to be nervous" Those words made Sabo smile towards her, being able to guess that she used those words often to her clients. "Do you have a room booked?"_   
_"Actually no" Sabo started as he put his hand in his pocket and reached for two tickets to an art gallery, that he showed her. "I got two tickets, to this exhibition I want to attend to. Problem is that they only allow couples"_

_His words seemed to make Robin surprised for a second, something he could far from blame her for. Most people did not book a prostituted for anything like that. But despite him being interested in men, and not woman, he would never buy sex from a prostituted, male or female. Buying sex, felt like you owned that person for the time, and could ask them to do things they never would agree to otherwise, and he was against that. Sabo thought Robin seemed to appreciate that, she seemed to relax, not much but a bit, and she gave him another smile, then she first had._  
_"Then show the way monsieur" Sabo offered his arm, and Robin took it as he started to walk them to the art gallery._

* * *

  _Sabo had to admit that he had a more pleasant time, than he thought he would. Robin was a smart and cultivated woman, and she appreciated art, at least that was the impression she gave Sabo. He knew that prostituted become what the client wanted them to be, but Sabo was almost sure that you couldn't fake the interest and remember all the fact she knew about art, if you hadn't some sort of interest._  
_"You find this one to your liking?" Sabo asked, as Robin had stopped in front of a painting. Sabo studied the drawing, it was far from the most famous in here, or the largest one. No it was a small one, showing a woman, sitting with her back at them, placed on a swing, dressed in white, looking over the ocean at night._  
 _"I do, it speaks to me, in a way I can't explain"_  
 _"That's one of the most wonderful things with art, the emotions it gives you, don't need to have an explanation"_  
 _Robin met his eyes with a smile, and a small nod._  
 _"Do you mind if I look for it awhile longer?"_  
 _"Not at all, my Lady. I will keep walking, come and find me when you are ready" Sabo gave her some privacy, as he started to think of a way he could steal the painting. Art wasn't something he usually would steal, since he felt like it was something that belonged to everyone. But he hoped that the gift may make Robin more open towards him, and that was worth more to him, then that everyone could view the painting._

* * *

 " _I had a lovely afternoon" they were standing outside the gallery, they hadn't had time to see it all, but he only got as much time as he paid for._  
_"So did I. I am very pleased that I had the chance to see the exhibition, and that you enjoyed it too" Sabo gave Robin a smile, and he got a small back._  
 _"That I did, and I hope to see you again" When she said those words, Sabo heard a change in her voice, she had gone from somewhat relaxed, back to what he only could guess was her business voice._  
 _"I am sure our paths will cross again" Sabo took her hand, gave it a light kiss, before he vanished into the shadows, seeing how Robin started her walk back to the casino. Sabo looked towards the roof, and started to make his way up._

* * *

  _Stealing the painting was easier then he thought it would. The gallery had almost no existing security, and the one it did, he avoided. The owner had put bars on the doors and windows, on the ground floor, but not the windows on the roof. He had hired two guards, but neither of them seemed to take the job to seriously, and was entertaining themselves in the breakroom, by playing cards. Sabo could more or less walk in, and take the painting with him. And since he stole one of the smaller paintings, it got if any, very small interest to anyone. Which worked perfect for him, if he had taken a more famous painting the chase after the thief would have been more intense. Now it would most likely be written in a rapport that will collect dust as the marines has more important things to do. But despite that the fact that it was a small chance of the trace leading back to him, he hid the painting until he could present it to Robin._

* * *

  _It had taken a few weeks before he had the chance to meet Robin again, due to her schedule, but he had no intention to stress, it had to take the time it did. And it wasn't like Robin was his only mission, he had started to try to figure out more about who Joker, Mr 0 and Surgeon of Death was. They Surgeon being the easier one of them, since he didn't operate in the shadows, but getting any information on him was harder, especially before he became the surgeon, but still much easier than the other two. But as for now he would forget about the others and concentrate on Robin. He had decided to take her to see some ruins outside town. When the royal family was still sitting on the throne, they had started the excavation, of the old palace. It was unsure when it had been deserted, or what had happened to it. However, Sabo founded it beautiful, and for him it served as a reminder that even palaces can be destroyed and forgotten. And it was a possible for the whole town to follow its path if it couldn't be saved. Sabo hoped that Robin could find some interest in visiting a place like that._

" _Good morning" Robin walked up to him, dressed in a white summer dress and a hat, giving him a smile.  
_ " _Good morning" Sabo smiled back at her, and offered her his arm again, and she took it. "I wanted to visit the old palace ruins today, and I am hoping you won't found it utterly boring"  
__"It sounds like a lovely morning" once again Sabo heard something in Robin's voice, something that didn't sound rehearsed, and Sabo hoped she found some real interest in it.  
__"Glad to hear it" Sabo started walking towards the ruins, with Robin at his side. He felt less nervous then the first time, but still on his edge, being careful not to screw it up._

" _I have something for you" Sabo handed over a small present, as they were walking towards the ruins._  
_"That's far from necessary" Robin answered, almost before he had handed it over. Sabo felt like it was what she was expected to answer when she got a present. Guessing most men founded it adorable, he felt sorrow. Hearing her act in a certain way, because people expected that, he preferred when she didn't do that around him._  
 _"I wouldn't say that. Presents exist to spread joy, something everyone in this town could need a bit more" Robin only answered him with a small smile, as she started to open the ribbon, very graceful. Sabo choose not to look at her, giving her some privacy._  
 _"Is this?" he only nodded, not looking at her until she stopped._  
 _"Is it not to your liking?" he asked her, and Robin blinked a few times before she started to giggle._  
 _"It is, I just have a hard time seeing you as an art thief" her voice was honest and Sabo smiled towards her._  
 _"Normally I am not, but somethings make you do an exception" Robin nodded, and took his arm again, as they kept walking towards the ruins._

* * *

 " _It's a shame that they stopped the excavation" Robin touched the walls of the room they were in, and Sabo nodded._  
_"That it is. It makes the history lost to us, maybe forever. Unless the ones who take over the city restart the digging, but I fear they won't do that" Sabo looked at Robin who went silent for a while._  
 _"I fear you are right. At I must admit it saddens me, too know that we are losing history, all over the city"_  
 _"Do you like history?" Sabo asked as he walked closer to her, and the wall she seemed to examine._  
 _"I do, it's one of my grate interests" Sabo would never have guessed that Robin was a person who liked history, but it made him happy that they walked to the ruins._  
 _"Too few people does this days, but hopefully that will change one day. And we, the ones who does like history, needs to keep it alive, while we can" Sabo told her with a bright voice, and Robin nodded in agreement._  
 _"Shall we investigate some other rooms?" Robin asked and Sabo nodded, and they went further into the ruins._

* * *

  _After that Sabo choose to meet Robin on different place around town, that had some sort of interesting history, the ones they could get too. Far too many of them were destroyed or placed in districts he didn't want to go to, not with her at least. Sabo had no knowledge on how well Robin could defend herself, or if she even could, and he had no intention on finding out. And Robin didn't seem to have anything against it, instead she enjoyed the places he took her too, and now on what must have been their fifteen meeting, they were having tea in an old revelation base. Sabo knew about a few of them, and this one was placed in Shank's district, a man that had no problem on letting strangers walk into his district, unless they started trouble. So accessing the base, was easy, especially since it was empty. And Robin seemed very excited to see one of the famous bases for the first time._

" _Sabo?" the blond man lifted his head, and met Robin's gaze. "May I ask, why you take me to this places? I have nothing against it, far from it, but paying me for this, instead of sex, isn't the norm"_  
_"Don't take this the wrong way" Sabo placed his teacup on the table. "I have no intension on having sex with you, especially since I am gay"_  
 _Those words made Robin lift an eyebrow, before she smiled, and Sabo did the same._  
 _"No I rather enjoy visiting places, such as the base, but I do not enjoy doing it on my own, and the people I know, are far from interested in it. And since I pay for this meetings, I could spend the time as I pleased. It was merely a coincidence that it became you, you were the first one I tried, and since you seemed to enjoy visiting this places, I kept coming back to you" It wasn't a completely lie, he was happy that Robin enjoyed visiting the same places as he did, it made it easier, but it wasn't his main goal. But telling her was no option, since he didn't know how loyal she was to Crocodile. "I apologise if it offended you"_  
 _"Far from it, I admit I am surprised, since you are the first client I am having, that want nothing sexual from me"_  
 _"Paying for sex takes the fun away, and personally it would feel wrong to possible force someone to do something sexual the wouldn't do, unless I paid them. Taking someone to an art gallery, it's a shame if the person doesn't like it, but it's far from degrading" Sabo picked up his teacup again, and took a sip._  
 _"You almost sound like the old revolutionary's" Robin flashed him a smile, and Sabo bowed._  
 _"I take that as an compliment" Sabo looked up to the old revolutionary's, they wanted to make the city a better place, by freeing the people._  
 _"That you should. More tea?" Robin lifted the tea can._  
 _"Yes please"_

* * *

 " _Are you alright?" As soon as Robin entered his view, he saw that something was wrong.  
"Far from it" Robin answered him and Sabo thought about his alternative, and he decided that his plan on walking along the harbour had to wait. He felt like Robin needed a moment to relax, and collect herself. He could see that she was distressed, and he thought of places to visit, he couldn't bring her to his home, not wanting anyone except his brothers to know where it was. But he knew of a few other abounded home he could take her too.  
"Come on" he looked at her, as he picked her up bridal style, and worked his way up to the roofs, to get access to one of the homes. Robin did nothing to protest, she only held on to him, and he was pleased by that, especially since it wasn't his intention to scare her, or violate her personal space. He went as fast as he could, so he could let go of her, not needing to hold her longer than necessary. And it didn't take long before he climbed through the window.  
_ " _Rest, while I get you something to eat" Sabo placed her on the bed, and Robin nodded as she closed her eyes. Sabo looked at her before he left the apartment again._

* * *

  _Sabo landed on his feet, silently inside the room, to find Robin sitting in bed, reading. She still looked shaken, but better then she had done when he left her._  
_"I hope this is acceptable" Sabo walked over to her, holding a basket with food he had taken from one of the restaurants in town._  
 _"I apologise for the trouble" Robin gave him a weak smile, as she accepted the basket._  
 _"No trouble at all" Sabo assured her truly. "Are you feeling any better?"_  
 _"A bit" Robin closed the book, and opened one of the boxes with food._  
 _"May I ask what happened?" Sabo accepted the box Robin handed him, and he started to eat, as he waited for the black haired woman to say something._  
 _"Crocodile got angry, one of his plans didn't work out as he had hoped" Sabo nodded understandingly, hoping it would make Robin to tell him more. "I am far from the worse looking, I actually got more scared for his sudden change in temper. Miss Valentine took the worse hit, I am not sure if she will live or not"_  
 _"If you ever feel that you are in trouble, run to the south neutral district, and try to find Luffy" Sabo informed her._  
 _"Who is that?"_  
 _"He's my brother, he will protect you" Robin slowly nodded at his words, and Sabo couldn't tell if she believed him or not, but at least she had gotten the information. And Sabo knew that Luffy would take care of her, no questions asked._  
 _"Thank you" Sabo smiled towards her, and they kept eating in silence._

* * *

 " _Sabo?" Robin called for him, and he stepped out from the shadows, he looked at her, and he saw that she seemed worse than the last times they saw each other._  
_"He's still angry?" If Crocodile continued like this, Sabo feared that Robin would be in danger, that he would need to get her out, without getting any information._  
 _"He is. His plan on starting an alliance with the Surgeon of Death has not gone according to plan" Robin informed Sabo as he started to walk them down the street to another house._  
 _"He should have foreseen that. From what information I have on the surgeon, he work's alone, has done for almost two years, and he has no plan on starting an alliance" Sabo told Robin, hoping that if he shared some information, that she may do the same._  
 _"What information you have?" Robin lowered her voice, and Sabo didn't answer her, but he could understand that she was take off by that fact. Sabo has far from presented himself as a man with knowledge and information, unless it covers art or some part of history. "You are more than an art thief and a culture enthusiast?"_  
 _"Aren't we all more then we look?" Sabo only replayed as he opened a door, and let Robin walk inside._

 _"What information do you have on the surgeon?" Robin looked at him, almost a bit desperate, and he understood that this wasn't how she normally gathered information, but Crocodiles behaviour must force her to change her ways._  
_"You want me to give it away for free, you almost hurt my feelings Robin" Sabo closed the door behind him, and when he said those words she looked hurt, as she realised that he had been playing her all along. Sabo couldn't deny that he felt a bit guilty about it, however it didn't change the fact that it was what he had been doing._  
 _"Are you blackmailing me?" Robin gave him a cold look, to who Sabo only shook his head._  
 _"Far from it. I am offering your information, in change for some back. If you don't want to give me anything, I am not going to force you"_  
 _"For some reason I thought you was different" Robin's word was nothing more than whispers._  
 _"I am. I can still offer you a way out, and if you need something else, then information, I can most likely get it for you" Sabo had offered more than once to help her get to Luffy, or provide for her, if it was something she needed. He was able to steal most things, or get one of his contacts to get it. "The only thing I am not willing to give you, without getting anything back, is information, since that's what's most precious in this town. It keeps you alive, something I very much appreciate to be"_  
 _"Can I take some time to think about it?"_  
 _"As much as you need" Sabo had no intentions to rush her, and hearing those words seemed to calm Robin, and make her less cold._

 _"What kind of information can you give me?"_  
_"Depends on what you are giving me" Sabo was willing to give her a different information, depending on what he received, but also depending on how crucial it was. He wasn't willing to give any information to Crocodile, not wanting him to get in the way of his plans._  
 _"Can you give me any information about the Joker?" Robin looked at him and Sabo thought about it. Joker had been a hard man to track down, hiding deep inside the underworld, almost running it. What had surprised him was that Joker was Doflamingo, a man belonging to the nobles, a man well known through the city, until the revelations against the nobles. But Doflamingo had vanished before the rebellion, and no one known to where._  
 _"For that I would need information about Crocodile, his plans, and his involvement in the royal families disappearing"_  
 _"I will think about it" Sabo nodded, knowing that what he asked her was far more dangerous, then what he asked her for, at least when it came to their own life's. But his information would, at least in this moment be more dangerous in Crocodile's hands, then his own._  
 _"Shall we eat?" Sabo asked as he dropped the bag he had been carrying._

* * *

 _Sabo looked at the files, Robin had placed on the table. He was still holding his own file, wanting to see if he needed to remove some information, depending on what information she was handing him. Sabo read through the papers, especially the ones with Crocodile's plan, for the city, and his Baroque works. Crocodile had spies all over the town, and some even in different gangs. He also saw that Crocodile had tried or had plans on forming an alliance with almost everyone in town. From what he could see most people had declined, some smaller gangs, the ones without their own district, had accepted his offer. That meant that he could form a smaller army, if so was needed, and he was, even if it didn't seem like it, a force to recon with, when the war started. Sabo frowned when he realised that, Crocodile was a bigger problem than he first had thought._  
_"You seem troubled" Sabo looked over at Robin, and gave her a small smile._  
 _"That I am, but as for now, it's not something I can do anything about" Sabo looked at the paper he had on Doflamingo, opened the folder and removed the location, and Doflamingo's name. Sabo didn't want to give Crocodile the chance of finding him, and form an alliance with him. "This is for you"_  
 _"I thank you, this may make him happier" Robin opened the folder and started to reading._  
 _"If you give it to him" Robin looked up for a second, before she only smiled as an answer. "Keep it close"_  
 _"I do that with all my information" Robin answered when she putted down the folder. "I think we can make this work"_  
 _"Nothing would make me happier" Sabo said as he ordered them something to drink._

* * *

_Sabo looked at some of the folders with information, Robin had handed him, this past years. They had exchanged information for almost two years, and he had most likely benefited more from it, then her. But the information he gave to her, had seemed to make Crocodile happy, and more relaxed, however had some of the information helped Crocodile more than Sabo would have preferred. He had given him as little as possible, but sometimes it seemed like the little information he gave him, was the piece of the puzzle that he missed. And it worried him, especially how much closer he had gotten to Doflamingo, he had far from found him, or made any contact, but it was still more then Sabo preferred. It was something he needed to keep a close eye on._

_But what worried him now, was that Crocodile had figured out that someone gave away his information, and Sabo was worried for Robin. He had asked her to run while she could, but she had refused. She had since awhile back, figured out that Crocodile had lied to her, and that he couldn't help her with what she was after. She had refused to tell Sabo what she was searching for. Angry for it, Robin had started to dig deeper in Crocodile's secrets, but Sabo feared that she had started to become more reckless, and he hoped that she wouldn't give her life for this. He soon had a meeting with her, and he would ones more beg her to leave while she could. Especially since Crocodile had already killed a few off his men, thinking them were the traitor. And Sabo wouldn't want to know what he would do to Robin, if he figured it out. Sabo shook his head, as he headed out to meet her._

* * *

_Sabo was leaning against the building, covered by the shadows, as he all too often was, when he waited for Robin. He was as always this days, waiting next to one of the pubs they use to meet at. They rotated, in uneven patterns, to make it harder to spot them. But as time went on, Sabo was starting to get worried. Robin was never late, and Sabo couldn't stop himself from imagine the worst, which always was the safest way to go in this town. Imagine anything else, was giving yourself false hope, something Sabo wanted to avoid. But as he imagined what could have happened to Robin, he started to think of ways he could aide her, if she was alive, however, since he didn't know what could have happened to her, thinking of a plan was almost impossible. And he knew that making something drastic may get himself killed, or even Robin, but doing nothing could get her killed as well. Sabo knew that the best thing to do, was to take no action, not risking his own life, to be able to fulfil his own goal. But he had no intention to sacrificing his friends, if he could help it._

_So when he first saw Robin, he felt reviled, a feeling that soon got replaced by worry, as she got closer. Her clothes were torn, and he could see that she had been sexual abused, and tortured. Before she had time to reach him, Sabo noticed the men chasing her, Mr. 1, Mr. 3, Mr. 4 and Mr. 5. Sabo stepped out of the shadows, grabbing what he could find as a weapon. Sabo felt the metal pipe in his hand, it was better than nothing.  
"Robin run, I will do what I can to aide you" Robin met his eyes, he saw how she was about to protest when the men got closer and she kept running towards the south, and Luffy, just as Sabo had told her to do, many times. Sabo turned his attentions to the men, hoping he would be able to hinder them to some amount._

* * *

"I was unsure that she had made it, until you told me about your newest member" Sabo had placed himself on top of some boxes, looking at Luffy as he had told the story.  
"You sent her to me?" Sabo heard the ton of surprise in Luffy's voice.  
"I did. I knew that you could keep her safe. She would be far from safe with me, and she would not have been happy with Ace and White Beard's gang"  
Luffy had calmed down as Sabo had told the story, all the anger hadn't washed off, but in this state, Luffy was more rational.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought of doing it, more than once, but I wanted you to take her in, without doing it as a favour for me. And it wasn't my place to tell you about her past, and if I reviled that we had some sort of connection, I had to tell you." Sabo followed Luffy with his eyes, as his younger brother started to pace back and forth.  
"So she hasn't given you any information about the crew, and you haven't interfered with any of my decisions? And she isn't there to spy on me?" Once again Sabo smiled towards his little brother.  
"She has only given me stories about the crew, such as you do. It's more lovely stories, about the games you play, the adventures you go on, how she feels at home with you, and the others." Sabo informed Luffy, and Sabo saw the shadow of a smile on Luffy's face. "And I haven't asked her to interfere in any of your decisions, I only gives her information I feel she needs, just as I do with you and Ace. If she chooses to give it to you, I can't tell. And no need to fear, she has no intention to spy on you. I would not do that to you"  
Luffy kept walking on the narrow street, passing Sabo a few times before he stopped, and looked at him.

"Thank you." Luffy was back to his childish, happy self. "I am sorry if I overreacted"  
"Far from it. I apologise for hiding this from you"  
"That's what you do" Sabo could her a bitter ton, only for a second, before Luffy flashed him a smile. "So shall we find Robin and Usopp?"  
"I feel like that's a family meeting I shall not be a part off" Sabo stood up, giving Luffy a smile, before he made his way to the roof, he saw how Luffy looked after him, before he started running the other direction, and Sabo continued home.

* * *

Aokiji had gently removed Robin's change, before he covered her with his coat, which she didn't hesitated to pull closer. Careful, she leaned against him, he wasn't sure if she hesitated because of the pain, because of the other man in the room, or if it was because of himself. But as she did, it reminded him of the first time he met her. So many years ago.

* * *

_The sky was holding back, hindering the snow from falling, but not the cold. Around him people was shivering, trying to keep the could out, with what little close they had. Ever since the Royal family had disappeared, eight months ago, everything got lost. Before that there still was some hope, despite Roger being killed, soon after Garp had died. Aokiji could only curse Akainu for letting it go this far. And he couldn't stop himself from blaming himself, for letting it go this far. He should have seen it coming, he had been warned before Garp was murdered, and Akainu took over. But he had chosen not to listen to the rumours, feeling that his friend, or rather former friend couldn't do anything like that. Aokiji hated to admit it, but Akainu had changed, or maybe he had just shown his real colours. And it had left him, with trying to find a way to get rid of Akainu, and save the city. But it went slower then he wanted, he tried to find the revolutionaries, but he had no luck so far. And finding allied within the marines, was not only difficult, since no one wanted to oppose Akainu openly, but also risky, if the words reached the wrong person. Aokiji had thought of seeking aide with White Beard, but his guess was that he would have less luck with the gangs, especially since Akainu executed Roger. And getting help outside the city, was impossible, no one wanted to travel to a city where everything was this far gone. All Aokiji could hope for was that they hadn't passed the point of no return._

_As he walked down the street, deep in thought, he didn't notice the younger woman, until they collide. Aokiji looked down at the black haired woman, and to his surprise he saw fear in her eyes._  
_"Help me" she begged and Aokiji followed her gaze when she looked behind her, on some men who were chasing her. Aokiji nodded in response, as he walked towards the men, but when they got a look of him, and most likely recognised him as a marine, they turned around. Despite everything Akainu, or maybe because of everything Akainu did and does, people respect and fear the marines._  
 _"Are you unharmed miss?" Aokiji turns towards the woman, who were looking at him, as she tried to catch her breath, she gave him a nod in response. "Shall I take you somewhere?"_  
 _"I am fine. I was on my way home from work, when they started to follow me, but I will manage now, thank you" Aokiji understood the woman's distrust to a stranger. If you trusted someone in this town, you signed your own death card, even if that someone was a marine. If you trusted the wrong marine, there was no tell what could happen, since Akainu rarely punished anyone for stepping out of line._  
 _"Are you sure? It wouldn't feel right, leaving you to yourself, if you are distressed, or still feeling in danger" Aokiji tried to keep it polite without threating the woman, to his surprise the woman didn't give him another polite answer and walked off, instead she felt silent for a short moment._  
 _"If it would be alright with you, can I buy you a drink while I calm down, before I walk home?" the woman barely looked at him, and Aokiji could feel that she was ashamed for asking. And normally Aokiji wouldn't accept such an offer, but seeing the woman shaken like that he did._

* * *

Back then when he accepted the drink, he hadn't known that it was all a set up. That the men chasing Robin was Crocodile's men, and that they had staged it all. He had most likely been unaware of it, if Robin hadn't told him later on. But back then, he kept seeing the young woman, starting to take a liking to her.

* * *

" _Have you read it?" Aokiji studies the book Robin has in her hands, the title is unfamiliar with him._  
_"I am afraid I haven't" Aokiji saw that Robin's eyes went from disappointment, to excitement, in merely a second._  
 _"Then I will give it to you as a present, as payment for helping me against the men"_  
 _"As I have informed you before, you don't need to do that. And I am sure that you have repaid that debt a few times already, it's after all not the first present you are giving me" Aokiji thought of the paintings, books, collectibles and all the other things had given him, over the past couple of months. It seemed like Robin never missed a chance of giving him something, but Aokiji never thought it was right. He hadn't helped her, or barely helped her, since his assistance only consisted of walking towards the men, but he didn't do it to get gifts. He hoped Robin didn't think it was needed of her, afraid of what he may do, as a marine if she doesn't give him anything. She said she was aware of that, when he pointed it out, and he hoped that was the case._  
 _"I like giving your present, and you most likely saved me from a scenario I prefer not to think off" Robin gave him a smile before she disappeared, most likely to pay for the book. Aokiji could more than willingly see what the men would do to Robin, hoping that was something she never had to experience._

_"Here" Aokiji looked at the book, who Robin apparently had wrapped up, with a bow and he smiled._   
_"Thank you" he carefully took it from her, and she nodded happily._   
_"I hope it will be to your liking, helping you relax, when work taking its toll" at those words Aokiji gave her a questioning look, wondering what she knew about it. "I can imagine how it is, and not only from hearing what the people say about the marines every day. It's a shame what Akainu is doing"_   
_"Dangerous world to utter to a marine" Aokiji said in a low voice, trying to make it sound like a warning, but Robin only meet his eyes, before she started to giggle._   
_"Normally I would agree, but you don't seem to be the man that follows Akainu's orders with a light and happy heart" for some reason those words made Aokiji feel warm inside, satisfied that someone saw that he wasn't like his leader._   
_"You are observant" Aokiji offered her his arm as they left the shop, and as she had done before, when they went on walks, she took it. It seemed to calm Robin, knowing that he was there, and not on his way to leave her to whoever would be lurking around. And in this town, it could be anyone._   
_"May I ask why you don't overthrow him?" Aokiji gave her once again a questioning look. "Sorry, I have said too much, ignore me, it's just wishful thinking"_   
_"Mostly because I don't have the support to do so. No one openly questions Akainu, the ones who did, are long gone." Robin nodded to his words, as she gave him a smile._   
_"I am sure you will figure something out, and I am sure you will find people who supports you" she sounded hopeful, most likely one of the few people still left in town. Most people he met cursed the marines, spit at them, started a brawl, and if they could, even killed them. In many people's eyes, the marines weren't better than any of the other gangs, that started to raise. "How about some ice-crème?"_

* * *

Aokiji had never understood that by playing the naïve, but hopeful woman, she had managed to make him open up, revealing small things every time. He didn't know if she supported him because it was what he wanted to hear, if Crocodile wanted her to try starting a war between him and Akainu or if she actually believed in him back then. He had chosen to believe that she did it to support him, and he had no interest in hearing the truth. Maybe she would lie to him, if he asked now.

Aokiji looked down at the woman, who had half closed her eyes, and he wondered what she was thinking, and feeling. They hadn't seen each other in ten years, when he fled he had left her behind. Did she hate him for it? Did she not care? She had managed to get away from Crocodile, but to what he wasn't sure of. The other man in the room seemed to genuine care about her, and Aokiji couldn't hinder himself to wonder about their relationship. He turned his eyes back to Robin, who hadn't said a word since she said his name, he hadn't done an effort to make her talk, or to speak himself. What words did you utter after leaving the woman you loved behind? Aokiji could remember the day he realised he loved Robin, as it was yesterday.

* * *

_Rain was pouring down, and they ran through the nearly empty streets. It was a warm spring, almost summer rain, and it had taken them by surprise as they were walking around, lazily. Aokiji covered Robin with his coat, as they ran towards a tree, who would shelter them from the rain._

" _That was surprising" Aokiji looked at Robin who was giggling._  
_"That it was, and I apologise for taking your coat, leaving you to become wet" Aokiji raised his hand to show her that she had no reason to apologise._  
 _"I handed it over to you, so it wasn't as you grabbed it from me, against my will" for a second he saw how the woman in front of him tried to do just that, and it made him smile. He had during the pasts month realised that Robin often brought a smile to his lips, and the memory of her, almost did the same, earning him strange looks by his following marines. Aokiji was far from unused to be smiling, but around Robin it was a more relaxed, easy going smile._  
 _"I am none less thankful" Robin said as she shivered, and Aokiji closed his coat around her, hoping it would make her somewhat warmer, but to his surprise she leaned against him instead, seeking heat from his body. Carefully and slowly, he placed his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't mind, but as he soon felt how she leaned closer even more, he let go of that thought. Standing there, with Robin closer then she had ever been, he felt how his heart started to raise, without him controlling it. He was surprised to the reaction from his body, as it told him something he hadn't been prepared to, or even thought of. Slowly his brain started to catch up, to what his body was telling him. During the months he had spent with Robin he had took a liking to her, more than a friend as he first had thought. Aokiji looked down at the woman in his arm, to find her looking up at him, he blinked a few times at her, trying to read her, but it was nearly impossible. It felt like he was fumbling in the dark, a feeling that wasn't all too familiar for him._

_"This is the part where you kiss me" Robin whispered, as she had a small smile on her lips, once again he blinked a few times, before he obeyed. He leaned down a bit, and soon felt her lips up on his, tasting off flowers. It wasn't his longest kiss, or the most heated he had experienced, but it had something else, a softness and it gave him a feeling of safety he hadn't felt before. It was like nothing he had felt before, as all the other kisses had missed something, or maybe he had thought the same about previous first kisses, he couldn't recall, and in this moment it didn't matter. When they parted Robin gave him a happy smile._   
_"You took your sweet time" Aokiji gave her a questioning look, wondering how often she had thought of kissing him._   
_"You should know that I prefer to do everything in a relaxed, calming way" he teased her, surprising himself._   
_"That I should have known. But if you don't mind, I would prefer to go somewhere warmer" Robin shivered once more, and Aokiji obeyed once more, not reflecting over the cold, but preferring not to let Robin stay cold._

* * *

After that day, summer had been perfect, and Robin had been a common present around the Marine headquarters, with his fellow marines taking a liking to her. Aokiji kept an eye on them, especially since he has seen how people have looked at Robin before, and tried. He had read reports about marines, raping people, showing that they were no better than the men they tried to fight these days. Aokiji wondered what Robin had to endure after he disappeared. He had learned what she did for a living during their relationship, the same night she told him that she was sent there by Crocodile, but he had offered her a way out. At the time it had seemed as she was on her way to take it, but then he disappeared and she seemed to have continued down the same path, even now when she was free from Crocodile. Was the man in the room the one who ordered her to keep doing this things? Aokiji remembered the man's look when he saw Robin, and the man had tried to save her from him, so that was most unlikely.

"Get away from her!" Aokiji heard the words, seconds before the door opened with full force, and a new man entered the room. The man's shout woke Robin, from her half slumber and Aokiji felt how she sat up, seconds before the young man tackled Aokiji, who unprepared felt backwords, onto the bed. "Gomu Gomu no…"  
"Luffy, stop" Robin's words was mixed up with laughter, and the men in the room looked at her.  
"Usopp told me there was men hurting you" Luffy explained to Robin, who nodded.  
"It was, before Aokiji showed up and killed them" Robin pointed at the celling, walls and the floor, who were covered with blood.  
"So he helped you?" Luffy waited for an answer, and Robin nodded once more, before he turned his eyes towards the man on the bed, giving him a childish smile, before the man named Usopp dragged Luffy away.  
"Be careful, he was a marine, one of the most powerful ones, before he disappeared" Usopp explained to Luffy who shrugged his shoulders.  
"Doesn't matter who he is if he hurt her, I would have killed him" Luffy said, meaning every word. Hearing those words made a smile appear on Aokiji's lips, glad that Robin had someone who looked after her. Aokiji looked at Robin who was looking away from Luffy.

"Are you the one who helped her get away from Crocodile?" Aokiji asked, curious about who the over protecting young man was.  
"Not really. I saved her from some men who were chasing her. It was my brother, Sabo who sent her my way, after she escaped from Crocodile" Luffy explained as he sat down at the table.  
"I would very much like to thank him, if possible"  
"One day it may be, if I ask him. He never visits us, having a life of his own" Luffy simply said, without revealing anything.  
"I thought he would be around, near Robin, to make sure she is unharmed" Aokiji were surprised to hear that the man saving Robin wasn't around much.  
"They see each other from time to time" Luffy explained shortly, showing that he didn't want to talk more about his brother.

"So how do you know Robin?" Luffy asked, looking at both Aokiji and Robin.  
"We were engaged, before I was forced to disappear" Aokiji's looked over at Robin, to see sorrow reflecting in her eyes.  
"I thought you had died" hearing her utter those words, he slowly pulled her into his embrace, giving her a chance to hinder him, but she did no attempt to do so.  
"Not far from it, however I apologise for not letting you know that wasn't the case" Aokiji told her, Robin only nodded against his chest.  
"You were engaged to a marine?" Usopp's voice got a few tones higher than normal, and Robin giggled for a few seconds, hearing that.  
"They can tell us more about that later on" Luffy stood up, as Usopp did no attempt to hide his disappointment, but followed his leader. "Come back to the base when you are ready. You can come too Aokiji"  
Aokiji looked at the hand the younger man was holding out for him, and he took it, shaking it politely.  
"That's up to Robin to decide" Aokiji looked at Robin who didn't answered them.  
"Bring her home safe!" Luffy warned him as he walked out through the door, followed by Usopp.  
"Let's not tell any of the others about this, giving Robin the choice of what she want to do" was the last thing Aokiji heard coming from the young man with a straw hat, before the door closed.

"You need to rest, we can talk afterwards" Aokiji gave Robin no room to argue, not that she seemed to be willing to do so. With the other two gone she seemed to relax more, and show more emotions, sorrow, happiness, anger, tiredness, fear.  
"Stay with me" Robin took his hand as he was about to leave her alone in the bed, not wanting to interfere after being out of her life for such a long time. But hearing her begging him to stay, he obeyed and laid down next to her. Soon she placed herself in his arms, and soon fell asleep. Aokiji was pulling her a bit closer, as he let her sent wash over him, feeling her heat against his chest, and listening to her breaths. Having her in his arms reminded him of the day he proposed, not long before he had to flee.

* * *

_Robin was standing with her back against him, looking out over the city. Aokiji was spread lazy on the bed, reading a book, or at least trying. He was more studying Robin then the words in the book, as he tried to decide if he would act or not. He had the ring in his pocket, have had for a few days now. Although he felt like the right moment never represented itself, and he started to think it never would, and it was his way of delaying it since he was scared. Fear on this level was new to him, fighting someone wasn't as scary as willingly handling over yourself to someone this way. Aokiji took a deep breath, feeling now was as good as ever, they were alone, both in a good mood and the starts who were shining over the city, created a perfect atmosphere._

_"Robin?" Aokiji slowly stood up, making his way over to the woman, who now have turned towards him, and just as the days before, he felt how his heart started to raise again, how he become nervous and how he wanted to back down. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath before he met Robin's gaze._   
_"I have never been good with speeches, so I will save you from one. Nonetheless I want to show you how much I love you" Aokiji reached inside his pocket, revealing the ring. "I admit I am no good at this part either, but nonetheless, will you marry me?"_   
_For a second he saw a smile at Robin's face, and he felt how his own smile was formed, until she spoke._

_"I can't do this to you anymore" she turned away from him, and Aokiji blinked a few times, not completely sure to what she meant._   
_"Robin…" he started but she interrupted him._   
_"It was a set up. I got the assignment to get information from you, so we staged it, the men who chased me was ordered to do so. I am far from the person you think I am, it's all an act. But I can't do it anymore. I should have ended it a long time ago, the same moment I fell in love with you. But I have been selfish, and lived in the dream longer then I should have. However, I can't let you do this, proposing to me, knowing nothing is real" Aokiji saw her tears falling down her cheeks, in the window reflections, however he did no attempt to move. Hearing her say those words made him cold, speechless and sorrowed. He didn't know how to react or what to think of it. Hearing that she had played him from the start, he couldn't describe how he felt._

_"Who are you working for?" Aokiji needed to know, he needed to understand._   
_"Crocodile" he should have known, Crocodile was the only one who would have planned something like that._   
_"Why me?"_   
_"Akainu would never let anyone close enough. Kizaru, let's just say that I am too old for his taste, and the wrong gender" Aokiji stared at here, he knew she was right about Akainu, the man getting more paranoid this days, but hearing that Kizaru was a paedophile surprised him. And if it was in another situation he would have had time to react to it._   
_"Why did you agree to it?" Aokiji wanted to know her motives._   
_"I am searching for some people, and Crocodile is my best option to find them. I give him information and I am free to use his resources as I feel fit." Aokiji heard a tone of sorrow in her voice, understanding that whoever she was looking for meant a lot to her._   
_"Why not come to the marines, instead of a criminal?" at those words Robin laughed a cold laugh, a laugh he had never heard before._   
_"The marines was where I started as a child, when they disappeared. That was when I met Akainu, and he sent me to an orphanage" Aokiji didn't answer her, knowing which orphanage she had most likely been sent to, the one Akainu sent every child he found. It was run by a man named Wapol, and he did as he pleased with the children. He mostly used them as slave, forcing them to make toys, and eating them when he felt like it. Hearing that, Aokiji had somewhat understanding to why Robin didn't come to the marines for help._

_"And now you are going to run back to Crocodile, and handing over which information?" Aokiji despised the thought of Crocodile having information, not only on the marines, but most likely on him._   
_"Nothing. I have given him almost none, since I fell in love with you. I preferred him not having any personal information about you. And when it comes to the marines, I wouldn't tell him too much, afraid that he would use it to start a war with you, and killing you in the process"_   
_"How awfully kind of you" Aokiji uttered the sarcastic words before he could hinder himself, to which Robin didn't response. Aokiji was unsure how to react to the women he loved, or he thought he loved? He still felt like he loved her, even if he knew that he shouldn't._   
_"Was it all a lie?"_   
_"Not my feelings for you, but besides that, yes" she answered honestly. Aokiji didn't know if he should be happy to hear that her feelings were real, not when he knew that she had betrayed him like she did. But hearing her reasons, made it somewhat more understandable. However, it didn't help him knowing if he could ever trust her. Thinking those words surprised him, he shouldn't be thinking of trusting her again, he should kill her on the spot, but something hindered him. Slowly he walked back to the bed, and sank down, sighing. He heard how Robin was moving towards the door._   
_"Where are you going?" He didn't look at her._   
_"I am leaving, knowing all too well that you don't want to see me, unless you want to kill me, then I will not stop you" hearing her say those words made him cold, even if he should kill her, he knew that he couldn't, and he didn't want her to think that._   
_"I will not kill you" he almost whispered as Robin took another step. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Have you lost your mind?" he turned to face Robin, as she asked the question, and he was wondering the same thing, he must have had. "After what I just told you, you asked me to marry you anyway"_   
_"I may have lost my mind, but I don't intend to lose you too" he sat up, looking at her, as she said nothing. "I am offering you a way out from Crocodile's gang, and a way to find the people you are looking for"_   
_"Why?" Aokiji saw how she cried once more, but this time he walked over to her, and embraced her._   
_"Because I love you, and hearing that your feelings were real, means that I am not willing to threw this away. It's a risk I am willing to take"_   
_"You are an idiot" Robin whispered into his chest, but he heard a tone of teasing in her voice, and he smiled._   
_"That I am" he admitted and Robin looked at him._   
_"I am an bigger idiot for letting you do this" she looked him in the eyes as she kissed him. "I will marry you"_

* * *

Hearing her say those words made Aokiji think it would be alright, that he would be able to save her from Crocodile, and that he would be able to marry her. He didn't know if he got punished for believing happiness existed in this town, trusting Robin or thinking nothing worse would happen, but soon after that evening, everything went to hell, and fast. He didn't have time to say goodbye to Robin, all he had time to do was run, especially to keep Robin safe from Akainu and his men. But leaving her to believe he was dead, was something that he regretted every day, and if she let him, he would try to earn up for that mistake, every day he spent with her. He hugged her, where she was sleeping in his arms, and made a promise to protect her, and make the city a better place for her.


	14. Crossing Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally back with Law, Sanji and Cora-San, except Smoker, they are my favorite characters to write about! And it always seems easier to write about them. But I admit I did struggle a bit with the chapter, that's why the characters may seem so out of character (for this story, they are way ooc from the original already), especially Law and Cora-San. Sanji was easier.
> 
> Well a lot of things are going to happen in this chapter, so I hope you like it. I will reveal a little bit of Sanji's back story, we will have so much more to go into there! Sooo much more! But you have to start somewhere! And fuck I really feel sorry for Sanji, hate to do this to him, but yeah. 
> 
> Law's part was so fun to write, and so cute! Sorry for not having more of him in this chapter, but it was mostly Sanji's chapter. Law will get some that are more of his chapters. And I love to have Hawkins around, just to irritate Law. MoHahaha
> 
> And Cora-San, I don't know what happened, okay. I wanted him to do something else then sleep with Crocodile, but I may have gone a bit over top. I couldn't make his part's as good as I wanted. I am so sorry for it. I wanted to show that Cora-San is really fucked up, and moody sometimes. I want him to be super angsty, but I don't want to reveal to much yet, so it's hard to do so. Hopefully you will survive his part, and think it's funny at least.
> 
> Then the rest of the characters, well they are even more ooc. And I admit that I struggled with the two men entering halfway the story (damn this things are hard to write, when I don't want to spoil it. Well the older one, was the hardest one. I may need some time to figure him out, like Aokiji. But I liked having him in the story. I can also reveal that the older man, I decided his age to be 33)
> 
> I raise Sanji's age, figure I couldn't make the story otherwise, so he is 23, instead of 21.
> 
> I can tell you that it was 15 years ago, Sanji met Law, Bepo and Cora-San, just like he says.
> 
> He met Zeff 16 years ago. 
> 
> Think that may be all I need to explain about the story.
> 
> Next chapter will involve so many characters. Almost all of them, and it's going to be the first time that happens, so hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

 

"Sanji!" Luffy's voice echoed through the corridors "Sanji!"  
Luffy admitted that he was a bit lost, with the many hospital corridors looking somewhat alike.  
"Wonder if this is how Zoro feels all the time?" Luffy laughed for himself, as he said those words. He had entered the hospital, feeling a need to meet Sanji, since it had been all too long since he met him.  
"SANJI!" Luffy shouted hearing his voice bounce between the walls.  
"Can you stop screaming?" an unfamiliar man, wearing a mask walked out from a room.  
"Have you seen Sanji?"  
"It's the blond, friend with the lunatic?" the man asked and Luffy nodded with a big smile. "He was with the surgeon a few minutes ago"  
"Can you show me? I am a bit lost" Luffy admitted and the man was on his way to say no, until he got to the conclusion that Luffy would stop shouting if showed him.  
"Follow me"

* * *

 

"SANJI!" Sanji turned around when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name, as the younger, male started run towards him. Despite that he had started to get used to meeting Luffy, seeing him run towards him, still frightened him. Law who were standing next to him, sensed it, as he often did, and pulled his sword.  
"Stop running Mugiwara-ya or I will cut you!" Luffy barely had time to stop before he made contact with Law's sword.  
"Sorry" Luffy smiled as wide as usual, and it made Sanji smile as well. "It has just been so long since I saw either of you, especially Sanji!"  
"It has, hasn't it" Sanji answered, looking at Law, who almost seemed displeased by having Luffy at the hospital.  
"Who are you?" Luffy looked at Hawkins, who were standing behind them, since they had been engage in a conversation with him, before Luffy showed up. "Is he a family member too?"  
"No!" Law said in a cold, determent voice.  
"I am a guest here, Hawkins. It's nice to make your acquaintance Luffy"  
"Likewise" Luffy answered with a bright smile, before he turned to look at Sanji. "Do you want to hang out?"

Sanji looked over at Law, who gave him a small smile, a smile he only gave to Sanji.  
"You are busy" he said in a low voice to Law, who shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can move some things" Law answered nonchalant, and Sanji thought about it, he knew he would feel better with Law by his side, but Luffy had never done anything to hurt him, and he seemed to care about him. And Sanji felt bad for forcing Law to come along, clearly not enjoying it as much as Sanji had started to do, and if they didn't went too far, he should be able to go on his own.  
"I think I can manage on my own" Sanji almost whispered and Law gave him an encouraging look, and Sanji smiled a small smile.  
"I am just a call away" Law squeezed Sanji's shoulder, before he turned towards Luffy. "If anything happens to him, I will kill you, more painful than you can imagine!"  
"Roger" Luffy answered with a smile, and Sanji actually smiled as well, seeing that the younger man wasn't afraid of Law, was in some way hilarious. "Let's go Sanji"  
Sanji lightened a cigarette, a habit he had got from Cora-San, as he followed Luffy.

* * *

 

"You are worried" Hawkins looked at Law, as soon as Sanji disappeared. Law wasn't sure if he was pleased with having Hawkins around as much as he had. The former gang leader, often studied Law, and commented on things in his behaviour, things Law often was all too aware off, but choose to ignore. He wasn't sure of Hawkins reason for it either, he had pointed out that it wasn't too bad to let someone in. Law wasn't sure to why he hadn't killed the older man yet, he kept telling himself it was for Bepo's sake, but Law started to fear that it was for some other reason, a reason he didn't want to know about, and ignored. Hoping he would find a reason to make the other man leave him alone.  
"In a city like this, there is reason to worry" Law half and half admitted, earning a smile from Hawkins, making Law giving him a deadly glare before he started walking towards his patients, with Hawkins follow him.

* * *

 

As soon as they left the hospital, Sanji felt a bit worried, as he always did when he walked around without Law. He was aware that he relayed far too much on Law, and Cora-San the moments they spent together, but knowing they were still out there, he couldn't help it. He tried to work on it, by becoming stronger, and working on leaving home alone. But since he met Luffy the last time he did, and how easily he had grabbed him, Sanji had stopped going out on his own. Then he looked at Luffy, knowing he wasn't alone, and he hoped that his instinct was right, that Luffy wouldn't do anything towards him.  
"Are you worried?" Luffy asked and Sanji nodded, feeling a bit shameful, admitting it. "How about we do something here then, close to the hospital? It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I got to spend some time with you."  
"Thank you" Sanji said and Luffy nodded, looking around, most likely trying to figure out what to do.  
"How about the playground?" Luffy asked as he pointed towards a sigh, announcing it was a playground nearby, Bepo often spend time there, with Penguin and Shachi, but today they helped Law around the hospital.  
"Sure" Sanji answered and Luffy seemed happy to hear him agree as they walked towards it.

* * *

 

"You should have seen! Ace almost lit the whole apartment on fire, I think it's actually one of the few times I have seen Sabo angry" Luffy told him, with a big laugh. They were sitting on a set of swings, Luffy sometimes pushed himself back and forth, while Sanji preferred to sit still.  
"Sound like you have a lovely family" Sanji looked over at Luffy who nodded.  
"I do. Ace have taken care of me since I was a child, I barely remember anything before that. And Sabo, we met him on the streets twelve years ago" Luffy informed him.  
"You remember you biological family?" Sanji was curious, it wasn't uncommon for people in this town to create families, with people they have met in different places, his family was the same.  
"Not really. Ace told me he snatched me from some Marines who were looking for me, so I guess they were marines" Luffy didn't seem to care all too much about it. "How did you and Senguko become family?"  
"I met them fifteen years ago. I was barely eight years old, living on the streets, after some things. I was in trouble, almost getting caught by some people who were looking for me. Senguko who was eleven at the time, jumped in between and saved me. He, similar to your brother snatched me, and took me with him, back to his father, and talking bear, they took me in, and I have been a part of their family ever since" Sanji smiled towards Luffy. He had chosen to not reveal much of the story to Luffy, mostly because he couldn't bear the memories, and he also didn't want to endanger Luffy. And he also called Law by the ridicules name he used.  
"He sound like a good kid" hearing Luffy saying those words made Sanji laugh.  
"Don't let him hear that. But he was, he has always taken care of me, and the others. He is the best friend anyone can ask for" Sanji looked at the tall hospital building a few streets away, feeling somewhat safe, knowing Law was in there.  
"You don't see him as your brother?" Luffy was clearly surprised by that.  
"I don't. I had biological brothers, who I never was found off, and I didn't want to associate Senguko with them, just as I never calls Senguko's father, father" Sanji explained and Luffy seemed to understand.

"How are they? The bear and Senguko's father?" Luffy asked and Sanji went silent "You don't have to tell me"  
"It's just that Senguko is very over protective, and don't want anyone to know about them" Sanji said as he lit another cigarette.  
"Then let's do something else" Luffy didn't seem to mind, and Sanji nodded thankfully, glad that the younger man didn't pressure him. "Oh, oh I know! We can have a swing and jumping contest, to see who will reach the longest"  
"I haven't done that since I was a child" Sanji remembered the moments Cora-San took them to the playground. Law almost always reading a book, while Bepo ran around. Cora-San often sat on the swing with Sanji, having competing in who would jump the furthest, he almost won, since Cora-San always managed to fall flat on his stomach instead.  
"Let's start" Luffy laughed as he pushed forward, giving his swing a bounce.

* * *

 

"Here" Law looked up from his book when Hawkins placed a plate of food on the desk. "You haven't eaten since breakfast"  
"I was fairly sure that I already had a father" Law returned to his book, as Hawkins sat down.  
"I am not trying to become your father, I am merely trying to get you to eat, before Bepo schools me for making you go without food" Law sighed, feeling as the people around him was his babysitters, making sure he eat, slept, took care of himself and didn't overworked himself. At this rate, he almost felt like he needed to find another hospital, far away from them all. Law could tell they meant well, but he wasn't interested, especially not in endanger more people then he already did, by having them close. Law gazed out through the window for a second, hoping that Sanji was unharmed, he knew he was feeling a bit over protective, but he couldn't help it, knowing Sanji's history.  
"He is alright, he has Luffy by his side, and I am sure that the young man will protect him. If it pleases you, I can do a reading of the cards" Hawkins offer, only earning him a glare and a snort from Law.  
"If I need that kind of freak show, I can walk over to the Casino District" Law said coldly and Hawkins didn't care to respond, not feeling offended by the younger man's words.  
"Try to eat your food" Hawkins said before he left Law alone. Law looked at the plate of food, feeling far from hungry. Instead he grabbed a bottle at his desk and a glass. He needed to calm down, not overreacting, and doing something drastic, as search for Sanji, not yet at least. Law lifted the glass to his lips when the den den mushi started to call. Law looked at it, seeing it was Cora-San, and he picked up.

"Are you alright?" was Law's first question, it was unusual for Cora-San to call him.  
"I am, has something happened?" Law knew all too well how easily his father could read him.  
"Sanji went out with Mugiwara-Ya"  
"Oh, glad to hear it, he needs a friend" Cora-San sounded almost too excited for Law's taste, but he knew that their father wanted the best for them, and hearing Sanji is going out with a friend, was a big step for the blond one. "You need to get some friends too. How about that Hawkins guy?"  
"Why did you call?" Law interrupted Cora-San before he got a long speech about the value of friendship, and how he needed to open up more.  
"I was calling you to let you know, that I am going out" Cora-San laughed on the other end. "And knowing that you may tear down the town if I am gone without letting you know, I called to just do that, let you know"  
"He is still out there, so it's no laughing matter. If you were to disappear, I would do what I could to find you" Law was serious, if Doflamingo got hold of Cora-San, Law would tear the city to pieces, to find his father, not caring about the consequences.  
"I know" Cora-San sounded grateful. "I will be careful"  
"Thank you" Law answered, knowing that his father would be careful.  
"I love you"  
"Love you too" Law said very fast before he hang, making sure no one heard him, as he once again grabbed his glass, looking out through the window, hoping that Cora-San would be safe as well. Law sighed, sometimes he felt that it would be best if he could look them up, out of reach for the people hunting them. Law looked at the glass, he needed something else to keep him occupied, he needed a body, he thought as he stood up.

* * *

 

The cards landed on the table as he threw them, to show the others.  
"And we have a winner" the dealer looked at Cora-San who only nodded, and took the poker chips, placed in the middle. He had been playing for a while, making it work as a distraction, maybe it was because he won, having opponents who underestimated him. Maybe it was because of the makeup, or maybe because he had almost fell into the table when he sat down. For him it mattered very little, as it kept him distracted. The night had been close to torture, nightmares replacing each other, every one of them involving his,  _lovely_ , brother. He had tried using the sleeping pills, Law got for him, but they didn't work better then mint pastils would have. And he grabbed a bottle of alcohol, but in this case it only made it worse, waking up memories he had almost forgot.

When the morning came, and he heard the others leave, he decided that leaving the apartment was the best cause of action. Before he met Law, and unwillingly lashed out, on his son. Cora-San feared that Law would leave on day, and never come back, and after how he often treated him, he wouldn't blame him for it. So far he had been lucky enough, getting him back every time, not knowing what he would do without him. Cora-San was more than aware that he should be the one taking care of the children, but he all too often felt that they took care of him, giving him a reason to stay alive, and get up in the morning. He knew it was cliché as fuck, but they were his whole world, that's why he went out when he felt like this. Trying to take it out on himself, in some way, instead of the others. He had started to visit Crocodile more often, knowing that their meetings were far from gentle, and it often helped him. Treating himself badly, wasn't something that bothered Cora-San, pleased to do so even, seeing he deserved nothing more. And throwing himself at Crocodile, was, at least for now, a perfect way to do so. But Cora-San hated to became dependent on Crocodile, not only because he had some pride left, wanting to manage on his own. But more so because that was a dangerous thing to do in a town like this one, if you got hocked to someone, it was far too easy for them to use you. And despite wanting to hurt himself in different ways, when he felt down, he didn't want to die, having that much self-control left.

"Another round Mr?" the dealer asked, waking him from his thoughts, and Cora-San declined by raising a hand, taking his chips, to play something else. Before he let his thoughts wonder too far. On his way to the craps table, he went by the bar.  
"What can I give…Oh hello Rosinante" Rosinante nodded at Mr. 2's greeting. Being somewhat of a regular, Cora-San had met the dancing, makeup wearing bartender more than once. Mr. 2 was a fairly gentle, righteous and selfless soul, and Cora-San enjoyed talking to him, if he was in the right mode.  
"Aren't we in a happy mode?" Mr. 2 gave him a big smile, as he danced around, preparing a drink for him. Cora-san only hummed as a response, which made the other man laugh. "Want to talk with a friend?"  
Mr. 2 stopped spinning as he placed the drink in front of him, leaning over the counter.  
"Not to day" Cora-San took the drink in his hand, and emptied the glass, faster than he probably should have.  
"Some ones thirsty" Mr. 2 handed over a another drink and Cora-San took it and started to leave. "You know where I am, if you want to talk"  
Mr. 2 waved him off, before he turned his attention to another client. Cora-San did nothing to answer him, as he concentrated to make his way towards the table, without falling.

The table was only occupied by four other people, and Cora-San had no trouble on making his way over.  
"You in sir?" the boxman asked, and Cora-San gave the table a glance, before he placed a chip on the number 6.  
"A hard one" he stablished, betting it would be two threes, when they dice landed. The employees at the table nodded, accepting the bet, and handed them over to one of the men at the table, to have him threw the dice, starting the game.

* * *

 

Cora-San lost count on the turns, not mattering all too much to him. Mr. 2 had stopped by a few times to give him new drinks, and Cora-San had only nodded in thanks, as the man danced off.  
"Snake eye" Cora-San and placed some chips on number two, betting on getting two ones. When the other had placed their bet, he threw the dice, but they never hit the table, seeing a hand caught them in mid-air. Cora-San turned to see Crocodile standing there, looking at him. The other men around the table, soon left, after the owner giving them cold glances.  
"Am I to be hurt, seeing you come here without giving me a call?" Crocodile asked, as he put down the dice on the table. Cora-San picked up his drink.  
"That would be far from my intention. Though if it would hurt you, you may need to think it over" Cora-San sounded far more cold then he intended to do, he had no grudge with Crocodile, and he didn't have a plan on starting one either. But he wanted to be left alone, knowing he was far from in the mode to talk to anyone, or have sex, which was the only time he met Crocodile. Crocodile studied him, before he laughed.  
"Almost surprising me, seeing this side of you, almost not thinking you would be able to act that cold" Crocodile didn't seem offended by it, rather amused, and Cora-San stood up, not wanting to engage the other man into a conversation. If that was what Crocodile wanted, then Cora-San felt it was time to leave the casino, and finding something else to keep him occupied, as drugs or a whore. But seeing him leave was something Crocodile didn't seem to find as amusing, and he grabbed his arm. Cora-San looked at him, being less amused then Crocodile was, since being grabbed, as that, hindering him from leaving reminded him of his brother. Crocodile pulled him closer, and was about to say something, when Cora-San grabbed him as well, and before Crocodile reacted, had tackled him against the table, holding him down, as Cora-San grabbed his knife.  
"Not a good idea" Cora-San almost whispered to him, and for a second Crocodile seemed unsure about the situation, before he started to laugh again, this time louder.  
"Leave him be" Crocodile sighed for Mr. 1 who was getting closer, but stopped. "It has been a long time since someone managed to tackle me"  
Cora-San didn't respond as he stood up, and grabbed his drink, and emptied the glass, as he did, he saw that the people around them, had stopped and looked at them. Cora-San felt a bit bothered about it, preferring to keep out of the spotlight, and he decided it was time to leave the casino, and he started walking towards the exit, when Crocodile ones again approached him.  
"Since sex seems to be off the list, how about something else? Some more gambling, drinks, drugs?" Crocodile offered and Cora-San faced him, he had planned on continue somewhere else, but seeing the other man offer it, he could stay, unless, he didn't need to talk to the other man. He had nothing against the other man per se.  
"All of them" Cora-San answered, receiving a nod from the owner, who signed for him to follow.

* * *

 

"Here" Sanji looked at Luffy when he almost hit him with an apple, on a stick. Luffy had made him leave the park, when the younger got hungry. Sanji hadn't opposed all too much, even if didn't feel hunger himself. He rarely did now days, but he had no intention to let the other one go hungry, because of it. He soon realised that what Luffy meant by food was, besides meat, snacks, a lot of snacks. From his pick, it made Sanji think of a child, in a way that was kind of cute. Sanji had never met anyone who was as carefree as Luffy. Sanji loved Law, but carefree was one of the things he wasn't, even if Sanji understood why, and he wouldn't want Law to change. But spending some time with Luffy alone, was different, very different, and it made him relax in a new way. He still felt very unsure and scared, compared to when he spent time with Law, but he was still happy.  
"Try it" Luffy stared at him, until he took the apple, and tried it. "Isn't it amazing!  
Sanji looked at the apple, very displeased, it was far from amazing, it was to over cooked, and the butterscotch on the top, gave him a burned taste.  
"It's good" he lied, not wanting to disappoint Luffy, who obviously didn't have a culinary talent. But Sanji soon realised that was the wrong approach, since it meant that Luffy wanted him to taste more food.

"Can you make this?" Luffy pointed at the meat pie he had stored in his hand.  
"I can, when I cook for you, I can make you one" Sanji gave him a weak smile, but it seemed to mean the world to Luffy who smiled wider than ever.  
"You are the best!" Luffy was on his way to hug him, when Sanji backed away, scared from the sudden movement. He started to feel comfortable around Luffy, but not enough to let him get that close. "Sorry, I forgot. Lucky Senguko wasn't here"  
Sanji only nodded, glad that Luffy respected his will.  
"Why did you became a chef?" Luffy asked as he eat the pie, making it almost impossible for Sanji to hear the question.  
"I took a liking as it when I was a kid, then before I met Senguko, I briefly, meet a man named Zeff, who thought me some more. Then seeing that Senguko's father was far from a good cook, I kept cooking, being satisfied I could help in anyway" Sanji thought off Zeff, hating himself for sealing the man's faith, as he did.  
"I am sure you do more than that to help them" Luffy gave him a smile and Sanji shrugged his shoulders as he released some smoke from his lips. He appreciated that Luffy wanted to lift his spirit, but he couldn't agree. He more than often felt that the only thing he could do for the others was to cook, often being a burden and nothing more.  
"Oh let's try this" Luffy walked towards a man selling different dishes of fish, and towards that Sanji was even more unsure, fish being his speciality, and from the smell, he could tell it wasn't too well made. He knew that you always couldn't be too picky, living in this town, but it didn't mean you should eat anything if you could choose.  
"Luffy, don't eat that" Sanji grabbed his arm for a second, to stop him, something that surprised Luffy, who was far from prepared for him to touch him.  
"Why?"  
"You will get sick" Sanji felt how the owner of the stand gave him hateful glances, and Sanji turned away, and faced another direction.  
"Okay" Luffy started walking to another seller, Sanji following him close behind. "Can you tell it by the look of the food? That's so cool"  
"It was more the smell then the look" Sanji almost whispered, not being used to praise from anyone besides his family.  
"For really? That's even cooler. Let's try it!" Luffy shouted excited and started to pick out different things for him to judge.

* * *

 

"That was so much fun!" Luffy smiled as they were on their way to the hospital, walking from the market, eating some candy, who Sanji had declined, not being a big fan of candy.  
"It was" Sanji admitted, he had enjoyed the day, however as it got darker, the fear and anxiety he usually felt, started to crawl up on him. He felt an urge to call Law, but seeing that they would be home in thirty minutes, he suppressed the feeling, not wanting to bother Law.  
"I am looking forward to do it again. Maybe you can meet the others again, I have a new friend living at us now, with her family" Luffy informed him, and Sanji nodded a bit unsure about that. Luffy was becoming less of a stranger to him, but not the others, and he wasn't sure of what they were capable off. "Senguko can come if he wants to! He is a cool guy, I may need to talk to the others about it, but I am sure they would be fine with it"  
Sanji only nodded once more, following the sun as it started to set, and he wanted to get off the streets before the night came.  
"Candy?" Luffy offered again, and Sanji had no time to answer before someone else did.

"Our brother doesn't like candy" Sanji looked up, as he saw three men, jumping down from the roof. At once Sanji froze in his step, something Luffy noticed.  
"Sanji, are you alright?" Sanji heard Luffy, but he was incapable of answering as the three different coloured men walked towards them. "Who are you guys?"  
"You haven't even mentioned us? Brother!" the man with blue hair and closets said in a taunting voice.  
"Not all to surprise, I don't think Sanji are all too pleased with us, or father" the red hair said.  
"Sanji?" Luffy tried once more to get his attention.  
"Luffy, run" was all that Sanji managed to whisper, hoping the younger men would listen. Sanji know more than well what his family was capable off, and he did not wish for Luffy to meet the same faith as Zeff.  
"Like I would abandon you!" Luffy shouted back, preparing for a fight.  
"Why does they always have to be brave?" the green haired one asked.  
"Don't complain, we get to kill someone" the blue haired one said, and took another step, which made Sanji take another one, backwords, wishing Law was there more than anything else.  
"Not if I kill you first" Luffy's arm stretched an made contact with the green haired man. "Sanji run!"

Sanji looked at Luffy, but not being able to run, he wanted, but he was to scared, not only of his brother, also of leaving Luffy alone. He saw his youngest brother, Yonji, only laughed as Luffy hit him, instead he grabbed Luffy's arm, and pulled him towards him. Sanji saw how Yonji head-butted him, in which actually made Luffy laugh, as his head flew backwords, only to hit Yonji again. Sanji couldn't make since of what was happening, hearing the two men laugh.  
"Hello little brother" Ichiji walked towards him, with a cold predatory smile on his face. "How I have missed you"  
Sanji took another step backwords, when Ichiji raised his hand, to touch him, only to found that the wall blocked his way.  
"I promised Senguko to bring him home unharmed!" Luffy shouted, when he kicked Ichiji, and made him stumble to the left. "And no one is allowed to touch him, if he don't want to!"  
"Everyone is allowed to touch him, until he is bought!" Sanji heard Niji's words ring in his ears, as he picked up Luffy, grabbing his throat with one hand. Sanji's eyes showed nothing but fear, unsure how to handle the situation.  
"Leave him be!" he suddenly heard himself tell his brothers as he walked forwards, and for a second they stopped, before they all laughed.  
"Are you trying to order us around, how sweet of you" Ichiji looked over towards Niji, who pressed Luffy against the wall, making the wall crack behind him.  
"Let's kill his friend, just for the fun of it!" Yonji pulled a knife, he handed over towards Niji, who smiled as he took it.  
"Don't mess him up too much, we can sell the body to Big Mom" Ichiji instructed Niji, who rolled his eyes as a response, just as Ichiji grabbed Sanji. He pulled him towards him, and stood behind him, having one hand around his waist, and the other around his neck. "Niji has become a real master since you left. But since you haven't seen us since we were eight, it's no surprise. But I think you will enjoy it, he is going to do a much better job than he did with Zeff"  
Sanji felt Ichiji's lips against his ear, when he whispered the words to him.  
"Seeing him in actions always makes me hard, but having you here will solve that problem with ease, seeing how much you remember since, you were a child. I remember that the men thought you good" Ichiji's tongue touched Sanji's cheek, and he shivered, just as Niji pressed the knife against Luffy's skin, making it slowly break the skin, sinking into the stomach.  
"Leave Sanji alone!" Luffy tried to break free, resulting in the knife wobbling in the wound, making it larger.  
"He does the job for you" Yonji laughed as he stood next to Niji.  
"Stop!" Sanji felt how the tear's left his eyes, and how he tried to break free, but Ichiji grabbed him harder, and Sanji felt as helpless as he did when they killed Zeff.  
"Fight it, hearing you scream makes it all so much better" Ichiji whispered, as he took Sanji's hand, and placed it over his cock, making him feel how aroused he was. Sanji tried to remove his hand, but he couldn't break free. "You know what to do!"  
Despite his brother's words, he didn't move, he could only stare at Luffy, when the knife were pulled out, only to stab him elsewhere.  
"Is it destructing you?" Ichiji taunt him and stepped before him, blocking the view of Luffy, leaving Sanji with the screams. "Niji is taking good care of him"  
Ichiji leaned forward towards him, pressing Sanji up against the wall, as he heard how he opened his belt, and Sanji once again tried to break free, knowing all too well what this were heading.

Suddenly the street was filled with flames, and heat. Sanji had to turn his head away, fearing he would get burned.  
"Luffy!" an unfamiliar voice shouted, and Sanji tried to see who it was, but his view was still blocked by Ichiji, who had turned to in the directions of his brothers. Soon Sanji felt how his brother's hand's disappeared from his body, as he saw for him an unfamiliar man, threw Ichiji on the ground. Sanji sank to the ground, shivering in fear, from both his brother's actions, but also from the stranger, throwing his brother away with ease. Sanji saw that it was a second person with them, at of the moment he was beating Yonji, who only laughed at it.  
"Ace watched out!" the man in front of Sanji warned to other man, named Ace. Sanji studied him, realising it was one of Luffy's brothers. The man who had thrown away Ichiji, leaped for Niji, kicking him away, as he was about to stab Ace. "I have told you to be more careful Ace, and not letting your temper get the best of you"  
Ace looked up at the other man, first now realising how close Niji had been.  
"That's why you have my back" Ace grinned and the other man sighed. Sanji studied his brothers as Ichiji and Niji stood up, dusting themselves off.

"What business does Whitebeard's men have here?" Ichiji asked and Sanji looked in fear and surprise at the other men, Whitebeard had the strongest gang in the city. Sanji wanted to know why they were here, not only because he feared for what they may do to him, but also Law. Was they after him?  
"We are defending this dumb brother" Ace pointed at Luffy who had collapsed on the ground.  
"What are the Vinsmoke family doing here?" the other man asked.  
"We are taking our brother home." Ichiji stated and Sanji feared for a second that was what the other men were going to do, especially since the stranger looked at him for a second.  
"It doesn't seem like he wants to go with you, so I will decline" the man informed them, flashing them a smile.  
"It wasn't a question" Niji took a step forward, but it didn't seem to bother the other men, not until they pulled their guns. Vinsmoke family was well known through the town for being the best assassins there is. "Hand him over, and no one needs to get hurt, no one else"  
Niji pointed at Luffy, who was bleeding heavenly. But it seemed like it was a mistake, since it angered Ace, who threw away a fireball at the brothers. Sanji heard firing shoots, and he tried to move, not being an open target, but his fear made it impossible. He saw how Ichiji pointed the gun towards him, how the bullets left the gun, and flew towards him. Sanji prepared for the worse, when the stranger stepped in between. Sanji almost screamed for him to move out of the way, not wanting to see anyone else get hurt, but to his surprise the man soon became covered in blue flames, which almost seemed to absorb the bullets.  
"You can't just go and shoot people, you know?" the man coldly said, which made Ichiji laugh, until a fireball from Ace was sent his direction.  
"We better retreat" Yonji looked at the other two, as he got back to them.  
"See you soon brother, you husband is still waiting for you" Niji laughed, a laugh that sent shivers down Sanji's spine as them disappeared up towards the roof.

Sanji tried to stop shaking, but it felt impossible, he needed Law, hoping that the other man could make him feel somewhat safe.  
"Is Sanji alright?" Luffy's voice wasn't more than a whispering.  
"What the fuck Luffy! What's wrong with you? Befriending a Vinsmoke, and getting caught up in their shit!" Ace's voice was angry, but you could hear worry and carrying in his voice, scared for his brother as he was badly hurt.  
"Sanji is unharmed" the stranger informed Luffy, who seemed to relax, actually smiling, something that made Sanji feel worse, it was all his fault.  
"Ace, he needs a doctor" the man looked down at Luffy.  
"Senguko can help me, just take me there" Luffy stated, seeing to trigger something within his brother.  
"I am not taking you to the fucking surgeon of death, he will kill you!" Ace said, looking at his friend. "We are taking him back to the palace!"  
"He won't make it that far" Sanji almost whispered those words.  
"What do you know about that? This is your fault!" Ace almost jumped Sanji, who looked away, shivering, knowing all too well this was his fault.  
"Ace" his friend almost made it sound like a warning, and Ace stayed still.  
"Hawing any better idea" Ace said sarcastically towards Sanji who didn't dare to speak again.  
"Take me to the surgeon!" Luffy insisted, and Ace turned to look at the hospital in the distance.  
"Luffy, he will kill you!" Ace insisted, even if it was a bit more gentle.  
"He won't" Sanji stated, knowing that Luffy would die if they didn't get to Law soon.  
"And how do you know that, because he is your friend?" Ace shouted and Sanji nodded as an answer.  
"Ace, I fear we have little choice here, and Sanji here" the strange said, offering Sanji a smile, one he didn't answer "seem to care about Luffy, so we need to trust him"  
"If the surgeon kills him" Ace looked directly at Sanji "It means I will kill you!"

Ace carefully took Luffy in his arms, after he tried to stop the bleeding with the other man's jacket.  
"Need any help?" the stranger asked, offering Sanji a hand, but Sanji looked back in fear, as he carefully stood up, not wanting to feel anyone's touch, except Law's or someone else in his family. The stranger didn't seem offended by it, rather understanding.  
"Start walking!" Ace said in a cold voice, and Sanji slowly started walking towards the hospital, not too pleased by having enemies walking behind him, but he kept telling himself he did it for Luffy's sake. The stranger soon walked up, next to him.  
"Are you hurt in anyway?" Sanji didn't look at him, rather the ground, as he shook his head. "Pleased to hear. I apologised if we scared you, we mean no harm, not even Ace. He is a gentle soul"  
At those words, Ace almost growled, clearly not agreeing, and Sanji lowered his head even more, as he kept walking.  
"Be nice Ace" Luffy's voice was not even a whispering.  
"Save your strength Luffy" Ace told him "Walk faster!"  
Sanji did as he was told, and walked faster towards the hospital.

* * *

 

"Law!" Law turned in the direction of Hawkins voice, the older man walking towards him. "I am coming with you!"  
Law wasn't as surprised as he should be. Hawkins didn't have a connection to Sanji, and therefore he didn't have a reason to go out and search for him. But for some reason Hawkins had started to interfere in Law's life, more than the surgeon preferred.  
"Stay here, with your men" Law said as he saw the other members of Hawkins gang walk towards him.  
"You can't search the town on your own!" Hawkins tried to debate with him, understanding that was what Law planned to do. He had ordered Bepo to stay at the hospital, in case Sanji returned while he was out, and let him know.

As the sun had started to get lower, Law had started to worry about Sanji, knowing the other man never wanted to stay out at night. The lack of contact during the day, had worried him, but as he still hadn't heard anything when the sun had set, he knew something had happened, and he decided to start looking for him, alone. A plan that now had failed, since Hawkins, was standing in front of him, offering his assistance. Law was far from pleased by it, knowing that if Sanji was caught up in something, it meant his family got to him, and Law doubted Hawkins and his men would be too much help. Law was on the brink of telling Hawkins so stay, one more time, when Bepo was running towards him.  
"Sanji's back! And he is not alone…" Law knew that he should have listened to the everything the bear had to say, but his worry for Sanji took over, and he rushed towards the entrance.

* * *

 

Law barely had time to react before Sanji was in his arms, shaking. Law placed his arms around him, holding him closely, being able to imagine all too well what had happened.  
"You are safe here" Law told him, as he patted him on the back, hoping to calm down the younger man, but being well aware that it most likely wouldn't work, at least not in this moment. Law heard how Hawkins, Bepo and the others soon caught up to him, but they stopped behind him, staring at him. Law payed little attention to it, only having his eyes on Sanji, who had started to cry, and Law started to hum a melody Cora-San used to sing for them when they were children, but he was interrupted when someone coughed. Law took his eyes from Sanji, to find the one who dared to interrupt him, planning to kill that person. When he looked up, he saw two of Whitebeards men standing there, and at once he, went for his sword, prepared to protect Sanji.  
"A bit too late for that" The taller of them said, but Law didn't response, as he was on his way to create a room.  
"Help him!" the dark haired one demanded, and Law's eyes wandered to Mugiwara-ya who was resting in the man's arms, badly wounded. Law looked at Sanji, who had a pleading look, and Law only nodded.  
"Bepo, prepare the operation room" he turned to the bear, who nodded as he disappeared with Shachi and Penguin.  
"What do you want us to do?" Hawkins asked, and Law was on the brink to tell the other man to leave him alone, but contained himself.  
"Make something for them to eat" it was far from necessary, but it would get them out of the way, and that was his goal at the moment. He then signed for Whitebeards men to follow him, as he picked up Sanji in his arms, feeling how the blonde one leaned heavenly at him.  
"It's alright" Law said in a gentle, calm voice he only had for Sanji, who nodded, but didn't stop crying, as they started to walk towards the operation room.

* * *

 

"Will you be alright by your own for a while?" Law asked as he placed Sanji in a chair.  
"Take care of Luffy!" the black haired man demanded and Law gave him a hateful look, before he ignored him.  
"I will manage" Sanji almost whispered and Law gave him a small smile.  
"I am on the other side of the wall, if you need anything, and Bepo are in the kitchen with Hawkins and his men, call him if you need something."  
Sanji nodded in response and Law stood up, taking off his coat, giving it to Sanji, who almost disappeared into it at once. Law walked over to the sink, to wash off before he entered the operation room, where Mugiwara-Ya was placed.  
"You are staying on that side!" Law said in a low voice looking at the black haired man, not wanting him in the operation room. Not only because it wasn't sanitary, but also because the man seemed to have a personal connection to Mugiwara-Ya, and it was never a good idea to have a person like that, in the operation room.  
"Like hell I will! Leaving him in your hands!" the man shouted.  
"Well then you can take him to another doctor, and see him die on the way" Law was cold, but the other man's attitude pissed him off.  
"Your little shit! Save him or I will kill you!" Law smirked at them man.  
"I would like to see you try. Now stay out of my operation room, before you kill him!" Law pointed towards Mugiwara-ya, who was at this point unconscious. Seeing the young man at that state seemed to calm the other one, at least enough for Law to close the door and walk over to the operation table.

Law studied the bloody man in front of him, he was badly hurt, not too surprising if he met Sanji's brothers. Law wasn't sure of what had happened, thought he knew it was nothing good, and he was lucky that Sanji had returned to him, and that Mugiwara-Ya was alive. He guessed that outcome was because of the members of Whitebeards gang. Law was far from a fan off them, not even pleased to see them inside his hospital, but he understood that Mugiwara-ya had tried to defend Sanji, and for that he felt a need to save him. It wasn't something Law felt all too often, although when it happened it was for a good reason. Law grabbed a scalpel, after he had examined Mugiwara-ya's wounds, as well as he could without cutting him open.  
"Room" Law lifted his hand and soon the blue, familiar, sphere appeared around him, and Law raised his scalpel, cutting Mugiwara-Ya at the neck and waist, making his torso fly up, so he could operate freely. He started separating the body, removing the organs, studying to see if any of them were badly hurt. Studying the liver, he found that the knife had grasped it, which was far from good, without tending the body would start shutting down. Law knew he needed to act fast, and he was just about to start stitching it together when he, felt a someone rushing towards him, before he saw or heard the person. Law barely had time to react when someone tackled him to the ground, it took a large amount of concentration for him, not to drop Mugiwara-Ya's body parts on the floor, most likely damaging them further.

"You are killing him!" Law soon felt a fist, making contact with his head, namely his jaw, and soon after his skull. For a second it made him see black, before he was back, focusing on the young man, with the hat.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Law shouted, with resulted in him getting another punch from the younger one, this time breaking his nose. Law felt the blood streaming down his throat, forcing him to swallow.  
"You are killing him! Is that what you want? Is this some kind of game to you? You freak" the man tried to hit him once more, but Law caught his fist mid-air, before he kneed the other man, making him flinch in pain, crawling off him. Law stood up, blood streaming down his face, as the pain started to make its known. Was it one thing he was glad for, since his time with Doflamingo, it was his ability to take a beating. Law kicked the younger man in the stomach, feeling rage, something that he rarely showed, before he grabbed the younger one, and pressed him up against the wall, grabbing another scalpel, from a near table. Law was on his way to cut out the younger ones heart, when Sanji spoke.  
"Law" it was nothing more than a whisper, but Law heard it clearly, how Sanji begged him to stop, and the rage disappeared on a second. Law lowered the scalpel, before he grabbed the younger man, by the throat, and threw him out of the room.  
"Keep him there!" The blonde man, grabbed the black haired man, panting on the floor. "Before I kill him!"

Law closed the door once more, locked it even as he picked up the den den mushi inside, and called for Bepo, to stand guard while he continued working on Mugiwara-Ya, hoping to save him.

* * *

 

Sanji looked at Ace, who had tried to break in, mostly by threating Bepo, who apologised, by didn't move. And when that didn't seem to work, he soon started to bang on the window, separating Law and Luffy from the others. At one moment, he even grabbed a chair and threw it against the window, but it didn't shatter, being made by bulletproof glass. But the sudden action made Sanji jump, fearing what the other man would do next. Sanji threw a look at Law, who seemed to be badly hurt, but not paying any attention towards it. Sanji worried for his friend, fearing that he would neglect himself for a long time. Sanji had learned that when Law took on a patient, he put that person over himself, so all Sanji could prey for was that Law's wounds wasn't too severe.

When Ace started banging on the windows again, screaming for Law to let him in, Sanji felt how he started to shiver again. He needed air, and to get away from Ace, not wanting to be in the same room as him. Sanji knew that you could leash out when someone you cared about was in danger, however Sanji didn't want to be there if Ace decided to use him to get what he wanted, something he feared may happen. Sanji knew that Ace would die before he could do anything towards him, but Sanji didn't want to force Law to kill anyone for him, if it wasn't needed. So slowly and quietly he left the room, still wearing Law's coat, who was a bit too big for him, since his friend was taller than him. But wearing if made him feel some sort of calmness and security, it smelled like Law, which made him feel safer, almost as having the surgeon at his side.

* * *

 

He walked through the silent corridors, towards the balcony he normally used when he smoked. Sanji opened up the door and stepped out, pulling Law's coat closer as he felt the cooled wind. He lit a cigarette, pressing it against his lips, as he sank down towards the floor, pressing his knees towards his chest. Sanji lowered his head, and hid under the hood when he felt his tears start flowing. He was a covered, not hindering his brothers from hurting Luffy. He was an idiot for not being more careful, knowing that they were out there, searching for him. Sanji couldn't take it, hated that he was so dependent on other people, slowly he lowered the cigarette towards his arm where he had removed the sleeve, and pressed it against the skin. He felt the familiar pain from the burn, the smell from burnt flash, and how he deserved it.  
"Don't" Sanji suddenly heard a voice and looked up to find Ace friend standing there, and he soon crawled as far away from him as he could, afraid of what he may do. Sanji didn't like the fact that he was alone with him, knowing no one was close by, and since he already was down, he was in a vulnerable situation. "I mean you no harm"  
Sanji didn't believed those words for a second, knowing that someone almost always wanted to hurt you in this town. The other man leaned towards the railing, looking up towards the sky.

"It's a beautiful night" he calmly said, but Sanji didn't take his eyes off the stranger, tried to prepare for what he may do to him. The other man didn't take his eyes from the sky. "I used to look at the stars with Whitebeard all the time, when I first joined him, the old man loves the stars"  
Sanji didn't answer him, not knowing what the stranger wanted to tell him.  
"I try to do it with the younger recruits, but it doesn't interest them, Ace hated it" as the man said those words, he lowered his eyes, giving Sanji a smile, something that sent a shiver down his spine. The strangers smile was friendlier then most people, but that didn't meant he wouldn't hurt him.  
"I do apologise for Ace behaviour, he tend to be a bit over protective of his brothers. Not that I should be the one to talk, as Thatch would have pointed out" the name meant nothing for Sanji, who did no attempt to answer the other one. "I also apologise if I may have scared you"  
To those words Sanji had no idea of what to answer, so he only slowly nodded, which earned him another smile.

"Where are my manors" the man suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. "I am Marco"  
Sanji saw that the other man offered him his hand, to shake, but Sanji didn't move to do so.  
"Sanji" he answered in a very low voice, knowing that the other man should know his name by now, being said by the others.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sanji" Marco claimed, but Sanji did no attempt to answer him, since he couldn't say the same, mostly because he didn't trust the other one. Marco had done nothing to wrong him, he had even been nice, and saved him from his brother's bullets, but he didn't trust him. Marco didn't seem offended by it, rather that he once again understood how he felt.  
"He seems like a good friend" Marco looked towards the inside of the building, and Sanji knew that he was talking about Law, and to that statement Sanji could only nod, as he pulled Law's coat closer to him. "That's a rare thing in this town, something more valuable than anything else"  
Once again Sanji founded himself to nod, but soon also to answer the man.  
"It is" he wasn't more than whispering the words, before he lit another cigarette, placing it between his lips. He felt Marco's eyes up on him, watching him carefully, to see if he burned himself again, and that made Sanji turn away. Law had seen the burns, but never confronted him by it, and Sanji had never told him, he knew that Law know what it was, but both of them pretended not to. But seeing someone studying him, almost with worry, to see if he repeated it, made him feel ashamed.

"May I sit down?" Marco asked, friendly and gentle, but those words still made Sanji unsure, him sitting down would make him on the same level as him, and making him get closer, since the balcony wasn't too big after all. "I promise to stay as far away as I can, but standing up, gets tiring"  
Sanji couldn't find himself to answer at first, but slowly he nodded, and Marco sat down, on the other side of the balcony.  
"Ace felt asleep, if you wished to return. Sometimes narcolepsy is a good thing" Marco joked, trying to ease the mode. However, Sanji did no attempt to move, even if it was true that Ace had fallen asleep, he preferred to stay away from him, until Law was done working on Luffy. "My promise may mean nothing to you, but I do promise that Ace are a kind man, a bit hot headed, fitting that he is fire, isn't it"  
"Not sure Sabo would agree" Sanji stated, which made Marco chuckle, before he started laughing.  
"I see, Luffy has shared stories about their childhood as well" Marco smiled as he stopped laughing. "I have never met any of Ace brothers, until today. But from the story I have heard, I guess you are right"  
Sanji smiled a small smile towards the other man, who leaned against the wall, looking back at him. As he lit another cigarette, still being nervous made him smoke more than usual. Sanji offered Marco one, who declined.  
"Pops never liked the smell of smoke, so I quite years ago, and he would be disappointed if he knew I did it again" Marco confessed and it made Sanji raise an eyebrow.  
"I would say you are old enough to decide if you want to smoke or not" Sanji looked at the smoke, who left with the air he blew out.  
"You never gets too old to respect your parent's wishes" Marco stated, words that made Sanji close his eyes, and shiver, as he knew all too well what his biological father wanted him to do. "Fuck, Sanji I am sorry"  
Marco seemed to realise that those words had another meaning for Sanji then it did for himself. Sanji couldn't answer him, as he fought a inner battle, to repress his memories.  
"Sanji" he heard Marco's voice, like an echo as he tried to get his attention, but Sanji didn't look at him, trying to repress the images flashing before his eyes, and it didn't stop until he heard another voice calling his name.  
"Sanji?" soon Cora-San stepped out on the balcony.

* * *

 

Cora-San was resting, relaxed at Crocodile's office, looking at the crocodile swimming around in the tank. The owner of the office was sitting next to him, glass in hand as he swallowed the same pills Cora-San already had taken. The pills had made him feel relaxed, and it was what he needed, because as he relaxed some of the memories with Doflamingo disappeared. Being replaced with pictures of his children, brining a smile to his lips.  
"Someone seems happier" Crocodile pointed out, and Cora-San turned towards him.  
"Children" he only answered, before he laughed, giving Crocodile a puzzled look for a short moment, before his laughter teamed up with Cora-Sans.  
"You have them?"  
"I do, three of them, two human and a mink in form of a bear" Cora-San explained, which made Crocodile laugh even more.  
"You have a fucking bear as a kid, what do you know" he said as he refiled Cora-Sans glass with whatever they were drinking. He had lost count of how many things they had been drinking, after finishing gambling. "Never wanted any of my own"  
"Sometimes you don't want them, but they want and need you, and suddenly you have three of them"  
"Suddenly? How do you suddenly have three, it's not like someone delivers them to you, even if I am sure that would be possible in this town" those words seemed to get Crocodile an idea, as he picked up the den den mushi, and called someone. "Mr. 5, I want to order a child"  
Those words made Cora-San laugh, hearing Crocodile order a child, as it was a drink.  
"You heard me, a child! A small human, even you should know what a child is" with those words he hanged up, and finished his drink, together with Cora-San.

"More?" Cora-San just lifted his glass, ad Crocodile offered. "Why do you came here from time to time?"  
Up on hearing that question, he blinked a few times, unprepared for it.  
"If I am honest, I need moments to forget about the past"  
"Who doesn't?" Crocodile asked as he closed his eyes. "Things don't go as planned, don't they?"  
"Besides surviving, I never had a plan, so I wouldn't know"  
"Don't ever get a plan, besides surviving, that's a fucking good plan! Every other plan goes to hell, and if the surviving part does, well you won't know it!" Crocodile stated as he threw himself back at the couch, dropping his glass in the progress.  
"It may be the hardest plan there is, especially when people want to see you dead" Cora-San admitted.  
"That makes it harder"  
"Tell me about it"  
"Who wants you dead? The mother of the kids?" Crocodile, tried to taunt him, but those words made Cora-San laugh.  
"Only if she is a ghost. No besides every maniac on the streets, my brother want's me dead, after he is done with me" Cora-San lit a cigarette, resolving in him lighting himself on fire. Luckily Crocodile who had gotten used to it, threw the water from a was on him, but also the flowers, making his makeup messy.  
"Shitty brother"  
"The worse, keep away from him!" Cora-San warned Crocodile, who only smiled as an answer.  
"Since I don't know who your brother are, it will either be easy, or very hard" Crocodile pointed out, as Cora-San was about to answer him when the den den mushi called for his attention.

Cora-San started to search for it in his pocket, resolving in him falling out of the couch, making Crocodile laugh. Cora-San soon found it, and putted it to his ear.  
"Ello" he answered.  
"Cora-San?" he heard Law on the other side.  
"The one and only" Cora-San laughed a bit.  
"I need you to come to the hospital" Law started, which resolved in Cora-San hanging up, not wanting to return home, at least not yet.  
"One of the kids?" Crocodile asked and Cora-San nodded from where he was lying on the floor, as the den den mushi sounded again.  
"Ello!"  
"Don't hang up on me!" Law was clearly angry.  
"Opps" Cora-San laughed again.  
"Sanji needs you!" Law stated, and hearing a worry in Law's voice made Cora-San become a bit serious.  
"How so? Can't you take care of him, as the big boy you are?"  
"I need to take care of Mugiwara-Ya, he is badly hurt. But Sanji met his fucking brothers, and I can't do both!" Law stated, and hearing those words made Cora-San become as serious he could be, still affected by the drugs and alcohol.  
"I am coming as soon as I can" Cora-San ended the call as he stood up, unsteady, looking over at the other man in the room. "Sorry, the kids need me"  
"Fuck them" Crocodile stated, but Cora-San didn't answer that.  
"See you" with those words Cora-San walked unsteady out through the doors.

* * *

 

It had been a challenge for him to make it to the hospital, especially since he met a cat on his way, who he wanted to bring with him, against its will. It had distracted him for some time, before he remembered Sanji, and started walking again. Cora-San regretted the drugs more than the alcohol, knowing that Sanji, and most likely Law needed him too! As he got to the hospital, he could all too well guess where Sanji was, knowing his youngest soon, and he headed for the balcony, soon seeing Sanji there. But the boy wasn't alone, having company by one of Whitebeard's men, Marco. That surprised him, wondering what the man did there, distracted by the thought, he tripped over his feet, almost resolving in him falling over the railing of the balcony. Marco acted fast and grabbed him before he could do so, making Cora-San laugh, as he sat down next to Sanji, or rather falling down. As soon as he were placed next to the blond, he felt how the younger one threw himself in his arms. Normally it was Law who would comfort Sanji, but it didn't mean that Cora-San was incapable of it, or that Sanji didn't want him to. But since the boy's spent more time together, then Cora-San did with them, it was only natural that Law was the one, comforting Sanji. But seeing that it was Cora-San, not Law, didn't affect Sanji. Cora-San pulled him closer, and covered him with his feather coat, hiding Sanji away from the world, as he started to sing the song he always sang to them as children.

* * *

 

A while later, Cora-San felt how Sanji was fast asleep, still clinging on to him, and it made him smile a bit.  
"May I ask who you are?" Marco asked and Cora-San turned towards him, smiling.  
"Why would you like to know, Maaaarco?" Cora-San dragged out the others name, in a teasing voice.  
"You are clearly drunk, or high"  
"I am tall, that is true" Cora-San giggled, proud of his own joke. "And is that judging I am hearing?"  
"It's clear that he trusts you, but being near him in that state you are, may not be the best, you almost tripped over the edge" Marco was calm and Cora-San lit a cigarette while he almost schooled him, proud that he didn't set himself on fire this time.  
"You caring nature seem to be more than a rumour. And I would have tripped even if I wasn't in this state. But you are right, I normally wouldn't be near him in this state, but when you children calls about something like this, you obey" Cora-San let his eyes wonder towards the sky, feeling Marco's eyes up on him.  
"You are the one taking care of him? And Law?"  
"I am, and Laaaaaaw, yash, him too" Cora-San smiled, thinking of his oldest son, and how it was more Law who took care of him.  
"Cora-San!" Bepo suddenly sounded, smiling as he saw him. Cora-San looked at the bear, smiling back.  
"Your makeup is messy, sorry" Bepo apologised as soon as he said those words, but Cora-San only shook his head.  
"Have Law finished?"  
"He has; do you want me to bring him here?" Bepo asked.  
"No, but can you bring Sanji to him?" Cora-San looked at the man sleeping next to him.  
"Yes" Bepo smiled a big smile, as he carefully picked up Sanji in his arms, holding him in a protecting way, as the big brother he was, before he left.  
"You should run along to" Cora-San suddenly said in a cold voice, changing abruptly, earning a surprised look by Marco.  
"Can I do so, without risking you falling over the edge?" As if to prove him wrong, Cora-San stood up, without a problem.  
"Go away kid" Cora-San started walking away, leaving a puzzled Marco.

* * *

 

Law leaned against his desk, after getting Mugiwara-Ya stable, and healing himself, as Bepo walked in with Sanji in his arms.  
"Thank you" Law smiled towards the bear, when he put him down on the bed in his office. "Can I ask you to stay with him?"  
As a response Bepo just nodded, as he curled up at Sanji's side, and Sanji soon moved closer to Bepo, seeking his protection, as Law left the room, to go and find his father.  
"Law?" he turned around when he saw the older of Whitebeard's man, Marco, walking towards him. At once Law put his guard up, not too pleased to have an enemy at his hospital, even if it seemed that they helped Sanji.  
"I wanted to thank you for helping Luffy, despite Ace actions" Marco gave him a smile.  
"Let's say we are even" he only stated.  
"How did you know?" Law heard a ton of curiosity in Marco's voice.  
"I know that Sanji wouldn't be able to fend them of, and seeing the shape Mugiwara-ya is in, I knew they wouldn't have make it on their own"  
"You have met them before?" Law only nodded in response as he started walking again. "If you are looking for the man with makeup, he went that direction"  
Law only raised his hand to show that he had heard Marco as he kept walking.

* * *

 

It took him a short amount of time to locate his father, seeing he had occupied an empty room. Law walked inside, to find Cora-San resting on the bed, almost falling out of it. Carefully not to wake him, Law placed him in the middle of the bed, and placed a blanket over him, making sure he wasn't cold.  
"Thank you for returning" Law was grateful for his father's help, knowing he couldn't have been there for Sanji as he saved Mugiwara-Ya. Law had noticed when the blonde one left the room, to soon be followed by Marco, something that worried him, but he couldn't run out of the operation, so he called his father. Glad that he chose to return from wherever he was. Law knew that when Cora-San had one of his episodes, he preferred to stay away from them, especially him, but he always stepped up for Sanji, even on a bad day. Sometimes it hurt him, seeing that, but he knew that his father was clear enough to know, that if he lashed out on Sanji, it would break him. Law was well aware that his family was dysfunctional, but it was the only family he had, and he loved him.  
"Thank you for always being there for me" Law leaned forward and kissed Cora-San's forehead, before he turned around to leave, only to feel Cora-San take his hand.  
"I will always be there for you" he whispered, half asleep, before he let go of Law, who smiled as he left the room, to guard the two members of Whitebeard's gang, not wanting to be attacked in his sleep.

It didn't take long before Hawkins was at his side, followed by Penguin and Shachi. Law wanted to tell them to go and bother someone else.  
"Here" Hawkins offered him a cup of coffee, and Law gave him a surprised look, but accepted it. "Is this what you tried to warn me about? The Vinsmokes?"  
"It's one of them" Law admitted and Hawkins gave him a worried look. "Leave while you can"  
"We won't leave Bepo!" Penguin stated and Shachi nodded in agreement.  
"Then go and guard him!" Law told them.  
"He wanted us to protect you!" Shachi smiled towards him and Law wasn't surprised hearing it. He knew that the bear cared as much about him, as he did care for the bear, but it didn't stop him from being irritated.  
"I can manage on my own. He may need you help if something happens, him and Sanji!" Law pointed out, and the two other men, looked at each other before they ran towards Law's office, only leaving Hawkins by his side.  
"I have warned the others, and they are on their guard, but I stay with my statement, as long as you don't throw us out, we will stay" Hawkins declared.  
"I should throw you out" Law muttered for himself as he walked towards the infirmary where Mugiwara-Ya was resting, still with Hawkins by his side. And Law couldn't honestly tell if he hoped that Whitebeards men would kill him so he could get rid of Hawkins, or if he wanted to kill Hawkins to get rid of him as he entered the room. He lied down on an empty bed, watching the two enemies, even if he thought it should count as four enemies, but he couldn't manage to see Mugiwara-Ya or Hawkins as an enemy, there for only keeping an eye of the two strangers. Hawkins walked over to them, apparently trying the more friendly rout and Law growled for himself, he should kill them all right now, and be rid of them, was the last thing he thought, before he lowered his hat over the eyes, pretending to fall asleep.


	15. Enemies in your District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise, it took me forever to write this chapter. But I had so much fun! More fun than I have had in a long time writing. It may be due to the fact that I had so many of my favorite characters in one chapter! And as you may notice, it's only one chapter. I am sorry, I said I would post two chapter each time, but that has changed. I have gotten even less times this days. So I will post when I have time and inspiration. Sometimes it may be only one chapter, sometimes it may be more. But I promise to update as soon as I can, and once again I am sorry. 
> 
> But I hope you will like it anyway. So this chapter takes place over a span of days, and I have written which day it is, so you will now. 
> 
> I had so many lovely moments between characters this chapter, so many ships. I will write more with them, hopefully next chapter, because that one will follow soon after this one, and you will also get a some others as well.
> 
> I apologise if the characters feel a bit out of character. I try to show that a lot of them acts different, around different people, and some of them, I am still struggle with.
> 
> Then, lets see. Nami's flashback, well I am not a big fan of Nami in the manga, and here she may not have a big role, so that may be all you get from her backstory, I am not sure yet. If I need to tell you more, I will.  
> But you will know more about Marco's backstory. Also I love how him and White Beard has a good relationship, and how they openly say they love each other, compared to Law and Cora-San, where Law is so shy. Haha
> 
> I wanted to show a lot of different love between siblings in this one, and it was so fun! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I also apologise for Hawkins part with Mikaro, I wanted to show a badass Cora-San, and also show how Hawkins and his gang adjust, but it didn't turnout as well as I wanted. but I hope you survive.
> 
> Also, also, I am no doctor so I apologise for my lack of good doctors stuff. I know some and I tried to work it in, besides that I just say Law do stuff and you need to picture yourself. I have no intention to try to use medical terms and make it all wrong.
> 
> Also, also, also Rost name are from Horizon Zero Dawn, I just like it, so I borrowed it.
> 
> Besides all this, I don't think there is anything else you need to know. I promise to try to post next chapter as fast as I can.
> 
> Until then; thank you for reading and reviewing/ liking. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

  _Day 1_

Sabo grabbed the frame of the window, and pulled himself up, he was just about to climb inside when he felt a blade against his throat. The blond man was taken by surprise and he turned to his right, to see a man lying on top of a bed. Sabo couldn't see the man's face due to the fact that he had pulled down his hat, but despite that he had never met the man, he could tell that it was the surgeon.  
"Would you be kind enough to remove the sword?" Sabo asked in a polite voice, hiding a warning in there. The surgeon lifted his hat and Sabo met a pair of yellow eyes, that showed no sign of caring about the warning.  
"I don't take lightly to strangers breaking into my hospital" was the only words the man said.  
"Sabo!" the blonde turned towards his brother when he entered the room, next to Marco.  
"Hello Ace" despite the situation the blond smiled, not seeing to bothered by the sword.  
"A friend of yours?" Sabo heard a much colder tone coming from the surgeon, as he looked at Ace. Sabo almost shook his head, knowing that his brother most likely had done something to irritate the man.  
"He is my brother" Ace bit back. "I called him and told him about Luffy, and he wanted to visit"  
"We have working doors" Sabo looked at the surgeon and gave him a kind smile, that was as fake as it could be.  
"I had hoped to visit Luffy without meeting anyone"  
"It's impossible to sneak in here, without him knowing" Sabo looked at Hawkins when he entered the room with a calm smile. The blond man looked at the former gang leader, before he turned towards the surgeon, understanding that he had observation Haki.  
"Would you be so kind and let me in?" Sabo asked and for a second he could see how the other man's eye flashed as he most likely thought of pushing him out of the window.  
"Why do I know that you will be far from the last one, coming here to visit Mugiwara-Ya" Sabo could hear how displeased the older man was about that. Sabo followed the blade as the surgeon removed it from his throat and he jumped inside, looking around.

"How is he?" Sabo looked over at Luffy who was laying still in his bed. Sabo could barely remember the last time that happened, or the last time he saw his brother with this severe injuries.  
"If he rest and cares for his wounds, he will live" the surgeon answered coldly, something Ace didn't take lightly.  
"If he dies I will kill you!" Ace stated, which made the surgeon smirk.  
"We saw how well that went" he said sarcastically.  
"Thank you, for what you did for him" Sabo looked at the Surgeon with more gratefulness then Ace, and the surgeon nodded, before he left the room.

"Finally! I can't stand him" Ace threw himself on an empty bed.  
"I am pretty sure that's mutual" Marco joked before he walked towards Sabo, who met the taller man's look. "I am Marco"  
"Sabo" he took the older man's hand and shook it. Sabo had never met the man Ace had spoken of so many times, but he knew quiet a lot about him.  
"I am glad to finally have a face to the name" Marco offered him a smile, Sabo could have said the same, an obvious lie, but he only nodded as an answer.  
"A thank you is also on its place, towards you Marco, for saving both of my brothers" Sabo looked at Marco before he walked over to Luffy's bed.  
"Nothing to thank me for, it was we do after all" Sabo knew that Marco meant the White Beard's, and only nodded once again as he took Luffy's hand.

"Has he woken?" Sabo asked, looking over towards Ace who gave him a worried look.  
"Not yet"  
"It's normal, and also good for his body. Resting gives it time to heal" Hawkins walked over and Sabo met the tall man's eyes, and got a smile. "But don't fear, my cards have told me he will be alright"  
Sabo had heard about Hawkins powers, how he could foresee the future, if it was any truth behind those words, Sabo couldn't tell.  
"And Law knows what he does. He saved my life as well when I got here" Sabo understood that Hawkins tried to comfort him, but from that moment, all he could think of was the name Law. Luffy had informed him that the surgeons name was Senguko, it was possible that the man had given Luffy an alias, more than possible. His younger brother would never think twice about it. Sabo was aware that the surgeon could have given Hawkins an alias as well, but he doubted it, since it was two different names.  
"He is a psychopath" Ace spouted and the others turned towards him.  
"I will not argue with you about that, but he is a skilled doctor" Hawkins answered as he talked to a younger child, something that made Sabo smile, a well-hidden smile for his brother.  
"I am going out" Ace muttered and left the room once more. "I do not wish for your company!"  
Sabo saw that Marco had made an attempt to follow him but soon sat down again.  
"Always so stubborn" Marco smiled and Sabo could hear the brotherly love he had for the other man.  
"They both are" Sabo added looking once more at Luffy.

* * *

 

"Smoker" the voice said as soon it answered.  
"I can't stand him! I want to punish him, removing his perfect smirk!" Ace gashed out, not even thinking of saying hi.  
"Kid…" Smoker started, but was soon cut off.  
"I am sure he is going to kill him, I am just waiting for it! What else could he do?" It was a rhetoric question and Ace continued "And what did he think, involving himself with the Vinsmokes?"  
"Brat…" Smoker tried again.  
"They didn't allow me to take him back to the base, instead he is stuck here. Who knows for how long. I can't…"  
"Ace" Smoker called out, making Ace stop talking. "You are calling me out of the blue, and start rambling. I have no idea what you are talking about"  
"Sorry" Ace realised what he had done. He wasn't sure why he had called Smoker of all people. Maybe it was due to the fact that the other ones he normally talked to was inside, despite some of his siblings back at the base. Or maybe it was because he fell some other connection towards Smoker.  
"It's alright brat. Just tell me what the hell you are talking about" Ace heard how Smoker lit his cigars.  
"Can you meet me?" Ace asked instead of explaining what he had been talking about. And for a second everything become quiet.  
"Where?" Smoker finally asked and Ace thought about it.  
"Meet me at the playground outside the hospital" Ace said and once again Smoker went silent before he sighed.  
"I am on my way"

* * *

 

Ace was sitting on the swing Luffy had been using the day before when Smoker walked over. Ace could tell he was far from pleased being in this district, and Ace was surprised that the other man even showed up. They hadn't seen each other since their date, but he had called the other one a few times. Ace couldn't deny that he was more than pleased with seeing the other one, and when Smoker got closer, he stood up, looking at him for a second, before he leaned closer, giving Smoker a chance to stop him. The older man did no such thing, he didn't exactly encourage him either, as Ace pulled him into a kiss. Ace guessed the other one still was unsure about this, but as long as he didn't stop him, Ace saw it as a good thing.

"Why am I here?" Smoker asked when Ace took a step back and sat down again. The grey haired man sat down on the swing, next to his.  
"My youngest brother is in there" Ace threw a glance at the hospital just as Smoker let the smoke escape his lips.  
"Why?"  
"He became friend with a shitty punk named Sanji, turned out he is a Vinsmoke. I don't know what kind of shit they were doing yesterday. Me and Marco ran into them just in time to save my brother" Ace voice was low, but Smoker could hear how worried he was about Luffy. "The punk, is a friend of the surgeon made us go here. So now he is lying inside, and who the hell knows what the surgeon will do to him"  
"He saved him?" Smoker asked.  
"How the hell should I know. He seems fine now, but he can have done whatever to him" Ace raged, throwing a fireball up in the air. "Can't you arrest him or something?"  
"Give me an army, and I will" Smoker stated, as more smoke escaped between his lips. He wished he could arrest the lunatic, who was staying inside the hospital, but he didn't have the manpower to do so.  
"Any sniper I can borrow?" Ace asked and Smoker turned towards his direction, not answering, before he put a hand on the other ones shoulder.  
"Be there for your brother instead, he may need it" Ace met the grey eyes and smiled. But he had no other words to say. He played with the foot in the sand, and looked back at the hospital, wishing for nothing else than take his brother away from there.  
"I am sure he won't see it like that." Ace had heard how Luffy had talked about the surgeon and his companion, and Luffy would only laugh at the situation, finding Ace overprotective. Smoker didn't response at first and Ace guessed the older man didn't know what to tell him, not knowing Luffy.  
"I will stay until you are ready to head back inside" Ace met the grey eyes and a small smile showed as he nodded, thanking the other one.

* * *

 

"I hope you know what you are doing" Ace turned to see Marco leaning against the wall. Ace tried to see surprised out "When it comes to Smoker, he is a marine after all"  
"Are you spying on me?" Ace couldn't hinder himself from becoming hostile, feeling that Marco stepped over a line.  
"I am looking out for you"  
"…" Ace started, before he stopped, he had no wish to fight with Marco, none at all. "I know what I am doing"  
Marco didn't answer him, doubting that his brother knew what he was doing, instead he gave him a small smile, walking towards the direction Hawkins had said the kitchen was. Marco saw how Ace walked the other direction, back towards his brothers. Marco had yet to form an opinion on them, needing to know if he could trust them, if ever needed.

* * *

 

Marco walked into the cafeteria, spotting the kitchen, to realise that he wasn't alone.  
"Hi Sanji" Marco announced himself, hoping it wouldn't frighten the other man. Sanji turned slowly, fear in his eyes, but at least he didn't try to move away from him. "I was thinking of making some food, would you like some?"  
Marco was far from a cook, all to used that Thatch cooking for them, but he could make something easy, something he learned, from his youth.  
"I am a chef" Sanji said in a low voice and Marco was surprised hearing that. "If you are hungry, I can make something for you"  
"Oh you don't need to do that" Marco could see that the man was in distress, feeling far from comfortable being around him.  
"I will feed anyone who wishes to eat" Marco blinked a few times, even more surprised by those words. He couldn't tell if Sanji offered because it was something he always did, maybe it was something he saw as a chef's duty.  
"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like you have too" Marco tried to be polite, especially since Sanji looked like he wanted to rush through the door and hide, and Marco wanted to offer him a way out. Sanji gave him a nod in response and Marco couldn't do anything else then smile, as Sanji started to preparing something. "Let me know if you need any help"  
Marco knew that he would most likely ruin the food if he even tried to help, but he felt like it was the polite thing to do. Sanji seemed to feel that Marco only offered to be polite, and he once again nodded in response.

Marco had watched Sanji as he worked, and it had almost felt like magic. Marco had never seen anything like it. He had often watched Thatch make his way around the kitchen, and even if the other man was great, Sanji made him look clumsy and slow. Marco had yet to eat Sanji's food, but judging only by the smell, it was amazing.  
"It's soon ready" Sanji said, Marco was unsure if it was to him, or to himself, but he nodded, nonetheless. Marco sat patiently at the table, giving Sanji his space, and he also chose not to talk to the other man, knowing he wasn't too comfortable with it. "Fuck"  
Hearing the blonde swear Marco looked at him once again, seeing how he looked at the top shelfs, most likely searching for something, before he started climbing up. Marco stood up, thinking he could offer the other one his help, seeing him being a bit taller than Sanji. Marco was just about to ask, if the other one needed some help, when he saw how Sanji lost his balance and he acted. He soon caught the younger man, feeling how light he was in his arms. At first Sanji didn't seem to understand what happened, not until he looked up at Marco, who gave him a gentle smile.  
"I apologise" Marco let go of Sanji as soon as he saw the fear in the other man's eyes, when he felt something hit his head, and he soon saw a cloud of flour, soon followed by a small laugh from Sanji. Marco blinked a few times, surprised by hearing the other man laugh, but he guessed he looked silly.  
"Sorry" Sanji looked away, but Marco just shook his head.  
"It's alright" he smiled, even if the other man couldn't see it.  
"Here" Marco accepted the handkerchief Sanji was offering, and he started removing the flour.

"Sanji?" Marco turned in the direction of the voice, to see Law standing there. Marco turned towards Sanji once more, who had another expression on his face. He was more relaxed and even gave the other man a genuine smile, and Marco understood how close the two men was.  
"Here" Sanji handed over a cup and Law took it. "You will not sleep in the nearest hour"  
Law nodded accepting the coffee, before he gave Sanji a look Marco couldn't understand. But seeing Sanji shake his head in response, the other one understood.  
"I will be with some of the patients" Law informed the blonde one, and even if he didn't said the words, Marco understood that he told Sanji where he could find him. "Bepo is in the office and Cora-San, he is somewhere"  
With those words Law left the room and Marco turned towards Sanji once more, who had moved away a bit from him. Marco returned to the table once more and Sanji seemed revealed. Marco wondered how had been as a kid, how he had acted around others. Marco understood that it had taken time to build the trust he had for Law, and from what he saw yesterday, how Sanji's brothers acted, he wasn't surprised to see how Sanji reacted. Marco had a hard time understanding how anyone could treat their family like that. He had limited knowledge about the Vinsmoke's, but from what he knew it was nothing good. But he couldn't understand how they ended up there, how a family could turn on you like that. In this town, your family was everything, no matter if you were related by blood or not. Marco could never imagine betraying his family, and he didn't know anyone in their gang who would.

"It's ready" Marco was taken back when Sanji placed the plate on the table. "I planned to serve some bread as well, but the flour ended up covering you, and the floor"  
"It's fine" Marco told him, he looked down at the dish, some sort of fish with vegetables and rice. It was more than he expected, especially since Sanji had no obligation to serve him food, less anything good. Sanji slowly sat down, on the other side of the table, lighting a cigarette. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
Sanji looked at him, only for a second before he turned away.  
"No" he only answered and Marco didn't ask anything else, as he started to eat, soon realising it was the best meal he ever had.

* * *

 

"Where is Sanji?" Law stopped when he heard his father. Cora-San looked like he had just woken up, still sleepy and his hair was a mess, more than usual, but all Law could do was smile.  
"He is with Marco in the cafeteria" Law answered and Cora-San looked further down the hallway.  
"Is he alright?" Cora-San was clearly worried and Law understood him. Marco was an enemy, just as Mugiwara-Ya was, and Law worried every second he spent time with them. He could tell that Marco was far more careful then Mugiwara-Ya, but he was also more dangerous, and Sanji wouldn't stand a chance if he did something.  
"He laughed" Law answered, unsure how he would judge the situation. Sanji rarely laughed, not even around him, and Marco had only been covered in flour.  
"That is fantastic" Cora-San smiled, clearly happier about this then Law was. "He really needs to laugh more, just like someone else I know"  
Law only gave the other man a cold look, earning a big smile from Cora-San.  
"If you are worried, go to him" Law started walking again, seeing how Cora-San hesitated but soon started walking after him.  
"I should give him some space" Cora-San sounded far from sure, but Law didn't comment. He knew that his father could be as overprotective as Law himself. "I can accomplish you, if you like?"  
Law looked up at his father. Cora-san knew that he preferred to be alone in the hospital, and especially with his patients, but what he didn't knew, was that Law would do an exception for his father, any time he asked.  
"This time" Law answered and Cora-San's smile got even bigger, before he tripped over his own feet, falling towards the floor, when Law captured him, as nothing and kept walking.  
"I am going to regret this" he said so the other man would hear, as he hide his smile behind the cup.

* * *

 

Sabo stroke away some of Luffy's black curls which was covering his eyes.  
"It's wrong, seeing him like this" Sabo turned towards Ace when he entered the room, and all he could do was nod. Despite how injured Luffy had been during their childhood, he could never remember, seeing him this way.  
"What did they do towards him?" Sabo asked, and at once he saw Ace eyes go dark, and he took his hand. Ace met his eyes, and smiled a small smile.  
"Who the hell knows. When we got there, one of those freaks were cutting him open" Ace looked at the bandage, covering his brothers upper body. "Then who knows what the maniac to doctor did"  
"Despite his reputation, he is the best doctor in town" Sabo informed Ace, who only huffed in response. Sabo chose not to push the matter, knowing that Ace wouldn't change his opinion, not even when Luffy woke up. Sabo understood Ace fear of being here, but it didn't make him doubt the knowledge he had of the surgeon, even if it was limited. If you survived, the surgeon was the best doctor you could ask for.

"How was Smoker?" Sabo asked instead, laughing a friendly laugh, as Ace cheeks turned red.  
"Great, as I need two brothers commenting that" Ace muttered and Sabo wasn't surprised hearing that Marco had commented as well. From Ace stories about the older man, he was very protective of the members of his gang, something that made Sabo worry a bit less about Ace, knowing he had trustworthy people around him. Or as trustworthy a gang member could be.  
"That is what brothers do" Sabo gave him a smile and Ace was about to answer something, which to Sabo's guess was no, before he looked at Luffy, realising he was the same.  
"Guess you are right"  
"I am always right Ace" Sabo laughed as the door opened and he saw Law enter with a tall man, wearing makeup. Sabo glanced over at Ace, but he seemed to be as confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked, looking at the man, earning him a cold look from Law, but no answer. Sabo watched as the doctor walked over to his brother, and Sabo may not be as hostile as Ace, but he still had his guard up.  
"Don't even try anything" it took Sabo a second to understand that Law was talking to him. Sabo turned towards the man who was leaning over his little brother, he had unintendedly walked closer to the other man.  
"I apologise" Sabo took a step back, but didn't get an answer from the other man. Sabo couldn't tell what the dark haired man was doing, but he could tell it made Ace upset, and the blonde walked over to him. As he did, he could see that Law was listening to Luffy's heart and he couldn't hinder himself from laughing, resulting in the surgeon turning towards him.  
"Nothing doctor" Sabo collected himself, before he gave Ace a schooling look, for acting the way he did. Ace gave him a clueless look, but Sabo decided not to comment it as Law turned.  
"You are on fire again" Sabo followed Law's look, to see that the tall man was on fire, to his surprise. Law seemed far from taken, but he had said again, made Sabo think it was a common thing. Law calm acting way, grabbing a container with water and throwing it on the man, confirmed his thoughts even more. The taller man smiled a genuine smile towards Law, who only gave him a cold look before they started leaving the room.

"Hey, lunatic, aren't you going to tell us how he is?" Ace spouted, making the other two stop. Sabo could tell that Ace words wasn't looked kindly up on by the taller man. When the man had entered Sabo hadn't thought much of him, besides his height. Sabo had no information on the man, and even if he was on his guards towards strangers, the man hadn't appeared to be hostile. But as Sabo watched him now, his eyes was dark, and despite that the man had a painted smile on his face, there was no ounce of smile on his lips. Sabo could feel rather than see that Ace was about to say something more when Sabo put a hand over his mouth, resulting in Ace giving him angry looks, until he saw the other man. Law walked in front of the other man, and from the look of it, both men had some understanding for each other, that Sabo couldn't grasp. The tall man looked down on Law and he seemed to calm down to some extent, leaving the room without a word. Law turned towards them, cold eyes.  
"We apologise" Sabo's voice was calm, friendly, but Law didn't turn towards him.  
"You should be lucky that I don't kill you, or your brothers" Law looked over at Luffy, giving Ace a cold smile, a smile that managed to make both brother shiver, before he left the room.

As the surgeon left the room, Sabo punched Ace, giving him a cold look.  
"You may dislike him, but don't give him a reason to hurt Luffy" Ace thought of a comeback when Sabo gave him another look, and he stated quiet. Sabo walked towards the window, and removed his den den mushi from his coat and called Robin.  
"Robin" the familiar voice stated. Sabo had barely talked to her since Luffy had confronted him about her.  
"Good evening" Sabo was polite.  
"Good evening Sabo" he heard a small laugh, and he was pleased by hearing that she at least sounded happy.  
"I apologise for the time, but I bring bad news about Luffy"  
"How badly hurt is he?" Sabo could hear the worry in Robin's voice, and he understood her.  
"The Surgeon of Death threated him, but he has yet to wake up"  
"Sanji's doing?" she asked and Sabo could only guess it was, since he had understood that whoever this Sanji was, he was a friend of his brother.  
"It seems so"  
"Is it possible for us to visit?" Robin asked and Sabo was unsure of what to answer, it wasn't his district, and from what he knew and had seen, the Surgeon was far from happy to have them here. But one look at his brother, and he knew that he would love to have his gang with him.  
"As long as you behave, I see no problem" Sabo stated knowing that Robin would keep the others under control.  
"We will get there by morning" Robin only stated before they ended the call. Sabo looked through the window, and into the night, glad Robin and the others wouldn't risk anything by traveling during the night. Sabo looked at Ace, who had fallen asleep against the wall and he smiled, before he opened the window, and disappeared out in the night.

* * *

 

"Cora-San calm down" Law looked at the taller man, he was still angry at the words, pacing back and forth. The taller man ignored Law as he was muttering things the younger couldn't hear. "Rosinante!"  
Hearing Law use his real name, and not his code name as he always did, made him stop, almost too fast, resulting in him falling towards the floor.  
"You are a disaster" Law helped him to his feet.  
"I can't stand it, hearing everyone saying mean things to you" Cora-San looked coldly down the corridor, towards the room they just left. Law's eyes become softer, in a way few people ever got to see, and he smiled a smile only Cora-San ever saw. The taller man next to him had done more for him than anyone else. He had saved his life more than once and he was always there for him.  
"I know. But don't think about it, I don't. If the world thinks I am crazy" Law stopped for a second, knowing that he was to some extent, but he chose not to tell Cora-San that. "Let them think that. If it helps me keep you and the others safe, they can think whatever they want"  
Cora-San suddenly pulled Law into a hug, as he wanted to protect him, hating that his son needed to do that. Cora-San was well aware that he said the same things to Law as so many others did when he had a bad day, but it didn't mean that he liked hearing anyone else say them. Cora-San was aware that Law didn't bother what everyone else said, but Cora-San still wished he could hinder him from hearing it.  
"I need to breath" Law said after a few seconds and Cora-San couldn't hinder himself from pulling his son closer to him, before he let go of him.  
"Feeling better?" Law asked and Cora-San shrugged his shoulders, he was still angry at the White Beard member, but hearing Law's words made him feel better.  
"I guess" Cora-San answered, smiling towards Law who nodded and soon was back to his normal face, with cold eyes and a cocky smile.  
"Then let's continue, I have more things to do"

* * *

  _Day 2_

"You!" Zoro pointed at a man with long blonde hair "Show us to Luffy"  
"Zoro" Usopp whispered as he tried to hide behind the others, he along with Nami and Chopper had thought it was a terrible idea to go here, into his district. They were sure it was a trap, no matter what Robin tried to tell them. But they had little to no saying in the matter and when the sun raised, they were on their way to the North part of Town.  
"And who are you?" The man asked as he walked towards them.  
"We are friends of Luffy, Mr Hawkins" Robin took a step forward, calm and friendly.  
"Is that sow?" Hawkins smiled "He is still sleeping, but I am sure he will be pleased to see you, if he awakens"  
The others was a bit surprised over how friendly the other man was.  
"Right this way" Hawkins started walking towards Luffy's room.

"Who are they?" they all turned to see who had spoken, and saw a polar bear standing there.  
"They are Luffy's friends" Hawkins explained. "Could you inform Law of them, so he knows"  
"I can" the bear smiled before he walked away and Hawkins kept walking.  
"He is like you Chopper, a talking animal. I thought there only was one Hito Hito No Mi" Vivi looked at him, clearly surprised.  
"He must be a Mink" Chopper answered.  
"A what?" Vivi seemed more confused by those words.  
"It's a race of animals, who has human features" Chopper explained.  
"They used to be more common in the older days, back then there was a tribe, living on a nearby island" Robin met Vivi's eyes and she nodded. She was fascinated, seeing that there was a race of talking animals. Meeting Chopper the first time had surprised her, but it was easy explained due to the devil fruit, this was something else. Vivi wondered how it must have been, back before the city went to hell. Could you meet minks on the streets then? Were they friendly? She wondered if there was any more left, somewhere?  
"Here is the room" Hawkins opened the door and they walked inside, as Hawkins let them be.

Luffy was covered in bandage, not moving, and it felt wrong, because Luffy always moved, even in his sleep.  
"What happened?" Franky asked looking at the other two men, Ace who they had met a few times before, and a stranger.  
"He picked a fight with Vinsmokes" Ace muttered.  
"Oh Luffy" Nami shook her head, clearly disappointed.  
"Why would you do anything like that?" Usopp was more angry, hating seeing his friend this way.  
"He did it to save his friend" the blond stranger explained.  
"Who are you?" Franky asked, leaning closer, trying to see if the man opposed a threat to his leader.  
"Sabo" Robin walked towards the blond hugging him, to everyone's, except Usopp's surprise. "This is Sabo, Luffy's other brother"  
Robin explained as she let go of the other man.  
"Pleasure to meet all of you" Sabo removed his hat for a second, before he turned towards the door, as it opened.

"Great" Ace muttered seeing it was Law who entered, but he sat still, knowing that Sabo's words from yesterday was true, he didn't need to give the maniac a reason to kill Luffy.  
"Fucking great, more people" Law stated as he walked towards Luffy, the others in the room moved away from the doctor. "Anyone else that will be coming?"  
Law looked at them all, clearly not too happy to have them there.  
"We apologise for being here" Robin said politely, the only response she got was silence as Law looked at Luffy.  
"Is he alright?" Vivi asked, clearly worried, but Law kept ignoring them as he created a room around him and Luffy, lifting the boy up on the air, carefully. At once the air changed and become hostile.  
"If one of you tackle me, and I drop him, he will die" Law only stated, coldly. Ace was far from happy, but he was also painfully aware of what happened the last time he tried to hinder the older man. Sabo seemed calm, but he was nervous of what the other man would do, and Luffy's gang was openly hostile, but they stood still. Law started removing Luffy's bandage, studying the wounds as he did, pleased with what he saw, before he started redoing the bandage, with new ones. Once he finished he placed Luffy on the bed once more and left the room without a word.

"Does he seem to be alright?" Ace asked looking at Sabo.  
"He only changed the bandage" Sabo smiled towards his brother, feeling a bit silly to doubting the surgeons intention. Sabo had heard much about the man and how he killed most of the people who sought his help, but he had heard, that the ones who got treatment, had never felt better.  
"Pfft, who knows what he may do" Ace muttered.  
"Besides helping your brother?" Marco walked in, smiling towards the black haired man, as he carried plates with food on them. He had spent the nearest hour with Sanji in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Or rather watching the other one cooking, being careful to stay out of the way.  
"You give him too much credit" Ace was bitter, he wished Marco would have his back on this one, and seeing the blond one doing the opposite, he felt betrayed. Marco chose not to answer, only putting down the plates.  
"I thought you may be hungry" he looked at the brothers, before he looked at the others. "But I didn't think you would have gotten company. Apologise for not brining any food to you"  
"It's alright bro" Franky punched Marco on the arm.  
"What are you doing?" Nami looked terrified "Do you want to start a war with the White Beards?"  
"It's alright" Marco offered them a smile, he didn't mind the friendly gesture from the cyborg. But he understood that the other ones were scared of him or rather that he belonged to the biggest gang. "So let's be polite, I am Marco, who are you?"  
"We are Luffy's friends" Brook explained "Or members of his gang"  
"How lovely, I am sure Luffy will be happy to see you. Being surrounded by family and friends is after all a great thing" Marco smiled towards them, then Ace.  
"I need some air" Ace left the room and Marco watched him leave.  
"Let him be, he will soon be back" Sabo looked at Marco, who smiled once more.  
"He always gets back, tell him I will soon be back, I have some things to do"  
"Will do" Sabo answered before he started eating, handing over some of the food to Luffy's gang.

* * *

 

"I can't stand it" Ace stated clearly angry "He's supposed to have my back, that's what brothers do!"  
"Is this going to be a daily thing kid?" Smoker asked as he was sitting next to Ace, just as he had done yesterday.  
"I don't know!" Ace spouted as he left himself fall of the swing. "Why can't he just agree with me? Fucking Marco, always need to be the good and perfect one, I hate it"  
Smoker could tell that Ace was talking out of anger, and didn't mean those words. Despite that he didn't know the man all too well, he knew how much he cared about Marco and his other brothers. Smoker lit a cigar before he turned towards Ace.  
"Still worried?" he asked. Smoker could understand his worry, he wouldn't want anyone he cared about being near the freaking Surgeon, treatment or not.  
"He changed his bandage today, who knows is he poison them!" Ace looked up at Smoker, who looked at Ace, as he wished Marco did, understanding.  
"It's ruff kid, but only time can tell if he will make it" Smoker looked towards the sky, trying to avoid Ace eyes, as they were burning him.  
"Don't you think I know that old man" Ace answered before he shouted frustrated.  
"I prefer not to be seen" Smoker turned towards Ace who smiled now.  
"I will protect you" he joked.  
"Cocky brat"  
"Old man" Ace answered earning a chuckle from Smoker and Ace understood why, it was a weak response.  
"You need to relax kid, get some sleep or something, because in this rate you will create a disaster" Smoker tried to advise him. Ace was aware that he would do something stupid, again if he didn't relax, but how the hell did you do that, in this situation? Normally he would talk to Marco, to some extent when he was worried, but that was out of the picture, or he would pick a fight. The only one he wanted to fight right now was that bastard Law, but that would only result in catastrophe. Suddenly Ace sat up, smiling towards Smoker, he had one more thing he could do to relax. Ace crawled towards Smoker, who suddenly seemed unsure about the situation and Ace had to remind himself that Smoker still was very unsure about the situation. But as he got closer, he started seeing images in his head, who almost made him lose control.

"Feel like helping me relax?" Ace placed his hands on Smoker's legs as he was sitting on the swing. The grey eyes met his brown, and they sat there in silence for a moment. Ace did nothing to push Smoker, knowing it was a lot to ask for. Last time they had been drunk and Ace knew you did stupid things when you were drunk.  
"We are outside, on a playground brat" Smoker finally responded, trying to make some kind of point, but hearing those words Ace smiled wider, before his hands slowly started stroking Smoker's legs.  
"So? Never done it outside before?" Ace smirked, almost hoping to get an answer from the older, but Smoker stayed silent. "No one will come; no one is stupid enough to walk this close to the hospital if they don't need to go there. And if they need to go there, they will not be looking this way, unless you don't make too much of a noise"  
Smoker stayed quiet as the smoke raised towards the sky.  
"You are way too cocky brat" Smoker leaned closer.  
"Pfft, have you forgotten about last time" Ace met Smoker's lips as he let his hands work their way upwards, just as Smoker made him stand on his knees. Ace smiled against the other man's lips, forgetting about everything else then the man in front of him.

* * *

 

"How is he?" Marco heard his father ask.  
"Besides angry and hating towards the surgeon, I would say worried about his brother" Marco looked out a window, seeing Ace talking to Smoker. Marco wasn't all to pleased by it, despite Smoker being an honest man, he was an enemy, and he wouldn't hesitate taking them all down if he could. Marco feared that Ace would end up getting hurt, or worse die.  
"How is the brother?" White Beard asked and Marco went silent for a second.  
"I am not sure. He hasn't woken, but he seemed stable and the surgeon doesn't seem worried, but he is a hard man to read" Marco hadn't really spoken to the surgeon and he had a hard time judging him. He come to understand that his family meant a lot to him, and he would kill all of them without a thought, but besides that he knew very little about him.  
"Do you have any idea when he may wake?"  
"No, and the surgeon hasn't said anything either. I can't tell if it's because he doesn't know or not" Marco was unaware of how much the surgeon knew about Luffy's condition, and how much he chose not to tell them.  
"Stay as long as you need and can. If the surgeon throws you out, don't oppose him. We do not wish for a war with him" White Beard ordered him and Marco smiled, he knew that his father didn't wish for a war if he could avoid it.  
"I will do my best to keep Ace out of trouble"  
"Thank you. Stay safe and I love you" White Beard told him, as he often did and Marco smiled.  
"I love you too, call if you need anything" Marco ended the call and turned toward Ace once more, something he wished he hadn't, seeing his brother do something he never wanted to see. He turned away as fast as he could and left the room, trying to get the images out of his mind.

* * *

 

"Law" Law turned around as Marco called his name, far from pleased by seeing the other man. Marco walked towards the doctor, who had stopped. "May it be possible for us to stay here, until Luffy becomes better?"  
Law was a bit surprised seeing the other man ask politely, thinking all of them would stay no matter what he said.  
"Like I could stop you! His idiotic brother would break in here no matter what I say, and you would follow" Marco thought Law sounded tired and he could understand him, having enemies in your district wasn't something anyone wished for. And having two members with a powerful gang who will seek revenge if something happened. White Beard may not want a war, but if someone hurt his sons, he would start one.  
"Thank you" Marco gave him a smile, only to give a cold one back.  
"Get in my way or hurt anyone here, I will kill you" Marco understood that Law would do that, but unless he or Ace did something, they would have some kind of truce, one Marco would accept.  
"You have my word, no harm will come to anyone here" Marco stated.  
"Words mean nothing in a town like this, only a fool would believe so" Law answered as he left the blonde behind, heading towards the kitchen, needing another cup of coffee.

* * *

 

"Here" Law didn't take more than one step inside the kitchen, before Sanji handed over a cup of coffee to him.  
"Thank you" Law leaned tiredly against the counter, and Sanji soon stood next to him. "How are you?"  
Sanji let his head rest against Law's shoulder and Law placed a protective arm around him.  
"Scared" Sanji whispered and Law pulled him closer. He knew how much the other one feared his own family. He was unsure of everything they had done to him, only Sanji and his family knew that. But Law knew enough would never let them take Sanji back, he would protect him from them as long as he could. So knowing what happened yesterday, and what would have happened if Mugiwara-Ya hadn't been there, made him blame himself. Law rarely blamed himself, but when his family was in danger and he wasn't there to help him, he felt useless. As he wasn't worthy of them. Sanji knew this all too well and he placed an arm around Law as well.  
"It's not your fault. You can't accompany me everywhere" Sanji tried to comfort his friend and Law gave him a smile.  
"I will find a way to kill them, making sure no one will ever hurt you again" Law promised him and Sanji nodded, knowing Law meant every word. Others may see Law as a cold, crazy man, but Sanji knew better, and he could never describe how much Law meant to him.  
"Thank you" Sanji whispered and Law kissed his forehead, as Cora-San so often did when they were children, earning a small laugh from Sanji. "You are becoming more and more like him everyday"  
"I could have chosen worse persons to become like" Law answered, trying to sound nonchalant, but Sanji knew he just gave Law the best compliment he could. Sanji smiled towards the older man before he broke free to start cooking something.  
"I will make us something to eat" Sanji stated and Law nodded, not moving as he watched his friend start working.

* * *

 

"What if he doesn't wake up" Nami was more worried as she looked at Luffy.  
"He will wake up, he always does" Usopp tried to sound sure, but he was far from it. He had never seen his leader like this, and he was probably as worried as Nami, if not more.  
"Luffy bro, wake up" Franky walked towards the smaller man.  
"Don't shake him Franky!" Chopper stopped the cyborg.  
"How is he doing Chopper?" Vivi asked, looking at the man who had taken her in, without a worry about his own life. He had even offered her to rule the city with him if he won, and if she wanted.  
"He…" Chopper climbed up on top of the bed, observing Luffy. "He is stable. The Surgeon… this is really good. I haven't ever seen this kind of work, this is a true masters work"  
Chopper was really impressed as he studied Luffy.  
"So he will live?" Vivi asked feeling less worried buy Chopper's word.  
"With right treatment and rest" Chopper pointed out, hoping his leader would be able to do that, knowing how much energy Luffy had.  
"I hope you are right" Nami looked at Chopper who at once looked unsure.  
"Chopper have never been wrong before when it comes to medicine" Robin placed a hand on the small creatures head and Chopper smiled at the woman.  
"Luffy are lucky to have you" Sabo stated, where he was standing in the corner, observing the others.  
"We are lucky to have him" Brook smiled towards the younger man just as Ace got back.

"You seem to be in better mood" Sabo teased his brother, seeing the smile on Ace face. Ace only shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to answer his brother. "Marco will be back later, he needed to do something"  
"He will always get back, and he always has something to do" Ace had gotten used to it, and after his moment with Smoker, he couldn't get angry at his older brother. Smoker may be older then him, but he really knew what he was doing, in a way few did. Ace hadn't met anyone like him, and he soon felt how he smiled even wider and he stopped. Sabo gave him a suspicious look, but he stayed quiet. "Has anything happened here?"  
"Luffy is still alive, if that was what you worried about" Sabo smiled and Luffy's gang couldn't hinder himself from doing the same. They had met Ace a few times, and they had all understood that Ace was a bit over protective.  
"I suggest all of you, getting some rest" Hawkins entered the room, looking at them. "We have prepared some rooms for you, if you follow me"  
"I will not go anywhere" Ace stated and Hawkins only nodded in response before he showed them to their rooms.

* * *

  _Day 5_

"Why are we here?" Zoro complained from the bed he was resting on, and Nami faced him.  
"Because if Luffy wakes up, he should know that we are there for him"  
"Pfft, like it will matter. He knows that we care, without us being here" Zoro looked at his leader. He wasn't worried as the others, if Luffy was strong enough to wake up again, he was, and if not, well that's life. But Zoro knew that Luffy was strong, because he would never follow anyone who is weak.  
"He is your friend!" Nami gave him a cold look.  
"And will be even if I am not here. The others are sleeping, so if Luffy wakes now, and they aren't here, are they not friends anymore?" Zoro asked, but was met by silence from Nami, before she punched. Before she turned towards Luffy once more. She rarely told Luffy that how much he meant to her, but without him, she wouldn't be here. She would be dead on the street, or something worse. Nami took Luffy's hand, remembering the day they met.

* * *

 

_Nami leaned towards a chimney, trying to control her breath, and the waves of pain that was washing over her.  
"Fuck" she more thought then said, she had never expected it to end like this, with a deep wound in her shoulder, bleeding out on a shitty roof, in this shitty town. She was supposed to get away from here, to be free. But that son of a bitch Arlong had a few men still in town. Apparently not all of them had been chased away, as some pirate took over the Harbour. She was well aware that they hated her, and wanted her dead after she betrayed them, and left with the money she could. But she was more than their dog, there to do their bidding. She had been careless, thinking they had all left. She was hated through town, no one liked a thief, but around town she was known as Cat Burglar, no one except Arlong and his men had known her real name. And with the rumours of them leaving, she did the mistake of thinking she was safe._

" _Where the fuck did she go?"Kuroobi asked.  
"Like I know. But she is badly wounded, she will die anyway" Chew said and Nami could hear the joy in his voice. And if she wasn't as hurt as she was, she would have thrown something at him, just to piss him off more. Nami could hear that Kuroobi said something more, but not any words as they walked away, laughing. Nami closer her eyes as a new wave of pain washed over her, and she hated to admit it, but the other men were right, she would die here, forgotten and not missed by anyone. Nami looked at the money next to her, almost laughing, she wouldn't need them now. For a second she thought of pushing them down, towards the street so someone else would find them. But she didn't, knowing that no one ever helped her, so why should she help someone. In this town, you didn't get anywhere, if you helped others._

" _Ace?" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a man, around her own age. "Ace?"  
Nami tried not to move, hoping he wouldn't see her, and the money, but she had no such luck.  
"Huh" the man walked towards her, and she pulled her knife, trying to defend herself to some extent, who know what he may do?  
"Stay away!" she tried to sound strong and dangerous, but the man didn't seem to be bothered by it.  
"But you are hurt" he sounded worried in a way, no one had done since her family was killed.  
"Go away!" she swung her knife when the man took another step, before he grabbed her knife by the blade. Nami soon saw his blood pour down between his fingers, before he took her hand, and forced the knife out of her hand. Nami tried to break free, when the man sat in front of her, before she saw his honest smile.  
"I will not hurt you" he said kindly, but Nami couldn't believe those words. The man looked at her shoulder, before he cut a bit of his pants, and pressed against it. "I am far from a doctor, but I know a good one, I can take you there"  
"I have no money" Nami couldn't tell why she lied about it. Maybe she had some hope that she would be able to keep her money if she lived.  
"I will pay for you" she man didn't hesitate, and those words made her worried, if he wasn't after her money, did he desire something else? But before she had time to react he had grabbed her, and she had barely time to pick up her bag, before the man sat off towards what she could only hope was a doctor._

* * *

 

Luffy had visited her every day, without any obligation, and he had paid for the doctor, not expecting anything from her. Due to his way, she had confessed that she had money, but he had still insisted on paying, saying she most likely had a reason to hiding them from him, and that she needed them. After she was healthy he had told her that if she ever wanted a home, he would give her one. Nami had been sure she would never see the boy again, but around a year later she had joined his gang. Nami had never thought she would join another gang, but maybe it was more like a family, then a gang. He had given her so much, without expecting anything in return, and seeing him as he was now, she couldn't handle it. If he died, she didn't know what she would do, she was sure that none of them would be where they were today without Luffy, and she wasn't even sure they would stay together if Luffy left them.

Suddenly she felt how someone pulled her backwards, and she almost felt.  
"He is not going to die" Zoro whispered in her ear, and she was surprised that he had paid any attention to her, and how she was feeling. Nami tried to figure out anything to answer, when she felt a set of lips on her neck.  
"Zoro" her voice cracked from the surprise, but she soon felt how she relaxed under the taller man's touch. "What if he wakes up?"  
"It isn't like he already knows" Zoro's hand was starting to gently stroke her arm.  
"The others" Nami tried to think logical, but feeling how Zoro was more gentle then he normally was, made it difficult.  
"Sleeping" Zoro whispered in her ear, and Nami gave in, giving herself to the other man, as he tried to make her feel better, and she knew he would manage. "Glad you are on board"  
His lips son met hers as he slowly pulled her towards the bed, gently starting to undress her, as gently he could without losing speed, because despite Zoro's words, they knew someone could walk in on them any minute, and neither of them wanted that. But Nami admitted, the thought of getting caught made it a bit more excited, she thought as her hand started untying Zoro's belt.

* * *

 

Nami sat next to Zoro, relaxed and smiling, it was like Zoro had managed to make all her worry go away. Nami looked at the man next to her, as he seemed as surprise as she did, over how different this situation was now, compared to their rough sex, sex they used to get payback at each other. Nami could tell that Zoro was about to say something, but stopped himself. Nami turned towards him and their eyes met, and in a second she felt how her cheeks flushed red, and she turned away, just as the door opened. Nami almost jumped away from Zoro, but she realised that would look more suspicious. The lights where very silent, but different from Robin's, and Nami soon saw the surgeon, and he walked past them, up to Luffy.  
"Doing it in front of your leader, is kind of disrespectful, don't you think?" Law didn't look at them, as he concentrated at Luffy. Nami couldn't read what he thought about it, and she decided to stay quiet, not knowing how he would react.  
"Disappointed that you wasn't here to join" Zoro answered, and Nami punched him right away, fearing those words may get them killed.  
"You wouldn't be to give me what I desire" Law bit back, as he took Luffy's pulse, and studying his eyes.  
"Oh she can handle almost anything" Zoro answered.  
"Don't bring me into this" Nami's voice cracked as she tried to stay out of this, as Law turned around, with a smug on his face.  
"I wouldn't care about her" Law started, leaning against the bed "I stated that  _you_  wouldn't be able to give me what I desire"  
Nami thought it was the first time she saw Zoro's cheeks turn red, and if the situation would have been different, she would have laughed.  
"Get out of the room, before I cut you open, for being disrespectful" Nami could hear that the other man meant it, and she dragged Zoro with her, before he had a chance to say anything. Nami had never thought that the doctor would care about respect, but clearly he didn't approve of their behaviour, and she wasn't one to argue with it. Zoro who walked next to her looked like he might, until she started laughing, as they got away from the surgeon.

* * *

 

"Cookie?" Bepo looked at Hawkins, holding a plate of cookies. The blond man looked at the plate, trying to think of an excuse to not eat the cookie. He had soon learned Bepo's cooking skill, and the bear was a kind soul, and he meant well, but baking wasn't his strong side. "Sanji made them this morning"  
"Sanji did? Give me one" Penguin almost tackled Bepo to get hold of the plate, but the bear tried to keep them away from the other man, looking at Hawkins to see if he desired one.  
"I can take one" Hawkins accepted one of the cookies, just in time as Penguin managed to make Bepo fall to the floor, with the cookies.  
"I am sorry" Bepo stated and Hawkins only smiled. He had learned that the bear apologised for things he didn't need to, but he didn't comment it. Instead he ate the cookie Sanji made. Hawkins had talked very little to the blond man, Law was so protective off, but he had soon learned that he was an excellent cook. It was rare that he made food for them, not living at the hospital as Hawkins and his men did, but this last days, he had stayed here, due to Luffy's accident. But even so, Hawkins barely talked to the man. Sanji kept to himself, the time he wasn't with his family, or to Hawkins surprise Marco. Seeing the two of them together from time to time, to what reason Hawkins could only guess, since Sanji seemed as scared of Marco as any of them.

"How long are they going to stay here?" Mikaro asked, clearly complaining. Hawkins looked at the man, sighing. His former gang member wasn't adjusting to the new lifestyle as well as Hawkins had hoped. He often had problem with the other one, but Hawkins still hoped that the other man may get used to it.  
"Until Luffy gets better" Bepo answered, as he started cleaning up the mess Penguin made.  
"Why? They create extra work for us. Why doesn't he throw them out to their own districts, they don't belong here" Mikaro answered searching for something in the cabinets.  
"You don't belong here either, this isn't your district" Shachi stated, taking the bottle of alcohol Mikaro had found.  
"It could be, removing the maniac" Mikaro whispered but the other people in the room heard him, and at once Bepo and his friends got hostile.  
"Mikaro" Hawkins warned him. Mikaro hadn't given up the thoughts of taking over, and Hawkins had often reminded him no to act up on those terms, warning him that he may not be able to protect him forever.  
"What, I am sick of it! We…" Mikaro swept with his arms around the room, pointing at the other members in the room. Hawkins looked calmly at them. So far none of the others had stated that they wished to take over, and it looked like they had adjusted to stay here. "We could all take over, having our own district again. Who should stop us? The bear and his weak friends?"  
At those words Bepo dropped his head, knowing he wasn't the strongest, but he tried and trained hard to protect his family. Hawkins had seen the progress the bear and his friend had made, and if the situation was any different Hawkins may have spoken to Bepo about it, but all his focus was on Mikaro.  
"The cook who is scared of his own shadow? The clumsy old man? None of them, the only threat is the freak and we are more of him we can take him. Or would you stop us?" Mikaro looked directly at Hawkins who sat at the table, looking at him with a steady look. "You have turned weak, turning into someone else bitch!"

Mikaro walked towards him and Hawkins didn't move, but he observed, seeing how Mikaro opened his mouth to add something more, when Hawkins suddenly felt splatter on his face. He looked at the blood, covering his hands and cards, which were placed on the table, accompanied by brain matter. Hawkins saw the gapping whole in Mikaro's brain, before he felt towards the floor. Hawkins was taken by surprise, not hearing a sound from a gun, wondering what had happened.  
"Cora-San" Bepo walked over to the tall man, who patted his head. Hawkins studied the blonde man, he had missed him where he was sitting in the corner of the room. But seeing him stand there, with gun in hand, a dark look on his face, and unaffected from what he just did, Hawkins got a new respect for him. He had never seen Cora-San as anything else then a kind but clumsy man, seeing him now told him otherwise.  
"I don't take lightly on people threating my family" he looked down at Mikaro's body, and the blood forming under his head. "Anyone else who has something to say?"  
The rest of Hawkins former gang was quiet, taken by surprise but also showing clear sign of disgust for Mikaro.  
"I apologise for him" Hawkins stood up, meeting the eyes of the older man, and seeing the eyes as dark and cold as they were, sent shivers down his spine, until they a second later become kind, as usual.  
"We all run with the wrong men sometimes" Cora-San answered, sitting down again, with Bepo next to him, apologising for not being able to handle the situation, soon followed by his friends. Cora-San tried to calm them down, as he kept observing the room, seeing how the others soon returned to what they were doing before. Hawkins looked at Mikaro's body, before he picked it up, knowing he needed to take care of the man, he once thought of as a friend.

* * *

 

Sanji looked at the door, unsure if he should open it or not. He hadn't visited Luffy once since Law had treated him, but he didn't dare. He blamed himself for it, if he had been stronger Luffy wouldn't have been hurt, of if he hadn't fought it, he may have been able to hinder Luffy from ending up hurt. He had heard a few of the others saying so, especially Ace, when he had stopped in front of the door. He had stood here before, thinking of entering, but he couldn't face any of them, knowing Luffy may die because of him. Law had assured him that Luffy would be alright, but even if Sanji trusted Law, and he knew that the other man was the best doctor the town had, things could happen, things not even Law could predict. Sanji was about to take a step away, being unable to step inside just as the other times, when he heard steps from behind.

"Oh, are you heading inside?" Marco asked as Sanji turned to see the slightly taller man. Sanji didn't know what to answer, since saying no seemed a bit ridicules standing outside the door. "There is no one else inside"  
Sanji was surprised hearing that, since it seemed like Luffy always had someone at his side, something that made Sanji a bit jealous. He was aware that Law, Cora-San and Bepo would stay at his side all the time, but Luffy had so many people who cared about him, so hearing that none of them was at his side now, was surprising.  
"Ace went outside, I am unaware of Sabo's whereabouts, and Luffy's gang are sleeping, most of them. Ace asked me to watch over him" Marco opened the door, to show that the room was empty, and Sanji carefully took a step inside, followed by the other man.

The room was almost painfully silent, since the first moment Sanji had met Luffy, he had never kept silent, always laughing, shouting, talking or moving around, to make sound. This was on another level of frightening, and it reminded him all too well of Zeff, and what his brothers had done to the other man. Sanji had to remind himself that Luffy was alive, only sleeping as he walked closer to the bed. He could tell that Marco was watching him, but Sanji had started to get used to that. The other man kept his distance, something Sanji was thankful for, and he never tried to talk to him, unless Sanji engaged in conversation. Marco was probably one of the most respectful people Sanji had ever met, and that made him more terrifying. Sanji never knew what Marco was thinking or what he would do, and Sanji waited for the moment when the other man would do something, but so far he had done nothing, except being kind to him, something Sanji knew no one was without a reason. He had learned that as a kid, kindness was always followed by some sort of demand. The only people who never expected something from him was Law and Cora-San, Bepo tried, but he wasn't quite there yet. But besides them, everyone wanted something from you, but not being asked for it immediately made it scarier.  
"I will be over here. Ace should be gone for at least thirty minutes" Marco informed him, and Sanji nodded, taking the last steps up to the bed.

Carefully he sat down at the edge of the bed, taking Luffy's hand. If the man had been awake, he would never have dared to do so, but Sanji wanted to show Luffy that he was there in some way. Law had informed him that it could be possible for patients to hear and feel your touch, despite being in a coma. Sanji almost wished for the younger man to wake up and try to hug him as so many times before, just to see him awake and being well. Sanji wanted to thank the other man for trying to save him, but also schooling him for trying to. Sanji was painfully aware of what would have happened if Ace and Marco hadn't shown up when they did, resulting in Luffy dead, and Sanji would be captured and married of to the man that bought him so many years ago. Sanji had hoped that the man had given up after all this years, but hearing his brother talking briefly about the man, Sanji knew so wasn't the case. He had heard rumours over the year that the man had someone with him that could alter your age, and Sanji knew that would result in him turning into a kid once more, and the hell he lived in as a kid would start over. Sanji soon felt his tear start falling, both from fear, but also joy of being free once more. He knew he lived on borrow time, that his family would capture him one day, but another day in freedom was a small victory for him, even if it was a terrifying freedom.

Sanji guessed he must have made a sound, because Marco was soon by his side.  
"Are you alright?" Sanji whipped his tears away, ashamed, as he often was. He wasn't as strong as everyone else around him, and with Law he had accepted it, they were family after all, but Marco was a stranger, and he didn't want to show himself weaker then he already had. Slowly Marco sat down, opposite of him, looking at Luffy instead of Sanji.  
"Before I joined White Beard, I lived in another town, far from here. Kind of ordinary life, father, mother, no siblings. My parents were never happy, at least not which I am aware of, and at a young age it did bother me, seeing other children with their parents, happy. But at the age of thirteen, I got a friend, Rost. He lived with only his mother, and she worked hard to give him everything he needed, but they were happy. My parents had everything and still wasn't happy. As a kid I couldn't understand why, thinking money could solve everything. Rost and his mother thought me otherwise, and I soon spent every moment I could there. My parents didn't care to much, not even when I almost moved in with Rost. It was like he showed me a new world, a new life. He soon become my best friend, and my first kiss, at fifteen" Marco paused for a moment and Sanji could do nothing else but stare at him, trying to understand why Marco was telling him this. The blonde man had no obligation to do so, and despite that he willingly did so.  
"But as you learn when you live in this town, death is never far away. Rost saved me from getting run over by a carriage, but was badly wounded. Me and his mother wasn't as lucky as you are, having a great doctor around. The doctors in my home town was greedy and didn't do anything for free. My parents refused to give me money to save Rost, and I was forced to say goodbye. I don't think I have ever cried as much as I did then, not before or after. I left my home town and got here, for better or worse" Marco turned towards him, giving him a small smile. "What I want to tell you are that I am aware of the pain you feel, seeing a friend like this. And I will not judge you feeling down, doing so"  
Sanji only blinked a few times, still surprised Marco had shared something personal like that, willingly. Sanji slowly nodded towards the blonde, earning another smile, just as the door opened and Sabo entered.

Sanji hadn't uttered a word with the scared man, avoiding him since Ace words.  
"You must be Sanji" Sabo walked closer, smiling at him, a smile that scared Sanji, and he swallowed. Behind him Marco shook his head, and Sabo soon stopped smiling, understanding that it scared the other one. "Apologise. I am Sabo, a pleasure to meet you"  
Sanji didn't answer him, he only stood up, preparing to leave.  
"You don't need to fear me for blaming you for Luffy's condition. This was none of your doing, and it's just who Luffy is, defending everyone, for better or worse" Sabo explained and even if Sabo was friendlier then his brother, Sanji understood that if he ever did something to hurt Luffy, Sabo would end him. Seeing the other man being polite, with threats hidden in his words, made him scarier then Ace. Sanji only nodded as he went for the door.  
"I will make some food" Sanji excused himself, wanting to get away from Sabo. The scared man nodded with a smile before he took Sanji's place by Luffy's side.  
"Would you wish for some company?" Marco asked and Sanji looked at him. He wished to be alone, but the other man had just shown kindness towards him, and Sanji couldn't ever deny someone food.  
"I will make something for you" Sanji left the room with Marco, in silence, heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sanji stopped when he saw Law, leaning against the wall, closed eyes, bloody.  
"Law" Sanji was soon at his friends side, while Marco kept his distance. Law opened his eyes and looked at him. Sanji saw how bloodshot they were, and Sanji understood that Law hadn't slept in a few days. Sanji hadn't seen the other man in a few days, and seeing the state Law was in, Sanji knew he should have looked for the man, making sure he took care of himself. Law gave Sanji a small smile.  
"Hello Sanji" he answered and at that second Sanji wished for nothing else then punch his friend in the face, removing his smile and schooling him for not taking care of himself, but Sanji knew that wasn't the right way to handle the situation.  
"Why are you bloody?" Sanji started, needing to make sure Law was unhurt.  
"Messy operation" Sanji knew that wasn't true, when Law operated on his patients, he never got bloody, using his devil fruit. No Sanji understood that Law had done something else, something Sanji preferred not to think off, knowing someone was lying dead in the building. But he understood that Law blamed an operation because of Marco's present. However; Law's answer made him understood that Law wasn't hurt.  
"How are the patients?" Sanji asked next, and he could see how Law walked through them all in his mind.  
"Stable"  
"Good, then nothing is hindering you from sleeping" Sanji told Law, how glanced at Marco real fast. Sanji understood that Law was more tired than usual, despite the insomnia, due to the other gang member staying at the hospital. Sanji wasn't as worried as Law, but Sanji hadn't ever experienced gangs like Law had. "I am sure that me, Bepo and Hawkins has can manage"  
Sanji knew that was a lie, he could most likely manage the patients if anything happened, at least until Law got there, and make food for everyone. Bepo would try his best, but not be too much help, and Hawkins, Sanji had no idea of what the other man could do.  
"I am fine" Law insisted and Sanji rolled his eyes, Law was always stubborn, and normally Sanji thought of it as funny, or adorable, but seeing how exhausted Law looked, he thought none of that.  
"You are far from fine. You are going to bed that's final. And if you are worried, sleep here, at the hospital then! Then if something happens, you are here" Sanji saw that Law was about to protest "You can't be everywhere anyway, so it's no matter if you are sleeping, or if you are on another floor. Let's find Cora-San, before you fall down"  
"Sanji…" Law started, but didn't go far as Sanji took his hand, in a search of Cora-San.  
"I will wait for you in the kitchen" Marco stated and Sanji turned to look at him for a second, before he nodded and kept walking.

* * *

 

"Make sure he sleeps" Sanji looked at Cora-San as he was standing next to Law, in the surgeons room.  
"I will make sure Sanji" Cora-San promised, looking between his sons, smiling. "Call for me if you need anything"  
"I will do that" Sanji nodded, looking unsure at the door, remembering that he promised to stay in charge.  
"You will do just fine" Cora-San kissed his forehead and Sanji smiled, remembering Law doing the same, before Sanji left towards the kitchen, leaving Law with Cora-San.  
"Alright, let's get you cleaned up, before you go to bed" Cora-San was about to walk Law towards the bathroom when his oldest gave him a look.  
"I can manage on my own" Law got a light pink colour on his cheeks as he walked towards the bathroom, leaving a laughing Cora-San in his office.

* * *

 

"Alright, time for you to sleep mister" Cora-San looked at Law, where he was standing in a new pair of clothes and wet hair.  
"I can't" Law sat down on the bed he had in his office, looking at his hands, and Cora-San sat down next to him.  
"They are going to be fine" Cora-San assured him, as he stroke his back.  
"And if something happens. You expect any of them to do something if Sanji's fucking family shows up? Or if your fucking brother shows up?" Law looked at Cora-San who smiled a calm smile at him. If neither of them showed up, it would result in deaths, more so if Doflamingo showed up, but Cora-San expected none of them to do so, since they had never done that. And even if Cora-San didn't count at any of the others helping, or even being to any help, he wasn't worried.  
"I do not, but I know that if they show up, you wouldn't be to any help at the moment" Law met his eyes, sighing, knowing that Cora-San was right. "I will wake you up if you are needed"  
"Will you stay?" Law asked, not looking at him. Law rarely ever asked him to stay with him, and Cora-San understood how worried his eldest was. It wasn't often he thought of it, but Law most likely worried about them all the time, and it wasn't right for them to put him in the middle of a fight with some of the strongest people in town, but Law did so for their sake. That was one of the reasons Cora-San would do whatever he could to protect and help Law.  
"I will stay, do you want to place your head in my lap?" Law had often done that when he was a kid, when they lived with Doflamingo. Law nodded and Cora-San placed himself in a better position and soon felt the wet hair in his lap. Cora-San placed the cover over Law and started stroking his hair, as he sang a song for him, just as he did when Law was a kid.

* * *

  _Day 6_

Sabo headed in the direction that someone from Hawkins gang had given him. Sabo was unaware of the man's name, only knowing him by his looks, but it was unimportant. He needed to find the Surgeon, and he had been told he was in his office. The man that informed him had been a bit unsure, but he said it was at the top floor, somewhere and as Sabo walked up the stairs and out on the floor, he saw a dark corridor, with blocked doors, all by one. Sabo made a guess that all the rooms had belonged to staff members, back in the day when the town was functioning as it should. Heading to the only unblocked door, Sabo knocked before he opened, not waiting for an answer.

The room was dark inside, as near for a few candles, and it took Sabo a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, and as they did, he soon saw how the man who had accomplished Law, pointed a gun at him. He saw that the surgeon was resting with his head in the man's lap, and the seeing one of the most feared man in town, sleeping like that actually made Sabo smile. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they all were humans, no matter what they did.  
"What do you want?" the man's voice was cold and none friendly, but after Ace's attitude towards Law, Sabo wasn't surprised. Seeing the two men in front of him, he understood that the blonde man was most likely Law's father.  
"I apologise for walking in" Sabo started, whispering not wishing to wake the surgeon, if he already wasn't awake. "Luffy has woken up"  
Sabo saw how the other man seemed far from happy, hearing that, knowing that he needed to wake the other one.  
"Law" the man never took his eyes from Sabo, but his voice changed to a kind one, as he gentle chook the dark haired man, earning some sound out of him, before he opened his eyes, reaching for his sword. Seeing Law's reaction and speed, despite just woken up, Sabo got impressed, and he stored the information, remembering to add it to the surgeons files later.  
"Luffy has woken" Cora-San explained and Law only nodded, standing up soon followed by the taller man walking towards the door, as Sabo headed towards Luffy's room.

* * *

 

Luffy blinked a few times, looking up in an unfamiliar ceiling, heard his friends around him, but he still felt too tired to answer them, as they asked a lot of questions.  
"Everybody out" a new voice ordered and it took Luffy a few seconds to recognise it as Senguko, his words were soon followed by a storm of protests. Luffy smiled hearing Ace voice the loudest. But it was all soon followed by a door getting shut and almost complete silence, except some steps towards him. Luffy saw Senguko's silhouette leaning over him.  
"If you kill him…" Luffy heard Ace's words, smiling once more.  
"Senguko would never hurt me" Luffy said in a low voice and he soon saw the surgeon smirk.  
"Keep quiet Mugiwara-Ya" Luffy nodded and soon he saw a light, shining into his eyes, before Senguko started doing things to him Luffy couldn't follow.

"Is he alright?" Luffy heard Sabo's voice, smiling, knowing his other brother was there as well, but Senguko didn't answer, he only helped Luffy sitting up, and now he could see his brothers, he smiled and waved towards them.  
"Luffy you stupid…" Ace started but soon stopped, as Senguko interrupted him.  
"Can you place this cards, so they tell a story" Luffy looked at the cards handed over to him and started to place them in an order, telling the story of a boy building a boat.  
"He don't seem to have any brain damage from the coma" Senguko started "And the wounds has healed as they should so far"  
Hearing the other man talking about wounds, Luffy started touching the bandages, smiling feeling the scars.  
"You still need to rest, and do not touch them, they aren't healed yet" Senguko's hand removed his as he gave him a cold look. Luffy nodded, knowing the other men was serious. Luffy knew that he had been near death and that he needed to be careful.  
"Can we move him now?" Ace asked looking at Luffy.  
"He is awake, and can make his own decisions" Senguko looked at him.  
"Good then you can move to me, to the base and I can take…" Ace started but Luffy interrupted him.  
"Are Sanji alright?"  
"He is" Senguko answered him, before he gave him a grateful nod and Luffy just smiled wild.  
"Glad to hear it" Luffy leaned back, towards the pillows. He was worried that something may have happened to Sanji.

"Luffy are you listening to me?" Ace asked and Luffy turned towards him.  
"No" Luffy laughed and so did Sabo.  
"What were you thinking, picking a fucking fight with the Vinsmokes?" Ace was about to hit his brother, but stopped when Law gave him cold look, and hindered himself, not wishing to hurt Luffy any further.  
"I was helping a friend!" Luffy stated "And he still needs my help. That's why I am going to kill the Vinsmokes, every one of them!"


	16. A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, and it took me forever to write, but it's also very long. I hope it's to your satisfaction. I enjoyed writing it, most of the time.
> 
> This takes time over a few days, but I will not name them this time, since it's a bit of a paus between them, like with Sanji's part, or Smoker's in the end. (Still struggling with explaining things, without spoiling them)
> 
> And I must say I loved writing Marco and Sanji's moment, just as I loved writing Sanji's memory! Alos loved to write Smoker and Ace moments, and Marco's moment with his father and brothers! I just had so many fun moments in this!
> 
> Liked writing Sabo and Law's as well. And first I thought about writing the torturing scene, but I thought it would be better if you imagined it yourself, so you could think of what you thought of as awful. Because if it was me, well it would be a very lengthy scene with a lot of blood, gore, burning and things, and it would just be boring for you to read.
> 
> Luffy changing his mind, well that's just Luffy being Luffy.
> 
> However, I did like this chapter I need to apologise for Zoro and Ace scen with Sanji. I struggled with it, and I think it could have been better if I gave it more time, but I am not sure, and I wanted to post the chapter, so hope you survive.
> 
> The scene in the end, well I struggled a bit with it as well, I had fun writing it, I really did, and you will get more with them, but yeah, hope you survive that as well.
> 
> Gwent, is from Witcher original, just thought it would be funny having them play it.
> 
> Hm, besides that I don't think I have much more to say. I am looking forward to write the next chapter, but I can't tell you when I will have the time. But hope you like when I have this many characters in one, but don't get to used to it. They will go back to being smaller groups soon.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

"Have you lost your mind?" Ace voice was only a few notes away from being a scream. "You will die! Look what happened the last time"  
"I strongly advise you to do such thing" Sabo acted far more calmer than Ace, even if Luffy knew he was as angry as the other one.  
"Did you damage your brain when you got hurt? Do you even know what you are saying?" Ace had started shouting, making Sabo's words disappear. "I forbid you!"  
Luffy was about to answer Ace that he was old enough to made his own decisions.  
"Mugiwara-Ya" Senguko's words was barely higher than a whisper, but they still cut through Ace's yelling, and the fire user went silent, as the surgeon walked over to Luffy's bed. "Listen closely because I am only going to say this once."  
Luffy smiled as he nodded, waiting to hear the other man's plan on how they would kill the Vinsmoke's.  
"Stay away from the Vinsmoke's, or you will die" the word was a cold command, and Luffy, just as his brothers all starred at the surgeon, not believing what he just said.  
"But I wish to help Sanji" Luffy finally uttered with a smile.  
"If you wish to help him, stay alive, he has lost enough people already!"  
"But he is in danger, we need to help him! We need to do something!" Luffy insisted still smiling, resulting in a cold look from the surgeon.  
"And what do you think I am doing?"  
"But they are still alive!"  
"Not all of them! And you want to start a war, with an enemy you know nothing about. It will get you killed, and if you wish to die, leave Sanji out of it! You know nothing about him, what he has been through, don't claim to do things for someone if you don't know them! You are nothing more than a naïve, spoiled boy, who don't know how life or this city works, take your dreams somewhere else, and realise what kind of world we are living in!" Luffy's smile finally faltered, trying to find something to answer the Surgeon, but his mind went blank, as the older man left the room. Luffy sank back to the pillows, feeling how his eyes started watering. All he had wished for was to help his friend, as he did with all his friends. He saw how Sabo left the room after the surgeon, while Ace muttered far from flattering words about the dark haired man.  
"Don't listen to him Luffy" Ace tried to console him, but Luffy knew that he secretly was happy that Senguko hindered him from going after the Vinsmoke's. Luffy placed the blanket over his face as Ace laid down next to him, holding him.

* * *

 

"Law!" Sabo's voice echoed through the corridor, making the other man stop. Sabo could tell that he expected some sort of lecture from him, something he was far from pleased with. Though Sabo had no such intentions. "Thank you"  
Law met his eyes, without any kind of reactions, and Sabo decided to continue.  
"I may not approve of your methods, but I rather have my brother's feelings hurt, than being forced to bury him" Sabo offered the taller man a smile, the first genuine one. Law had yet to react, and he let his eyes wonder from Sabo's towards the door he just passed through.  
"I may not call Sanji my brother, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to be one" Law only answered him, honestly and Sabo smiled again. Despite the rumours about the man in front of him, rumours who was more than true, Sabo understood that the man was human and cared about people, very few, but he still cared.  
"I appreciate it"  
"I didn't do it for you, or for Mugiwara-Ya, I did it for Sanji" Law only answered, and Sabo nodded, accepting it. At that moment he didn't care all too much for the reason, as long as his brother was safe.  
"Of that I am aware, however; I do still appreciate the result" Sabo uttered before he gave the other man once last smile and returned towards his brothers.

* * *

 

"Has he woken?" Law didn't manage to take more than one step inside his office before Sanji was at his side. Law gave the blond a calm, but warm smile.  
"He has" Law closed the door behind him, seeing that Cora-San had returned to the room after Law asked them all to leave, most likely to inform Sanji. "He is still weak, but he will, as long as he is careful, be alright"  
Sanji pulled him into a hug, and Law placed his arms around his friend, feeling how relived he was. He had told Mugiwara-Ya the truth, Sanji had lost enough people, and Law knew how much Sanji would have blamed himself if the boy died. Law had no problem in threatening people, but he normally didn't do it for a good reason. He knew there was a chance that Sanji would be angry at him, if he got any knowledge of what he said to the boy. But as long as Luffy was alive, Sanji wouldn't need to go through what he has went through before. If he got angry at him because of it, well Law couldn't care less.  
"Can I see him?" Sanji asked and Law looked at him, knowing that Sanji, indirectly asked if he could follow him there. Under any other circumstance, he would have followed him, but after threating the boy, merely minutes ago, he felt it wasn't a good idea.  
"If it would be alright with you, I can go with you Sanji" Cora-San looked at both his sons and Law felt relieved that his father offered. Sanji looked at them both, and he gave Law a smile, understanding that something wasn't alright with his friend.  
"Thank you" Sanji was grateful that Cora-San offered, just because he preferred and often sought out Law's company, didn't mean he didn't loved Cora-San's.  
"Nothing to thank me for" he said as they left Law's office.

* * *

 

As they entered the room, they saw that Hawkins was there, besides the brothers and Marco.  
"Hi" Hawkins smiled towards them. "I borrowed your kitchen Sanji, I hope that's alright?"  
Sanji nodded towards the other man. Despite that Hawkins had stayed with them for a while now, he rarely talked to the other man, mostly to the fact that he preferred not to talk to strangers at all.  
"Sanji!" Luffy interrupted Ace when he was about to say something and smiled towards the other boy.  
"You are not permitted to leave your bed!" Sabo hindered Luffy from getting out of bed as he wanted to walk over to Sanji. Sanji was still standing a few feet's away, not feeling all too comfortable to walk closer, due to the looks Ace was given him. However; Cora-San must have sensed that Sanji wished to walk closer, so he placed his hands on his shoulders and started pushing him gently closer to the other boy.  
"Wow, he is so tall!" Luffy looked at Cora-San with the biggest smile and earned a smile back. "Is he Bepo or Cora-San?"  
"Cora-San" he offered the young boy his hand.  
"Hi, I am Luffy" Cora-San nodded, to show that he already know that.  
"I must thank you for helping Sanji" Sanji blushed when the tall man said that, but Cora-San just hugged him from behind, making the blonde smile instead.  
"He is my friend, I couldn't leave him there" Luffy answered. Cora-San could tell that the boy was about to say something else but hindered himself. Cora-San couldn't hinder himself from thinking that was Law's doing, and he smiled a small smile.  
"How about we leave them to talk?" it may be masked as a gentle question, but Cora-San left no room for arguing, even if Ace tried, as Marco more or less forced him to leave the room. Sabo was more accepting, wiling to leave his brother alone with his friend, for a few minutes, and he admitted he was curious about the tall man, named or at least called Cora-San.

* * *

 

"Are you alright?" despite that the others had informed him that Sanji was safe, he wanted to make sure.  
"I am" Sanji's voice was low, him being ashamed "Thank you for saving me"  
"You would have done the same" Luffy sounded sure, but upon hearing those words, Sanji could only laugh.  
"No I wouldn't, I can't fight, I would have run" Sanji didn't meet Luffy's eyes, but it didn't seem to bother the boy.  
"I don't believe that, I am sure you would have helped if you could. If someone come for Senguko you would try to help him" Luffy was convinced that Sanji would try to do his best, the other man may not be able to do much, but he would at least try. It was true that the city was ruled by the strong, but that also meant that you sometimes needed to do things others didn't dare or wanted, so maybe you were better of not being strong.

Sanji become quiet and Luffy only studied him, it was so much he didn't know about the other one. He could hear Senguko's words, ringing in his head.  _He has lost enough people already._  Luffy knew he couldn't ask the blonde about it, or rather any of the things he has been through, knowing that the other one wouldn't take it well. He hadn't seen much of what Sanji's brothers did to him, but the few minutes he saw was enough to make him angry. Despite what had happened, he could still see Sanji's frightened expression. Luffy couldn't hinder himself from blaming himself, if he hadn't dragged Sanji away, it would never have happened, and Sanji wouldn't look as sad as he did now.

"I am sorry" uttering those words, made Sanji face him once more.  
"Why?" Sanji didn't follow, not understanding what Luffy had to be sorry for.  
"I dragged you out, made it possible for them to find you"  
"There is always a chance for them to find me, so that isn't your fault" Sanji knew the risk he was taking when he left the apartment or hospital, even when he was with Law or Cora-San.  
"But…" Luffy started when Sanji carefully took his hands.  
"Don't do that, don't blame yourself!" Sanji almost begged. "This isn't your fault, it's just what they do! They attack and kill everyone around me, everyone they can"  
Luffy saw how Sanji fought the tears from leaving his eyes, and he wanted nothing more then pull him into a hug, but for Sanji just to take his hands, to comfort him, Luffy knew that was a big step.  
"That isn't your fault" Luffy tried to comfort him.  
"It is. If I hadn't run away, if I hadn't meet Zeff or you or anyone else, no one would have gotten hurt. I should have just stayed with them" Sanji started to ramble and Luffy tried to hear what he was saying, as he started talking faster and faster. "Law wouldn't have me as well to take care of, he has enough already."  
"Sanji…" Luffy tried to calm his friend when Sanji suddenly let go of his hand and stood up.  
"I can't see you anymore Luffy, I should never had" Sanji didn't give him a chance to react, or even answering him, before Sanji was at the door.  
"SANJI!" Luffy shouted as the blond left the room.

* * *

 

Cora-San was leaning against the wall, with the other four standing in front of him. Ace was glancing at the door, as he wanted to burst through it any second, only being hindered by Marco.  
"If he does anything, I will kill him" Ace muttered in a low whisper, one everyone could hear.  
"Oh boy, don't say things like that around him" Hawkins gave Cora-San a smile as the tall man lighted a cigarette, without catching fire for once. Ace met Cora-San's eyes and seemed to remember the cold look from a few days ago and he turned away.  
"Don't mind him" Sabo tried, offering Cora-San a smile.  
"I will try, he don't seem to know any better" was all he answered, which earned him a smile from Marco and Sabo, much to Ace annoyance. Suddenly they heard Luffy call out Sanji's name, only seconds before the blonde stormed out of the room, without looking at them, disappearing down the corridor. Cora-San didn't even look at the others before he started walking after his son, only to soon realise he wasn't alone.  
"Mind if I accompany you?" Marco asked and Cora-San thought about it for a second.  
"I let Sanji decide that" was all he answered as he kept walking, trying to think where his son could have escaped.

* * *

 

Cora-San almost felt to the ground as he stopped, realising what Sanji would have gone, his eyes become filled with horror as he turned around and started running. Marco didn't utter a word, but he sensed something was wrong.  
"Bepo, get Law" Cora-San almost shouted at the bear as he was passing him. Bepo who was talking to his friends, met his eyes, understanding that something was wrong.  
"Where?" was the only thing he asked.  
"The entrance, we are going out, if he can't see us, tell him we are going east" Cora-San didn't slow down, and he almost fell to the ground once more, when they rushed down the stairs, and he would have done so if Marco hadn't caught him, as they kept running. Cora-San was soon outside, followed by Marco.  
"Where too?" the other man only asked and Cora-San tried to think, had Sanji a plan, or had he just ran. Cora-San took a deep breath, staying calm, it wasn't his first mission, he was worried about Sanji, but he had learned to push away any feelings he may have, when he was on a mission. He looked at Marco, wondering what his best option was. They could split up, hoping to find Sanji faster, but did he trust Marco enough not to hurt Sanji. It was true that the other man hadn't done anything to hurt Sanji, but he had then been in a building with other people, if he trusted Marco enough to go on his own, he would be all alone with Sanji. However Cora-San know that they needed to find Sanji as fast as they could.  
"You go that direction, while I go this way" Cora-San gave him a calm look, showing that he trusted Marco enough not to hurt his son, but also to ensure him that he would end him if he hurt him. Marco nodded, taken by surprise that the other man trusted him enough to let him go on his own. He understood that it was a difficult decision, and Marco had no intention to let him down.  
"Any particularly place I should look?" Marco needed to know before he ran off. Cora-San seemed to think about it.  
"No, just try to find him before he reaches Big Mom's district" Marco nodded in response, showing that he understood before he went in the opposite direction from the taller man.

* * *

 

He had no direct plan as he rushed through the streets, if he was honest to himself, his knowledge about Law's district was limited. He rarely entered here, if ever. These past days was the first time he really spent there. Before Law had taken over, it had been an uncontrollable area, one of the worst in town. To be fair, Marco couldn't understand the reason for Law to bring his family there, however he admitted that the younger man had managed to get his district under control, better than some others had. But despite that the man had made it better, few visited it. Even if Whitebeard hadn't forbidden it, he wouldn't have walked there. Though he admitted it had been helpful at this moment, searching for the man, he couldn't be all too sure how far he had before he crossed into Big Mom's district. He knew where the boarder was, as it faced the other districts, but here it wasn't as clear to him. He would most likely notice when he entered Big Mom's district, however he hoped he would find Sanji before that, if he found him at all.

He was still surprised that Cora-San had trusted him enough, to send him on his way. The thought of that made him smile. It was true that he belonged to one of the strongest gang in town, but despite that he liked to think he was a gentle and trusting man, as long as you didn't do anything to change that. Law was an enemy to them, and since Cora-San was a part of his family, he should be looked up on as the same, however the taller man had done nothing to make Marco think of him as an enemy. To be honest, none of them had tried to get rid of them, they had treated them as well as the situation allowed, even with Ace there. How they had treated them was one of the reasons he wished to help them, knowing how worried you could be when someone in your family went missing, knowing all too well. Ace had given him plenty of reason to worry over the year. But it was only part of the reason, the other part was that he liked Sanji, he was a friendly, despite being withdrawn man, which had its reasons. And he was far from sure what he had been through, but he felt like the man didn't deserve any of it, not wishing to see the town, and his family ruin him anymore. Marco hated what this town did to people, he couldn't help everyone, he was aware of that, but he could at least try to help Sanji get back to his family, he thought as he kept running.

* * *

 

Law was standing outside, trying not to panic as he knew that his best friend was out there somewhere, just as his fucking family was. For a second he felt like doing what Mugiwara-Ya had said, kill them all. It was his goal, but not something he could do right now. He couldn't run into Big Mom's district and search for the Vinsmoke's, and try to kill them. He hadn't seen Cora-San and Marco, but he knew they went towards the east, the fastest way towards Big Mom's district. As Bepo had, with an apologising voice told him what Cora-San had said, Law understood what Sanji was trying to do, and he knew that they needed to find him.  
"We are coming with you!" Law turned around to see Hawkins and his men standing there, together with Bepo and his friends.  
"No" he stated and he saw that they were about to protest. "I need you to protect this place, if any one comes here, help Mugiwara-Ya and his brothers"  
He knew that if he got Sanji back and his friend had died, the situation could evolve to something he didn't prefer think off. Law gave Bepo a look and the bear nodded, knowing that if something happened, he was allowed to take them all to the safe room.  
"Find him" Bepo begged and Law couldn't hinder himself from smiling towards the bear, before he patted him on his head.  
"I will" he then turned towards Hawkins, who calmly looked at him. "Be prepared for the worst"  
"I have started to be prepared for the worst, since I started to hangout around you" he tried to joke and Law just gave him a cold look before the others returned into the building. And Law turned his gaze up towards the balcony over the entrance, feeling a present there for a while.

"Need any help?" Law looked at Sabo as he landed in front of him, holding a pipe in his hand.  
"Why?" was all Law demanded to know, you didn't help a stranger without a reason, and he had saved his brother's life, but it was because Mugiwara-Ya had saved Sanji.  
"I like to think that if it was my brother, someone would offer me the help. And just as Sanji would be sadden to see his friend die, so would Luffy" Sabo explained and Law gave him a studying look, unsure if he believed that was the only reason, but he didn't have time to question the other man.  
"Your life is your own, and can't say I care if you live or die, so do as you pleases" Law only answered the other one. He may not utter the words, but he had started caring about Hawkins and his men, even if he denied it for himself, and would do so until the day he died. That was the main reason he sent them back to the hospital, it was true, it may need protection, but if something happened they could enter the safe room, and be safe, out on the streets they may all die. Law looked towards the west as he started walking in that direction, with Sabo by his side.  
"Any clue where to look?" Sabo asked as he searched the streets for the blonde.  
Law looked at the scarred man, only for a second.  
"None" he hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure to where Sanji had run, except towards his biological family. Which way he took, he was unsure off.  
"Hm, he doesn't make things easy" Sabo uttered, only to earn a cold look from the surgeon and he gave him somewhat of an apologising smile.

Law thought about going towards their apartment, to make sure Sanji hadn't fled there. However, he wasn't too keen on showing the younger man beside him where they lived, and he was almost sure that Sanji hadn't returned there, since he had made a brief call there, and no one had answered. Therefore, he chose to walk closer towards the neutral district, knowing Sanji would never run through Kaido or the Marine's district, no matter what state he was in.  
"Has this happened before?" Sabo asked as he followed Law when he took left. Law thought about ignoring the other man's question, not in a mood to talk. Wanting to concentrate on finding Sanji. He didn't wish to think about what would happen if Sanji got caught, but despite that his friend had told him far from everything Law knew some of the things those mother fuckers had done to him. He also knew that if they caught him, he would never get him back. And as it wasn't enough, Cora-San was running around out there as well, alone. His father was more capable to defend himself, that was true, but if Doflamingo come for him, he wouldn't have a chance, and he would lose him as well. For a second Law felt how he couldn't breathe, it felt like someone pressed him down, as horrid pictures of his family flashed by.  
"Law" he felt a hand up on his shoulder and his hand reached for his sword in less than a second, before he realised that it was Sabo who had uttered his name and touched him. Law met his eyes with a questioning look, not realising that the blond most had noticed the panic he felt. "Need you to stay focus and not panic"  
Law was about to utter some very unpleasant words to the man, telling him not to order him when Sabo continued.  
"Don't give me that look" he started with a relaxed friendly voice. "I know how it feels to have your family out there. Sure Ace belongs to Whitebeard's gang, and he is accompanied by people like Marco, however that doesn't mean he stays away from danger. And Luffy, he is even worst. His friends aren't as strong as Ace's, and he takes risks normal people doesn't, not seeing them in the same others does. So trust me, I may not know what thoughts passed through your mind just now, but I know the feeling. But if you wish to help Sanji you need to stay focused. …"  
Law knew that Sabo was right, he hated to admit it, having the younger man tell him that, but as the blonde one was about to continue Law lifted his hand to hinder him, he felt another present.  
"We aren't alone anymore" he pulled his sword, ready to attack, depending on who the other may be. He saw that Sabo went from relaxed, to ready without getting tensed or stressed, revealing that he was a used fighter, despite not belonging to a gang.

"Well, well isn't it the lovely doctor" the voice was clearly mocking.  
"Ichiji" Law's voice was cold and Sabo looked at the man who walked out of the shadows, recognising him as the oldest son of the Vinsmoke's.  
"Thought my lovely brother would be with you, and here you disappoint me" Law chose not to answer the other man. "However, he is blonde. Always had a thing for blonde men, so until I find Sanji, your friend will do"  
"Lovely to meet you, I am Sabo" he said polite, earning a laugh from the other man.  
"Maybe you should learn some manners from this guy" Ichiji stated, only to earn a sigh from Law.  
"I preferred your sister, she talked less, she talks even less this days, being buried six feet under" Law smiled coldly as Ichiji's eyes become black.  
"I will get you for that!" he stated before rushing towards him, charging up his hands. Law hadn't fought Ichiji before, but he had fought Renji and Yonji, therefore he wasn't to unfamiliar with the technology Vinsmoke's had. Law felt like sighing again, not having the time to fight the younger man. But he knew that as long as Ichiji was here with him, he wasn't near Sanji. It didn't mean that his others siblings could be, but at least it was one less, and from what he knew Ichiji was the one who had touched Sanji the most sexual, and Law couldn't hinder himself from smiling, knowing that he would pay back the other man well.  
"Room" Law lifted his hand and the familiar blue sphere appeared around them. Ichiji seemed to be taken by surprise for a second, just as Sabo did.  
"Finally, a challenge" Ichiji stated as he gave them a cold smile.

* * *

 

"Thank you" Sabo tilted his head slightly as he watched Law. The black haired man only gave him a nod, before he actually offered him a hand, to help him stand. Sabo took it, with a smile. "That last blast took me by surprise"  
Law didn't answer him, he had since he had fought Renji and Yonji experienced it before, but he knew what Sabo meant. He had been taken by surprise the first time as well, this time as Ichiji's gear started glowing, he knew what it meant, and he had been able to protect him and Sabo to some extent. Sabo had still fallen to the ground, and both of them had small cuts, but they were alive. And covered by the dust he had attacked Ichiji, taken him down. The red haired man was unconscious, and Law had his heart in his hand, smiling coldly as he saw it.  
"Are you unhurt?" Sabo asked "Do you wish to continue searching for Sanji?"  
"Nothing I won't live through" Law only answering, being used to far worse treatment and wounds. At Sabo's last words he looked into the dark, Sanji was still out there, that he knew, but he had one of his brothers in front of him, and Law didn't plan on killing him here, making it easy for the Vinsmoke. But he didn't feel like dragging him around the district either. Law sighed, he knew that he needed to return with Ichiji first, hoping Sanji would be okay as he did. Sabo seemed to sense what he was about to do.  
"Need any help carrying him?" Law thought about it, he could shamble the body the whole way, but that would drag his energy faster than he wished for, and despite that the body was heavy, it would take less effort carrying him the traditional way back to the hospital.  
"If you are offering" Law only answered as he started to separate Ichiji's body parts, to make it easier to transport him. Law could tell that Sabo was watching him closely, but he couldn't tell what he thought, since the younger man didn't let it show. He accepted the parts Law was given him without a doubt as they started walking back to the hospital, hoping Sanji was alright, or that one of the others had found him.

* * *

 

Marco admitted he was lost, and for a second he thought about transforming into a phoenix, in hope that it would help him search the streets. However, that would only be helpful if Sanji was running along the streets. Marco couldn't tell if he had passed the streets or houses before already, all he could tell was that he hadn't wondered into another district, for better or worse. He used his observation Haki to help him search for Sanji, hoping he would be close enough the road he was taking for him to be found. Marco turned right, without any reason, hoping he would run into Sanji by chance, since it was the only thing he could do. As he entered another street, he couldn't do anything but hope some of the others had found Sanji since he had been running for nearly an hour, and hadn't found him yet. Because despite not knowing the way to Big Mom's district, he was fairly sure that the blonde would have made it there already, if none of them had found him.

Marco stopped when he heard a sound, heading in that direction. It was the first sound he had heard, seeing that a lot of the houses around here seemed abounded. He hoped it would be someone who would be able to help him find Sanji, someone that had seen the other man. However, as he got closer to whoever had made the sound, he saw to his relief that it was Sanji. The blonde was sitting, somewhat hidden under some stairs, and the view reminded him of a younger Ace, and Marco smiled, before he slowly approached the other man.  
"Hi Sanji" his voice was calm, low and gentle, making the other man lift his head and meet his eyes. Marco meet the red eyes, filled with tears and a mix of fear and shame. "Do you have room for one more?"  
Sanji didn't answer him, not that Marco had expected him to do so, he hadn't even expected him to look at him, or even show that he accepted his present, but the other one moved a bit, to make room for him. Marco was surprised but he didn't show it as he squeezed under the stairs, being a bit too tall to fit, but he still tried to give Sanji some space. Sanji gave him a look, wondering why he was there.  
"Cora-San and Law are looking for you" he answered him, which resulted in Sanji turning away from him.  
"They shouldn't" he whispered, but Marco only smiled.  
"You are their family, they will always look for you. I would and have done the same for my family" Marco informed him, thinking that he couldn't even count the times he had searched for someone in his gang, being worried about them as they didn't return.  
"Then why are you here?" Sanji's voice was colder then Marco had heard it, but he wasn't offended by it.  
"Offering my help, knowing that it's a big district to be searching for only two people. Wasn't sure I would find you, thought the other two would have a better chance" Marco admitted, it had only been luck that made him find Sanji. If he had taken another way, he may never had found him. Sanji didn't answer him and Marco looked around the small space. "Kind of cosy, Ace had chosen a similar hiding place when he was younger"

Sanji turned towards him once more, clearly wondering why and Marco thought about it, it was a private moment between him and Ace, and he wondered if his brother would mind, if he told the story. Ace wasn't secretly gay, but the story could still be shameful. Marco normally didn't tell secrets, especially not others, but he looked at Sanji and thought he would make an exception, hoping that talking would make the other one feel better.

"Promise not to tell Ace that I told you this" he gave Sanji a look who nodded and Marco smiled. "This was right after he joined us, being sixteen at the time. I hadn't known him for long, but me and my friend Thatch, who look after all the new recruits, more than the others, took a liking to him. So when I saw him running through the gates, seeing distressed I followed. It isn't unusual for new recruits to regret joining, being scared and confused. However; Ace didn't seem to be the ones who regretted it, being proud to be one of us. So as I said I followed him, found him under another set of stairs and, just as I did with you, I joined him. He was scared but I couldn't tell why, it took a while for him to let me know why. Ace had figured out that he was gay, and he was afraid that White Beard would throw him out, and that we all would hate him. I informed him that we wouldn't, and he wondered how he could be sure. I told him I was gay as well, and seeing his smiling face is one of my favourite memories of him. He was the sweetest boy back then, and all the questions he asked the time afterwards, well they can still make me smile"  
Marco smiled towards Sanji who gave him a small smile back.  
"Brothers are great that way" he whispered and Marco nodded.  
"We always do our best" Marco answered, but Sanji stopped smiling, and Marco almost cursed himself, realising those words made Sanji think about his biological brothers. Marco realised he needed to make the other man think about something else.  
"How about Law, did he help you in a similar way?" Marco thought that Sanji's word meant that the surgeon had. Maybe the thoughts of Law would make Sanji feel better.

Sanji stayed silent for a long time and Marco didn't pressure him, letting Sanji know that he could answer if he felt like it.  
"He did, it was two years ago…"

* * *

 

_Sanji was looking down in the cup, staring at the black liquid inside, no intention to drink it. He was alone at the moment. Cora-San had disappeared after an argue with Law, and had yet to return. Bepo was out, doing something Sanji didn't know, and Law was asleep in his room. Or that was what Sanji hoped, knowing that his friend needed to sleep. Sanji was worried about him, he had seen tired and devastated, even before the argue with Cora-San. Sanji knew that both of them always regretted it afterwards, and they did apologise. Sanji was just worried that they would stop doing that one day. He wasn't barely aware of anything that had happened to the others before they took him in, but he didn't wish for it to ruin his family. Despite the odd mix they were, he loved them all, and he wouldn't change them for anything. His thoughts soon got interrupted by Law, who walked out from his room, looking even worse than before._

_"Do you need something?" he asked, hoping he could help Law somehow. Law looked at him, giving him a small smile._   
_"I can manage" he answered as he took a plate from the fridge and sat down next to him._   
_"You look awful" Sanji teased, only to earn a cold look from Law, who took a bite of the food. "Are you alright?"_   
_"Mm" Law only answered at first, Sanji knew him well enough to know that wasn't true, but he also know that Law would continue. "I just hope he is alright. I don't know what he is doing when he leaves, and I am worried that he does something dangerous"_   
_"He can take care of himself, he knows how to fight" Sanji tried to ensure his friend, even robbing his back as so many times before. Law rarely showed that he was worried, unless it was for someone of them, and especially Cora-San since none of them knew where their father went._   
_"Not towards everything" Law gave Sanji a worried look. Sanji met the grey eyes, trying to give the other man some sort of comfort. Law was good at giving him comfort, Sanji wasn't as great on doing the same._   
_"He has always come back" Sanji reminded him making Law sigh, it was a weak argument, Sanji know that, but he couldn't offer much. He couldn't inform Law of where Cora-San was going, he couldn't offer to search for him either, all he could do was to be there for Law as he was worried. Sanji took Law's hand as the black haired man stopped eating._   
_"Want me to sing the song Cora-San always singed for us" he teased and Law gave him another cold look, but he squeezed his hand, letting him know he would appreciate it, without needing to utter the words._

_Sanji didn't know from where the song come, he couldn't remember anyone else singing it, besides the tall man, but he had song it for them as children, almost every night. Sanji guessed to encourage them in any way he could in this town. He had often told Cora-San that he liked it, Law always pretended he didn't, claiming it was ridicules, words from a naïve and blind man, thinking it was true. Neither Sanji or Cora-San argued with him, knowing Law secretly loved the song. As Sanji song the words he saw that Law struggled not to sing along, and it made him smile as he song the last words, leaning forwards. Cora-San always ended the song with kissing them on the forehead, but without realising why or that he even did, Sanji pressed his lips against Law's. Law's lips were soft, softer than any of the men he had kissed as a child, and for a second Law gently kissed him back before he pulled away, smiling towards him. As he did Sanji realised what he had done and he almost panicked, preparing to run, but Law didn't let go of his hand._   
_"Sanji sit" Law's voice was gentle but in the same time ordering him, and Sanji almost started shaking, before Law closely pulled him into an embrace. "Relax, you have done nothing wrong"_   
_"I kissed you" Sanji's voice cracked and Law laughed a gentle laugh._   
_"I am aware of that" he told him, still holding him. "Still you did nothing wrong, I am not mad at you"_   
_"How can you not be? I kissed you…I am not allowed to kiss people without permission…And you are my brother" Law didn't answer until he calmed down a bit, only holding him as he stroke his hair._   
_"First of all, you are allowed to kiss anyone you want, just make sure the other one are aware" he teased and Sanji couldn't hinder himself for smiling for a second. "And yes we are raised as brothers, but we aren't so you did nothing wrong there"_   
_Sanji couldn't argue with that, they didn't call each other brothers, but that was mostly because Sanji didn't wish to use that word, even if he saw Law as his brother._   
_"And finally, there is nothing for me to be mad about. It was a kiss, nothing else, you didn't try to stab me or anything. And you know I am gay, so it wasn't unpleasant, actually you are a good kisser"_   
_Those words made Sanji blush, even if it made him happy for some reason._   
_"You were just curious, so I am not mad. However;…" he started and Sanji prepared himself for whatever horrid Law would tell him "You do not wish to go down with me on that path"_   
_Up on hearing those words Sanji met Law's eyes, and the other one smiled._   
_"Trust me, you are way to kind for what I prefer" Law teased and Sanji decided that he didn't wish to know what Law preferred, knowing it would most likely wake up memories he couldn't handle. "But I am sure you will make some guy very happy one day"_   
_"After you have approved of him?" Sanji joked and Law nodded._   
_"After I have made sure he won't hurt you" Law admitted and Sanji leaned towards his friend chest as Law kept him in his arms, waiting for Cora-San to return._

* * *

 

Sanji had kept his eyes towards the ground as he told the story, and Marco wasn't sure if it was because he was ashamed, or due to some other reason, but he founded the story as adorable as Ace. He was glad for Sanji's sake, that he had someone as understanding as Law around him. Despite that Rost was his first kiss, and his first love, he had been all alone when he learned that he was gay, and it had made him terrified. He had almost given anything to have someone like Law or himself around.  
"It's almost surprising, hearing how sweet he can be" Marco said, earning a smile from Sanji.  
"Don't let him hear that" Marco had no intention of doing so, being able to imagine what Law may do to him. Despite that the other man was kind and sweet towards his family, didn't make him less dangerous or crazy, he had the rumour he had for a reason.  
"Of that you can be sure" Marco informed the other one. He glanced at Sanji, wondering what he could say to make the man return to his family. He was more than sure that he could make him return by force, but he knew that would do more damage than good. No he was hoping that he would manage to convince the other one by talking to him.

"What did Cora-San say?" Marco wondered and Sanji met his eyes for a short second, wondering why he wondered. "My fathers reacted differently. My biological one was far from pleased. I will spare you the story of what he called me, and if I hadn't lived with Rost and his mother by then, I am sure I would after our talk. Maybe that was one of the reasons they chose not to help Rost when I asked"  
Marco paused for a few seconds, not sure if he hoped that was the reason or not. He pushed the thoughts away, knowing it would do him no good to dwell over them.  
"Whitebeard was almost proud of me for admitting it. He can get almost ridicules proud over the smallest things" his voice was full of love as he talked about his father. "He even said that he would let any of my partners live at the base, if me and him wished for it, without making him join the gang"  
"That was kind of him" Sanji admitted and Marco nodded. Whitebeard didn't have a bad reputation compared to the other districts leader, but few people knew of the small kind things he said and did towards his family.

"My real father doesn't know, and he doesn't care, he only sees me as an item to be sold off" Sanji become silent for a moment and Marco watched him, not being able to imagine what was going through his mind. "Cora-San couldn't care less. He informed me that I could have been drawn to rocks and he would still have loved me as long as I was happy"  
"That was an odd example" Marco laughed and Sanji shrugged his shoulders, most likely being used to the tall man's way.  
"You get used to his ways"  
"I can imagine you do, especially the falling?"  
"You do, just as you get used to him catching fire from time to time"  
"Has he always done that?" Marco wondered. He could understand how someone could be clumsy, easily falling, but catching fire wasn't a common thing, even if you were clumsy.  
"As long as I have known him. I don't know if he did it when he met Law" Sanji admitted and Marco nodded.  
"How long have you known them?" Marco asked, wondering when Sanji met them.  
"Since I was eight, right after Zeff…" Sanji hindered himself and Marco could feel the change in the other man. "I need to go, before something happens to them"  
Sanji was about to stand up when Marco carefully hindered him, but despite his carefulness he saw the fear in Sanji's eyes.

"Have you really thought this through?" Marco asked in a kind voice. "You are old enough to make your own choices, and I have no right to stop you, but I can still wonder if you really know what you are doing?"  
Marco saw that another form of fear and insecurity was reflected in Sanji's eyes, as he slowly sat down once more, leaning back, towards the wall. Marco didn't say anything more, waiting to see if Sanji would answer him.  
"What else can I do?" Marco wasn't sure if Sanji was asking him, or himself. "See what happened to Luffy. He would have died if you and Ace hadn't found us. And Zeff, they killed him, no one could help him. Who's next? Law? Cora-San? Bepo? Someone else?"  
Marco could imagine the fear Sanji felt, and it wasn't an irrational fear. However the solution Sanji thought he had, was one decided in a state of panic and fear.  
"I can't answer that, but they are your family and they are willing to help you" Marco started, only to realise that Sanji shook his head.  
"If I return, they will be safe, no one else would be hurt because of me" Sanji uttered.  
"I am sure they would be hurt if you left them, not only emotional. I am fairly sure that both Law and Cora-San would fight to get you back" Marco offered the other one a smile, one that Sanji didn't answered.  
"They can't, they will die, all of them. They can't…" Sanji started to shiver and Marco could only guess what horrible things the other imagined. Sanji started to panic again and Marco did the only thing he could think off, hoping it wouldn't make the situation worse, he pulled him into a gentle hug. At first Sanji went stiff, until he gave in, leaning against him. Marco could feel the tears streaming down the other ones face, as they landed on his bare chest.  
"They will try again" Sanji whispered "They will not give up, until they have me back"

Marco didn't answer him, all he did was stroke his back, hoping to calm down the other man.  
"I don't won't to return to him, I never won't to see him again. Feel his hand up on me. The things he did…" Marco could almost hear Sanji's heart beat faster out of fear. He had no idea who he talked about, but he had no desire to ask the other one either, since the man clearly scared him. Sanji started to mumble things for himself, things Marco couldn't distinguish, and he chose not to try either, most likely being things Sanji didn't won't to share.

Marco felt how Sanji slowly started to relax, as he stopped mumbling and his tears came to an end.  
"Feeling better?" he gently asked, all Sanji did to answer him was shaking his head. "Do you wish to return to Law and Cora-San?"  
As Sanji didn't answer him in a while, neither with a yes or no, Marco decided to act, he slowly moved them out from the space, and started walking towards the hospital, viewable in the distance. He hoped that Sanji wouldn't protest as he realised where they were going, as he gently guided him back, towards his family. He still seemed scared over the idea, but the thought of his biological family and the man, seemed to scare him more. Marco didn't say anything, fearing that it may make Sanji change his mind, and he hoped that either of the other two men would be back to welcome the blonde, since he didn't know what Sanji may do if they weren't. Maybe he had to hope Luffy would do if that was the case.

* * *

 

"Laaaaaw" Bepo's voice echoed through the corridors and the black haired man turned towards the bear. When Bepo stopped in front of him, he was out of breath. "Marco found him…Sanji is back"  
Ichiji's body parts fell to the ground, and if the man had been awake, he had most likely made some sort of sound, but Law didn't care.  
"Where is he?" he asked as he started walking.  
"Marco took him to your office" Bepo answered, right by his side, as they left Sabo behind. Law almost cursed himself for having his office on the higher floors.  
"Cora-San?" Law asked, looking at Bepo.  
"I apologise, he hasn't returned yet" Bepo answered and Law smiled towards him.  
"Nothing to apologise for" he stated as he kept running more or less towards his room, passing Hawkins on the way, the older man took one look at Law and smiled.  
"I will let Cora-San know where you are if I meet him" he informed Law, who nodded towards the other man as he kept walking, soon reaching his office.

Sanji was sitting on the couch with Marco next to him and Law walked over, kneeling in front of him on the floor. He gently took Sanji's hands, meeting his eyes, he smiled towards his friend when Sanji suddenly threw himself in his arms, making them both fall to the floor, something Law couldn't care less about as he held the other man. Sanji was whispering how sorry he was, over and over.  
"Nothing to be sorry for" Law answered, holding him closer as he started crying. Law had to struggle to get them both up in a sitting position. Law looked at Marco who was still sitting on the couch, giving him a nod, to show that he was thankful. Marco smiled towards him.  
"Nothing to thank me for" he answered as he watched Sanji, giving him a smile as well, and the blonde answered it, to Law's surprise, but he didn't say anything about it as Marco left the room.

"You are hurt" Sanji suddenly said and Law looked at him, as the other man's pale fingers was covered in blood. Sanji gently touched his forehead and Law smiled taking Sanji's hands.  
"Nothing to worry about, I just ran into an angry drunk man" Law lied, feeling that it wasn't the time to tell Sanji about his brother. He could see that the blonde was scared as it was.  
"Here" both the men turned towards the door when Bepo, who had gone to the kitchen, returned with something for Sanji to eat. Sanji smiled towards the bear, even if he looked very sceptical at the food.  
"Thank you" he patted Bepo who placed himself on Sanji's left side. "Are you mad?"  
Law met Sanji's look with a smile, as he kissed his forehead.  
"No" he said honestly. "I was worried, and scared, but I was never mad at you"  
"I am so sorry" Sanji said once more as he leaned against Law, who only pulled him closer once more as the door opened as Cora-San fell towards the floor.  
"You always knew how to make an entrance" Law uttered sarcastically as their father raised to his feet, walking over. Sanji avoided his eyes, and Law could tell he was worried over the tall man's reaction, Law wasn't. He and Cora-San may have moments without kindness, but Law knew he would never do that to Sanji. And their father proved it as he sat down and pulled them all into a hug, as well as he could since they all were grownups now.  
"I love all of you" Cora-San uttered as he sobbed, and Law couldn't hinder himself from smiling, especially since Bepo apologised for it.  
"Sanji you need to rest" Law stated towards his friend when Cora-San let go of them and the blonde nodded. Law looked at the other two. "Stay with him!"  
"You leaving?" Law heard how scared Sanji become at once, Law couldn't tell if it was because he feared that he was angry at him, or if it was because he feared that they may be in danger.  
"Only for a short time. I need to visit a few of my patients, including Mugiwara-Ya" Law lied and Sanji nodded, a bit calmer by his words.  
"We will be here" Bepo smiled and Sanji nodded as Cora-San pulled him into another hug, covering Sanji with his coat. Law smiled towards them before he left his office to pay Ichiji a visit.

* * *

 

As Law returned he noticed that Sabo hadn't left the room. The younger man was studying Ichiji, or rather the effects Law's devil fruit had on him.  
"It's fascinating; I have never encountered something like this" Sabo gave him a quick look before he returned to study Ichiji. He studied the body parts Law hadn't put together, he could see the bones, the blood, muscles, everything, and still the man didn't bleed to death. Sabo knew it was because of the devil fruit Law had, but despite everything he had seen, he had never seen or heard about something even remotely similar. Sabo could tell that Law was watching him, but the older man didn't utter a word, which didn't surprised Sabo. The surgeon didn't seem to be a talkative person, at least not with any of them. He had spotted him a few times with Sanji and with the blonde he didn't seem to have a problem talking. Not that Sabo would describe him as chatty, even with the other man.

"Is Sanji unharmed?" Sabo stood up after he let go of Ichiji's hands, and looked at Law. Sabo couldn't read Law as well as he could with others, but the man seemed to be surprised that he asked, but also very suspicious.  
"He is unharmed" was all Law answered and Sabo understood that the other one wouldn't tell him anything else about the chef.

"May I ask what you are going to do to him?" Sabo looked at Ichiji, who seemed to waken up, before his gaze wondered back to Law. As he did, he saw a cold smile that almost made Sabo shiver as the surgeon walked towards the red haired.  
"We are going to have a talk" Law sat down, lowering himself to the other man's height, as he was changed to the wall. Ichiji blinked a few time, looking at Law before he spited him in the face.  
"Aren't we well behaved" Law's voice was sarcastic, something that didn't seem to bother the other man. Law stood up again, removing his coat and hat, before he looked at Sabo. "You want to stay?"  
Law leaned closer, and Sabo almost took a step back, feeling that he wasn't in control of the situation, and he preferred not to get involved in situation where he wasn't in control. However, as a part of him wanted to leave, the other knew he could get valued information about the man in front of him. Sabo had very little information about him, and missing out on a chance like this, well he wasn't too willing to do that.  
"As long as my present isn't to your dissatisfaction" Sabo answered. Law didn't answer him, he only turned towards the Vinsmoke.

"This is very easy" Law started as he grabbed a knife. "I ask a question and you answer. Depending on how you do, the pain increase"  
"I think you mean; if I don't answer, you hurt me!" Ichiji tried to correct him, only to receive another cold smile from Law.  
"I am going to hurt you no matter what you answer, there is no scenario where I spare you" Law's voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
"Do your worst" Ichiji's voice was a clear challenge and despite not knowing what Law may do, Sabo know that was the wrong answer. Law didn't answer the man as he leaned forward stabbing him in the eye, resulting in Ichiji screaming, after the shock.  
"Let's begin"

* * *

 

"You look pale" Ace turned towards Sabo as he entered the room.  
"You okay Sabo?" Luffy sounded worried, even Marco who had come to inform them that Sanji was back, looked worried at the other man.  
"Whatever you do Ace, don't ever engage in a fight with him" Sabo's stare made Ace uncomfortable, but he slowly nodded.  
"What did he do?" Ace asked.  
"Things you don't want to know" Sabo had seen and even used torture himself, but nothing come clear to the things Law had done. The other man knew how to increase as much pain he could and still keep the other man alive. Sabo had got information about the other man, despite that it wasn't something the rumours hadn't informed him. But he saw for himself what the man was capable to, and how skilled he was.  
"Eh, Senguko would never hurt Ace" Luffy stated and Sabo looked over to his brother.  
"Cross him the wrong way and he will!" Sabo insured Luffy, hoping that Luffy would understand that. Sabo leaned back, into the chair. He could still here Ichiji's screams, smell the blood and see Law's cold eyes, as he closed his own. He was sure that it was images that would never leave his mind. However, he had got information about the Vinsmokes he hadn't heard of before. And he hated to admit it, but Law fascinated him, not many people would be able to handle what he just did, and not blink. The other man frightened him, because of it, but he was still interesting. Despite what the town often forced people to become, that was something else.

"I have changed my mind" Luffy suddenly blurted, almost sounding angry. The other three people turned towards him. "We need to help Sanji! And Senguko!"  
"With what?" Ace asked but Sabo understood what his youngest brother thought.  
"Nothing has change Luffy, they will still resulting in your death" Sabo said bluntly.  
"Not if we prepare and have help" Luffy turned towards Ace. "Can you ask Smoker?"  
"Have you lost your mind?" Ace voice become loud in a second. "He is a marine, he will never help us!"  
"But you know him!" Luffy tried.  
"You know Shanks, would he help you?" Ace asked back and Luffy seemed to think about it.  
"He may, but I am not willing to ask him" Sabo saw the wise in that decision, and Ace seemed to do the same, even if he hated it. "But Smoker must wish to get rid of them as well?"  
"Doesn't mean he is willing to work with us!" Ace answered.  
"You can't know until you have asked!" Luffy tried as he looked at Ace with big puffy eyes. "Despite, I will go with or without his help!"  
"I hate that look, and you!" Ace seemed to melt at once, sighing. "I will ask"  
Luffy smiled towards Ace, before he turned to Sabo, trying to hid an even bigger smile, just as the blond rolled his eyes.  
"I need to talk to Robin" Luffy was about to stand up, when Sabo hindered him.  
"I will inform her that you wish to speak with her, but don't pressure her about it. They haven't seen each other in ten years" Sabo warned Luffy who slowly nodded, not willing to think what Sabo may do if he hurt Robin. Both of his brothers soon left the room, just as Marco did, leaving Luffy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

"You wished to see me" Robin walked into the room, giving Luffy her usual smile, and Luffy smiled back.  
"Hi" he almost waved. He had talked to his friends, and Robin was the first of them.  
"Hi" Robin sat down at her leaders bed. "Are you feeling alright Luffy?"  
"I am, Senguko did a great job" Luffy looked at his bandage for a short second. "Are all of you alright?"  
"We are" Robin ensured him and Luffy relaxed a bit. He was worried something would have happened to them while he was gone.  
"So what can I help you with?"  
"I want to help Sanji" Luffy started, and Robin, not surprise to hear that, nodded. "And I can't help him come over whatever his family may have done to him. However I can help protect him, by helping Senguko get rid of his family"  
"You wish to go up against the Vinsmoke?" Robin asked, wanting to be sure that Luffy knew what that meant.  
"I know that it isn't an easy task, but Senguko can't do it on his own!"

"Does he knew you are planning on helping him?" At those words Luffy laughed.  
"Not yet, I want to make sure I can help him before I say anything"  
"Is your help something he wish for?"  
"I don't think so" Luffy said at first, before he smiled "But Sanji is my friend and I want to help him! No matter what the others may say. Senguko can't stop me!"  
Robin didn't say anything about it, not yet at least.  
"But I need help" Luffy then uttered looking at her.  
"I am sure all of us will help you in any way we can" Robin offered him a smile and Luffy nodded.  
"I know you would, and if you can without getting into much danger, I will gladly accept it" Luffy stated and Robin smiled once more, seeing how much the younger boy cared about their wellbeing. "Robin…"  
Luffy suddenly seemed unsure and she nodded for him to continue.  
"Could you…Could you ask if Aokiji is willing to help us?" Luffy looked at her and Robin didn't answer right away, thinking about it. She knew that a fight like this would most likely not endanger Aokiji's life, him being a skilled and used fighter. She also knew that he would most likely answer yes if she asked him, as a favour towards her, but she didn't wish to use him that way. She never wished to use him again, but her leader could need the help.  
"Can I think about it?" She suddenly asked, not being able to come to a conclusion right away.  
"Take as much time as you wish" Luffy smiled and Robin nodded before she stood up.  
"Oh, someone is here to see you" she uttered mysteriously before she opened the door, and left the room.

"Luffy?" the voice was kind as Vivi walked in and Luffy smiled.  
"Hi" he was surprised that she had left the base, and come to visit him. He knew that Vivi preferred not to wonder to far from the base if she didn't need it. She and the others had stayed with them after the storm, something that made Luffy happy, knowing that they were safe. "Did you come here by your own?"  
"No I come with your gang and Pell, he is with the others" Vivi informed him as she sat down on the place Robin just left.  
"Glad hear it" Luffy was revealed. He knew that Vivi could take care of herself, to some extent, but getting to the north district was a walk across town, and that was far from safe.  
"How are you feeling?" Vivi looked at him, clearly worried but Luffy just smiled.  
"I am a bit sour, but besides that I am fine" he admitted and she nodded.  
"You made us worried"  
"It wasn't my intention" Luffy never meant to make any of them worried. It was obvious that they would be, but he still didn't wish for it.  
"I know it wasn't" Vivi said with a laugh, and Luffy couldn't hinder himself from laughing as well.

"How long do you need to stay?" Vivi asked and Luffy shrugged his shoulder.  
"I don't know. But I wish to help Sanji so it may be a bit longer" he stated and despite not knowing any details the princess nodded.  
"Anything I may assist you with?" she kindly asked and Luffy thought about it.  
"Do you know anything about the Vinsmokes?" Luffy asked, hoping she would. She knew more about the town from the old days then he did.  
"I have limited knowledge about them, but I can tell you what I know" she informed him and he nodded, eager to know. "They are an old noble family, one of the first to arrive here together with Donquixote, the Outlooks and my family, three hundred years ago"  
"Wow, are you family that old?" Luffy was impressed and Vivi nodded, before she continued.  
"The Vinsmokes was in the old days associated with their knowledge about technology. They helped build most of the cities electricity system, and when the old mines were used, they build most of the machines, being used there." Luffy had no idea that Sanji's family had done such things. To be honest, Luffy had never thought about the structure of the town, and that someone must have created it.  
"Then what happened?"  
Vivi become silent for a long time before she sighed.  
"Crocodile happened" she whispered and Luffy should have known. He saw the guilt she felt, despite that she only had been a child at the time. He knew that Vivi tried to pretend that she doesn't care about the town anymore, but sometimes she had trouble hiding it. Luffy saw how much she blamed herself and he hated seeing her like that. He leaned forward and gently took her hands.  
"That's not your fault" he said in a gentle voice, offering her a smile, one she replied with a small one.  
"After everything they started specialising in murders and child prostitution" Vivi explained and Luffy couldn't hinder himself from feeling angry for a second. He felt like Sanji's family had no right to do that to him. How could the people you should be able to trust and love do that to you? Luffy had never made it on his own, without his brothers, but Sanji had to, until he met Senguko. Luffy was glad that Sanji had found a family that loved him, one that his biological family now tried to destroy.

"Luffy?" Vivi's voice hindered his thoughts and he looked up and met her brown eyes. "Are you alright? I apologise if my information wasn't to your liking"  
"Oh, it has nothing to do with that" Luffy ensured her, even giving her a smile. "I just hate how some people can ruin others life"  
At those words Vivi nodded, but she didn't answer him as Luffy's stomach started to growl.  
"Someone is hungry" she laughed and Luffy nodded.  
"I haven't eaten in a few hours"  
"I have some cookies with me that I made, are you allowed to eat them?" she asked and Luffy thought about it, Senguko hadn't said he needed to eat some special food, so he nodded. "Well let's see if I can find them"  
Vivi started to look through her bag, placing a few things on the bed as she searched for the cookies.  
"What is this?" Luffy looked at a pack of cards and Vivi looked up from the bag.  
"It's a card game named Gwent, my mother gave it to me" she almost whispered as she found the cookies.  
"Do you want to play?" Luffy asked and Vivi seemed to think about it before she nodded.  
"Let's play and eat some cookies" she smiled towards the boy as she handed him the cookies and started to deal the cards.

* * *

 

"Kid?" Smoker uttered and Ace stopped dead in his track, to turn towards the Marine, before he started pacing once more. He thought it would be an easy task to ask Smoker, but it wasn't. Ace couldn't be sure if it was due to the fact that he didn't wish for Smoker to think he used him for this, or if it was because he didn't wish to put him in danger. The last one was ridicules, he knew. Smoker put his life in danger every day, just as they all did.  
"Ace!" Smoker's voice was a bit louder then it normally was and Ace stopped again, placing himself on the swing next to the other man. "You are almost as bad the first day I came here"  
Ace watched as the smoke left Smoker's lungs, to disappear into the night sky. Ace sighed as he kept his eyes fixed on the stairs above him. Smoker didn't say anything else, giving him time, or maybe he was preparing himself, not knowing what Ace wanted.  
"My brother has a crazy plan" Ace started, still not looking at Smoker. "He is planning on going up against the Vinsmokes"  
"He is either a brave man or an idiot" Smoker uttered and Ace smiled.  
"The last one" he answered, that was at least what Ace told Luffy. He never admitted that Luffy was brave for doing all the things he did, afraid that it would encourage the other one. "He is planning on working with the surgeon, most likely buy forcing the other man" Ace hoped that wouldn't make the lunatic do whatever Sabo witnessed.  
"Talk to him if it worries you" Smoker advised him and Ace looked at the man.  
"I am going with him, I can't hinder him, I know that, but I will be damned if I leave him unprotected!" Ace stated, before he sighed again. "He has asked me to ask you if you are willing to join us…"  
At those words Smoker only stared at him with empty eyes, before he looked betrayed. Ace knew that the other one would see it as he had used him.  
"Forget that I asked, I will tell him you aren't interested. I did already, said you wouldn't want to work with gang members. I know that it's against your code, and I will not try to convince you, I am just glad that you are talking to me, and being able to meet me" Ace blurted so fast that Smoker almost couldn't understand him.  
"You wouldn't want to work with a marine" Smoker finally answered, but at those words Ace smiled.  
"My brother wouldn't care, as long as he can protect his friend, and if he doesn't care, his gang doesn't. And me, well we have worked together before, and I say we are doing pretty well"

"I will think about it kid" Smoker uttered, almost making Ace fall off the swing in surprise.  
"You will?" he did nothing to hide his surprise. "But your code? Moral, things like that?"  
"The enemy of your enemy is your friend" Smoker answered and Ace could see the logic behind that.  
"Or you could just see all of us killing each other" Ace tried to lighten the mood and Smoker snorted.  
"I could do that" he only answered as Ace leaned closer.  
"But than you would miss me"  
"Would I now?" he only answered as Ace sealed his lips.

* * *

 

"Marco"  
"Hello pops" Marco answered as Whitebeard answered.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I am unsure" Marco admitted, being glad he had such an open relationship with the old man. "Ace brother has come up with a crazy plan, or start working on one. He is going up against the Vinsmokes"  
"And Ace are going with him?" the old man sounded worried.  
"I think it would be impossible to stop him" Marco smiled and he could almost hear the other man do the same.  
"I wouldn't hinder him, but if you wish for me to help him, I cannot. Walking into Big Mom's district would mean war, and I can't put everyone's life in danger" Whitebeard didn't need to tell him that, Marco was aware of the risks.  
"I wish to go with him" Marco stated and Whitebeard become silent for a moment, thinking it over.  
"Maybe it would be for the best. Ace may need your protection" Marco nodded, not thinking about the fact that the other one couldn't see it.  
"He does"  
"Is that the only reason?" Marco could almost laugh over how well the other man could read him.  
"No. It doesn't sit right with me what the Vinsmokes did towards Sanji, and I wish to see that they can't do that to anyone else"  
"You have taken a liking towards the man" Whitebeard laughed and Marco felt how he slightly blushed.  
"I guess I have" he answered.  
"Be careful, and inform me if there is anything I can give you"  
"I will" Marco answered "I love you"  
"I love you as well, tell Ace the same" Whitebeard answered before they hanged up.

* * *

 

Sanji avoided people as much as he could, while he walked through the corridors. That was normally not a problem since Law's patients more or less stayed in their rooms. Sanji had gotten used to Hawkins and his men, and he rarely met any of them, except Hawkins. And despite that the other man come off a bit creepy, especially with his card reading, he was polite and always kind towards him. Not that it made Sanji trust him, but at least he didn't need to deal with someone who was rude. And if he was honest the older man seemed to care about Law to some extent, which Law often complained about, and Sanji founded it funny. But as it was now, he didn't meet Hawkins and his men, no he had run into Zoro and Ace.

"Hmph" Sanji fell to the floor, but he managed to save the food he was carrying, from ending up on the floor.  
"It's the cry-baby" Zoro stated, clearly not impressed by him. Sanji couldn't care less about that, but he didn't like the way he looked at him.  
"I hope you aren't planning on visiting Luffy with that" Ace looked at the food "Don't think I have forgiven you, you almost got him killed, shitty bastard"  
"I have a hard time understanding that he is a Vinsmoke" Zoro seemed to have a hard time grasping that. He himself had run into the other Vinsmoke's on some of his missions, and they were fucking great on what they did, but the man in front of him was nothing else but pathetic.  
"None the less, he almost got Luffy killed!" Ace hated that Sanji had knowingly put Luffy in danger. It was true that Luffy often put himself in danger, and it was idiotic, but this man had risked his brother's life without telling him. He was a coward hiding behind others and that made it worst. He risked everyone's life, and for what?  
"Why are we risking our lives for him?" Zoro gave him an angry look, even Nami and Usopp tried to fight more than the man in front of him. Even the strange girl Vivi, that had started living with them tried, and managed. Zoro was sure that any of them would be able to take Sanji, without a struggle. And Zoro hated weak people, people who didn't even tried to fight, who let others fight for them.  
"Stay away from Luffy!" Ace walked closer and Sanji tried to crawl away, only to feel that he collided with someone. Scared he looked up to see Marco standing there, and he actually felt relief. Despite that the other man was a stranger and an enemy, was he always kind towards him, it still scared Sanji a bit, but so far Marco had done nothing that indicated that he wants to hurt him. Not even when he hugged him, it scared Sanji at first, not knowing what Marco may want, but it seemed that all he wanted was to make him feel better, and he had managed to some extent. It wasn't the same as when his family hugged him, but it was still nice. But as he saw Marco now, he seemed angry and that worried Sanji.

Marco stared at Ace, who almost looked hostile. But he knew that he was in trouble, Zoro who stood next to him didn't seem to care.  
"I am disappointed Ace" Marco uttered sounding older then he really was. "We have thought you better than this"  
Ace who knew that his behaviour was out of line, and that he should apologise, but he just saw red. Once again Marco took someone else side, not understanding how he felt, not even trying.  
"Why does you always take their side? Why can't you see that it's his fault?" Ace gave Marco a deadly glare, and the older men took a step closer.  
"Are you really asking me that Ace? Are you asking me to blame Sanji for something his family did?" Marco's voice was calm, but Ace could tell that the other man was far from pleased by his statement. "You father did something good, but if he hadn't, would it be fair for me to blame you?"  
"My father didn't get people killed, or almost killed! He was a hero!"  
"That he was" Marco gave the other man a smile, he knew how much Ace had loved his real father, and he should. "However, if he hadn't been a hero, you hadn't been proud of him. If he was like Akainu, and did with you as he did to many other children, would that be your fault? If you founded a friend and wanted to spend some time with that person, and your family suddenly finds you and try to kill both of you, is that your fault?"  
"He could have told him who he was!" Ace shouted.  
"Would it have made any differences in Luffy's case? He hadn't stop being his friend"  
"But he would have known what danger he was in! It was like he brought an animal to slaughter by not telling him!"  
"You really think that was his intention?" Marco questioned him and Ace glared at Sanji for a second, who didn't dared to look back.  
"Who knows" Ace stated and Marco give him a cold look, the coldest Ace could ever remember receiving from the other man.  
"Go and think things over Ace, before I send you back to the base!" Marco only answered.  
"You can't do that! You can't treat me like a kid!"  
"Right now you are behaving like a kid, and I can do that. I may be your brother, but I am also your commander, don't forget that!" Marco had never used that against Ace, never needed before. Ace looked hurt, hearing those words before he stormed off. Marco understood why Ace acted like he did, he understood the worry he felt over his brother, and that he needed to blame someone. It was easier for him to blame Sanji then the other Vinsmoke's since they weren't there. But he had still been out of line and Marco was disappointed in him.  
"I suggest you leave as well" Marco looked at Zoro who seemed to think about disobeying before he remembered who he talked to and he walked away.

Marco turned around and offered Sanji a hand, to help him stand up. The other man carefully accepted it and soon he stood up.  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a kind voice and Sanji nodded. "Do you have a cigarette I can borrow from you?"  
"But you don't smoke" Sanji answered surprised.  
"Normally I don't, but I feel like I need one right now" Marco explained looking in the direction Ace had disappeared. Sanji looked at him again before he nodded, leading him towards a balcony.

* * *

 

"You shouldn't have done that" Sanji muttered as he sat on the floor handing Marco a cigarette. The other man sat down next to him, sighing.  
"I am aware" Marco's voice was nothing more than a whisper as he lightened the cigarette. "You plan on giving that to Luffy? I can follow you there if you want"  
Sanji looked at the plate of food he was carrying and shook his head, as he pulled away the cover.  
"No" Sanji handed it over to Marco who seemed a bit surprised. "I made it for you, as a thanks for the other day"  
"No need to thank me" Marco answered as the smoke left his lips, before he smiled. "However, I do appreciate your food"  
Sanji become silent for a while, letting the smoke fill his lungs before he looked at Marco who had started eating.  
"I have every reason to thank you" Sanji honestly said. If Marco hadn't found him he would most likely have been back with his biological family, and he would be stuck in a hell he didn't even wanted to think about.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Sanji asked after a few moments of silence.  
"I am, when I have given him some time to think about it" Marco answered as he put down the now empty plate. "And I will most likely get an angry call from Thatch, asking how I dare to hurt Ace"  
Marco normally loved to talk to his brother, but he knew that wouldn't be a conversation he would enjoy.  
"I am sorry" Sanji whispered, making Marco turn towards him, before he laughed a gentle laugh.  
"That isn't your fault" he assured him "This is just how Ace is. I admit it have never been this bad before, but I don't think his brother has been in such danger before either"  
Sanji didn't know what to say, he still felt like it was his fault. Marco shouldn't need to argue with his brother for his sake.  
"It will be alright Sanji" Marco assured him and Sanji looked at him.  
"If you say so" Sanji didn't believed that for a second, and Marco must have felt that.  
"Siblings does argue from time to time, and it doesn't mean anything bad. I am sure you and Law has your moments as well" Marco uttered, but Sanji just shook his head.  
"No, we have really never argued" Sanji admitted and Marco seemed a bit surprise.  
"Well then he is clearly a better brother then I am" he joked, and Sanji smiled.  
"There is worst brothers out there" Marco was surprised hearing Sanji joke about his brothers, but it made him a bit happy.  
"Well that it is, and to be honest I am not sure yours is even the worst. I have heard rumours that they eat each other in Big Mom's family. Never had to worry about that" Marco said and Sanji looked a bit disgusted and Marco understood him. No matter how bad it may be, he never thought of eating other humans. Sanji didn't say anything about it, he only offered him another cigarette and Marco took it, knowing he would regret it later, but right now it felt nice and it helped him relax, and mentally prepare himself for the talk he would need to have with Ace.

* * *

 

"Marco?" both him and Sanji looked at Hawkins when he found them a few hours later. The other man seemed a bit surprised seeing Marco smoke, but as always he wasn't rude enough to comment it. "Um, you have some visitors, and a very angry Law"  
Marco blinked a few times in surprise before he stood up, soon followed by Sanji, who seemed as surprised as Marco. Hawkins brought them to the entrance where Law was standing with Cora-San, Bepo and his friends and a few of Hawkins men. If looks could kill, there would be bodies on the floor. Marco was a bit surprised seeing Thatch standing there with Vista and Jozu, never thinking they would come here. Thatch gave him angry looks, while the other two didn't really seen to know what was happening, and most likely had accompanied Thatch, to make sure he was alright.  
"I apologise for this Law" Marco turned towards the surgeon who at that moment seemed as he wanted to kill him as well.  
"Apparently this is an open facility, so why even apologising Marco" Law's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Marco couldn't blame him for being angry. Sanji walked up to the other man, standing next to him, and gave him a gentle look, something that seemed to make Law be a bit less hostile.  
"Whatever they want, which I hope is removing you and the brat!" Law uttered "You need to take it outside"  
Law left no room for arguing and Marco nodded as he signed for his brothers to step outside. The other three looked at Law for a second, before obeying as well.

* * *

 

Marco leaned towards the building as he lit the last cigarette he had gotten from Sanji, turning towards the other three. All of them seemed surprised that he smoked.  
"You don't smoke" Vista stated, earning a smile from Marco.  
"I did when I was younger, haven't done it in years because pops hate it" he explained and the others nodded. "So come-on Thatch, what did he say?"  
"He called and told me that you didn't understood him, which isn't something unusual" Thatch tried to give Marco a smile, but the other one didn't replay. "He said you fought and that you threated to force him to return to us, and leave his brothers here, just because he didn't agree with you"  
"Oh for fuck sake" Marco uttered and the others got even more surprised since Marco rarely, if ever used such words. "Do you really think that's what happened?"  
"I don't know what I think, that's why I am here. Ace often calls me, angry about things, you being one of them, but he has never cried before"  
Marco felt how his heart stopped for a second, he hadn't meant to make Ace crying, and he sighed, letting the smoke out of his lungs.  
"I am sorry if that's how he sees it, but it's not how it happened" Marco looked at the others before he started telling them how it had happened.

Marco putted out the cigarette when he was done and looked at the others.  
"He is such a kid sometimes" Vista joked with a warm laugh and Marco shrugged his shoulders.  
"How do you feel?" Thatch asked and Marco smiled.  
"I am alright, and I will be better when I have talked to Ace" Marco hoped. He really hoped that Ace had calmed down enough for him to do so.  
"Want us to help?" Jozu asked and Marco looked at him before he laughed.  
"As I recall you aren't allowed to enter the building"  
"I will find a way" Jozu answered and Marco shook his head, but smiled.  
"Well it has been a pleasure to know you, how would you prefer to have your funeral?" Marco asked and the others looked at him.  
"Is he that bad?" Vista asked.  
"Depends. He can be a kind man to people who he cares about, a bit overprotective if nothing else, but with the Vinsmoke's out there, it's understandable. He is a great doctor, with skills I have never seen and he is smart and calculating. But cross him in the wrong way and he will live up to the rumours and more"  
"You talked to him?" Thatch asked.  
"Only a few times, he isn't a chatty person, and most things that comes out of his mouths are either threats or sarcastic comments" Marco actually smiled at those words.  
"Think you can get us in? I want to meet Ace little brother" Thatch smiled and Marco shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can't promise anything"

* * *

 

Law glared at them, seeing as he thought about killing them, no matter the consequences.  
"Anyone else we are expecting?" he asked coldly and the others chose not to answer.  
"It can't hurt Law" Bepo said happily, looking at Whitebeard's men with curious eyes. Sanji noticed that Law was about to say something very unpleasant towards the bear and he gave him a calm look.  
"They wish to visit their brother, that's all" Hawkins cut in and gave Law a smile.  
"Oh, so you think" he said sarcastically at the other man before he turned around. "Apparently the whole town is invited"  
Cora-San walked up next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders to calm him down.  
"You would have done the same if it was Sanji" Cora-San told his oldest, only to earn a cold look from him, but Law didn't remove his arm as they walked towards Luffy's room. Sanji looked at Marco, with what he thought was a worried look. Marco offered the blonde a smile, to assure him that everything went well, as they followed the others.

* * *

 

Luffy looked at the people entering his room, seeing three men he didn't know, but which Ace seemed to do. Luffy was about to stand up when Senguko pressed him down, almost a bit too hard.  
"Lay down" he ordered him. Luffy could tell that the other man was unhappy, but he didn't know why, and he knew better then to ask.  
"Ace" the other three smiled towards his brother before they walked closer.  
"One more step and I will kill you" Senguko didn't took his eyes of Luffy as he started to undo his bandage, but the other people stopped. Luffy looked around the room, as well he could only to see Sanji, and he smiled towards him.  
"Hi" he waved and Sanji just looked at him, before he waved back, something that made Luffy utterly happy, until he shrieked when Senguko placed something cold on his chest. He saw that Ace was about to tackle the surgeon when Cora-San stopped him.  
"He hurts him!" Ace shouted and Law turned him.  
"It's an anti-inflammatory cream" Law threw it over to the other man before he redid Luffy's bandaged and left the room without a word, soon to be followed by Sanji and Cora-San.

"Are you alright Luffy?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded.  
"I feel much better, it's cold, but nice" Luffy touched the bandages before he turned to the strangers in the room. "Who are you?"  
"We are Ace's brothers. I am Thatch, this is Vista and Jozu"  
"You belong to Whitebeard's gang too?" he asked and the other men nodded. "Cool. But why are you here? Are Ace in trouble?"  
Luffy laughed, especially when Ace seemed bothered by it.  
"In a way" Thatch answered and Luffy become worried at once, looking at the older men. "Nothing to worry about, he just need to have a talk with Marco!"  
Luffy looked at the man who reminded him of a pineapple.  
"Nothing to worry about Luffy, I will bring him back" Marco smiled and Luffy nodded as his brother left the room.

* * *

 

Marco looked at Ace, who looked everywhere, except at him.  
"You have something to say?" Marco asked in a gentle voice, hoping Ace was willing to talk to him. Ace seemed to think about it, and Marco let him take his time.  
"I am sorry" Ace finally said, meeting his eyes and Marco smiled.  
"As am I" Marco told him. He hadn't meant to hurt Ace, it was never his intention and the other man seemed to understand that.  
"I just get so angry at him. Luffy almost died, and that coward didn't even try to help him! And now he is willing to help him again, and what does he do! He runs away, forcing people to look for him. Luffy is willing to risk his life for someone who, who can't even fight for himself" Ace almost shouted and Marco pulled him into a hug.  
"The reason Sanji ran, was because he hoped that his family wouldn't hurt anyone else if he returned" Marco stated. "He may not be a fighter the way we are, but he fights the way he can. His fights aren't as ours, his fight are a mental one, one I guess he fights every day. He knows the danger he put everyone through, and he hates it. A weaker person could have ended it a long time ago, one way or another"  
Ace looked at him, knowing that Marco was right, but he could still not stop hating the other man for what he did towards his brother.  
"I don't ask you to forgive him or like him Ace, but I do ask of you not to make the situation worse, not only for him but also for yourself. You should be lucky Law doesn't know about this" at those words Ace become pale and Marco didn't say anything else.  
"I am sorry" Ace said once more and Marco only nodded.  
"I know, so let's put this behind us, and please try to behave" Marco joked and Ace punched him on the arm before they went back into the room.

* * *

 

"They are going to help us!" Luffy announced with a big smile and the other two men looked at their brothers. "With the Vinsmoke's"  
"Why?" Ace was puzzled, not that he wasn't glad for the help, knowing he would need it, if he wished to keep Luffy safe.  
"He is a smooth talker" Vista laughed and Ace looked at Luffy, knowing all too well how persuading he could be.  
"It's going to be so much fun!" Luffy smiled as Sabo entered the room, looking a bit surprised.  
"Good evening" he said towards the other men, knowing all too well who they were, even if he didn't as they introduced themselves.  
"Law seemed very displeased, what did you do this time Ace?" Sabo looked at his older brother who gave him a cold look.  
"Wasn't my fault this time, he was pissed when he entered the room. He is just such a cranky bastard"  
"Especially around you" Sabo teased as he handed over some food to Luffy.  
"You are my favourite brother" Luffy announced earning a laugh from Sabo as he looked at Ace for a short second.  
"I will go out a few hours, and I was about to ask if you would be alright Luffy, but seems like you have enough company" Sabo smiled again, even if it wasn't a completely gentle one. He didn't trust the men in the room, even if they were Ace brothers.  
"Have fun" Luffy said, as he was chewing and Sabo nodded, leaving the others behind.

* * *

 

Law looked towards the door as he heard a knock, sighing. He had sought shelter in his office, needing some time to collect himself after everything, especially what he did towards Ichiji. It wasn't something he regretted, but the times he took it that far, always reminded him how much Doflamingo had influenced him. That if Cora-San hadn't found him, he would be like the other man by now, all the time, if not worse. He didn't know who sought his attention, but it was always something, and sometimes he regretted not settling down somewhere else, somewhere where he could be alone with his family. Especially now when the hospital was invaded by other people. If he had been more as the man who could count as his uncle, everyone even stepping in here had been dead. But instead he let them live for some reason. He looked into his glass when it knocked again and for a second he thought about not answering, letting everyone deal with whatever was bothering, but he finally stood up and opened the door. To his surprise he saw Sabo standing there. Law gave him a cold look, unwilling to let him in.

"You seemed angry so I come to see if you were alright?" Sabo asked and Law gave him a distrustful look.  
"Why?" Law couldn't understand the other one, and to his liking he seemed far to curious.  
"I am aware that Luffy can be a bit too much, just as Ace, and I wanted to apologise on their behalf"  
"Don't" was all Law answered, hating when people apologised on other people's behalf, since it meant that the other one didn't thought they had done something wrong. Law hated fake shit like that, maybe it was because Doflamingo often had sent someone to apologise to Cora-San, if some of the others didn't did it on their own accord.  
"I also come to inform you that Luffy has taken up his plan on helping Sanji" Sabo told him and Law closed his eyes for a second before he turned around, needing another drink. As he moved out of the way, the blond followed him. Law emptied one glass only to do the same with the second, filling up a third and turning around towards Sabo.  
"Why?"  
"That's how he is, he wish to help his friends, no matter what. Sanji wouldn't be the first person he helps" Sabo informed him as he looked at the glass Law was holding and the surgeon soon handed him one. "I am just letting you know because you will not be able to stop him, he is far too stubborn for his own good"  
"And what does he think will happen? Does he think he will be able to just walk in and kill them?" Law asked coldly.  
"He has apparently started to recruit people, and it seems that both Ace and Marco will help him, together with Thatch, Vista and Jozu. And to my knowledge Smoker as well" normally he wouldn't give out information as easily, but he felt like the other man needed to know, since Luffy would force Law's hand one way or another, and it was after all Law's family.  
"Involving the marines, fucking great" Law did nothing to hide his hatred for the marines, and despite not knowing why Sabo understood it. He didn't hate the marine more than any other gang, but it was understandable why people did. "I should kill them all"  
Law said that more to himself then Sabo, but the blonde still chose to answer.  
"And start a war on different fronts, you don't seem the man to do that" Sabo was honest, Law hadn't strike him as a man who did things impulsively. Law only gave him a cold look before he filled his glass again. "I can't tell you what to do, but you can see it as a chance to get rid of the Vinsmoke's"  
Law didn't answer him this time either, only glaring at him and Sabo stood up, knowing that the other man wished for him to leave. Sabo emptied his glass, before he nodded in thanks and left the room. He understood that it was a difficult position for Law, and Sabo couldn't be sure he wouldn't react as hostile as the other one, if not more. Trusting strangers, enemies to help save your family. In a way he trusted enemies to look after his brothers every day, but his brothers saw them as friends, and had chosen to live and work with them, Law didn't have that choice. For a second Sabo felt bad for the man, being forced to handle a situation he didn't put himself in. Sabo looked back at Law's door for a second before he climbed out through the windows, hoping he could gather some information about the Vinsmoke's, something that would help his brothers, and keep him alive.

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" Ace looked at Smoker as he was standing outside the building, looking more unsure then Ace had ever seen him. Compared to this, he even seemed sure and relaxed as Ace took him on their first date.  
"Walking into a building with enemies, no" Smoker admitted and Ace understood how he felt. He had been unsure when he had visited the Marine base, and then he had only met Smoker, the hospital had a lot of gang members, members Ace couldn't even assure was trustworthy. Especially since it was the fucking doctors place.  
"I will protect you" Ace tried to joke, knowing all well that he wouldn't be able to do much against Law, but he hoped that he wouldn't run into him or that Sabo's talk to the other man had done him a bit less hostile, which Ace didn't believe for a second.  
"Cocky brat" Smoker managed to say, earning a smile from Ace as they entered the building. Ace could tell that Smoker was on his guard, as he searched the area around him, waiting for a trap, and if Ace hadn't walked here so many times before, he had done the same.

Smoker stopped when they heard steps coming towards them as Law walked out from the shadows together with Cora-San. Ace almost cursed himself for how unlucky he was. Ace glanced at Smoker, but the other man looked coldly at the Law and for a second Ace felt like hugging the grey hair, for feeling the same towards the surgeon, since everyone else seemed to accept or like him. The others stopped when they saw them, at least they hadn't planned on meeting them, which made Ace hope that they would just pass by them  
"Great" Law muttered as Cora-San smiled giving his son a hug, but not saying anything as he lightened a cigarette only to catch fire. Law looked at the taller man as he threw some water on him, killing the fire. For a second they all just stared at each other, until Cora-San took Law's hand and started walking towards the stairs, only to fall and bring Law down with him.  
"You are a walking disaster sometimes" Law muttered, giving the other man a cold glare but Ace could for a second see warmth in them and a small smile towards the other man.  
"Rosinante?" Ace turned towards Smoker when he spoke, especially something that for him didn't make sense.  
"Oh I think he knows who I am" Cora-San smiled towards Law as his son helped him raise to his feet.  
"You think" Law answered sarcastically before Cora-San turned towards Smoker.  
"Good evening Smoker"  
"You are alive?" Smoker sounded surprised by this, just as surprised as Ace felt. How on fucking earth did Smoker now the clumsy tall man in front of them.  
"I am" he answered "And look at you, all grown up"  
Ace was surprised by the teasing voice, especially since it was in a friendly voice. Smoker only snorted as Cora-San turned towards Law.  
"If you use that voice with me, I will cut you!" Law give Cora-San a deadly glare.  
"Don't be like that!" Cora-San smiled. Law didn't answer, only giving Cora-San a look Ace couldn't read.  
"It's just Smoker, he may not be a child anymore, but I can take care of myself" Cora-San gave Law another hug before the surgeon walked up the stairs.

Cora-San placed himself on one of the steps to the staircase, and Ace looked at both him and Smoker.  
"So you joined a gang" Smoker sounded both disappointed and disgusted looking at Cora-San who didn't seem offended.  
"No, I took my son and left. The marines weren't safe anymore, told Garp that before I left" Cora-San only answered. Ace was surprised to hear that Cora-San had known Garp.  
"Leaving your father's legacy to crumble"  
"He knew I would leave as soon as he died, even encouraged me to do so. You may judge me Smoker, however it's not your place to do so" Cora-San voice got colder as he talked with the marine. "Its noble what you are trying to do Smoker, and I can't imagine anyone doing a better job than you do, but it was never my life. I become a marine for one reason, and when I couldn't do that, I chose to keep my family safe"  
"And leaving the rest of the city in fear" Smoker glared at the other man as Cora-San smiled a cold smile.  
"My effort wouldn't have done any difference for the city, but it did for my kids" the smoke disappeared through Cora-San's lips as they looked at each other in silence, only to be interrupted by another set of steps.

"Ararara, isn't this a surprise" Ace saw the change in both of the men, Smoker seemed even angrier while Cora-San smiled.  
"Good evening Aokiji" he even waved and the newly arrived man was about to answer when Smoker punched him in the face. Ace was taken by surprise by the other man's reaction.  
"Hello Smoker" Aokiji was calm as he said those words, not even trying to hinder smoker as he punched him once more.  
"Ten fucking years, not a word, and now you walk in her like nothing" Smoker shouted at the other man and Ace just tried to grasp the situation. Suddenly Cora-San stood up, sighing as he walked over, grabbing Smoker, forcing him to let go of Aokiji as he helped the other man to his feet.  
"I have not been missing this" he glared at both of the younger men before he let go of them. "You clearly need to talk, in private"  
Cora-San more or less guided both men towards the stairs, leaving Ace in the corridor.

* * *

 

Law looked at Cora-San when he walked towards them. "Try not to ruin my office"  
Cora-San nodded towards Law as he entered with the other two and closed the door. Law's office was empty, and Cora-San walked over to the shelf where Law stashed his alcohol.  
"Luffy is doing this because he wish to help my youngest son, and if you are going to help him, I can't have you two fighting, not out there on the battlefield." He turned towards them, glasses in hand.  
"You sound like Sengoku" Aokiji said smiling.  
"Minus the alcohol" Smoker added as he accepted the glass Cora-San was handing him.  
"It has been a long time since I heard that" Cora-San smiled a bit, remembering his father.  
"It has been a long time since you left the marines" Aokiji stated and Cora-San only nodded. "Was he, the boy you had with him back then"  
Cora-San nodded in response, not wanting to talk too much about Law with the other men. Law was after all one of the most wanted men in town, and he had the leader of the Marines in front of him and a man that used to be second in command.

Cora-San looked at both men who had become silent, apparently unsure how to handle the situation. He had left the marines long before everything happened with Akainu and Aokiji's disappearing. He had a good idea of why and how it had happened, but he hadn't bothered to much as it happened, since he had left that world behind. If he was honest he hadn't been utterly close with the other men in front of him. Smoker had been a kid when he returned with Law, and despite that Aokiji who was closer towards his age, he wouldn't call him a friend. Back then he had only cared about the safety of Law and later on Bepo, and he had mostly spent his days with Sengoku or Garp. But he knew that the men in front of him had been friends.  
"You want me to be like Sengoku for real and ordering you to talk with each other?" Cora-San looked at both of them before he took a sip at the glass, feeling he needed something stronger, and he thought of calling Crocodile after this. Hearing those words made the other two smile, and Cora-San thought that was a start at least.

"Ten years Aokiji!" Smoker tried to control his anger, ashamed that he had lost it before.  
"I apologise for that" Aokiji sounded sincere, before he continued. "I was barely alive the first time, and when I come around it wasn't safe for me to contact you"  
"How did you survive?" Smoker asked and Aokiji took a sip from his own glass.  
"The revolutionary helped me" upon hearing that, Smoker seemed displeased, and Cora-San wasn't surprised. The revolutionaries rumours was as bad as some of the gangs, something Cora-San never understood, but he guessed they came from the noble families in town, and the ones with power.  
"And when it was, you still didn't contact me. Why are you even back now?"  
"You may have thought it was safe, but it wasn't. We tried to get rid of the threat but we haven't managed, not completely. And I am back because I noticed that Robin was in danger" Aokiji admitted looking at Smoker. "I would have done the same if I noticed you being in the same danger"  
Smoker didn't answer him at first, clearly still mad.  
"Is Vegapunk alive as well?" Smoker asked.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I left, I have tried to find him, but I haven't managed. The last I heard was that he was captured somewhere, but nothing more" Aokiji did nothing to hide his sorrow, and Smoker sighed.  
"It's a shame, but getting two of your friends back at the same day, well that would be a fucking miracle in this town" Smoker stated looking at Aokiji who smiled.  
"You got him back as well" Aokiji pointed at Cora-San who raised an eyebrow before he shook his head.  
"No he didn't, because I am not leaving. After this we are still enemies. I have no intention to attack you Smoker, but if you would come after my children, I would" Cora-San made it clear and neither of the men doubted that the older man would do just that. They weren't sure of what the result would be. "But you never had me, so it isn't a lost"  
Cora-San emptied his glass as he looked at the other men and they left the office to head towards the others, to hear what kind of plan Luffy had thought off.

* * *

 

"Does all of you understand the plan?" Luffy looked at the people standing around his bed, smiling. Most of them nodded and Luffy felt revealed. He knew that most of them were skilled fighter, but for all of them to accept the plan and understanding it pleased him. They were after all enemies, and normally you didn't help people in this town, unless you wanted something. Luffy was just lucky to have the brothers and friends he had. Luffy looked towards Senguko who was leaning at the wall, looking far from pleased and for a second Luffy felt a bit guilty, he didn't wish to force the other man to do something, but he wanted to help Sanji.  
"Anything else we need to know?" Luffy asked and the others turned towards the surgeon as well.  
"Has anyone of you fought them before?" he asked and no one answered. "Fucking great"  
Senguko closed his eyes for a second and he seemed as he wanted to say something else when Cora-San calmed him down. Senguko looked at them before he gave Hawkins a look and the blonde smiled, before he handed out some papers.  
"That's all you need to know" Luffy looked at the papers and he was fascinated by it. It had drawings of the armour they used, what functions the parts had, how many subordinates they had, maps over the room, and so much more.  
"This is amazing, how did you get this?" Luffy smiled and Senguko only gave him a cold smiled that made him shiver, and Luffy decided that he didn't want to know anymore, and so did the others.  
"When do we act?" Vista looked at him and Luffy looked at Senguko.  
"You need at least one more week before your wounds are healed" he answered and Luffy smiled.  
"There is your answer! Be ready" Luffy looked at all of them as they assured him they would be prepared. Luffy started reading his papers once more as he hoped everything would go well next week.


	17. Four Groups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, I am done with the chapter. I admit I have struggled a bit, writing it back and forth, writing other things in between, so I apologise for the time it has taken. Anyway, I am mostly happy about it, I had fun writing it.
> 
> I will apologise for the battle scenes tho, the first thing. I am so damn bad at writing them, especially when there is more than one character, so you have to imagine them yourself, and I also felt like they wasn't as important, the result was. And I did struggle with the balance, feeling like our characters are OP as fuck compared to the others, tried to balance that as well, but hope you survive.
> 
> So then to the rest of the story. Before the battle the things takes place during 7-9 days, something like that, and I haven't placed the things on a certain day this time, because it's just small things that happens. But I liked writing the different scenes, and I hope you will enjoy them, getting to know the characters a bit better.
> 
> And Sanji learning to fight, well he is far from as good as he is in the manga, so thats why he is struggling and you can only get so far in a few days, but he will get better!
> 
> I wished to hava scene with Bepo and Sanji, and I am sorry (haha sounding like Bepo), that it didn't turned out that good. But I want to have Bepo in the story, but he isn't as important for the story, just as some of the Straw Hats.
> 
> And Usopp isn't a bad shooter, I just wished to make Cora-San better, and Usopp is still young. So either you imagine him as good as he is in the manga and Cora-San better, or Cora-San as good as Usopp in the manga, and Usopp not there yet, do as you please.
> 
> I even manage to get a Cora-San Crocodile moment in the story, you will see more about them later on.
> 
> And Sabo's wound, well it heals fast because Law is freaking amazing! 
> 
> Kyansa is Cancer's romanized name, I chose to use that instead because I fucking hate the name Cancer...
> 
> And well you will get more of Cora-San and Law's story, just not yet.
> 
> I think next chapter will be a Sabo chapter, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the chapter, because I don't think I have more things to tell you.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

* * *

 

The room was dark, had been for a while, but he didn't notice it. The sun outside had set hours ago, and he hadn't bother lighting the room. He tried to control his anger, as he emptied his second glass. For a second he thought about getting up and ending them all, forgetting about the plan that most likely would get his family killed. And if Mugiwara-Ya's plan worked, against all odds, he would be in debt to more people than he wished for. Law hated all of it, no matter the outcome, it wasn't a good one. It was true that he would be pleased if they ended Sanji's fucking family, finally freeing him, but was he prepared to sacrifice his own freedom? That he even doubted that made him laugh, he had accepted the plan because of the slim chance of freeing Sanji. However, that didn't make him feel less like an animal in a cage. When he heard knock, he almost cursed the person to hell, and if it hadn't been that something made him recognise that knock as Sanji's knock, he would have.  
"Law?" Sanji whispered out in the dark as he entered.  
"Here" Law answered without turning his chair away from the window.  
"Are you alright? Do you have a headache?" Sanji asked and Law smiled, Sanji's first thought was that he was ill because of the dark, rather than him being lazy or distracted.  
"No, I didn't care to get up, that's all" he answered and soon the lights were on. He closed his eyes due to the brightness for a second before he turned around to meet Sanji's grey eyes.  
"Do you need something?" Law asked in a kind voice as his brother walked over to him, leaning against the desk.  
"Um…" Sanji started, clearly nervous and Law gave him a wondering look, but he didn't press him. It was unusual for Sanji to be nervous around him this days, but the times he was, Law pretended that he didn't notice. "I know you thought Bepo and his friend to fight, and… I wish to be able to do something in the upcoming battle…could you teach me as well?"

Law was silent for a while. Sanji's request was logical, and Law had nothing against teaching the blonde how to defend himself, but he never thought Sanji aimed to join them in the battle. Law wished to hinder him, however it wasn't his place to do so, and if someone fought for him, he wouldn't stand back and just watch. But he admitted, the thought of Sanji out there, even with all of them, made him worried, something he hid from the other man, knowing Sanji would feel bad if he knew.  
"I will teach you" Law answered when he suddenly felt a set of arms around him, he smiled and hugged Sanji back. "However, I am not sure my methods is something you would like."  
Sanji backed away a few steps, giving him a puzzled look.  
"I use a sword combined with my devil fruit. I can teach you the basic of fighting, but the method I have mastered are sword fighting" Law started and Sanji nodded, understanding what he meant. "If you wished to learn to fight another way, or use another weapon, we have plenty of guests"  
Law did nothing to hide his irritation over that fact.  
"If you ask Cora-San he can teach you to use a gun, despite his clumsiness, he know what he is doing" Law smiled, it wasn't often he saw his father using his gun, but the times he did, he admitted to himself that he didn't wish to be the target, without his devil fruit. That was one of the few things he openly could compliment Cora-San about, without overdoing it, giving the tall blonde to much confident, resolving in him doing god only know what. "Bepo has taken up on himself to learn some martial art, unsure of his skills or which"  
"I didn't know he studied that"  
"He is a bit ashamed off it, apologising more than normal when I ask about it" Law didn't understand why, however he had chosen to let the subject be for now, not wanting to press his friend. "Than you have Mugiwara-Ya, I am sure you are more familiar with his fighting than I am. Sabo-Ya uses a pipe and what seem to be homemade moves. Hawkins uses his devil fruit mostly, as some of the others. I would try to learn from someone without a devil fruit, since we tend to use moves, only working for us"  
Sanji smiled, knowing all too well what he meant, seeing no devil fruit was alike, the owner fought the way they saw fit, and in a way that was to their liking.  
"Do you have any thoughts of which methods you wish to use?" Law asked and Sanji was silence for a few seconds.  
"I wish to use a way that will not damage my hands" he started, looking down at them "It's a chefs most important tool, Zeff thought me that"  
Law nodded, understanding the blondes reasoning, and he gave him a smile.  
"Far from an impossible request. You would be best of using a weapon of some sort, preferable a ranged one. Or close combat involving kicks. In both cases I am not the right person to ask for help, since using a sword would most likely risk your hands, if something went wrong. However, I can teach you the basic in self-defence, if you wish to learn that?"  
"I do" Sanji said, determent and Law smiled, despite that he didn't wish to see Sanji on the battlefield, he gladly thought him how to defend himself.  
"The most primitive ways would be kicking, scratching and biting your opponent" Law started and Sanji smiled for a second. "I am not demonstrating"  
"And I was hoping to see you become a savage" Sanji teased him and Law gave him a smile.  
"I am not a child anymore" he answered, resulting in Sanji giving him a questioning look, one Law ignored. "You are better off defending yourself, either by avoiding the other one's attacks, or hit back, best method is due to the situation"  
Sanji nodded as Law stood up.  
"This I can demonstrate" he stated and Sanji seemed nervous at once and Law placed an arm around the younger one. "Ask me to stop, and I will stop"  
Sanji nodded once more, trying to collect himself before they started.

* * *

 

Sanji was a bit sore, nothing worse than what his family had done to him, but he still felt it. He could tell that Law held back when he thought him, and Sanji appreciated it, knowing he wouldn't be able to hand it otherwise. However, he had thought him a to defend himself in a few ways, he only hoped it would work if needed. He knew that practise and reality was never the same thing. He could learn a move perfectly, then in a fight, a small element could destroy it all. In case it would be necessary he would do as Law said, bite, scratch and kick his opponent. It was far from a way he preferred, but worse things could happen if he couldn't fend off his attacker. However, he was curious to Law's statement, wondering why he had acted like that as a child. Though Sanji could almost picture it, smiling as he did, seeing Law as an annoying brat which Cora-San tried to take care off. And as the tall man knew he had thought of him, he walked down the stairs.  
"Cora-San" Sanji called out for him, making him turn towards him, as Sanji approached. He couldn't say anything else before Cora-San pulled him into a big hug, making Sanji smile.  
"Hi Sanji"  
"Hi" he answered when he was free once more.  
"What can I help you with?"  
"Um…" he started once more, he was afraid of how Cora-San would react to his request, just as he was with Law. But just as the black haired man, the blonde gave him the time he needed. "Law told me you would be able to teach me how to use a gun"  
Cora-San blinked a few times, clearly surprised, before he laughed a warm laugh.  
"Not a fan of swords? Knew you would prefer something better" he smiled and Sanji couldn't help but doing the same. "Come on, let me teach you, and we can teas Law for being unable to use a gun"  
"Unable?" Sanji asked as they walked towards the inner garden, seeing fire practise wouldn't be ideal to do inside.  
"Oh he didn't tell you? Well Law has a talent with swords, has since he was young, but he wished to learn to use a gun as well. I tried to teach him, but he can't aim for shit. I am sure he wouldn't be able to hit a Big Mom if he tried" Cora-San smiled a wide smile, while Sanji looked at him with big eyes, before he laughed soon to hear Cora-San do the same.

* * *

 

"Deep breath" Cora-San was standing behind him, holding his arm in the right angle, pointing at the target. "Be prepared for the recoil"  
Sanji turned towards him, with a wondering look.  
"The gun will jump back, towards you when you fire" Cora-San explained and he nodded, turning towards the target. "Press gently"  
Sanji pressed the trigger, and if Cora-San hadn't been there, hold his arms, he would most likely hit himself.  
"Sorry, it was bad" Sanji felt like Bepo for a second, but Cora-San just ruffled his hair.  
"It takes time" he answered and took the gun from him.  
"When did you learn?"  
"Younger than I should" he only answered him and Sanji smiled, knowing he wouldn't get any more information than that. "Want to try again?"  
Sanji nodded and took the gun after Cora-San reloaded it and aimed at the target once more, only to miss, and ending up hitting himself.  
"Are you okay?" Cora-San was at his side at once and Sanji nodded, massaging his forehead to get rid of the pain.  
"I don't think this if for me either" Sanji looked at the other who only smiled, seeing to understand.  
"You are better than Law" Cora-San encouraged him and Sanji smiled hearing this.  
"You made it look so easy"  
"Just as do with cooking" Cora-San answered as he took the gun once more, aimed without problem and pressed the target, it only took a second.  
"You are a shooter?" a voice stated from behind and Cora-San had turned around pointing at whoever had walked towards them. Sanji saw that it was Usopp, and the other man seemed terrified. "Sorry, please don't kill me. I am too young to die!"  
Sanji looked at Cora-San, who looked back smiling, before both of them laughed.  
"He is not going to kill you Usopp" Sanji ensured him and Usopp lowered his hand, feeling a bit more relaxed when the men laughed.  
"I rarely see someone being that good of a marksman" Usopp was clearly fascinated "I try myself"  
Cora-San gave Sanji another look and the blonde smiled.  
"I think you have better luck showing him, than any of us" Sanji only answered as Cora-San seemed to think about it, Sanji walked inside again.

* * *

 

Sanji needed a cup of coffee, and some ice for the lump on his forehead.  
"Sanji are you alright?" Bepo looked at him as he walked past the kitchen, clearly being worried.  
"I am alright. It's just a lump, the ice makes it hurt a bit less"  
"I thought ice only helped with burns" Bepo seemed puzzled and Sanji smiled.  
"It's more effective against burns, here it's just a nice feeling"  
"Oh" Bepo smiled "How did you get it?"  
"Um…I tried to learn how to use a gun" Sanji whispered, ashamed over the fact that he hadn't managed.  
"Why?"  
"I want to learn how to defend myself"  
"Can't Law teach you, as he did with me?"  
"He thought me self-defence, but I don't wish to use my hands, so he couldn't teach me that much" Sanji looked at his hands, holding the cup and ice bag.  
"I am sorry" Bepo lowered his head and Sanji smiled, hugging the bear. "I am not very good at it yet, but maybe I can teach you a few things"  
Sanji had thought of asking Bepo, but since Law said that his brother was ashamed of it, he had dropped that idea. However as the bear offered Sanji smiled.  
"I would like that" Sanji answered, earning a big smile from Bepo who almost dragged him out of the room, clearly glad to be able to teach someone.

* * *

 

"Sanji, I am so sorry" Bepo rushed towards him to where he had landed. Bepo hadn't meant to hit him with the force he did, and he was worried that he may have hurt the blonde.  
"It's okay" Sanji stated despite feeling some pain. "I wasn't fast enough, that's all"  
"I am sorry" Bepo said once more, making Sanji hug him, and he hugged his little brother back. "I will be more careful"  
"Thank you" Sanji answered. Despite the pain and being unable to avoid Bepo's attacks he enjoyed it. Sanji felt that kicking was his way of fighting, he was far from good at it, but still better than using a gun. He felt like he could become good enough to stand on his own, doing this, and he didn't need to use his hands.  
"This is nice" Bepo suddenly said and Sanji looked at him "We rarely do things together"  
"We don't, I am sorry" Sanji answered, smiling using those words. He and Bepo rarely spent time together without the others, having their own lives.  
"And I can finally teach you something" Bepo sounded proud "Law had thought you so much, and Cora-San as well, I never thought you anything before, I am sorry"  
"Nothing to be sorry for" Sanji answered, actually pleased that he got to spend some time with Bepo. He rarely thought about it, thinking that the bear may feel left out since he spent most of his time with Law or Cora-San, and Sanji felt like he needed to think about the other one more. "Let's practise some more"  
"Yes!" Bepo answered, pulling Sanji to his feet, before they prepared themselves.

* * *

 

"He is an amazing shooter" Usopp was sitting opposite of Luffy in the other mans bed.  
"He is? That's so cool!"  
"I know! He is one of the best, if not the best I have ever seen!"  
"I am sure you are better" Luffy smiled towards him, only for Usopp to shake his head.  
"Not yet, but I hope to be one day! I just need to practise more. Cora-San gave me a few tips and exercises"  
"Do you think he can teach me as well?" Luffy wondered and Usopp looked at him before he laughed.  
"You hate shooting Luffy"  
"I know, but Cora-San is cool, I just wanted to spend some time with him. How is he?"  
"Besides a bit scary some times, he is really nice, and gentle. I have a hard time seeing how he got a son like Law"  
"Am I to think that you see me as a cruel and unfriendly person?" Law asked coldly and sarcastic as he stepped inside the room. Usopp fell down from the bed, scared of the other man. "He thought you how to be clumsy as well?"  
Usopp didn't answer, trying to stand up with as much dignity he could, while he felt how his cheeks become red.  
"Hi Senguko" Luffy said laughing over the situation, something neither of the other two did.  
"I will remove your stitches" Luffy nodded, trusting the other man to know what he was doing.  
"What are you doing?" Ace's voice soon sounded in an angry voice as he entered the room with Sabo.  
"Killing him" Law said coldly without looking at the other man, feeling his irritation growing at once.  
"Ace!" Sabo's voice shouted, just as Luffy started laughing.  
"Stay still Mugiwara-Ya" Law held him down as he removed the last stitches, before he turned around and leaving the room without looking at the others, only to soon hear how someone followed him.

* * *

 

"What do you want Sabo?"  
"Here" Law more or less only stared at the cup the blonde had in his hand. "It's coffee, with some whiskey in it"  
Law still didn't do anything else then look at it, for a second thinking that the younger one had poisoned it, something Sabo guessed.  
"I haven't poisoned it"  
"I am more than sure, that a person who had poisoned it would say that" Law stated sarcastically, earning a smile from Sabo.  
"I am aware of Ace behaviour, and that it's to you disliking. And as a thank you for not ending him, I give you a cup of coffee" Sabo explained and Law finally nodded, drinking from the cup. He could remove almost any poison from his system, however, he didn't like being poisoned. Sabo only smiled once more before he returned towards his brothers, and Law started heading towards some of his other patients, continuing drinking the coffee, hating to admitting it, but Sabo knew how to make a good cup of coffee, and the correct amount of alcohol.

* * *

 

Cora-San swallowed the cum, meeting Crocodile's eyes as the black haired man moaned from pleasure. Cora-San slowly removed his lips, licking up the last before he sat up.  
"You are fucking great at that" Crocodile said with closed eyes, breathing heavenly.  
"Practise"  
"Are you saying I am not your first?" Crocodile teased and the way he said it took Cora-San by surprise, however he didn't thought much about it.  
"Sorry to disappoint"  
"If it has gotten you this good, who am I to complain?" Crocodile pulled him down towards him. "Give me a moment, and I will fuck you till you see stars"  
"Don't disappoint me" Cora-San almost warned him, resulting in Crocodile laughing.  
"As I would ever do that" Crocodile answered him. "Especially since you haven't been here in a while"  
Cora-San only nodded as he lit a cigarette, with Crocodile prepared with a glass of water next to him, however Cora-San managed to avoid setting the bed on fire.  
"I have been busy with the kids and their friends" he only stated, avoiding details, Crocodile took his cigarette and took a few smoke. "Thought you only smoked cigars"  
"I am too lazy to fetch some" he admitted "So you had a playdate at your place, sounds exhausting if nothing else"  
"It is. One of the friends has come up with a dangerous plan, and I am fearing it may kill some of them" Cora-San sighed, he was worried over the attack, and not only for his own children. He was worried that some of the others may die as well, he was aware that it was the best way they could do it, knowing that he and Law would be unable to do it on their own. However, he knew that something always went wrong in war, and all he could do was wait for it.  
"Ground them" Crocodile joked, Cora-San didn't answer, not thinking of it as funny. Crocodile noticed it but chose not to comment it, something Cora-San was pleased with, instead he fetched two glass of wine for them, and Cora-San emptied his almost at once. Once again Crocodile chose to remain silent as he refilled it, only for Cora-San to repeat the process up to the forth glass, when he stopped, only looking at it.  
"If it upsets you, talk to them" Crocodile told him and Cora-San turned towards the other man, wishing it was that simple.  
"It won't make any difference" he knew that Luffy wouldn't change his mind, and as long as he didn't, the plan would happen. "I just need a distraction until the plan happens. When I am there, I will focus on my task"  
"Luckily I am good at distractions" Crocodile said as he set the glasses aside and pulled him towards him, soon kissing him hard, as his hands started working their way over his body in a rough way, making Cora-San forget everything else.

* * *

 

Sanji was leaning against the cold wall, his body was sour, but the practise with Bepo started to pay off. He was far from good at it, but he could at least hit Bepo now, even making him move back a bit. It wouldn't make any difference against his brothers, he knew that, but hopefully some of their underlings. The smoke escaped through his lips, as he sighed in pain from moving a few steps.  
"Sanji are you alright?" Sanji turned towards Marco when he spoke to him, stepping out on the balcony. Sanji was silent at first, unsure if he wished to tell Marco about his training with Bepo. However; he had the feeling Marco wouldn't judge him, the other man had done no such thing, no matter what he did.  
"I…I am just a bit sour from the training I have done with Bepo" Sanji admitted as he took another smoke from the cigarette.  
"Oh" Marco seemed surprised before the other man smiled at him. "May I ask what you are training, and how it's going?"  
Sanji got surprised this time, as he often got with Marco, the other one seemed genuine interested in things he said or did, in ways his family only did. It was true that Luffy did that as well, but the other man was on another level, being excited about every little thing, sometimes a bit too much. Marco seemed to have found a balance, studying him, and noticing how he should act not to scare him, something that pleased Sanji.  
"Bepo teaches me how to fight by using kicks and it's going…" Sanji only answered and Marco smiled.  
"Not a fan of swords?" he joked and Sanji smiled a small smile, but chose not to answer. "I can, if you like teach you a few things as well, if Law thinks it's okay"  
Sanji turned around when Marco looked past him at Law who had stopped, looking at them.  
"Law" Sanji smiled at the other man, earning smile back.  
"Are you alright?" Sanji could almost laugh at Law's question and how he worried over him from only a conversation.  
"I am" Sanji assured him and Law glanced at Marco before he nodded.  
"You decide if you wish to learn from him" Law informed Sanji, who, despite knowing it was his choice, was pleased by Law's words.  
"I promise to be gentle" Marco told Law who smirked.  
"I know you will be, knowing it will result in your death otherwise" with those words said Law continued walking just as Sanji giggled, not being able to help himself. Marco gave him a wondering look, before he smiled as well, starting to get used to Law's ways.  
"Let me know when you wish to start" Marco informed Sanji who took another smoke and nodded.  
"When you are ready, we only have a short time until…" He stopped himself, thinking of the plan, knowing he would meet his family. However, he didn't need to use any words for Marco to understand, giving him a gentle smile as they stepped inside the building to start some training.

* * *

 

"Hi" Aokiji walked up to him where he was standing, watching some of White Beards men. Smoker only grunted in response, still surprised and pissed that the other man was alive. "How are you feeling?"  
Smoker gave him an irritated look, wondering how the other man even dared to ask something like that after all this years, as nothing had happened. And besides that, what would he even answer.  
"I admit I am a bit worried over the plan" Aokiji didn't seem to care that he yet had to response. "Most of them have no idea what they are getting themselves into, and the once who does, well they almost worries me more, like Law."  
Smoker understood what he meant. Law, as he now knew was the surgeons name, was a crazy man, making him unpredictable in a fight.  
"And Rosinante, hard to believe what he have become. I never thought Sengoku's son would end up in a place like this. He has really change"  
"We all have" Smoker admitted, earning a smile from Aokiji as he spoke.  
"We have, forced for different reason. Especially you, never thought you would help a gang" Aokiji tried to tease him, only to make him give him a cold look. "It's actually a good thing, every gang member aren't a bad person"  
Aokiji looked at the brat, talking to his brothers and Smoker hated to admit that from what he had seen, the brat wasn't a bad person.  
"You like him, don't you" Aokiji said, something Smoker refused to answer, not only because he knew Aokiji was right, he had taken some likening of the other man, but he also refused to admit it to himself. "Nothing to be ashamed off, and his actions can't be worse than Robin's"  
Smoker turned towards the other man, surprised hearing him say something like that. Over the years he knew him, he had never seen Aokiji happier than when he was with Robin. He had met the woman a few times back then, thinking of her as a sweet gentle person, perfect for his friend. The woman he had seen now was different, but he could still see the feelings those two had for each other. But hearing that she would have done horrible actions surprised him, despite that she belonged to a gang. "I will tell you about it later. But what I am trying to say that belonging to a gang isn't always a bad thing, and you should try to see past that. You took an oath when you become a marine, but fuck that, to be honest, has it ever given you happiness? Not caring about it may give you just that"  
Aokiji gave him a pat on his shoulders before he walked back in, leaving him with some wise words, just as he had done in the past. Smoker almost sighed over how it felt like nothing had happened, as he kept watching Ace. The other man could make him crazy, but he also gave him something few others did, he gave him the feeling of being alive, like life was more than work and duty. He broke every law and his own code when he was with the other man, often giving him anxiety when he was alone in his office, yet he met the other man again, he was even on his way to help him. He told himself it was only because he could get rid of the Vinsmokes, however if someone else would have asked him, he knew he would have said no. He couldn't understand how Ace made him do things like this, how he managed to even make him start trusting the brat, after all this years and what happened. Like the dark haired man could tell he was thinking of him he turned around and waved at him and Smoker only turned around, heading inside, trying to forgot his previous thoughts and pretending none of them were true.

* * *

 

Sabo almost feel to the floor as he entered through the window, it was only luck that hindered him from doing so. He leaned against the wall, covering the wound with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding as he walked further down the corridor, needing to find a room with medical equipment, thinking it wouldn't be all to hard being in a hospital. The wound wasn't deadly as long as he could stop the bleeding. He managed to enter a room where there was equipment and he began searching the drawers after something that would be to his help.  
"You are bleeding all over my floors" Sabo couldn't hinder himself from jumping, being occupied in his search he hadn't even heard Law.  
"I apologise Law, I will clean it up" Sabo said in all honesty as the doctor sighed, entering the room.  
"Sit down and take of your pants" Law ordered him as he went over to the drawers. Despite that Law's order was natural since he had wounded his leg, he couldn't help himself from blush, something he normally didn't do. Sabo wasn't sure if it was the way Law said it, or if it was because he wasn't all too comfortable to do so in front of the other man. Sabo had no problem with his body and be naked, but in the other mans present, it was different. It could be that he knew what Law could do and if he had his pants down, it would be harder to fend him off, even without a wound. However, Sabo knew he needed the wound treated and Law was the best one, and the man had offered. Sabo may be alone in that thought, but he preferred if his doctor was the best even if he was a cold, crazy, homicidal man, over a kinder one that wasn't as good. Chopper was far from a bad doctor, but the reindeer was to scared and insecure for his taste.  
"Any allergies I should know about?" Law asked turning around with a syringe in his hand.  
"No" was all Sabo answered as Law walked over and sat down opposite of him, observing the wound before he gave him some local anaesthetic, and waited for them to kick in.

"It's deep, but a clean cut" Sabo wasn't sure if Law spoke to himself or to him, and chose to not answer. "Knife or devil fruit?"  
"Knife. I ran into some of Kaido's men"  
"Just like that" Law commented without looking at him.  
"I was on my way back, being home for a short time, and I had to cross their district to wonder here" Sabo explained, it wasn't a lie if he had been home, something the other man didn't need to know. Law gave him a cold look, showing that he didn't believe him for a second, something Sabo couldn't be bothered with. If the other man believed his lie or not wasn't the point, only to keep him from knowing the truth.  
"It need stitches" Law said instead of commenting it as he prepared the instruments he needed. "Lay down"  
Sabo had very little say in the matter since Law pressed him down, before he started to tend to his wound.

* * *

 

Sabo sat up once more when Law had patched him up, and informing him about the wound as any good doctor would. He felt a bit light headed from the blood lost, but besides that he felt good.  
"Thank you" he gave the other man a small smile when he turned towards him.  
"I did it for personal reasons, nothing else" Sabo wasn't surprised hearing this, even if he could understand the reasons. "If you would to die, I would have an angry brat after me, being forced to kill him, resulting in problems with Mugiwara-Ya, and ending up in an upset Sanji"  
Sabo nodded as the other man's reasoning was logical.  
"Despite that, you had no obligation to help me, and I would had to manage on my own" Sabo tried to show the other man that he was grateful, something Law didn't seem to appreciate or not caring about.  
"Doctors duty" he stated sarcastically.  
"When did you knew you wanted to be a doctor?" Sabo asked. He hadn't meant to do so. It was true that he wished to learn more about Law, but he had no intention to intrude on his personal life, at least not so the other man knew. Law gave him a wondering look before he smirked.  
"Are we to play twenty questions?" for a second Sabo wanted to answer yes, out of curiosity, however he hindered himself, knowing he wasn't willing to let the other man know anything about him. So he remained silent as Law removed the blood from his hands.  
"I knew when I was a kid already" Law answered him to his surprise and Sabo smiled.  
"Because of Cora-San, and his clumsiness?" Sabo asked, picturing how Law as a child had to tend to the tall man's wound, having a feeling that the blonde only would make it worse, doing it himself.  
"Something like that" Law almost whispered and Sabo understood that it was more to the story, however he was wise enough not to ask. "Don't forget to clean up the blood"  
With those words said, Law was out of the room, leaving Sabo to clean up.

* * *

 

"Is everyone ready?" Luffy asked, feeling a bit too excited, but none commented it, only answered him that they were. "So how many groups, and who's with who?"  
All of them turned towards Law, where he was leaning against the wall, despite that it wasn't his plan, he knew he was the one knowing the most about the Vinsmokes, except Sanji, which none of them wished to ask.  
"Two of the children are still free, and their father. Besides that, they have underlings" he started, not caring if the others answered him or not. "I recommend four groups, who's with who I don't care about as long as Sanji is safe"  
"He is not going to be with you?" Ace couldn't hinder himself from asking, but for once he didn't get a cold look from Law, more a tired one.  
"Being in the same group as me, will increase the danger he is in since they fucking hate me the most over there" Law stated, all of them could understand why, but none of them said anything about it.  
"Hm well let's make the groups than" Luffy announced, resulting in people splitting up in groups they found themselves comfortable in.  
"Go with Sanji" Law looked at Bepo and his friends, Hawkins and his men as well. Law couldn't hinder himself from smiling, seeing that Marco had chosen to stand by Sanji's side already. Marco was an enemy, but out of all the people in the room, he was the one he trusted the most, he was also the one who seemed to understand Sanji. Law knew Sanji would be safest around Marco, and he needed to except that, however he was glad that he was the only enemy in Sanji's group, and even if he was one of the strongest, he hopped that the other men would be able to do something to protect Sanji from him if needed.  
"I am going with you" Cora-San soon stood next to him, and despite that he had preferred if his father was with Sanji, he knew he couldn't be all alone. And there was no one he rather have next to him on the battlefield, no one he trusted as much.  
"Thank you" he honestly said and his father hugged him.  
"Would it be possible for me to accompany you?" Sabo asked, making both men look at him, before they looked at each other, before Cora-San smiled.  
"Of course" he answered "We may be a smaller number and the others, but we will be an elite team"  
Cora-San smiled jokingly, making Law sigh, and Sabo smile. Cora-San had no information about how well Sabo fought, but willingly join the team who had fewest members meant you had to have some comfort in yourself at least.  
"Everyone read?" Luffy asked once more seeing how his gang chose to stay by his side, except Robin who followed Aokiji to Smoker's side. The marine looked the least happy having Ace and his brothers with him, however he didn't comment it as they soon sat off, leaving Vivi, Pell and some of Hawkins men behind to defend the hospital if needed.

* * *

 

"Deep breath" Marco almost whispered the words to Sanji as he walked next to the blond, who was on the brink to panic. He tried to hide it and how it got worse as they got closer to his family home, however Marco had soon catched on. Sanji didn't answer him, only staring into the distance, almost forcing himself to keep walking. "Sanji"  
Marco's gentle voice made the blond turn towards him, resulting in him almost falling down. Marco caught him before he fell, apologising for touching him. The others walking in front of them hadn't noticed or pretended not to have.  
"Do you wish to return? Or for me to call Law?" he asked and Sanji shook his head.  
"I…I need to do this" he whispered and Marco knew he tried to convince himself more than anyone else.  
"Do you wish for Bepo to walk next to you?" Marco offered instead, looking at the bear as he walked in the front, next to Hawkins. Sanji seemed to think about it and Marco didn't pressure him.  
"No" he finally answered looking down. "…Can…can you continue walking next to me?"  
Marco understood that the other man was ashamed of asking, however, he himself found it sweet, even if it angered him to see how much his family had messed with him.  
"Of course, it's no problem" Marco answered, even giving Sanji a smile as he looked at him, while they got closer to the building. They had been walking in Big Mom's district for a while now, and so far, no one had batched an eye. Marco hoped the other groups was as lucky, approaching the buildings from other angles. As they got even closer, Marco noticed that Sanji took a step closer to him. The younger man was still a bit careful being around him, and to close, but for him to do this willingly, showed how afraid he was of their destination, and Marco tried to control his growing anger, almost hoping he would run into one of Sanji's brothers once more, having a chance to end them.

* * *

 

"Remember to be quiet Luffy!" Nami repeated for the tenth time, hindering him from shouting something as he ran inside. Normally that was the way he wished to do things, however he knew he needed to think of Sanji here, and what was best for him. If he announced his present, it would ruin their chance of take down the Vinsmokes.  
"Where too?" Zoro asked and Luffy looked at his friend, glad he actually asked and chose not to try to find his own way, to get lost.  
"Right" Luffy pointed, making sure Zoro followed them as they ran through some corridors. All of the groups had been assigned to different parts of the house, and they were told to eliminate as many people they could, making the reinforcement for Sanji's family as small as possible.  
"Lethal or nonlethal?" Chopper asked. Law had told them all to kill anyone they saw, and it was a reasonable request for many reasons, however Luffy could never order someone to take a life, leaving that choice to the other person, because he knew you had to live with it for the rest of your life.  
"You decide that yourselves" he answered as they ran down another corridor. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol"  
The others had none to very little chance to react before Luffy had attacked the henchmen standing further down the corridor. The men hadn't noticed them until Luffy shouted, and it was too late to avoid the attack.  
"So it starts" Nami almost sounded irritated as they all got ready for what would come next.

* * *

 

Law walked silently in the front, followed close by the other two, as silent. They had barely spoken on their way, having no need for words, knowing the plan, and it wasn't the place for small talk. Law knew Cora-San was keeping an eye on him, just as Law did with him. Both of them was worried over what may happen, mostly to Sanji and Bepo. Though Law worried about Sabo's reasons to go with them. He had stated it was because he thought they needed to at least be one more in the group, and since no one else volunteered, he did. None of them had questioned it, Cora-San even thanked him, however Law felt that there was another reason. He was far from sure what he could be, but he didn't like it. But it wasn't the fucking place or time to think about it, and hopefully he would never need to see the blonde one again, and worry about it.

Despite never entering the house earlier, Law felt like he had been here a hundred times, due to the blue prints he had. Right before they turned a corner, Law gave the other two a look. He knew that Cora-San most likely had noticed the present further down, having observation Haki as well, he was unsure of Sabo's abilities, but seeing the other man prepared made him think he had some level of observation at least.  
"Look what the cat dragged in" Yonji's was was taunting as he was resting on a beam with some men under him. Law sighed, feeling irritated from only hearing the younger man's voice.  
"Hello" Sabo waved, as they were two friends seeing each other, Yonji seemed a bit surprised at first before he laughed.  
"Your entourage make me shiver in fear, an old man and a stupid brat" Law smiled a cold smile over how wrong the other one was, but he chose not to answer. He saw no meaning in delaying the killing, he had preferred to do it painfully, torture all of them, but he had neither the time or energy to do it to unimportant people.  
"Kill them" Yonji sounded bored when he gave the order, not moving from the beam as his men got ready. Law kept a smile on his lips as he created a room, waiting for the bullets the soldiers lined up to fire. Seconds before they got fired, he saw how the rocks flew through the room, being thrown by Cora-San. Law never needed to say the words, being something both of them had done many times before. As the bullets got closer to them he made them switch place with the rocks, resulting in the soldiers getting shot to death. The walls and floor was soon covered in blood, making Yonji jump down from the beam.  
"Useless, all of you" he didn't care if he stepped on the dead bodies as he walked towards them. "Well I admit that was fascinated, however, it ends here. And since I am too lazy to come up with something great to say to you at your final moments, just fill in the gap for me"

The other man clearly saw it all as a game, more than any of his siblings did or had done. Law was unsure if he even knew what had happened to his sister, or even knew his brother was missing and dead. Yonji soon took air, and despite some small difference, Law felt like the Vinsmokes all fought the same and he got prepared for his attack, only to see him aim his gun, as nothing had happened to his men. Law saw the rock fly through the man, who didn't even try to avoid it, as he fired of the gun. To late Law realised it was two shots instead of one. He saw the smile at Yonji's lips and waited for some pain, before he heard the painful sound coming from Cora-San. Law turned around in a second, seeing how his father fell to ground, as he laughed. Law felt how fear ran through him, seeing Cora-San's pink shirt becoming red. Law heard Yonji laughing before he saw Sabo jump towards the man, something Law couldn't care less about. His heart was raising as he reached Cora-San, kneeling at his side. The fear, panic and anger was all viewable in Law's eyes as he looked at Cora-San's who was nothing more than cold. Law felt like he was a child again, everything being all too familiar.  
"I am sorry" he whispered to Cora-San who didn't answer as Law carefully examined the wound. It was bleeding, and being close to the heart, but thankfully it wasn't close enough to be life-threatening, if he could stop the bleeding. "Lay still"  
Cora-San did nothing to hinder him as he started to cut him open, needing to stop the bleeding as well he could. Law had none of the medical equipment he needed to make an operation, but he could do something to hinder the other one from fucking dying.

"I can't do more" Law put his father together who only shrugged his shoulder and lit a cigarette, as he couldn't care less. Law didn't comment on Cora-San's coldness, knowing it would only lead to an argument. Cora-San was, just as Law had been for a few seconds, stuck in the path. Law wish the other one wasn't, feeling like he needed at least a smile from the blonde to feel a bit better. He shouldn't have fallen in such an easy trap and it was just luck that Yonji hadn't hit the heart. Law turned from Cora-San who did no attempt to get up, to see that Sabo was holding Yonji, as he waited for him to finish. Law walked towards the man who smiled proudly before Law punched him, breaking his nose. Sabo let go of the other man, offering Law a knife before he stepped back. Law took the knife, not reflecting over where Sabo had hide it as he stabbed the other man, showing no mercy.

Sabo know that handing a knife to Law would result in nothing else then a brutal murder. However, if it had been one of his brothers, he couldn't say he hadn't done the same. It would most likely not be as violent as Law's way, but it would result in nothing else but the other man's death. Sabo turned towards Cora-San who had moved to a sitting position, looking at Law, and to Sabo's surprise he saw disgust, almost hate. It was something he hadn't thought he would see from the other man, seeing how much he loved Law. It was a possibility that he disapproved of Law's method, but Sabo hadn't got that expression, he had only seen love from Cora-San, no matter what Law seemed to do. As Law stood up, letting the headless body feel to the floor in a puddle of blood, Law seemed to be as bloody as the corps, as he held the head. He whipped the blade of his clothes and handed it over to Sabo, who accepted it without a word. Law gave Cora-San a look, who just stood up and walked past Law. Sabo saw how the other man held back his anger. Seeing how the two men acted towards each other was a surprise for him, and he understood that there was more to the situation than he knew off, and he would need to tread carefully around the other two. Both men were stranger to him, but as they had acted up till now was a way he had gotten used to, their behaviour now was new to him. It wasn't a situation he was content to be in, but one he couldn't get out of and he had no other option than following the other two as they kept walking.

* * *

 

"Not this way" Ace almost shouted as he come running towards the others with men after him.  
"Why are you hiding behind me brat?" Smoker muttered, making Ace grin to him.  
"I like it here, I never get to be behind you old man" he answered as he stopped, pleased that he had gotten the men to follow him, into the trap.  
"Did he just?" Jozu whispered to Vista who shrugged his shoulders, being just as surprised over Ace's words. The men who had followed Ace seemed a bit unsure towards the people who was standing there, and a few seemed to want to run away.  
"Kill them" one of the men shouted, making a few of them ready, and they aimed at them.  
"Wrong choice men" Thatch said, sounding disappointed at them, just as his brothers laughed.  
"They are our enemies, not your younger brothers, schooling them won't work" Vista stated.  
"Eyh brats" Smoker sounded tired, making the gang members turning towards him "Focus"  
"Better do as he says, he can become an real cranky old man" Ace whispered laud enough for everyone to hear, earning a giggle from Robin and a chuckle from Aokiji.  
"Fucking great" Smoker muttered before he launched an attack towards the men, getting tired of the other. With him taking the first step the others soon followed, sending some of them men running, until Robin used her devil fruit to make them fall to the floor.  
"Wow lady, that's a special fruit" Jozu looked at the fallen men and then back at Robin, only to receive a warning look from Aokiji and a giggle from Robin.  
"Let's continue" Thatch said, soon being followed by the others.

* * *

 

"Are you ready?" Marco looked at Sanji who he had an arm around. He was surprised that the blonde allowed him, or maybe he wasn't aware. Marco had placed it there when Sanji started shaking as they got closer to the centre of the house, where his father would most likely be. Marco was actually proud over how well Sanji handle it. He himself had never been in an even remotely similar situation, but he was more than sure he would handle it far worse than Sanji did. As they had ventured through the house, meeting some enemies, Sanji had managed to fend some of them off. All of them had him under observation, helping him when needed, but despite what little training he had and the fear he felt, he did well. But as they got closer and closer to the destination he become more frighten, and Marco had stepped closer, being careful to how Sanji reacted. However, the younger man seemed to seek his protection and Marco had no problem giving it.  
"I…" Sanji tried to answer him, but was unsuccessful and Marco stopped, meeting the blondes eyes.  
"If you prefer to stay out here, it's alright" he made it clear to Sanji that he didn't need to do this, he had nothing to prove towards himself or anyone else. Sanji seemed to think about it before he shook his head.  
"No, I want to see them die" Marco was taken back by the coldness in the other man's voice for a second. It was understandable, but hearing him use that voice felt wrong, however he didn't comment it as walked up to the others, before they opened the door.

"How lovely of you to join us" Marco turned towards a man, sitting on a throne, and despite not knowing how he looked, he understood that it was Sanji's father.  
"I am surprised that you got this far" one of Sanji's brother who had thrown himself in a chair next to his father, didn't even look at them.  
"I must thank you for bringing home my son" the Judge stood up, starting to walk down the steps from where the throne was placed. Marco pulled Sanji closer without thinking about it, when he felt how Sanji tensed up next to him.  
"Don't touch Sanji!" Luffy shouted as he come running from behind with the others barely being able to keep up. They were bloody, wounded and looked exhausted. Marco and the others didn't look much better, but didn't seem to be as exhausted, and he wondered how many men they had met on their way.  
"So you are alive, what a pleasant surprise" the brother said. "I wish to keep him father!"  
"He is all yours Niji" the Judge answered. "Men!"  
As the order was given some of the doors opened, making soldiers walk into the room, but it seemed to be less than the Judge expected.  
"Ha!" Luffy laughed, pleased to see the large man being disappointed. "Attack!"  
Before any of the others had time to react Luffy had thrown himself at the men, soon to followed by his gang. At that moment Marco understood that they were more exhausted due to Luffy's methods than anything else.  
"For Sanji!" Bepo yelled as he attacked as well, followed by his friends. Marco chose to stay close to Sanji, not letting go off him unless he needed, fending off the few men that reached them.

Judge seemed to be more irritated than worried as he returned towards his throne, where Niji was still placed, not making an attempt to move.  
"Look like they started without us" Marco smiled as he heard Jozu's voice.  
"How rude" Vista answered before both his brothers walked past him and joined the fight, as it was a lovely event. Marco threw a worried eye on his brothers, wanting to make sure none of them were hurt, and Thatch shook his head, giving him a smile, understanding all too well what he thought.  
"We are unhurt" he said as he got closer, giving Marco wondering look as he was holding Sanji, one Marco only gave him a warning look in return, not to comment it. Thatch seemed to understand that the younger blonde would react badly in some way, and kept quiet, as he stayed close to Marco, begin able to help him.  
"Come on old man!" Ace said to Smoker with a smile.  
"If you was this eager to fight, I can understand why you got in trouble with Black Beard's men brat" Smoker muttered, but followed Ace none the less, having his back. Robin and Aokiji fought together, often in a combined attack where she caught them and he froze them, making it look ridicules easy.

"Niji" Judge ordered, making the blue haired one get up from his chair, looking irritated with their men.  
"Yonji better have a good explanation for not stopping them, and being late" Niji muttered for himself, when he stopped as something landed in front of him. As it turned around he saw that it was Yonji's bloody head, and he looked up to see who threw it, only to meet Law's cold eyes. Law said nothing, only smiled as he saw anger in both Niji's and the Judge's eyes.  
"Law" Sanji was about to rush towards him when Law only gave him a small smile, and signed for him to stay where he was as he walked towards his family, followed by Sabo. Cora-San walked up next to Sanji, who looked with horrid eyes on all the blood.  
"Oh, nothing to worry about" he smiled at him, before he turned his eyes towards Law, and from the look he was giving the dark haired man, Sanji knew that neither of them was in a good place right now, and that made him worry about Law. Sanji almost walked after Law, wishing to pull him into a hug and show him that he was there, forgetting where they were.  
"I will help him if needed, and if you wish to get closer just say the words" Marco's voice made him take his eyes of Law, and he smiled a thankfully smile towards the other man, but his voice had reminded him where he was and he stood still.

"Give me my son back and we will let you go" The Judge stated, earning him a few laugh from people in the room. "Finish them"  
The order was more for Niji than the men who never stopped attacking them, with different result. Some of them had pulled back towards Sanji in the back, like Nami and Usopp, both bleeding from different wounds, and changed to range attacks. Chopper tried to ran around, patching up everyone he could, in any way he could, and he soon got followed by Brook who defended him as he did so. At first Niji tried to jump towards Sanji, taking out the ones in the back, however he soon gave up that idea, only avoiding Cora-San's shot due to the extra speed his armour gave him, and then it was barely. As he landed on the ground once more he he launched at Hawkins, only to be met by Law. The bloody man had switched place with the voodoo man, clashing his sword against Niji's armour. Niji was caught off guard for a second before he caught up and aimed a kick towards Law, who avoided it. Sanji was watching worryingly as the man who was his brother attacked the man who acted as his brother. Sanji wished for nothing else to do and stand by Law's side, fight with him, but even if he hadn't been scared, he knew that he would be in the way, and Law would be forced to protect him all the time.  
"He is good" Marco spoke to him, in an attempt to calm him down. "Maybe a bit crazy"  
Marco added after Law did an unpredictable move, and a risky one.  
"He is" Sanji whispered, despite that Marco stood by his side, and protected him, he didn't wish to reveal more to the other man about Law's fighting than he could see.  
"Whoever thought him, thought him well" Marco stated and Sanji only nodded, to be honest he didn't know who thought Law to fight, since it wasn't Cora-San. Sanji had asked once, only for Law to answer that he didn't wish to speak about it.  
"Law watch out" Sanji suddenly shouted just as Law fended off an attack, only to have three men try to attack him in the back. Sanji felt that Marco was on his way to move, to aid Law when Sabo did it, attacking the men, having Law's back. Seeing that someone else in the room willingly would help Law made Sanji smile. Sanji was surprised that Cora-San didn't aid him, even if something had happened between them. Sanji turned towards him, to see that he pointed his gun, at first he thought that Cora-San hadn't fired because Sabo had hindered the attackers first, but when he looked closely he saw that Cora-San aimed at Law. Sanji blinked a few times, hoping he imagined things, but seeing how Cora-San followed his oldest as he moved around, Sanji knew it was real.  
"Cora-San" Sanji barely dared to breath the words, not knowing that the older man would do.  
"He is just like him" he whispered and Sanji had no idea of what he was talking about, as he turned towards him, giving him a cold look. Cora-San had never looked at him like that before, and those cold almost dead eyes, frightened him more than his real father did. But as Cora-San closed his eyes for a second, the look was gone and he smiled towards him, as he didn't know what he had done. Sanji turned away, just to see how Sabo pulled Law backwords to avoid Niji's blast. A few of the people in the room fell down due to it, including his father's men. He saw how the floor had cracked where Law had been standing. The men who had felled down, soon got decapitated by the others.

"Ooh Scary" the voice made most of the people in the room turn towards it, while Sanji felt like running away. He started shaking more than before, only to soon feel two set of arms around him, for a second he almost panicked, feeling trapped and fearing the worst.  
"You want Cora-San to hold you?" Marco asked, and the thought of Cora-San's safe warm arms made Sanji almost answer yes, before he remembered the cold, scary eyes.  
"No" he answered, staying where he was, feeling somewhat safe. He had preferred Law's arms, preferable faraway from there, but he wouldn't be able to get to Law without getting closer to his family and the man.  
"Ararara, isn't this a surprise to see you alive Kizaru" Aokiji stated, sounding far from pleased.  
"Ooh, just as it is to see you alive. And you brought friends" Kizaru turned towards the others, and stopped at Smoker. "Never did I thought I would get the pleasure to kill you as a bonus Smoker"  
"As you would manage!" Ace shouted, making the old marine laugh.  
"Ooh, is this the new one? Brave of you to dare take a another" Ace turned towards Smoker who had become pale, making Aokiji step closer with Robin by his side.  
"Do you feel proud of yourself, forcing yourself up on a young boy" Aokiji taunted him.  
"Ooh, I see that miss spy informed you well" Kizaru turned towards Robin who did nothing else but smile. "However, I am here to get back what I bought all those years ago"  
Sanji refused to meet Kizaru's eyes, something Marco had no problem doing. Meeting the cold, desirable eyes almost made Marco let go of Sanji and making an attempt to kill the other man.  
"Let him be! He is not even a boy anymore!" Luffy shouted, almost punching the man as he said those words, needing to be held back by his gang.  
"Ooh, that's easily fixed. You see I have a wonderful friend who can alter age"  
"You found Bonney" Aokiji stated, sounding displeased by that fact.  
"She founded me, but that isn't the point" Kizaru walked further into the room as he looked at the Judge. "I thought you would have ended this already"  
"Feel free to join in" the Judge didn't care to much over Kizaru's threating voice, earning a cold smile from the former marine before he turned towards the others.  
"Maybe I should"

* * *

 

Law watched the pleading man at his feet, sobbing as he begged for his life. Seeing the Judge like that made it hard for him to imagine all the things he and his family had done to Sanji. Law turned around when he heard Sanji walking up to him, in company of Marco. The blonde walked through the bloody room, filled with separated body parts, fluids, and ice shattered all over the floor. Most of the ones who had followed helped them was resting against the wall being patched up by the reindeer, some others had gone to search the house for people being held there by force, freeing them. Sanji stopped at his side, and Law soon felt a set of arm around him, and Law hugged him back.  
"Are you alright?" Sanji tried to see if he had any wounds, but due to all the blood covering Law already made it impossible.  
"I am. And you?" Law asked, soon feeling how Sanji nodded as he started crying, due to the fact that he started to relax. Law stroke him over his back and pulled him closer as he met Marco's eyes.  
"Thank you" he said, realising it was the second time he thanked the other man, who nodded in response, and Law was glad that the other one didn't do a thing about it, as he knew Mugiwara-Ya would have done. Law held Sanji until he relaxed, doing nothing to urge him until he was ready. "Feeling better?"  
"I do" Sanji answered, glad that Law always was there for him when he needed it.  
"What do you wish to do with him?" Law looked at the Judge who was mumbling things he didn't listen to. Sanji watched the man with fear, being close to him made him remember his hands up on him as he forced him to learn how to obey them men he sold him to. How his father and his siblings held him down, as they either made him give his father pleasure until he cum, or how they forced things inside him. "He can't hurt you"  
Sanji knew Law was right, seeing that the man was chained, but for him it was hard to believe, that it was over, that his brothers was dead, and the man who bought him, and almost killed him was dead as well. Sanji remembered the first time he met Kizaru, when his father told him he was to be his  _husband_ , how his family didn't care what happened to him. How he had been bloody and badly hurt from the first time Kizaru fucked him. It wasn't until he managed to ran away and met Zeff, he understood that there was good people in the world. And it wasn't until he met Law and the others he understood that his family wasn't normal, that what they had done to him was wrong. Remembering all those things that he had to endure, made him feel anger instead of fear.  
"Burn him alive" Sanji answered, almost surprising himself, but Law gave him an encouraging smile, and Marco who stood close by said nothing to judge him, making him smile as well.  
"You wish to do it yourself?" Law asked, knowing Sanji carried a lighter. Sanji removed it from his pocket, together with a cigarette he placed between his lips, as he offered the other two men, both taking one.  
"Sanji please" his father looked up, meeting his eyes, tear streaming down, but all Sanji did was smiled coldly, resembling Law's smile as he set fire to the man's clothes. It had been better if they had something to make him take fire more easy, but Sanji was pleased anyway. The Judge screams made the others look his way, some of them turned away as fast, even leaving the room, while other remained where they were or walked over. None of them judged Sanji, all of them may not agree with the method, but from what little they had heard they understood. The fire got reflected in Sanji's eyes as he never took his eyes of the man until he stopped screaming and finally breathing. As the man died he turned around, walked over the ice parts who had been Kizaru. Aokiji had managed to freeze him, after he wounded Nami and Vista badly, and before any of them had time to react, Smoker acted smashing the man to pieces. Sanji didn't oppose, he had even thanked the man as he had passed him when he walked towards Law. The others soon followed Sanji as he left the building to never return.

* * *

 

"LETS PARTY!" Luffy's voice sounded over the music and people eating. Sanji had made them all food as thanks, being the only thing he could give them, and even Zoro and Ace was pleased, being forced to acknowledge the other man's skill. Law hadn't opposed when Bepo ran along with his friends to fetch some alcohol, he didn't let Bepo know that he approved either, but decided to let it slip. Law watched as Luffy started running around, to soon be followed by some of his gang, leading to some strange dance. Luffy soon managed to get Ace, Jozu and Thatch to join them as well. And when Bepo returned with the other two, they threw themselves right in, even trying to get Law to join. He had answered that he would cut them all open if they even tried, resulting in them leaving him alone.  
"Thank you" Law turned towards Hawkins when the other man walked up to him, handing over a glass of alcohol. "For saving me from Niji"  
"Of course" Law hadn't met to answer that, he had meant to answer something sarcastic, but as it was too late to take it back, he took a sip from the drink. Hawkins looked at him, even smiling before he drank as well, only to soon join the others dancing. Law studied the others as they were seated, talking to each other. For a second it was easy to forget that they were all enemies, that as soon as they left the hospital, everything would get back to normal. When Cora-San joined the others on the dancefloor, only to soon make most of them fall and laugh, he left the room. His father had yet to speak to him, and if they had been alone, he knew that they would have argued already and Cora-San would have left. Law wished that Cora-San would have calmed down and feel better before that happened. However, seeing how he was friendly and warm to everyone else, hurt him more than he was willing to admit, and he chose to leave for a moment.

* * *

 

"Go after him" Marco looked at the door as Sanji looked past him, to see Law leave the room.  
"He needs to be alone right now" Sanji knew when to approach Law, and when to leave him alone. And he wished to hug him, make him feel as good as he felt now, but if he sought him out now, none of it would happen. Sanji turned towards Cora-San who was laughing at something Bepo seemed to have said before he hugged the bear, followed by Luffy demanding hugs as well, something the man gave him. Marco had turned towards the older man as well, he understood that something had happened, something Sanji understood, but Marco was clueless about, but chose not to ask, and Sanji soon turned towards him.  
"You want more?" Sanji looked at his empty plate, he wasn't really hungry anymore, but he didn't knew if he ever got to taste Sanji's food again, so he offered him his plate and the blonde wondered towards the kitchen.  
"So?" Thatch soon sat down next to him "Is he your prince?"  
Thatch was teasing him in a friendly way.  
"I don't know" he admitted. He had taken a liking towards Sanji, however Marco didn't know if it was because he had rescued the other man, because he had felt like he needed him and he had been there, as he often was towards his brothers or something else. He hadn't thought about it, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, mostly due to Sanji's situation.  
"He could be, he actually seems nice" Thatch said as he raised his glass.  
"He is, I enjoy his company, however after everything I don't think that is a thought that has crossed his mind, or one that ever would, despite what I could feel"  
"Hm, you may be right, but stranger things have happened in this town, just take the battle as an example" Thatch smiled towards him before he stood up, as Sanji returned from the kitchen with more food.  
"Here you go" he placed it in front of him and Marco gave him a smile as thanks before he started eating.

* * *

 

"Hi old man" Ace almost threw himself in the other man's lap, almost forgetting about how he wouldn't do things like that and that he needed to talk to Smoker about it.  
"Get off brat" Smoker muttered and Ace gave him a hurt look, but did as he was told. Smoker didn't say anything, and neither did Ace, drinking in silence next to the other man. Ace could tell that something was bothering the other man, and truth be told he had a few things to choose from. Smoker had broken his code, and despite a good outcome, Ace knew it would be hard for Smoker to handle. He was till surrounded by enemies, drunk ones on top of that. It could be Ace himself, from what he did or say, and Kizaru's words. Maybe it was all of them. Ace wished to ask, but he didn't know where he and Smoker had drawn the line, how far he could go without angering the other man and ruing what they may have, if they had something left after Ace behaviour. Ace finished his drink, only to refile it and repeat a few times before he got brave enough to grab Smoker's hand and sneak out of the room, to find that Smoker didn't protest. Ace was unsure of where to go, but he soon founded himself on the roof of the building. He closed the door behind them, hoping they wouldn't get disturbed. Ace placed himself on the ground as Smoker was leaning against the wall, neither of them said something in a while. Ace turned his gaze to the stars, reminding him of the times he watched the stars with Marco, and how much he hated it.

"I am sorry for my behaviour" Ace forced himself to speak, knowing he needed to start, and let the other man know that he was sorry. Smoker sighed making Ace look at him.  
"You are straightforward brat, and can be more than annoying. Truth be told, I do not wish for them to know more than possible, but they would have their suspicions, with or without your phrasing" Ace was pleased to know that he hadn't done anything to bothered the other man at least, actually more than pleased, he was fucking thrilled that it wasn't the case.  
"Want to talk about it?" Ace offered, giving Smoker the chance, and therefore not overstepping it, he hopped.  
"Memories" Smoker started searching for his lighter, only to have Ace lit his cigars before he could find it. "It has been more than one shock this past days, and all of them has brought up fucking painful memories"  
Ace hadn't thought about it, but besides whatever Kizaru was talking about both Aokiji and that freak Cora-San was persons from Smoker's past, and meeting them again couldn't be easy. If people close to him had disappeared and left him to deal with all the shitty in town, pretending to be dead, he would be pissed as well, more than pissed.  
"Want me to kick their ass?" Ace offered, earning a chuckle from Smoker.  
"Would like to see you try"  
"Just say the words"  
"You would end up dying" Smoker finally sat down next to him.  
"You have that little faith in me?" Ace pretended to be offended, however Smoker become silent and Ace concentrated on his drink.

"I guess we need to talk about it" Smoker started and despite being very vague, Ace understood what he meant.  
"No, not unless you want to. It's nothing I need to know" Ace would listen if the other man wished to talk, as he often had done for him, however, he didn't wish for it to be forced.  
"Can't say it's something I want to talk about, but it's needed, because of whatever this fucking is" Smoker pointed at them and Ace couldn't hinder himself from smiling, hearing Smoker think it's something, and not saying it's only for fucking. Sure they did more than fuck, but it didn't mean it was something, especially since Smoker seemed to be conflicted about it.  
"It happened back before everything went to shit, Akainu was still alive, but after Aokiji fucking left" the anger over that was still clear, and Ace had so many questions about it, but he remained silent, not wishing to interrupt Smoker. "Life was shitty, but not as bad as it was now. We were a few that wished to bring Akainu down before it was too late, but with Aokiji gone, it was nearly impossible. Kizaru had no intention to take over, and I am not sure he would have been better than Akainu if he did. The few of us that wanted something else was close, and trust was important. It was only natural to become closer to some more than others though, and I got closer with a man named Kyansā, it didn't take long until we become involved. It made life better, can't say it was anything special, or the love of my life, but it was good and we made it work. And when Akainu got killed, we thought life would be even better, but things got worse. Our group soon got betrayed, blamed for the murder, Kizaru started torturing people, wishing for them to give up more accomplishes. Kyansā was one of the last persons he got hold of before he was forced to flee with the real spies. I found him skinned, and the rats had started to eat him. Well with him gone, Vegapunk sone gone as too, let's say I gave up, stopped trusting people and threw myself into work in hope to get the marines back to what they were when Sengoku and Garp was alive. And well that has gone fucking great. Even better knowing all the fucking people who left is alive, Aokiji chose to hide for ten years, great friend. And Cora-San, he left as soon as Sengoku died, fucking abandoning the marines and everything his father fought for, and for what? To raise this fucked psychopath? He always was a shitty marine, never doing his duties being gone long periods of time"

Ace was surprised to hear that Cora-San was the son of Sengoku, but it wasn't time to reflect over that. It was no wonder Smoker didn't trust him the first time he took him out, it was even a fucking miracle that he accepted. Knowing what he knew now, almost made him regret forcing the man to go out with him. However, seeing how the grey haired man was sitting next to him, made him think it may be worth it.  
"Wow, I never liked the marines due to Akainu, but how you fucking didn't abounded them is impressive"  
"You think I am an idiot" Smoker stated, making Ace smile.  
"I do, feeling like it's not worth it, seeing you have more traitors and fucking drama than we ever had, but I still admire you for staying, and the marines couldn't have a better leader, even if they don't deserve you"  
"You think I should join a gang?"  
"Wow you are clearly drunk" Ace stated, never thinking those words would even slip out from Smokers mouth. "And can't tell you what to do. I belong to one, and I have never been happier, but that doesn't mean you will be, even sure you would hate it. And to me it doesn't matter, it's not like I am letting you fuck me, to brag about your title, even if it's an achievement"  
Ace could see a smile on Smoker's lips and Ace smiled as well.  
"And as long as you don't arrest me, I am pleased, even more pleased if you want to continue seeing me"  
"Cocky brat" Smoker only answered, only to soon pull Ace down in a deep kiss.

* * *

 

"Sanji! Sanji!" Luffy ran over to him, smiling "You want to dance with us?"  
Sanji looked at the dance floor, most of the others was up there, except Law who had yet to return, Smoker and Ace who both had vanished and Vista who was to injured to dance. Even Marco had joined them, after Sanji had told him to do so. With everyone up there, Sanji felt like it was to crowded for him. Despite that he was free from his family, he knew he had a long way to go before he could handle a lot of different situations.  
"No thank you" he declined politely and Luffy nodded and sat down. "You can dance if you like."  
"Soon" Luffy smiled as he stretched his arms to fetch two drinks. "Your food is freaking amazing! You have to make me some more!"  
"You are always welcome here and I will make you some" Sanji said, meaning it.  
"How about Senguko?" Luffy asked and Sanji had to think for a second before he understood that he meant Law.  
"I think he will be more than alright with it" Sanji knew that Law was grateful, even if he may never say it.  
"You are always welcome at our place! We don't have much but if you ever get tired of this boring walls, come over" Luffy offered. Sanji thought it would take a while before that would happen, if ever, but he nodded.  
"Thank you Luffy, for everything" Sanji couldn't express how thankful and happy he was, however Luffy seemed to understand.  
"Can I hug you?" he asked, earning a smile from Sanji as he stood up, showing it was alright. He was a bit afraid, still unused to unfamiliar hugs, but he knew Luffy would never hurt him that way, maybe hurt him because he hugged him to hard, but he didn't need to worry. The younger man was very careful as he hugged him and Sanji hugged him back, before Luffy pulled away, smiled and ran back to the dancefloor.

"You just gave him the biggest thank you, you could ever give him" Sanji jumped from hearing Usopp's voice behind him. "Sorry!"  
Sanji shook his head, showing it was alright as he looked towards Luffy.  
"Food and hugs. He doesn't do things like this to get something big in return, if anything. And he is always pleased with what little they give him. He just wishes to see his friends happy and free. And allowing him to hug you, to show that you trust him that much, was the biggest thank you, you could ever give him. You are a good guy Sanji" Usopp smiled before he ran after his leader, soon starting to tell a story. Sanji hoped those words was true, and that what little he had given Luffy was enough. He didn't felt like he owned the other man anything, but he wished to show his gratitude.  
"Can I ask to borrow a cigarette from you?" Marco asked when he walked up to him, and Sanji only nodded in return as they left the room.

* * *

 

"It's going to be a struggle to quit once more" Marco said as he let the smoke from his second cigarette leave his lungs.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have given you any" Sanji felt a bit guilty about it. He himself had never tried to quit, but he had seen a lot of people struggle to.  
"I am a grown man, I can make my own mistake, and it's nothing you need to blame yourself for"  
"Are you telling me, I shouldn't feel bad if I offer you another then?" Sanji joked earning a surprised look from Marco before he laughed.  
"Pops is going to be disappointed" Marco took another as he rested his head against the fence, almost acting as a worried teenager.  
"I am sure you would be if it was your son as well"  
"I am the oldest, and should act as it. Not getting in to trouble and showing bad manners for the new recruits. I am Ace! Oh God I am behaving as Ace" Marco almost shouted, making Sanji laugh. Marco turned towards him soon smilig. "I made you laugh at least"  
"I am going to miss this" Sanji admitted and Marco stood up, letting Sanji lit the cigarrete, before he was silence for a moment. He knew he would miss this before Sanji said anything, but hearing the other one say that as well took him off guard, and he got reminded of Thatch's words, however he wasn't sure what he could say without giving Sanji the wrong idea, especially since Marco didn't know what the idea was.  
"You would always be welcome to visit the palace" he finally said, giving Sanji the opportunity to do so if he wanted. He knew that Whitebeard wouldn't oppose it, just as none of his brothers would. They may teas him about it afterword's, but they would be nothing but kind towards Sanji.  
"You could visit here as well, if you wished for it. I promised Luffy the same, however I am sure Law would prefer you over Luffy" Sanji smiled a small smile, knowing that the younger man got on Law's nerves in a way Marco never did.  
"I would like that" Marco admitted "And we could continue training, if you want"  
"Yes. Sure my family is gone, but it doesn't mean the city is safe" Sanji looked out over what part of the town he could see.  
"How do you feel about it?" Marco asked. He hadn't asked Sanji how he felt after everything, especially after setting his father on fire. That man deserved nothing less, however doing it yourself was always a struggle and it could affect you in many different ways.

"I know I should feel horrible after what I did, and what happened to them all, but I can't, I am just happy" Sanji released some smoke as he smiled.  
"I can imagine you aren't the only one in town, celebrating their deaths" Marco said and Sanji nodded. He was unsure of where the people they found in the house had gone, but he could imagine them being as happy. "I have a hard time believing that they are really dead, after all this years."  
Marco only gave him a smile in return, having no words to offer, and feeling it wasn't needed.  
"I need to thank you, for everything today" Sanji said honestly and Marco smiled once more, a friendly smile.  
"Glad I could help you" Marco had never handled someone like Sanji, so sometimes he had a hard time knowing what really helped the other man. He could guess by the way he acted and responded, but hearing the other one say it was better than guesses.  
"I am just glad you did. I would never have even gotten inside on my own. Normally Law would be by my side, but I understood why he wasn't today. Cora-San having Law's back…" Sanji started but got reminded that Cora-San had aimed for Law today, even if he didn't press the trigger. "And well Bepo, he is sweet, but he…"  
Marco seemed to understand what Sanji wished to say, without him saying, and it pleased him.  
"So, really thanks" Sanji gave him a look and Marco smiled once more.  
"You are welcome" he answered as he took another cigarette Sanji was offering him.

* * *

 

Law was leaning against the cold wall. He should have returned inside, a long time ago, mostly due to the cold, but he hadn't moved. His drink was long gone, and he was starting to freeze. However, he had no desire to see Cora-San act friendly towards everyone else. Him doing it to Sanji and Bepo was something he was used to, even pleased he did. But see him being friendly towards everyone in the room, except him, hurt. He was aware of why he acted that way, and his behaviour during the battle hadn't helped. But knowing why didn't made it easier to deal with. He laughed, he had ventured out here in hope that Cora-San would have calmed down next time he saw him, but he needed to calm down as much. He knew he would yell at the other man, even if he was calm, if he met him now, something that wouldn't help the situation. Law threw the glass, into the dark and he heard how it shattered up on the impact with the ground. For a second he felt like a boy again, wishing for nothing else than feel Cora-San's safe embrace around him, he had wished for that since he saw his father fell to the ground in horror. It wasn't a deadly wound, but it didn't make the memories disappear. He had seen him fall before, almost losing him that time, and how many times hadn't he founded him wounded. Law needed another drink, more than one, to get through this night and he turned around to head inside when he suddenly met Cora-San's eyes. The taller man looked down at him, with coldness, but also fear, and he understood that he saw him as Doflamingo, not Law.

Cora-San acted fast, and Law was soon pressed against the wall, held tight by Cora-San who soon sealed his lips. Law hadn't thought that was the way Cora-San would take, it had been a long time since he did, however it had been a long time since he had acted as Doflamingo in front of Cora-San's eyes. Law felt how the taller men held his hands, making it impossible for him to create a room, or even knock him unconscious as he had done the first times. As Cora-San moved his lips from his, and started moving down his neck it made it possible for him to try to talk to him.  
"Cora-San!" Law started, only resulting in him being pressed tighter to the wall, apparently angered the other one. Law knew that he could most likely kicked the blonde, if he struggled enough, but that would more than likely result in the blond falling, and most likely down from the balcony, and he didn't wish to see him dead.  
"Rosinante" he tried instead, resulting in Cora-San meeting his eyes.  
"I am sorry, I will do better" Cora-San tried even harder and Law guessed he had sounded more like Doflamingo than he wished for, triggering something in the older man, as he let one of his hands wander over his body.  
"Father!" Law said. He rarely, if ever called Cora-San father, despite seeing him as his father, but he hoped it wouldn't trigger something that reminded him of Doflamingo, and instead Law, and it did. As Cora-San had got burned, he let go of Law at once, who started massaging his wrist, despite the short time, they were a bit sour.  
"Law!" Cora-San covered his face with his hands, ashamed as he sat down, crying. Law soon sat down next to him, taken him in his arms, all anger was gone. "I am so sorry Law"  
"I know you are" the other times it had happened, Cora-San had been as upset, and Law knew his father didn't mean anything with it, however he was glad Cora-San never did it on Sanji.  
"I am a horrible person, and a father. I even thought of shooting you during the battle" Cora-San confessed and Law kept quiet, not wishing to show the blonde how much it hurt hearing that. He knew Cora-San thought of it, because he acted like Doflamingo, however he had never heard that his father wished to kill him when he resembled him. "I am so sorry Law"  
Cora-San hugged him, most likely feeling how tense he became, and Law could do nothing but hug him back.  
"You know I love you!" Cora-San whispered between the tears and Law smiled a small smile.  
"I do, and I love you as well" he whispered, kissing the other man's forehead.  
"I would never hurt you if I didn't see…" Cora-San hindered himself but he didn't need to say more for Law to understand.  
"I am aware" Law wasn't more pleased than the blonde that he was like Doflamingo, he most likely hated it more than Cora-San. However, it kept his family safe, to some extent, and he would turn into the devil to keep them safe. "You need to sleep"

* * *

 

Law soon felt the pain in his hand, after he smashed it through the wall in anger. It helped him forget everything for a short second, before everything got back, together with the pain.  
"Law?" Sabo asked and Law turned towards him, seeing how he was about to exit through a window, and Law wondered what was wrong with fucking doors. "Are you alright?"  
Despite that the blonde asked him that a lot, it still was surprising, and Law didn't trust those fucking words. No one else except his family asked that, because everyone avoided him and for good reasons. It was true that the blonde was polite, but what he did went beyond manners.  
"Fucking great" Law answered as he started walking towards the stairs and his office.  
"You wish for me to find Cora-San, or maybe your brothers?" Sabo offered and in any other situation he may have done just that, but not now.  
"No" was all he responded. He had placed Cora-San in a bed and he feel asleep soon afterword's. Where his brothers were he didn't know, but he didn't wish to talk to them about this.  
"Here" Sabo had walked up to him and he was offering him a handkerchief, and for a second Law wondered who fucking had those on them anymore, and why he offered it to him. "You are covered in makeup"  
Law sighed and started to wipe away Cora-San's makeup. In another situation he would most likely have thought about it, but he felt like his mind wasn't with him.  
"You should get some rest" Sabo advised him, only to earn a snort from Law.  
"Leave my district and I will" he answered and Sabo didn't argued.  
"Than how about a drink?" Law thought about rejection Sabo's offer, not because he wished to be alone, because he knew that would start a shit circus of thoughts, no because it was Sabo, and he volunteered. It was something about the blonde that made him unsure, he never overstepped, but he was always there like he was watching him for some reason. However, Law felt like he could kill the other man if he tried something and he nodded, signing for him to follow.

* * *

 

"I excepted Bepo to have taken it all" Sabo joked as he got offered a glass.  
"He knew which bottles to never touch" Law answered sitting down opposite of him. Despite that Sabo didn't know the other man, and that he was a crazy killing man that no normal person would get close, he could tell that something was wrong with the dark haired one. He could understand that it was due to Cora-San, and seeing how Law was covered with his makeup, Sabo could guess all too well what had happened. It was a surprising thought, not thinking Cora-San would ever do something like that, but what was more surprising was that it didn't seem to be what made Law upset. Asking the other one if he was doing alright once more wouldn't be effective, so choose to remain silent, something Law didn't seem to be unhappy with. And despite all the people in the building, Sabo founded Law to be the most interesting one. He had spent most of his time at the hospital lately, and Law was still a mystery to him. He was pleased with what little he had got to know, but he admitted he wished to know more. Law refilled the glasses and Sabo started sipping on his second glass as he watched Law, resulting in the other man turning towards him.  
"Do I have more makeup on my face, or do you only stare because you like what you see?" Law asked sarcastically and Sabo couldn't hinder himself from blushing. It was true that Law was attractive, but the thought of it hadn't crossed Sabo's mind.  
"You are a puzzle and I am found of solving them, however you seem to be unsolvable" Sabo answered, earning a chuckle from Law to his surprise.  
"No one is unsolvable Sabo. However, some puzzles aren't worth solving" Sabo heard the warning, but also almost how Law begged him not to do so, more for Sabo's safety than anything else. Despite being the cold, murderous person Law was, Sabo had seen small parts of caring and compassion. It was mostly towards his family, but it happened towards others as well. Seeing those moments made Sabo wonder why Law hid it. It was true that the kind didn't survive long in this town, however it didn't mean that you needed to be the way Law was. Other people had found a way to be strong and kind, as Whitebeard and Luffy. Law's way of acting scared people away, however few people would challenge Whitebeard, so who was Law trying to scare away that made him act the way he did. Sabo almost asked the man but chose to remain silent once more.  
"You are a special person" Sabo said instead making Law giving him a look Sabo couldn't place.  
"I could say the same about you" Law answered as he refilled their glasses once more and Sabo smiled, as he continued drinking, for once enjoying it, instead of trying to collect information.


End file.
